Leave Me Breathless
by SizzlinMama
Summary: A love story. A life story. Sam mpreg, Wincest, joy, wonder, sadness, fun and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own the darlings.

Author's Note: **hotshow** approached me about co-authoring a Sam mpreg story. It has been a wonderful and enjoyable collaborative effort. This story will be a long one, covering multiple areas of the boys' lives, through many chapters.

We hope you enjoy it!

**Leave Me Breathless**

"Samuel Winchester, do you take this man to be..."

"Sam...Sam, wake up dude, you're dreaming" Dean said, as he shook Sam's shoulder.

As Sam opened his eyes and looked at his older brother, he hoped to God he hadn't said anything embarassing while he was dreaming.

"Hey princess, you're awake. Good. I'm starving. Here, get dressed, I just have to hit the head and then we're outta here" Dean called over his shoulder, as he threw some clothes at Sam, before shutting the bathroom door.

Sam threw the clothes aside, as he sat up, putting his head in his hands. Another day, another hunt, another day living a lie.

"Sammy...what the hell, you're not even dressed. C'mon, let's go. I'll wait for you in the car. Hurry up" Dean said, as he went out the door.

"About time" Dean growled as Sam climbed in the car a short time later. Dean chose a spot and they grabbed a booth. Of course, it wasn't long, before one of the waitresses made her way over, smiling beautifully at Dean, who sat there like a king, soaking it all in and making Tanya feel like a million bucks in the process.

"What bug crawled up your ass and died?" Dean asked Sam, after they'd finished their breakfast. "Just leave it Dean, okay. I'm not in the mood" Sam replied. Dean tilted his head slightly as he observed his younger brother, not saying anything further.

As Sam came back from the washroom, he joined up with Dean who had just finished paying the bill. "Sammy my boy, you can find your own way back right?" Dean questioned, winking at Sam, as Tanya stood near the kitchen, smiling over at his older brother.

If Dean had blinked, he would have missed it, the look of hurt in the eyes of the one he loved above all others, staring back at him, before Sam turned and left. "What the hell?' Dean thought to himself as he watched Sam leave.

When Dean got back to the room around lunch time, Sam just didn't seem himself.

"Everything okay Sammy?" Dean asked, frowning in concern. "Fine Dean" Sam answered. "Are you hungry? I'll go get you something" Dean offered. "I'm not hungry" Sam responded, not meeting Dean's eyes. "I'm going to go and get you something anyways and when I get back, we're gonna have a talk" Dean said quietly before leaving.

Sam waited a few minutes, before pulling his almost packed duffle out from under the bed. After cramming a few more items into it, wiping angrily at the tears that were falling, he placed the note for Dean on the table, took one last longing look around the room and left.

Dean took a little longer getting back then he had planned. He made an extra stop at the store to pick up some gummy worms for Sam. Something was up with his little brother and he was going to find out what.

As Dean entered the room, he felt his gut clench when he saw the empty coat hangers in the closet and the note on the table. "God damn it Sam!" Dean yelled, after reading the note, crumpling it in anger and tossing it, before heading out to look for Sam.

"Slow down...slow down" Dean kept reminding himself, as he gunned the car up one street and down the other. Close to an hour passed, before Dean finally yelled in relief, as he spotted the figure farther down the road, trying to hitch a ride.

As Dean pulled the car up beside Sam, Sam turned and began to walk faster. Dean brought the car to a stop, directly in front of Sam, effectively slowing him down enough to allow Dean to get out of the car and get to him.

"Get in the fucking car Sam!" Dean bellowed, as he grabbed Sam's wrist, catching it in a firm grasp, using his body weight to push Sam back towards the passenger door. "Jesus Dean, let go of me" Sam yelled, as he tried to pull away. "Just get in the car" Dean said in a low rumble, trying to control his fear and anger, not letting go of Sam. Sam hesitated, before finally getting in the car, throwing his duffle into the backseat, Dean slamming the door behind him.

As Dean got in the car and turned on the ignition, he almost flooded the engine, as he looked over at Sam. No words were exchanged on the drive back to the motel. All that changed the moment they were inside their room.

As Sam sat on the bed, face downcast, Dean paced in front of him, picking up the crumpled note. "WHAT THE HELL SAM! What is going on with you huh? You leave me this note, telling me YOU'VE TRIED, BUT IT'S NO USE, YOU HAVE TO END THIS. YOU CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. PLEASE DON'T LOOK FOR YOU. YOU'RE SORRY. What am I suppose to think? Sam, I thought you were going to kill yourself. Shit...Sammy" Dean cried out, as Sam's head shot up, a tear stained face greeting Dean, causing his heart to drop a bit.

"Kill myself? No way Dean. You should know me better than that" Sam answered, and then stopped at the irony of this whole situation and the fact that Dean didn't know, he didn't know how twisted and sick his little brother really was. What was the point of continuing, he'd lost Dean now anyways, there was no more use, as a fresh wave of tears began trickling down his cheeks.

Dean took a deep breath before bending down in front of Sam. "Do you really hate me so much, that you wouldn't even say goodbye to me?" Dean asked in a gentle voice, as his lip trembled ever so slightly, reaching out to touch Sam's arm, startled and heartsick, when Sam pulled back a bit. "Sam, you've never done that before, you've never moved away from me like that" Dean noted in a hurt tone. "Sammy" Dean called his name in a wounded voice, as his eyes sought out Sam's.

Sam was watching him, deciding on the best way to go. The truth won out.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that...I'm confused. I've fucked things up royally. I know you'd never mean to hurt me, not intentionally, but...Dean...you have, without even knowing it and now, when you know the truth about me, you're going to hate me" Sam said, holding up a hand, cutting Dean off from saying whatever he was about too. Sam took a deep breath. "I love you Dean. Do you understand?" Sam asked, as he saw Dean's confused expression. I.love.you!" Sam whispered, as he took Dean's face between his hands, "I LOVE YOU! So there, now you know, know that your little brother is a freak, a freak whose in love with his older  
brother" Sam finished, as his hands fell away and he hung his head in defeat, leaving Dean speechless and open mouthed.

The silence in the room hung heavy in the air, as Dean moved to sit beside Sam on the bed.

"Sam...Sammy...look at me...please Sam" Dean begged, as he reached out and gently tugged on Sam's ear lobe. Sam raised uncertain eyes and met his big brother's gaze.

"I need to be sure Sam you know what you're saying. Are you sure?" Dean asked, as he stroked Sam's cheek. "I've never been more certain of anything in my entire life. It's you I love Dean, only you, always you. I want to be with you in every way" Sam said earnestly, as he continued to look at Dean, his throat bobbing and his breathing rapid, watching, as a huge smile slowly began to break across Dean's face.

"_All right then_" Dean whispered, as he slowly leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Sam's.

_The first kiss between them was slow and sweet, tender and full of promise._

Dean felt tremors running through Sam, as he took Sam's hands in his own. In doing so, Sam inadvertently winced. Dean froze. "Aw  
shit...dammit...Sam...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you so hard back at the car. Let me see" Dean asked, as he delicately turned Sam's hand over, seeing the bruising, feeling ashamed for being the one to cause this. "It's okay Dean, it's all okay" Sam murmured, smiling shyly, as Dean lifted his hand and began applying all better kisses to the bruised area, before standing up and beginning to undress. As Sam stood and went to follow Dean's lead, Dean stopped him.

"Let me" Dean said, as he finished undressing and then began to unbutton Sam's shirt. Sam stood, waiting patiently for Dean to finish, his heart beating rapidly, as Dean's strong hands ran over his body.

Dean reached over and pulled down the blankets, climbing in first and opening his arms for Sam. Sam crawled in beside him, Dean sweeping him into his arms, breathing becoming more rapid, as naked flesh touched for the first time.

"You doing okay?" Dean asked. "Yep" Sam managed to croak, as one of Dean's hands began to rub across his chest, before finding one of Sam's nipples. Dean licked his thumb and forefinger, before bringing it back, rubbing at it, until the small nub became tight and hard, Sam panting against him. As Dean shifted and gently rolled on top of Sam, Sam gasped, feeling Dean's hardening cock against his own, as Dean rubbed their crotches together in slow and steady strokes. "Dean...please don't stop" Sam cried, as he wrapped his arms tight around Dean and opened his legs wide. "Easy Sammy...easy" Dean encouraged, as his lips and tongue tickled and sucked at Sam's other nipple, before Dean began to slide downwards, coming to a kneeling position at the bottom of the bed. He grasped Sam's legs and placed them around his shoulders, tugging Sam down closer to his face.

"Feel good baby?" Dean asked, as his lips began to trail kisses over Sam's inner thighs and pubic area, his fingers rubbing the slit of Sam's twitching cock, pre-cum leaking, mixing with Dean's saliva. Sam was arching up, urgent for release, as he pulled Dean's head closer to him. "Holy hell" Sam cried, as he felt two of Dean's fingers enter him at the same time that Dean took his cock fully into his mouth and started to suck hard. Sam was squirming against Dean's mouth, as Dean's fingers continued to move in and out, throwing Sam over the edge, as he came hard, white liquid spilling out of Dean's lips, as his sucking became more gentle, moving his hand up to Sam's pelvis, trying to steady him, as Sam jerked against him, hands entangled in Dean's hair, as he rode out his orgasm.

Dean wiped at his lips, taking the liquid dribbling down his chin and applying it to himself, before climbing up Sam, pressing him down against the bed. Dean almost came, as he felt Sam's hand encircle him, pumping him, as he guided Dean to his opening, taking a deep breath, as Dean entered him, slowly at first, letting Sam get use to him. As Sam shifted beneath him, wrapping his legs tight around Dean's hips, Dean began to thrust more quickly. Sam grabbed Dean tight to him, as Dean arched and grunted, his body shuddering, as he climaxed deep inside of Sam, his seed spilling. As Dean slowly felt his body begin to relax, he laid heavily on Sam, being held in place by strong arms, lips nuzzling at his neck.

As Dean slowly regained some of his awareness, he extracted himself from Sam, before sliding off and re-adjusting himself, so he could _take care of Sam at this special time_. "Closer Sam" Dean whispered as he folded Sam into the circle of his arms, wiping at Sam's sweat soaked hair, applying tender kisses to his temple.

Dean was a goner, there was no question now, what he had always known and had always felt, but had tried to keep hidden, was now fully exposed. He decided to throw in the towel.

"Sam" Dean murmured, as he gently shook Sam to get his attention. "Hmm?" Sam hummed sleepily as he turned heavy and contented eyes to his brother. "I love you" Dean said simply, as he leaned lower and kissed his Sammy. Sam smiled his love to Dean, in his gentle way.

It had been a long road to this moment, but they had found their way, to where they belonged - with each other - always with each other!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder:** This story is rated M for content, including Wincest, future Sam mpreg and language.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the darlings.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much **hotshow **for this wonderful collaborative effort. You are a true joy to work with.

A sincere thank you to everyone who is reading this story and for your reviews and alert listings, they are sincerely appreciated and welcomed.

A special thank you to Daniel, the tattoo artist featured in this story. He is my tattoo artist in real-life. His work is incredible and he is beyond cool in every way. Rock on guy!

Just a reminder folks that this story is going to be a long one with lots to cover. So don't worry, Sam mpreg will be coming and it will be worth it!

Now, on with the story.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Two**

Dean was smiling, as he gazed at the multitude of varieties displayed before him.

He was thinking about Sam and how very much he loved him. In-fact, he couldn't get enough of him. It's all he wanted to do, was to hold Sam, be with him, love him, and inhale the same air as him. _Ooh he had it ba__d and he had never felt so good!_

Sam had been limping slightly after all their recent lovemaking. He'd tried to cover it up, but Dean didn't miss it. He'd been worried that maybe he'd hurt Sam, but Sam had insisted that this was not the case. Nevertheless, Dean was standing here now, holding his embarrassed little brother's hand, as they decided on what lube to buy. "You like kiwis right Sam and I like strawberries, so maybe we should try out this one first. What'd ya say Sammy?" Dean asked in a little louder voice than Sam thought was necessary. "Uh sure, sounds good. We ready to go now?" Sam asked, as he tugged at Dean's hand. "Find everything you were looking for?" the salesperson asked. "Yeah, we did, thanks" Dean said slyly, as he pressed Sam's hand, earning him one of those earth shattering smiles, Sam's dimples on full display.

When they got back to the room, Dean put the lube in the nightstand for later use, as Sam went to run a bath. Dean made his way into the room, watching as Sam adjusted his long and lean form in the tub. "Hey you, come give me a kiss" Sam said, opening his arms wide to his brother. "I missed you" Sam said, lowering his head slightly, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks, much to Dean's delight. "I was just in the next room, you goof" Dean said affectionately, as he knelt down beside the tub, Sam's arms snaking around him, his face buried in Dean's neck.

"So, your birthday is coming up, have you decided what you want?" Sam questioned, against Dean's ear. "Sam, you know how I feel about my birthday, it's a non-starter and besides, I'm already holding my present" Dean murmured, as Sam pulled him in tighter. "Thanks for that babe" Sam whispered trailing light kisses down his brother's cheek, thinking about what he was going to get Dean for his birthday, despite his brother's comments.

"You ready to get out?" Dean asked a short time later, as he bent back and stood up, trying to work out the kink in his lower back. "Yup" Sam replied, as he slowly stood up, under Dean's admiring gaze. "See anything you like?" Sam asked, chuckling lightly, as he heard Dean's small intake of air.

Dean took his time drying Sam off, to their mutual enjoyment. He loved running his hands over the planes of Sam's broad chest, feeling his heart thundering beneath. "Sammy" Dean breathed against his shoulder; pulling Sam back against him, wrapping his arms loosely, as the towel fell to the floor.

Sam was all bath warmed and relaxed. If Dean hadn't been holding onto him, he's sure he would have slid to the floor.

"Hmm" Sam hummed, as Dean ran his fingers over Sam's stomach, feeling the fine hair. "Someone's tired" Dean observed, as he took Sam's hand and led him to what was once Sam's bed and was now referred to as _their_ bed.

"Hang on there guy" Dean said chuckling, as he held onto Sam with one hand and turned down the blankets with the other. Sam climbed in and shifted over, waiting for Dean. Dean took off his boots and climbed in. "You not changing?" Sam slurred. "Want to hold you more than I do undressing, now close your eyes" Dean responded quietly, as he adjusted Sam against his shoulder, stroking his hair, feeling Sam's breathing evening out.

_Everything Dean had ever wanted or dreamed about was lying here in his arms. _Giving a very contented sigh, Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Don't stop, oh God just don't stop" Dean squeaked. He was sure he was dreaming, nothing could feel this good in the waking hours – he was so wrong!

As Dean slowly woke up to this wonderful revelation, his breath caught in his throat. "Holy crap Sam, where did you learn that?" Dean got out, before exhaling a moan that could only be described as heartfelt. "From you" Sam said simply, as he turned his head slightly from Dean's nipple and looked up at his older brother. "You like?" Sam asked, Dean feeling the smile more than seeing it. "Uh...yeah, it's kinda nice" Dean replied, glad Sam couldn't fully see his face. "Liar!" Sam responded, as he bit down gently, pulling the tender nub between his teeth and sucking, before releasing and blowing on it. "Oh God" Dean cried out, as he held Sam's head in his hands, arching up closer to him. "Okay, okay, I lied, it's beyond awesome. Sam...son of a bitch" Dean yelped, as Sam practiced his technique first on one and then the other, his hand tickling down the path to Dean's waistband, before sliding in underneath his jeans and much to Sam's pleasure, no underwear.

As Sam moved his hand within the ever tightening confines, Dean was unravelling under his touch, his shirt bunched up to his collarbones, as Sam continued his loving. "Sam, help me get this undone" Dean begged, as he struggled with the top button of his jeans. Sam moved his hand to help. As Dean undid the button, Sam pulled down the zipper. Between the two of them, Dean's jeans were around his knees in quick time, Dean taking Sam's hand and putting it back to its earlier position, as Sam resumed doing magical things to Dean with his tongue.

"SAM!" Dean panted, as he felt Sam do this twisty thing with his fingers, that caused an explosion of sensation for Dean, as he let go, feeling the waves of pleasure running through his body, Sam playing with him in all the right ways and places.

As Sam's tongue licked lazily at Dean's lips, Dean weakly tried to respond, all his energy depleted after this loving experience. "Alright?" Sam asked laughing quietly. Dean's eyes rolled forward again and some semblance of putting words together returned. He threw his arms around Sam. "That thing you did with your mouth at the same time as you did that thing with your hand, will now forever be known as your signature move" Dean rasped against Sam's ear._ Sam was feeling rather proud of himself after that comment._ "Now it's your turn to close your eyes" Sam encouraged, as he rolled out of Dean's arms, propping himself up higher on the bed and pulling Dean against him.

_The days and nights were being spent getting to know each other. Neither was in a hurry to find another hunt. They were blissfully happy and content being together._

Dean was dead to the world when Sam arose late the following morning. He kissed Dean lightly on the forehead, before hitting the can and then getting dressed. He left a note saying he wouldn't be long.

It was lucky the shop was close by, he could walk to it. It was even luckier that he'd seen the flyer in the store advertising what he hoped would be the ideal birthday gift for Dean.

As Sam walked into the shop the first thing he noticed was how clean it was, which was reassuring. The second thing he noticed, and whether you were male or female, you couldn't help but notice, was how cool looking the guy with the green tattoo over his left eyebrow was.

"Can I help you?" he asked, as he stood up and came over. "Yeah, I'm hoping you can" Sam responded. "By the way, my name is Daniel and you are?" the man asked. "I'm Sam" Sam replied, shaking Daniel's hand. "I'm interested in getting a tattoo" Sam said. "That's what we're here for man. Grab a seat" Daniel said, smiling, as he motioned to a chair. As Sam went through what he had planned, Daniel was nodding. "Is it possible?" Sam questioned. "Oh yeah, I can do that for you and I have to say, that your boyfriend will be impressed when he sees it. That's a hell of a gesture Sam" Daniel exclaimed. "How did you know it was for my boyfriend?" Sam questioned. "With what you want Sam, I doubt any chick would go for it" Daniel said, as he took out his work sheet and began to write down the details of what Sam wanted. They set-up an appointment, shook hands and Sam left feeling satisfied that Dean was going to be delighted when he saw his gift.

Dean could hear his cell phone ringing somewhere very far away from the contented state he was in. It was like an insect buzzing around his ear, it just wouldn't let up. "Son of a bitch" Dean groaned as he grabbed his cell. "What?" he yelled, holding the phone in loose hands, cradled in his shoulder, before the line went dead. As Dean rolled over, putting the phone back on the nightstand, it rang again. He was pissed now. "You better be dying" he growled. "Mommy's got a big owie" a young voice said. "Help Mommy pweese." "Who the hell is this?" Dean demanded. "You said a bad word" the little voice whispered. Before Dean could respond, he could hear another slightly older boy's voice, telling the younger one to put down the phone. "We don't need help, we can look after Mommy" Dean heard before the call abruptly ended. "What the hell?" Dean thought, as he looked for the caller id, which did him no good, as the caller number was blocked.

Before Dean had a chance to contemplate this whole matter any further, Sam came in. "Hey, where have you been?" Dean asked stretching. "Here and there" came the evasive response. Dean decided to let it go...for now, as Sam came and sat down on the bed beside him, kissing him slow and sweet.

Both boys were hungry and after Dean had gotten dressed, they found themselves in the parking lot, deciding where to go. Sam was wearing his baseball cap backwards and he had on his tan workboots. _He just looked so adorable _standing there in the light misting rain, that Dean couldn't help himself. He'd blame it on Sam until the day he died, but for whatever reason, Dean reached up and pulled Sam down into a kiss which was long and tender and full of promise, as firm hands stroked and sighs escaped. They didn't hear the car approaching, they should have recognized the unique motor sound.

As they slowly unlocked their lips from each other Dean took Sam's hand in his own. Sam was the first one to see the car and the driver approaching. It was Bobby, looking shocked and bewildered, as he slowed but did not stop. He continued to drive on, towards the circle at the end of the lot, before making his way back.

"Damn it!" Dean exclaimed. "How much do you think he saw?" Sam asked in a troubled voice. "More than enough no doubt" Dean responded, his eyes tracking the car, as it drew closer. Sam went to remove his hand from Dean's. Dean held onto it firmly. "No Sam, I'm not ashamed and I know you're not either. We'll work this out" Dean said, as he lightly squeezed Sam's trembling hand.

Bobby stopped the car in front of them, leaning over and opening the passenger side door "Get in. I need a beer and we need to talk" was all he said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Our disclaimer: We do not own the angels.

Author's Note: To my co-author **hotshow**, thank you so much for being so gracious and fun to co-write this story with, it's a real pleasure.

Thank you so much everyone for your support of this story. It is truly appreciated. Thank you also for your reviews, they sincerely mean a lot and are very much appreciated.

_I would like to wish everyone all the best for a wonderful and festive holiday season and good Karma all around for 2008._

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Three**

The ride to the bar was done in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Dean held the door for Bobby and Sam as they entered, Bobby grabbing them a booth near the back.

Bobby sat with his hands folded together on the table, facing the boys. The silence hung heavy in the air, after they'd placed their orders.

"Fellas, I have to tell you, you've shocked the hell out of me. I damn well don't know what to say to the two of you, but I know what I'm thinking, so I'll start there" Bobby said hesitantly. "It's a hard path we're on, we sure as hell know that, there's no two ways about it. We could be here today and gone tomorrow and those evil sons of bitches would love nothing better than to dispatch us just as quick as possible. So..." Bobby took a deep breath, looking directly at the anxious faces across from him "is that...well...I'm glad you have each other" he exclaimed, his facing flushing, but not losing eye contact.

Whatever they were expecting from Bobby, it was not this.

"Thanks...thanks Bobby that really means alot coming from you" Sam said sincerely, as he reached over and quickly patted the older man's arm. "Bobby, truly man, thank you" Dean said, echoing the same emotions as Sam.

"Okay, okay enough of the sugar and spice moments" he urged, as the beers arrived and he quickly took a sip, before clearing his throat. "There's been some talk, about a particularly nasty bitch that's looking for some revenge. She's been known to inhabit the body of a witch at times. Dean, the word is, is that it's you she's looking to get even with. Those are the only details I have. We need to get a plan in place and be ready for God only knows what" Bobby concluded as he looked at Dean with concerned eyes.

Sam was running his thumb up the seam of Dean's jeans, wanting to touch him, to reassure him, that he was there, all the way with him.

Dean took a gulp of his beer, trying to buy some extra time before replying, as he felt two pairs of concerned eyes on him. "I know you already said it, but you have no other information, nothing?" Dean questioned, as Bobby shook his head no.

"Geez, how many have I sent to hell, a few hundred, maybe more, maybe less. It could be anything" Dean said as he pursed his lips, deep in thought. "Either way Dean, we're going to have to all be on our guard and you need to be doubly so. Understand?" Bobby stressed, the tension evident in his voice.

Sam had gone visibly pale and excused himself while he went to find a washroom, Dean's worried eyes following him. "This could come at you through Sam, you know that right Dean?" Bobby said in a low voice, as Dean nodded, trying to ease the tension out of his face, as Sam exited the washroom.

"Sam! I thought that was you. How's it going man?" Daniel asked, as he lightly clapped Sam on the back, an exchange which had Dean's full attention now. "It's good. I'm still pumped to get it done, I'll be in as scheduled" Sam replied smiling, as he said goodbye and made his way through the crowd back to the table.

"Somebody you know?" Dean asked in his best non-threatening manner. "No one really" Sam said evasively, as he took a sip of his beer.

After Bobby had dropped them back at the room, Dean was still too quiet for Sam's liking. "You okay babe?" he asked as he brushed his fingertips along Dean's cheek. "Yeah, I'm fine" Dean replied, as he looked up at Sam and smiled.

It didn't take any convincing on Sam's part to get Dean to lie down with him. They'd dropped their jackets on the floor and removed their boots, before falling together on the bed. They laid facing each other, observing each other, gazing at each other.

Sam leaned forward a little, lightly kissing the frown lines on Dean's face before settling back to observe his lover. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your freckles?" Sam questioned softly, as he tenderly kissed each one, Dean smiling under Sam's touch.

Dean reached over and took one of Sam's hands in his own, before bringing it up to his lips and kissing each knuckle, stroking the sensitive inside flesh with his fingertips.

"I won't let anything happen to you Dean" Sam whispered protectively, as he placed his lips against Dean's, breathing in his brother's air. "I know you won't Sammy" Dean responded, as he kissed his little brother with gentle pecks, moving himself closer against Sam, enjoying the warmth against his body.

The kisses were tender and sweet, full of affection, as Dean ran his hand through Sam's soft brown locks. Sam closed his eyes, allowing himself to indulge in the wonderful feelings running through him as Dean continued his gentle touching.

They dozed from time to time, locked in each other's arms, as the light rain turned to a steady downpour, hitting hard against the curtained window, shadows playing out from beneath the curtain bottoms, illuminating the two bodies tangled together.

"I love you baby" Dean said to Sammy, as he gathered him to him and breathed in the scent that was Sam. "Hey...Dean" Sam said slowly, as he pulled back slightly, watching his big brother. "I'm not going anywhere" he re-assured, somehow feeling that Dean needed to hear this.

Dean leaned deep into the pillow, smiling shyly at Sam, his eyes crinkling. "_God, I love when he does that_" Sam thought to himself, watching Dean. "I know Sam" Dean whispered in a small voice. "Aw, c'mere Dean" Sam murmured, as he hugged and kissed his big brother, pulling the blanket over the both of them and settling them in for the night.

SDSDSDSDSDSD

"David, you stay here and take care of Mommy. I have to go get Mom some medicine. I'll lock the door and you'll be safe" Joshua assured his little brother as he gave him a hug and rubbed his hair, before heading out the door.

"Mommy was sleeping. Mommy didn't cry when she was sleeping. It was good Mommy was sleeping" little David thought, as he reached for the phone on his Mommy's nightstand. He was going to try and get big people help for his Mommy no matter what Joshua said.

SDSDSDSDSDSD

"_DeVona, you truly are a bitch_" her sister said in a disgusted voice. "Vermilia was your sister too, Casona, so don't get all high and mighty with me. I'm going after some sweet revenge for our dead sister" DeVona said with a smirk. "He was only trying to protect an innocent one. You know what happened there DeVona and you sure know how Vermilia use to get. Please DeVona, I've lost one sister already, I can't lose another" Casona cried, as she grabbed her sister's forearms. "_Dean Winchester __needs to be taught a lesson._ It's time for some payback. I just have to figure out whether it will be Dean suffering alone or his little brother Sammy as well" DeVona exclaimed, as she flung her sister's hands off of her and walked away.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Our disclaimer: We own nothing of SN in real life; our dreams are a different matter however.

Head's Up: This story is rated for language, Wincest, future mpreg and lots of hot and heavy loving.

Author's Note: Thank you **hotshow** for making this such a fun and enjoyable experience to co-write.

A special and sincere thank you to everyone who is supporting this story, through your reading of it, alerts, favoured listings and reviews. Truly, they mean a lot.

_Finally, wishing everyone a Happy 2008, full of wonderful and special moments and divine Karma._

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Four**

"Hey _old man_ do you think you can handle another go at it?" Sam asked playfully, as he skillfully avoided Dean's arms.

"Who you calling an _old man_?" Dean asked, as he finally managed to pin Sam against the wall. "Well, in a short while buster, you're gonna be getting up there and I just wanted to be sure you could handle me" Sam said chuckling, as he reached between them and gently grabbed Dean.

"Hey!" Dean yelped as Sam tickled him _there_. "You like that?" Sam asked lightly as his hand continued to rub in smooth strokes.

Hands searched and moved lazily across rippling flesh.

"Sam" Dean moaned as he pressed tighter against him, nipping at the sensitive flesh of Sam's lower neck. "I love you" Dean breathed as his hands moved behind Sam, clasping his buttock and pulling him in close, grinding their crotches together in slow torture.

"Dean...Oh God!" Sam called out as his knees buckled slightly. "C'mon babe, over here" Dean said as he gently moved Sam in the circle of his arms towards the bed. Sam sat down on the foot of the bed, Dean standing between Sam's spread legs running his hands through Sam's hair as Sam kissed his belly and laved at his belly button. "_Want you, need you_" Sam panted before stopping his loving attention.

Sam got up, taking Dean's hand and moving to the top of the bed, positioning himself in a sitting position against the headboard, motioning for Dean to sit in his lap. "Uh Sam" Dean said in an uncertain voice. "C'mon baby" Sam encouraged, as Dean crawled onto Sam's lap, facing him, legs on either side of Sam's hips.

"Come closer" Sam instructed as he pulled Dean in to him, planting kisses on Dean's throat as his hands roamed over his back. "Sammy" Dean whispered arching his neck.

Sam moved his mouth down to one of Dean's nipples flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh causing Dean to jump slightly at the sensation. Sam brought one of his hands back around and up to the neglected other nipple, rubbing it to a hardened bud. "More Sam" Dean moaned as he threaded his hands through Sam's hair as Sam sucked and rubbed hard, Dean thrusting against him.

Sam spread his legs slightly, ensuring that Dean did not fall through the middle, as he reached for the lube and generously applied some to his hand, before setting the bottle down beside them.

As loved filled green eyes watched him, Sam reached between them, running his hand over Dean's cock and balls before moving his hand underneath Dean and stroking Dean's crease. Dean was whimpering against Sam as Sam slowly toyed with his opening, moving his lube slicked index finger in, giving Dean time to adjust to this entry, before inserting his middle finger. "Easy baby easy" Sam breathed against Dean after feeling him tense against his fingers. "Slow and easy" Sam encouraged as he continued to wiggle his fingers inside Dean. "Sam" Dean panted as he began to move in time to Sam's inner stroking.

"Let's get you on your hands and knees babe" Sam said hoarsely, as Dean looked at him with confused eyes. "Trust me" Sam encouraged, as he slowly extracted his fingers from a whimpering Dean. As Dean turned and moved into the requested position, sliding further down the bed with Sam's guidance, Dean looked back and watched as Sam knelt behind him.

Spreading Dean's cheeks with his hands, Sam leaned in and gently kissed at Dean's opening. "Sam, no, this is...too much" Dean cried out, embarrassed at the level of such intimacy being shown to him. "You sure you want me to stop?" Sam asked as he continued to plant kisses up and down Dean's crease. "Uh..."Dean's thoughts trailed off as Sam's lips were replaced by his fingers, gently clawing at the sensitive flesh in an up and down motion. "DAMN!" Dean screamed as he leaned back into Sam's touch, kneeling lower and rubbing himself against the wool blanket.

The feel of the wool against his quivering tip was replaced by the circular motions of Sam's fingertips, eliciting a guttural cry from Dean as he frantically rubbed against Sam's hand, desperate for relief. Sam rolled Dean over onto his back taking his forearm and holding Dean's folded legs against his chest, as he bent his head and took Dean into his mouth, running his tongue over and around the slit of Dean's cock. "Talk to me" Sam said between mouth movements. "Sam, help me...help me" Dean panted, writhing against Sam's tongue, his body stiffening before feeling a shuddering climax soaking through him as Sam's mouth sucked hard.

Sam tasted Dean as white fluid spilled in waves and the pulse of Dean's cock slowly lessened. Hard sucking was replaced with small kisses before Sam released Dean, leaning back slightly and watching his big brother in the joy of release. "I love you so, so much Dean" Sam said as he watched Dean turn love laden eyes his way, smiling weakly. "Love you too" Dean murmured as he reached out to caress Sam's fully erect arousal.

Dean felt for the bottle of lube somewhere still on the bed. Finding it, he applied a liberal amount to Sam's quivering erection, before tossing the bottle and opening his legs to Sam. As Sam climbed on top of him, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's strong shoulders, marvelling at the feel of this masculine strength against him.

Dean moved his hands to clasp Sam's face, kissing him deep, as Sam made first entry. As Dean adjusted his legs around Sam's hips, Sam began to plunge deeper, hesitating as he felt Dean shifting beneath him. "It's okay Sammy" Dean encouraged, as he moved to accommodate Sam's full length, letting Sam set the rhythm as Dean matched it.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he rode Dean, thrusting hard in completion as he climaxed in Dean, Dean tightening his legs around Sam's hips as he felt Sam quiver deep within him.

As Sam's strength gave out, he collapsed on top of Dean, Dean's arms wrapped tight around him as he applied sweet kisses to Sam's soaked brow, feeling the trembles running through Sam's body.

Once Sam recovered slightly and grinned at Dean he began to pull out. "Stay for awhile Sammy" Dean whispered against his ear. Sam sort of slide off Dean a bit, but managed to stay where Dean wanted him to be, as he curved his face into Dean's neck and decided to follow Dean's advice and stay where he was, right where he wanted to be, _in Dean, around Dean, with Dean_.

Dean was stroking Sam's hair in feather light touches, murmuring to him how much he loved him as he felt Sam's breathing evening out in the slow steady rhythm of sleep.

The room was hushed, the scent of lovemaking heavy in the air, with Sam attached to him in the most intimate of ways, as Dean continued to hold and stroke _his Sammy_, before finally closing his eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

David kept pressing the re-dial number on his Mommy's phone and the man who answered kept telling him to leave a message. David kept hanging up and then stopped and put the phone back on the nightstand when he heard Joshua coming in from outside.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"You get one chance at this DeVona, there are no second chances. It needs to be applied to either the palms of the hands or the soles of the feet for it to work. How you do this I do not want to know, but that is what you must do" the old lady concluded as she handed the vial to DeVona, who placed it in her pocket.

"Now I will take my leave" the old lady said as she stood up and headed for the door. As she took her leave, Casona was coming in. She nodded as the old lady passed her.

"If that is who I think it was your courting trouble DeVona. What are you up to?" Casona asked her sister in concern. "Nothing" DeVona replied, as she thumbed the vial in her pocket, already making her plans for its use.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Hours later found Dean needing to take a leak and not wanting to let go of Sam. He couldn't wait any longer though and slowly began to untangle himself from his sleeping brother, gently disengaging Sam from him. He felt the loss and missed Sam already as he got up and went to the bathroom.

After pulling on his boxers he checked out the window watching as the rain beat against the Impala. He needed to get her filled up Dean remembered, chuckling to himself as he thought about Sam's gentle teasing of how he took care of his baby.

He glanced over at a still sleeping Sam and decided to grab them some food at the same time as he gassed up the Impala.

Getting dressed and grabbing the keys he bent over and kissed Sam before leaving.

The door closing roused Sam from his sleep. Feeling extremely relaxed and contented he stretched and scratched thinking pleasant thoughts about his big brother before glancing over at the clock on the nightstand and realizing he'd overslept and would be late for his appointment with Daniel.

Groaning as he got up, he got his cell and called Daniel. "No problem man, it'll give me a chance to pick up a few things. See you in about an hour" he said before disconnecting.

Sam grabbed a quick shower before getting dressed, scribbling a note for Dean that he'd be back soon.

As Sam pulled his jacket closer around his shoulders, trying to protect himself against the rain, on his way to the shop, he heard a car horn and turned. It was Daniel. As he opened the passenger door he said to Sam "Get in man, you're gonna get soaked." "Glad to see you. Thanks" Sam said smiling as he got in, missing the scene across the street from him. Dean was standing there observing the exchange as he filled up the Impala. "What the hell?" he thought to himself as he watched the car drive away.

After they got to the shop and Sam got ready for the tattoo application, Daniel donned his mask and gloves and assembled the tools of his trade. "Ready?" he asked, grinning behind his mask. "You bet" Sam replied. "Take a deep breath" Daniel advised as he began to apply the outline.

They kept up general conversation as the application carried on. Daniel explained that his wife was expecting at any time and how excited they were and how much their life would be changing. Sam told him how much he loved "his boyfriend" and how lucky he was to have him in his life. It was a nice way to pass the time and share their life experiences.

As Daniel finished his work, he applied the topical cream before applying a protective bandage, giving Sam instructions on how to keep it clean and the necessity of using the Vitamin A and D creams.

After Sam got re-dressed and paid, they shook hands and promised to keep in touch, Sam expressing his thanks to Daniel for his work.

It was still raining out as Sam left the shop, slipping the tubes of cream into his jacket pocket. As he walked back to the motel he mentally went through his checklist of his plans for Dean's birthday. His biggest problem was going to be trying to stay away from Dean while the tattoo healed and coming up with a viable excuse to Dean as to why he was doing this.

He saw Dean looking out the window and waved to him as he approached the room. "Hey Sam. Where you been?" Dean asked, trying to keep his tone light. "Just needed to check some things out" Sam said as he took off his jacket and kissed Dean on the neck. "Hmm" Dean purred as he put his arms around Sam and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sam kissed him hungrily back. As Dean moved to undo the buttons of Sam's shirt, Sam stopped him. "Oh God, this is going to be hard" Sam thought as he looked at Dean. "Are those burgers? I'm starving" Sam said as he stepped back and went over to the table, leaving Dean standing there, looking at him questioningly.

The remnants of their finished meal sat on the table between them, as Dean gently stroked Sam's wrist with his thumb. "You ready for bed?" Dean asked as Sam nodded. Dean looked at Sam as he climbed into bed, his boxers still on. "Cold?" Dean asked. "Kinda" Sam lied as Dean pulled him in closer, Sam taking hold of his hand as he felt it travelling lower. "I'm kinda tired too" Sam lied again. "Everything okay Sammy?" Dean asked. "Uh...ya" Sam replied, faking a yawn before turning and giving Dean a chaste kiss and then closing his eyes. "Night Dean" he said. "Night Sammy" Dean said in a concerned voice.

The days were passing in some semblance of routine. Dean was becoming increasingly concerned with Sam's avoidance of him. Every time he questioned Sam about this, he received the same response – a kiss and some reassuring words that everything was fine. It wasn't though. Sam wouldn't let him make love to him. He just wanted to be held and talked too, with some less than passionate kisses thrown in from time to time.

"I sure hope to hell this is worth it." Sam thought to himself as he finished applying the ointment for what seemed like the millionth time. Dean was clearly getting more upset as the days passed and Sam couldn't really blame him. "We'll laugh about this when I give him his birthday gift" Sam hoped.

"You hungry?" Sam asked, coming out of the bathroom and looking at Dean. "Not really" came the sullen reply. "Well I am, so I'll grab us both something" Sam said as he put on his jacket and headed out. He'd get the food and a few other items he wanted to surprise Dean with on his birthday.

"Yeah, you do that Sammy" Dean said to the empty room "and make sure you say hi to that guy I've seen you with" Dean shouted, as he grabbed the keys and headed out. He needed a beer, or a case or two.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean wasn't drunk, not quite and not yet, but he was close. He shoved the beer case into the bathroom, not bothering to properly store it. Deep down he knew he was being a prick to Sam and really he knew he shouldn't be, but he wasn't perfect and he sure as hell couldn't start now.

Dean watched as Sam closed the door and put the bags on the table. "Where ya been Sammy?" Dean asked in an edgy voice, grabbing Sam's attention.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he watched Dean crush one of the cans against the nightstand. "How many have you had?" Sam asked. "Not enough" Dean shot back, as he crossed his arms and looked at Sam. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Sam asked as he took off his jacket, boots and wet socks. "Just asked you where you were little brother and you didn't answer me. Seems like every time I ask you lately you don't reply or you side step my questions. Hell, you won't even let me love you anymore; you don't want to even do anything with me this last while except kiss and cuddle. Something you want to tell me SAM!" Dean said in a dangerously low voice.

"_Enough Dean, I'm not doing this, not now, not ever._ I'm not sure what's going on in that whacked out mind of yours but you're wrong with whatever your thinking" Sam said as he took a deep breath.

"Whose the guy I've been seeing you with princess, huh? It's nobody I know, but evidently you sure as hell do. I've seen you guys together a few times and Sam I'm not into sharing and caring when it comes to you. So tell me _little brother_you been stepping out on me?" Dean asked, trying hard and failing miserably to keep the hurt out of his voice. _He knew Sam, he knew Sam wouldn't do this to him, to them, why the hell didn't he just keep his mouth shut and get down to the business of loving the best thing in his life._

Sam was staring at him, at a loss of what to say. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, grabbing Dean's face in his hands. "It's you I love, you jealous idiot. You should trust me enough Dean not to even have to question this. I. Love. You. Only. You. Always. You!" Sam exclaimed in a serious voice.

"_Then please_ _darl'in if you want to love me, don't refrain_" Dean smirked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Sam stood up without a word and made his way to the bathroom, turning as he reached the door, undoing his jeans, letting them drop to the floor, followed by his boxers. He bent lower and turned his inner thigh in Dean's direction, displaying the tattoo, the redness from the procedure indicating it was still in the process of healing. His birthday surprise for Dean. "Happy birthday Dean" was all he said to a shocked and gawking Dean. Sam waited long enough to make his point and then pulled up his boxers and jeans before turning into the darkened bathroom.

"SAM...wait" Dean yelled as he scrambled off the bed. "Christ!" Dean screamed as he heard Sam fall. "Fuck!" Dean continued as he grabbed the doorframe, fumbling for the light. Sam was sprawled on the floor, the half empty case of beer up-sided. "Sam!...SAM!" Dean cried, as he bent over his little brother.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much **hotshow** for your giving spirit and joy in co-writing this story.

Truly, thank you everyone for your support of this story. As always, it is sincerely appreciated and means a lot.

I hope I've answered the questions some of you had, to your satisfaction, by PM. If anyone has any other questions, please let me know.

**Leave Me Breathless ****– Chapter Five**

Dean's heart was racing rapidly as he knelt down beside Sam, willing the cobwebs from his mind and concentrating on the task at hand.

Sam sucked in a deep breath as the pain hit him. He felt it in his shoulder and upper right side, as he grimaced and tried to steady his breathing.

"Sam, let me get a look at you" Dean said in a shaky voice, as he gently probed Sam's side and shoulder, causing Sam to gasp in pain. "Shit, I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to hurt you" Dean breathed in an upset voice, as he felt the rest of Sam's body for any further injuries.

"Help me up Dean" Sam asked, as Dean placed an arm beneath Sam's back and waist and slowly began to shift Sam to a sitting position against him. "Easy Sammy easy" Dean cautioned as he felt Sam tense. He held his injured brother against him, turning his face against Sam's neck. "Sorry Sam" Dean whispered. "Dean, just get me to the bed...please" Sam said.

Dean slowly rose to his feet and kicked away the beer case. "Ready Sam? Let me do the lifting" Dean said, as he knelt down beside Sam, grasping him around the waist and slowly pulled him up. Sam bit his lip hard in the hopes of keeping the pain in check. The only thing he succeeded in doing was to cause his lip to bleed from the pressure. "Aw Sam, your lip is bleeding" Dean noted, as he gently wiped away the blood with his shirt sleeve, before encouraging Sam to lean against him as they walked over to the bed.

Dean kept his arm around Sam as he lowered them both to the bed. As Dean held Sam with one arm, he reached behind him and stacked the pillows together, before lowering Sam to a semi-reclined position. Dean looked at Sam, the pain was evident on his face. Dean pulled up the covers and went to get two painkillers and a glass of water.

Standing awkwardly in front of Sam with the meds and water, Dean watched as Sam slowly swallowed them, giving the glass back to Dean after he'd finished.

"Do you need anything else Sam?" Dean asked in a quiet voice, guilt scratching at his heart, as the realization of his actions were displayed in front of him. "Only you" Sam responded, as he stretched his uninjured hand to Dean.

"Sam, how can you even want me to be near you after what's happened?" Dean asked in amazement, his heart jumping slightly in hope that Sam would forgive him at some point. "Because I fell in love with all of you Dean, even the part of knowing that you can be an absolute asshole at times" Sam said in a low voice, watching his big brother through pain filled eyes. "Now, would you please get into bed" Sam whispered as he shook his outstretched hand again, willing Dean to take it.

Dean didn't need to be told twice, as he gently took Sam's hand in his own, before climbing in beside Sam and lying close to his injured brother. "Much better" Sam murmured, as Dean continued to hold Sam's hand in his own and moved in closer.

"How did I get so damn lucky to have you in my life huh?" Dean asked, as he lightly kissed Sam's uninjured shoulder. "Beats me" Sam slurred before falling into a pain filled sleep.

Dean gently unclasped his hand from Sam's, before reaching over and tenderly feeling Sam's injured shoulder and side, trying to determine the extent of his injuries, causing Sam to whimper in his sleep. "Sorry Sammy" Dean said softly as he pulled back and wrapped his hand around Sam's forearm. "I'm so sorry Sam" Dean continued, as his eyes teared at causing this injury to his darl'in.

Despite his best of intentions to stay awake and watch over Sam, Dean fell asleep, only to be woken up a short time later to Sam's pain filled moans.

"Dean...Dean...wake up" Sam cried. "Sam?" Dean questioned, not yet fully awake. "I think I need to go...to the...hospital" Sam gasped, as another wave of pain struck. Dean sat up and got out of bed quickly, turning on the light to get a better view of Sam. "Shit...Sam...hang on. Let me go and start the car and I'll come back for you" Dean said, as he put on his boots and grabbed his jacket.

The figure standing close to the car startled when the motel room door was flung open. DeVona moved quickly to the shadows, watching, as Dean unlocked the car door and started the engine, leaving it running as he ran back into the room.

DeVona stood and waited to see what would happen. Her efforts were rewarded when she saw the two Winchesters exiting the room. Sam appeared to be injured and in pain, as she watched Dean assist his brother. Her decision was easily made after witnessing this exchange. Clearly, Sam meant everything to his older brother, Sam was Dean's most vulnerable spot. "I'm sure they must be going to the hospital" DeVona thought to herself as she pulled away from the wall and left the area. She had to reach the hospital before her enemies and set her plan in motion. "This was almost going to be too easy" she thought to herself, somewhat disappointed at the lack of challenge.

It was the ride from hell. Dean tried his best to miss every pot hole and yet seemed to hit one for every one he missed, causing Sam to gasp in pain each time. Dean was never so glad to see the hospital come into view. "We're almost there Sammy" Dean said, glancing over at his brother in concern. Sam's eyes were closed, his face contorted in pain, as he nodded in acknowledgement.

After getting parked, Dean shut off the car and ran around to help Sam out. "Easy guy, take small breaths" Dean encouraged, as Sam looked at him and smiled, "That smile is for me, _I'm such an__ idiot__! I_ almost lost it all. Never again!" Dean thought, mentally kicking himself, as he leaned in and gently kissed Sam's forehead, before helping him out.

Dean slipped his arm around Sam's waist as they walked slowly into the Emergency Room. As Sam sat down gingerly in one of the chairs in the intake room, Dean grabbed the seat beside him, taking Sam's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb up and down the length of his brother's, before lifting it to his mouth and lightly running his lips over Sam's knuckles.

After the initial intake registration, they were lead to an examining room to wait for the Doctor. Dean helped Sam get adjusted on the examining table, taking off his half put on jacket, before stooping down and removing Sam's boots, Sam's bare feet greeting him. There'd been no time to search for dry socks before leaving.

"Dean" Sam whispered as Dean stood up and moved between Sam's spread legs, looking at him. Beautiful eyes stared back at him. "Love you" Sam said as Dean tenderly stroked each of the tiny moles on his face, three of them perfectly aligned, making up a part of Sam that Dean simply adored. Dean was unable to respond before the Doctor came in.

Introductions were made. "Can you give us a few minutes please" the Doctor then asked Dean, as Sam nodded. Dean left the room and sat outside in the waiting room chair, lifting Sam's jacket to his nose and breathing in Sam's scent deeply, centering and calming him in the process. The Doctor came out a short time later. "It appears your boyfriend has a badly injured shoulder and a fractured upper rib, which is causing the difficulty in breathing. I'm sending him to x-ray now to confirm my findings and I'll be prescribing a course of pain medication and anti-inflammatories. He'll need alot of assistance in the beginning, as he'll be restricted with limited shoulder mobility compounded by the rib injury. I take it you'll be able to care for him?" the Doctor asked. "Of course" Dean responded. "Very good" the Doctor said, before being called away to assist another patient.

"Hey you" Dean said as he walked into the room and looked at Sam. "Well this sucks" Sam said, as Dean stroked the hair away from his forehead. "I'm so sorry Sammy" Dean said as his eyes glazed, trapping the tears inside. "Dean, no, don't" Sam said, "it is what it is" he continued, as he lifted his hand to cup Dean's cheek.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm here to take you down to x-ray" the porter said. "Oh, okay" Sam replied. "Here Sam, let me help you" Dean insisted as he helped Sam off the examining table and into the wheelchair. "I'll come too and hold your hand" Dean said, winking at Sam. "Sir, it's been an unusually busy night and the x-ray department is overflowing with persons. Could you please wait here?" she asked. Dean looked at Sam. "I won't be long and I'll be in good hands. You might as well wait here" Sam said, as the porter adjusted his bare feet in the stirrups of the wheelchair. Dean sat down once again to wait for Sam in the chair. He hated waiting as he got up and began to pace up and down. "What the hell?" Dean wondered as he saw, of all people, the guy Sam had been with, coming down the hall, literally beaming. Dean made a point of 'accidentally' bumping into him.

"Sorry guy" Dean apologized, as Daniel stopped. "Hey, have I seen you before?" Dean asked. "I don't think so" Daniel replied. Dean paused and then went in for the kill. "Now I remember, I saw you at the bar. You were talking to my boyfriend – Sam" Dean said innocently. Daniel looked at him and smiled. "Your Sam's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you" Daniel said, holding out his hand. Dean shook it. "Is everything okay?" Daniel asked, as he looked around. "Sam had an accident" Dean said sheepishly "and he's down in x-ray." "Aw shit, that sucks man. He's going to be okay right?" Daniel asked in concern. "It's a shoulder and rib injury, he'll be up and around soon enough" Dean responded. "It's a good thing he has you around" Daniel said. Changing the subject Dean asked what Daniel was doing here. "My wife just gave birth man, a beautiful and healthy baby girl. We're over the moon." Daniel exclaimed his face lighting up. "Congratulations! I'll be sure to let Sam know." Dean said, mentally kicking himself for ever doubting Sam.

As Daniel left, Dean caught the remnants of a conversation. "I was suppose to take this patient to x-ray, but I understand he's already been taken, is this right?" the male porter asked a passing nurse. "Yeah, he's already gone down, someone came to get him earlier" the nurse responded. "Crazy night around here" the porter noted before leaving.

Before Dean had a chance to give much thought to this exchange, he saw Sam being wheeled back, this time by a different porter. "Everything go okay?" Dean asked in concern. "It hurt like hell, but yeah, I'll live" Sam said, smiling a tired smile at Dean.

The Doctor re-appeared a short time later, confirming his earlier diagnosis. He explained what Sam could and could not do and the side effects of the medications he was prescribing. Both boys thanked the Doctor before he left.

A nurse came in a short time later, with some pills, a sandwich and some juice. Sam was anything but hungry. "You shouldn't take this medication on an empty stomach" the nurse said, as she handed Sam the medication and the juice and sandwich to Dean. "I know, but I just can't bring myself to eat anything right now" Sam replied. "Please remember to eat something soon to help lessen the stomach irritation okay" the nurse said before leaving the room. Sam groaned at even the thought of eating anything, as he swallowed the pills. Dean managed to get him to eat a few bites of the sandwich and two sips of juice.

The drive back to the motel was less tense, that is, until Dean brought up seeing Daniel and telling Sam Daniel's good news. He apologized once again to Sam, as they were stopped at a red light. Dean was planning to make it his life's mission to make this up to Sam. Sam just shook his head slightly before running his thumb over Dean's frown lines, trying to straighten them out.

"Well guy, it looks like I'm going to be taking care of your every need for the next while. I thought I might try my hand at a few chick flicking moments, designed especially with you in mind Sammy" Dean said with genuine love. "I can still do some things Dean, I'm not completely incapacitated" Sam offered, as he yawned loudly. "Uh-huh" Dean humoured him; as he pulled down the blankets before helping Sam sit down on the bed, kneeling down to remove Sam's boots. "Let me get off your shirt and jeans" Dean said. "Later Dean, please just let me sleep" Sam slurred, as his eyes kept closing.

"Okay Sammy" Dean murmured, as he helped Sam get settled in bed, pulling the blankets up and tucking in his little brother. "I'm going to go and get the meds and some other supplies" Dean said, but Sam was already asleep. Dean kissed his forehead before standing up. If Sam woke up before he got back, he wanted him to know he was thinking of him, as he searched the room for a pen. Dean had seen this once in a movie and although he'd never admit it to anyone but himself, he had loved the idea, as he drew a little heart on Sam's hand, just so he'd know he was with him. "I'm such a girl" Dean thought to himself as he admired his work, before heading out the door.

Much later, Sam slowly woke to the gentle stroking of his forehead, followed by some tender wet kisses.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked, as he leaned back slightly assessing a very pale looking Sam.

"DEAN, I'm going to be sick" Sam yelped, as he struggled to get up to go to the bathroom, Dean jumping up and grabbing the wastebasket as he rushed to Sam's side. Sam heaved just as Dean reached him, choking and gagging as his stomach contents came back the hard way, splattering himself and Dean in the process.

Sam was mortified as he continued to heave, the pain from the motions flooding through him in waves. Dean shifted, positioning the basket in the crook of his arm, as he took his hand and placed it on Sam's sweat streaked forehead, whispering soothing words.

"It's okay Sam, it's okay" Dean soothed, as Sam gagged weakly. "Let's get you into the bathroom" Dean said, as he put his arm around Sam's waist and walked him slowly to the bathroom, closing the toilet lid and sitting Sam down on it.

Dean kept an eye on Sam as he washed up and then wet a facecloth with warm water. "We're gonna need to get off your shirt babe" Dean said, as he stood in front of Sam and gently began to undo the buttons. "Sam, look at me, please. Sammy, its okay, these things happen" Dean said quietly, as he gently took off Sam's shirt and pitched it in the tub before reaching for the wet face cloth.

As Dean gently began to clean Sam's hands, drops of water dripped onto his own. "Aw Sam, c'mon man, this is no big deal" Dean soothed, finishing cleaning Sam's hands before rinsing the cloth and re-wetting it with warm water. Dean gently tilted Sam's tear stained face up and slowly began to clean it. "Poor guy, he's sure not feeling well" Dean thought to himself as he observed Sam. Dean held Sam's gaze, losing himself in the depth of those trusting and loving eyes.

"Aw Sammy, its okay" Dean cooed, as he thumbed away the tears. "I'm so sorry Dean" Sam gulped. "_God__ I love you little brother_" Dean said earnestly as he leaned in against Sam, in a half hug, being careful of his injury, before drying Sam off.

"Let's get you to bed" Dean stated as he helped Sam to his feet. "I want to brush my teeth first" Sam replied, as Dean looked at him and then applied the toothpaste for Sam. Dean stroked the back of Sam's head, as Sam brushed and rinsed, leaning heavily into Dean after he'd finished.

Once Dean got Sam back to the bed he removed Sam's jeans and put a fresh t-shirt on him and then one on himself. "There, you'll be more comfortable" Dean said as he helped Sam to lie down, coming around the other side of the bed and crawling in beside Sam, pulling the covers up and gently around his brother. Sam leaned his face into Dean's stroking hand. "I love you Dean" he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Dean lightly stroked the falling hair away from Sam's face, letting his thoughts roam freely. "What an idiot I am, why can't I get a grip where Sam's concerned. I could have lost the best thing that's ever happened to me" Dean thought to himself, as he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. "I'll make it up to you Sammy" he whispered, before applying a kiss to his little brother's lips.

Dean was drifting in and out of a restless sleep when he felt the vibration from his cell.

"Hey Bobby" Dean greeted after answering. "How you both doing?" Bobby asked with concern edging in his voice. "Dean briefly went over the accident, choosing his words carefully and leaving out the whole miserable reason behind the fall. The meds had a bad effect on Sam and the pain is pretty rough, but he's doing good otherwise" Dean answered, looking over fondly at a sleeping Sam.

"And you?" Bobby asked. "I'm doing fine man, nothing out of the ordinary" Dean re-assured. "That's good. Dean, before you say anything, just hear me out on this. There's alot of buzz going on out there about something coming your way and to make an old man feel better, would you and Sam consider coming to stay out at my place for awhile, just till we can get a handle on where things are?" Bobby asked.

"Well, uh, you know..."Dean stammered trying to figure out the best way to phrase his response. Bobby saved him the trouble. "You know my place Dean, it's big, it's isolated and I'm not there half the time and even when I am, I can assure you that you and Sam would have your privacy" Bobby said.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Both David and Joshua were sitting on their Mommy's bed. Today was a good day; Mommy was sitting up and laughing with them. She read them stories and talked to them and laughed with them.

As both her boys moved up the bed to lie on either side of her, Stephanie cuddled them tight to her and began to tell them a story about a very brave man, a man named Dean.

David lifted his head slightly to look at his big brother who quickly shook his head no at whatever David was going to say.

"Okay my darlings, what's going on?" Stephanie asked, as he caught the exchange between the two boys. "Nothing Mom" Joshua quickly responded. "Tell me the truth" Stephanie asked again. As the silence hung in the air, Joshua finally spoke up.

"Don't be mad Mom...please" Joshua begged as he looked up at Stephanie with teary eyes. "Sweetie, I'm not going to be mad but you need to tell me" Stephanie sighed in concern.

"I was looking for this for you" Joshua said motioning to the hot water bottle "and I didn't mean too, but the box of stuff in the closet fell down and I saw a paper that had someone to call on it in case you got sick and Mom, it's the same name on your cell phone too and well..." Joshua looked around the room wild eyed before Stephanie lightly held his chin "...David was scared and I was scared too that you were going to die and so I told David what I saw and he..." Joshua stopped and David continued "I called a Dean Mommy and he said a bad word and I pressed the re-do to call a again but no one there" David said, frowning.

Multiple thoughts were competing in Stephanie's mind after the revelations. The time had come, she needed to have a talk with her boys and she needed to call Dean. "_Oh God!_" she thought as she looked down at two little anxious faces staring up at her.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **A very heartfelt thank you to you, the readers, for embracing this story. Your marvellous reviews, alerts and favoured listings are greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Thank you to **hotshow, **my co-writer on this story, for being the wonderful person that you are.

If any of you are planning to attend the SN convention in LA in March, can you please let me know, I'd love to meet you to say hi.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Six**

"Deacon please, I'm begging you, what do you think DeVona is up to?" Casona implored, as she searched the older man's face, looking for any reaction to what she had just told him.

"My dear, please calm down" Deacon responded, looking at the woman in front of him, but seeing the little girl he'd known since birth. "From what you've told me and who you saw visiting with DeVona, I have my thoughts on what could be transpiring. Before I share them with you however, you need to do one thing. If what I suspect is true, DeVona's hands will be stained the colour of bruised plums, the result of her using a potion on either of the men you mentioned. Come back and see me as soon as you know and we'll make whatever plans we need too" Deacon said, in what he hoped was his best calming voice, for truly, he felt anything but calm.

"Okay. Thank you Deacon for your help" Casona replied as she kissed the older man's cheek, before departing.

"My angel, don't thank me yet" Deacon said to an empty room, before reaching for his note book. He was sure from what Casona had told him, that she would find DeVona's hands stained with the telltale sign. "It's been a long time since I've dealt with a male impregnation" he thought to himself, as he began to search for what he needed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

It was the middle of the night, the time when death seemed close, its hands reaching but not quite touching its intended victim.

After she'd finally managed to get her boys to sleep, Stephanie sat at the kitchen table, the mug of coffee warming her shaking hands. Her heart, already weakened from illness, was now shattered beyond repair.

It had started out well enough. She began by telling them about the brave man called Dean, who had saved her a long time ago. The boys were enthralled as they listened. She'd left out some of the rougher details on how he'd come to assist her in the first place, but what she did share with them was truly heartfelt. She owed Dean everything and without that wonderful man's help, she wouldn't be here today.

Things had then gotten much worse, worse than she could ever have imagined. "Oh my darlings_, I am so, so sorry_" she thought, as she let the scalding tears fall freely.

She'd run over the speech she had planned to give many times in her mind, but the reality of the situation and looking at Joshua and David as she spoke, had opened the whole miserable situation like a weeping wound, raw and festering.

How do you tell two little boys, who are the loves of your life and your reason for being, that you're dying?

She replayed the episode over and over in her mind, not able to run from the crumpled and terrified looks on their little faces after she told them.

Little David had not understood at first, until Joshua had screamed at him "Mommy's going to die, you idiot, Mommy's going away and we'll never see her again" he kept yelling, before dissolving into tears against Stephanie. David had reached up and grabbed his Mommy tight, sobbing against her neck.

The three of them sat huddled together on the bed, wrapped tight against each other, holding on to one and other crying.

Stephanie shook her head, trying to calm herself as she put down her coffee mug.

She kept glancing nervously at the cell phone sitting on the table beside her. Sighing, she finally picked it up and dialed the number.

"You've reached Dean Winchester. Leave me a message." Stephanie took a deep breath. "Hey Dean, it's Stephanie, long time no talk. Can you call me please, it's really important. The number hasn't changed. Thanks Dean" Stephanie finished, disconnecting quickly, before the sob she'd been holding was released, as she put her head down on the table and cried.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was resting his head on his forearm, as he studied the object in front of him intently. It was masterfully done, no doubt about it, and the attention to detail was impressive. Clearly, the artist was a master in his field.

Dean cast a glance up at a sleeping Sam, propped up on pillows to aid with his breathing, before reaching over and lightly tracing the design with his index finger. The redness was all but gone and the replica was perfectly displayed.

"Happy birthday baby" Sam said in a sleep laden voice, as he looked down and observed Dean. "Thanks Sammy" Dean replied, as he stood up from his kneeling position, to give his brother a good morning kiss.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked, keeping his lips against Sam's. "Umm" Sam breathed against Dean, before leaning back slightly against the pillows, to get a better look at his brother.

"You don't look any older, do you feel it?" Sam asked in amusement. "Not anywhere that counts" Dean smirked, as he leaned in and lightly kissed each of Sam's dimples.

"Thanks for my birthday gift Sam, truly, it's amazing...just like you" Dean said fondly, as Sam reached up with his uninjured arm and tugged Dean against him.

"Why don't you come and lie beside me?" Sam asked, as Dean made his way to the other side of the bed, climbing in and cuddling against Sam.

"So, you really like it?" Sam asked. "_It's absolutely awesome_" Dean replied truthfully, still somewhat in awe. "Imagine, a tattoo of my baby on my _other baby_." "Another kiss then?" Sam asked, as Dean happily complied.

The kisses were tender and sweet, slow and easy.

Gentle hands caressed with loving touches, as sighs escaped and pulse points raced.

Murmurings of love were voiced between pants, as bodies arched and quivered in release.

Contented smiles were exchanged, as two bodies blended as one.

Time passed in an easy silence, as they laid snuggled together.

"You're hungry" Sam noted, as he felt Dean's stomach rumble. "How about letting me take you out for your birthday?" Sam said, kissing Dean's forehead. "You shouldn't be doing too much Sam. I'll go grab us something and bring it back" Dean said.

"Don't you want something a bit more fancy than take out?" Sam questioned. "Not really. I kinda just wanted it to be the two of us" Dean replied truthfully. Sam shook his head slightly. "All right then, I'll come with you, we'll go through the drive-thru and we'll eat in the car" Sam said in confirmation, making it clear he wouldn't take no for an answer. "You're cute when you turn stubborn" Dean said, as he kissed Sam, earning him a display of those dimples he loved so much.

Dean was on his way to the bathroom when he reached down and playfully tweaked Sam's big toe, continuing on, before he stopped and backed up, bending down to get a closer look at the soles of Sam's bare feet. "What the hell did you get on your feet Sammy?" Dean asked as he ran his hand over the stained soles.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean. "You've got some type of staining on your feet. Does it hurt?" Dean asked, as he licked his thumb and then ran it over one of Sam's feet, trying to see if the substance would come off. It didn't. "It doesn't hurt, I didn't even know anything was there" Sam said. "Huh!" Dean said in a perplexed voice as he stood up. "Leave it to you to get something freakish little brother" he pondered, before heading into the bathroom.

Sam raised himself to a sitting position very carefully, not making Dean at all happy when he came back into the room and saw Sam sitting up. "You should have waited for me, I would have helped" Dean said, as he gathered fresh clothes for Sam and himself.

Dean came and sat down beside Sam. "Let me take care of you Sam, just for a little while okay?" Dean asked, as he took Sam's hand in his own and stroked it gently. Sam cast him a sideways glance, before leaning his head against Dean's. "Okay babe" he agreed, squeezing Dean's hand lightly.

Dean got himself dressed first and then helped Sam. It turned out to be a pleasurable experience, full of light laughter and twinkling eyes.

As Dean began to button Sam's shirt, Sam ran his hand along Dean's jaw line, garnering Dean's attention. "Love you" Sam whispered, as Dean leaned up and kissed him. "Love you too" Dean responded in a gentle voice, before finishing the task at hand.

Dean was all mother hen hovering, when he assisted Sam into the passenger's seat of the Impala. It was still raining and Dean didn't want Sam to get wet. "You okay?" Dean asked after observing Sam grimacing slightly. "Yeah" Sam replied, as he focussed on his breathing.

What an enjoyable time they had during Dean's birthday meal.

They both ordered what they wanted from the drive-thru and Dean found them a place to park, close to the water. Their car was the only one there on this rain soaked day.

As the rain poured and pounded against the Impala, it was all warm and happy inside.

Dean undid Sam's burger for him and got his fries set-up just the way he knew Sam liked them. One of Dean's tapes was playing in the background, volume on low.

After they'd finished their meal, Sam rummaged through the glove compartment, finding the lighter he was looking for. As Sam flicked it on, he sang Happy Birthday to a smiling Dean, before they shared a single serving of a berry turnover, the last one they had left in the restaurant.

"I have a question for you" Sam said. "Shoot" Dean responded. "When I was ill and you cleaned me up, was I imaging it, or did I see a heart on my hand?" Sam asked. Dean could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck and covering his face, much to Sam's amusement.

"Well...uh...yeah, I put it there" Dean said in a low voice. "I saw it in a movie once. Remember when we were working that one job and you needed to spend all that time at the library and I didn't want too? Well, there was this screening going on for this movie, that I don't think is still released, but it sure as hell should be, cause it's a damn good movie and the guy who plays _Priestly _is one kick-ass guy. I bet he'd be just as cool in real-life. Well anyways, they used the heart as a reminder that when someone isn't there with the person they love, that they're still thinking of them and I thought...well..." "I love you so much Dean" Sam said, saving Dean from having to explain any further, as he slid over closer to Dean so that he was able to put his arm around him and pull him in close.

"Think you could draw me another one sometime?" Sam asked gently. "You bet darl'in" Dean replied, as he raised his head slightly and smiled at Sam.

As the rain continued to fall, they stayed close together, Dean leaning against Sam's chest, Sam's head on top of Dean's. Dean was playing with one of the buttons on Sam's shirt when he realized that Sam had dozed off. "Time to get you home kiddo" Dean thought to himself, as he slowly shifted out of Sam's embrace, re-adjusting Sam against his shoulder, before starting the engine.

"Go back to sleep baby" Dean encouraged. "Don't want you to be alone" Sam yawned before leaning back against Dean. "I'll never be lonely as long as I have you" Dean whispered, as he started back to the motel.

Sam was dead to the world as Dean pulled into the parking spot and shut off the engine. Dean waited a while before gently waking Sam. "Sam...Sammy, we're here" he said in a sing song voice, gently rubbing his hand along Sam's leg.

Waking up proved painful. Sam's shoulder and rib were aching and despite his best efforts, Dean picked up on this immediately. "Once we get in, I'm going to run you a shower Sam. It'll help loosen up that soreness" Dean said in sympathy as he saw the pain reflected in Sam's eyes.

Dean helped Sam inside and sat him down, before tenderly undressing him, rubbing soothing hands over sore areas.

As Dean went and turned on the shower, he placed a facecloth in the tub and pulled out Sam's meds for him. He undressed quickly, coming back into the room to find Sam with his eyes closed.

"C'mon babe, just take these and then we'll get you under the shower" Dean said, as he handed the meds and water to Sam, taking back the glass after had Sam finished. "Guess what, today is your lucky day Samuel Winchester, because being the awesome older brother that I am, I've decided I'm going to even wash your hair for you" Dean chuckled, as he helped Sam to his feet and into the bathroom.

Sam got into the shower first, followed by Dean, who stood behind him. Dean took the facecloth and soap, lathering it up generously before starting to rub it across Sam's skin. Sam leaned back against Dean, with each soothing stroke.

Reaching around to the front of Sam, Dean rubbed his belly slowly, before moving up to the injured shoulder and rib area. "Easy Sammy easy" Dean murmured against Sam's ear, as Sam tensed. "Hmm" Sam slurred as Dean shifted him slightly, bending down and running the cloth over Sam's lower body, before standing back up and tossing the facecloth. After taking some of the shampoo and lathering it up in his hands, Dean reached up and slowly massaged the liquid into Sam's scalp.

"Feel good?" Dean questioned, as he felt Sam's body relax against his own. "Oh yeah" Sam managed, as Dean continued. "Keep your eyes closed Sam" Dean said, as he leaned Sam's head forward for the rinsing. After they were finished, Dean towelled off Sam and then himself.

"I know you want to go to sleep Sam, just give me a few more minutes okay darl'in" Dean said, as he watched Sam's eyes keep closing. Dean led Sam to the bed, grabbing the liniment on the way. After he got Sam down on the bed, he poured the liniment into his hands and rubbed them together, warming the liquid.

"I know baby, I know it hurts" Dean cooed, pulling a sad face and pursing his lips, as he applied the liniment to the injured area. Sam was groaning as he looked up at Dean. "We're almost done here. This will help to make it all better" Dean murmured, kissing the top of Sam's head.

After finishing, Dean went and washed his hands and pulled out a clean shirt for Sam. "Almost done" Dean said, as he helped Sam into the shirt, buttoning only two buttons so that it wouldn't pull when Sam laid down.

As he got Sam settled in bed, Dean pulled the blankets up, tucking them tightly around an already sleeping Sam. Dean stood by the bed looking down at his little brother, reaching out and stroking the wet hair from Sam's forehead. Dean then got on his own shirt.

Even though he wasn't tired, Dean decided to lie down with Sam for awhile, wanting and needing to be close to this wonderful human being, _who just happened to be the love of his life_.

As Dean laid there next to Sam, his heart almost stopped, overwhelmed by the rush of tender feelings he was presently experiencing for Sam. He was about to try something again, to see if he got the same response from a sleeping Sam, as he continued to lightly stroke his little brother's wet hair.

"I sure love you Sammy" Dean whispered slowly, close to Sam's ear. _Sam did it again. _He was smiling in his sleep, moving instinctively closer to Dean's voice.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **A very warm and heartfelt thank you to the readers of this story. Thank you so, so much for your ongoing support of it. You are a wonderful and giving group of individuals and it's a real pleasure to write for you.

To my co-author **hotshow**, truly, a blessing in disguise. Thank you for everything.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Seven**

Dean came up behind Sam, stepping around their packed duffels and loosely linking his arms around Sam's waist. "Do you want to play _Hide the Submarine_ later?" Dean whispered against Sam's back.

Sam let out a small squeak, as he placed his hands over his brother's. "I'll take that as a yes" Dean chuckled, before turning Sammy around in his arms to face him.

Beautiful eyes locked with his, Dean marvelling at the warmth and love displayed in their depths. "Do I get to play Captain?" Sam asked, bending forward and slowly covering Dean's face with fluttering kisses. "Hmm, you keep this up and I'd say that's an affirmitative" Dean responded, as he closed his eyes for Sam's bestowing lips.

Just as things started to get really interesting, Sam's cell phone rang, neither guy paid any attention to it. By the fourth ring, their mood had temporarily been lost and Sam grabbed his cell. "Hello!" Sam answered in an uncharasterically gruff voice. "Did I interrupt something?" Bobby asked, laughing. "Uh...hey Bobby, sorry about that" Sam apologized. "No problem" Bobby responded good naturedly. "Listen, I've been trying to raise Dean on his cell, but he's not picking up. Is everything okay?"

Sam huffed before responding. "Dean mentioned to me about your generous offer of having us stay at your place and we've decided to take you up on it Bobby. Thanks for offering it to us. We're packing up our gear and heading over to your place shortly. Believe it or not, it looks like Dean has misplaced his cell" Sam explained, giving Dean a quizzical look. "Well that's a first" Bobby commented. "Listen Sam, that's what I'm calling about. I didn't know if or when you would be coming and I've got to go out of town for a short time, so I won't be here when you guys arrive. I realize you know where everything is, so make yourselves at home. I took a chance that you would be coming and I went ahead and set-up your room, it's the big one on the far side of house at the back. Take care of yourselves and I'll see you when I get back" Bobby said, as he hung up before giving Sam a chance to respond.

After he relayed the conversation to Dean, Dean took the last of their things out to the Impala and then went and checked them out. Coming back to the room to get Sam, Dean stood in the open doorway observing his little brother.

"You okay?" Sam asked, as he caught Dean's expression. Walking over to Sam, Dean slipped his hand into Sam's. "I'm fine Sam, it's just that this is the first place we got together, you know what I mean?" Dean questioned, as he squeezed Sam's hand.

"I know...I know" Sam said in a low whisper, pulling Dean into the warmth of his arms. Dean gingerly laid his head against Sam's injured shoulder. The recovery was slow, but the progress was good. They stood there hugging for long moments before turning to leave, closing the door on one chapter of their lives and heading towards the next.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

It had been a long and tense day as Casona waited for her sister to return. In many ways, she dreaded actually seeing DeVona. She'd been seesawing all day in her own mind about what she expected to see on her sister's hands.

The moment was here, as she heard DeVona enter the house. Standing and wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, she waited, before gathering a pillow. As DeVona entered the room, she glanced at her sister, without any formal acknowledgement.

Casona tossed the pillow at her. DeVona caught it with both hands, a trait she'd had since they'd been young. Nothing was ever caught with just one hand, it was always both and it served Casona's needs perfectly now. "Are you crazy?" DeVona yelled at her sister, before throwing the pillow to the floor and leaving the room.

A shaken Casona had seen enough. The staining on both hands was clearly evident. She needed to get to Deacon.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Stephanie made the conscious decision to wait to hear back from Dean. She'd picked up her cell many times, willing it to ring, mocking her with its silence.

She knew the man though, he wouldn't let her down.

Stephanie knew she'd hear from Dean soon.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Deacon was standing by the window when he saw an upset Casona approaching. He moved quickly to the door, opening it before Casona had the opportunity to knock. "_They're stained Deacon, they're stained_" Casona cried, as she hurled herself against the older man.

Deacon managed to get the door closed, while holding a crying Casona. "Come sweetness, come and sit here beside me" Deacon soothed as they sat down on the velvet covered settee.

"Casona, my dear sweet angel, I've known you since you were born my love, and as your God Father, please know that I'm being truthful when I tell you that I could not be any more proud of you if you were my own daughter" Deacon exclaimed as he cupped Casona's cheek.

"I love you too Deacon and I trust you with all my heart to know what to do. Please tell me, what does the staining mean?" Casona gulped between cries.

"It brings me great distress to have to tell you what is happening my dear girl, but you must know. Your sister has chosen to act out her vengeance through...a male impregnation" Deacon said in a sorrowful voice, as Casona looked at him in horrified disbelief.

"DeVona is wanting to cause significant pain and tragedy with this pregnancy. The old woman you saw her with my dear, this is her speciality so to speak" Deacon said, as he clasped Casona's shaking hand.

"All is not lost my love, while we _cannot stop_ what DeVona has started, we will be able to alter the course from pain and tragedy to a more _normal_ pregnancy" Deacon finished, shaking his head slightly at how the wording male and pregnancy could even loosely be considered as normal.

Casona had gone visibly pale, trembling and shivering with the news which Deacon had just told her. "Deacon...I..." Casona was unable to continue as she struggled to breathe through her tears, throwing herself in her God Father's arms trying to seek comfort from the horrible dealings her sister was capable of in her quest for vengeance.

"Easy little one, old Deacon here has a plan. Whichever male DeVona has chosen to impregnate, will have you and I on his side, dear heart" Deacon consoled.

Casona was clearly too upset at this time to go over the plans he had developed to assist with this whole unfortunate matter. He'd give her time to recover and re-focus before setting their redemption plan in motion.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"You know, I am feeling a lot better" Sam said, after Dean helped him get settled in the car. "I know Sammy, but you're not 100 per cent yet" Dean responded, grinning at Sam, before shutting the car door.

By the time Dean got in on the other side, Sam had slid over to the middle of the seat, waiting for Dean. He snuggled down and put his head on Dean's shoulder and his hands on Dean's leg. "_Oh, you are just too adorable for words_" Dean said smiling, as he kissed the top of Sam's head before starting the car.

The ride to Bobby's took place in a comfortable silence. Sam did not leave his spot next to Dean. When Dean felt it was safe, he'd slide his eyes away from the road to look down at Sam and smile.

They reached Bobby's place just as the gloaming started to settle in across the sky. It was that time of evening that could be described as both equally beautiful and unsettling.

As Dean turned off the engine, Sam tilted his head up to look at Dean, casting a tender smile his way. Dean's heart skipped a beat as he slid lower in his seat so that he could kiss Sam's lips. "Love you" he breathed as he felt Sam's gentle smile.

Both boys stretched and groaned after they exited the Impala, standing in the cool night air, enjoying its freshness. As Dean moved to the front of the car, Sam joined him, sliding his hand into Dean's as they walked towards their new home.

Dean reached down to get the key from its usual hiding spot and unlocked the door. Bobby had clearly made every effort to clean it up for them. It felt like heaven.

"I'll go grab our stuff" Dean said, as he headed back out the door and started bringing their bags in. There wasn't a lot and it didn't take long.

Sam was waiting for Dean with a delighted expression on his face. "You have to see this" Sam said grinning, as he took Dean's hand and led him down to the back of the house. There, in _their _bedroom, was a freshly made up king size bed, that neither boy had ever recalled seeing at Bobby's place before. "Imagine, Bobby doing this for us" Dean said in amazement, shaking his head slightly. "We'll have to remember to really thank him, Dean" Sam said, as he walked over and tested out the bed. "I don't think I'm ever gonna wanta move again" Sam declared with a deep and contented sigh.

"You just relax there darl'in, while I do some of the unpacking, _you're going to need your rest for later"_ Dean smirked, as he left the room.

Sam shivered in delightful anticipation of a fun evening ahead. He looked around the room, deciding on his hiding spot, as he undressed himself slowly and placed his clothes in a pile heap at the edge of the bed. He loved having Dean help him dress and undress, he missed him now.

Dean was busy going through his duffel looking for one item, when he found the other, his "missing" cell phone. He debated whether to turn it on or not, finally settling for turning it on, but not checking the blinking message light. As Dean continued to rummage through his duffel, he found what he was looking for. Standing up, he made his way to Sam.

Seeing Sam's clothes on the floor, but no Sam, Dean smiled. "Let the games begin" Dean whispered to the room, as he placed his cell and the half empty bottle of lube on the nightstand and began quickly discarding his own clothing. The atmosphere in _their_ bedroom was full of light laughter and playfulness as Dean went looking for Sammy.

It wasn't too hard to figure out where his little brother was hiding, but Dean was having fun pretending, as he checked under the bed first. "Huh, no Sam here. I wonder where he could be?" Dean called out, as he made his way to the closet.

Opening the door slowly, ready for anything, a naked and laughing Sam fell into his arms, toppling them both to the floor. "You okay Sam, you didn't re-injure anything did you?" Dean asked in concern, holding Sam against him. "I'm okay. You broke my fall guy, thanks for that" Sam said, as he began nipping lightly at Dean's neck.

While staying exactly where they were more than appealed to Dean, he didn't want to take a chance of having the hard surface injure Sam.

"Hmm...Sam, let's take this party to the bed" Dean mumbled, as he disentangled himself from Sam and stood up, before reaching back and giving Sam a hand up. Before Dean had a chance to move them towards the bed, Sam pulled him in close, so that Dean's back was to Sam's front.

Sam was breathing heavily as he gathered Dean's arms and pulled them up over his head, expertly turning Dean to face him in one liquid motion. As Dean gasped at the feel of Sam's full arousal, Sam bent down and kissed one of Dean's underarms, revelling in the smell that was pure Dean and a real turn-on for Sam.

"God, I love how you smell" Sam huffed between kisses, as Dean rubbed himself against Sam, causing liquid sweat to become fiery slick.

Sam steered them towards the bed, after all, he had designated himself submarine captain for tonight.

Laying Dean down and keeping his arms pinned above his head, Sam climbed on top of him, straddling his big brother with his firm thighs.

Continuing his loving of Dean, Sam once again buried his nose amongst the silken hairs of Dean's underarm. "Can't get enough of you" Sam hummed, before licking his way over Dean's chest and playfully pulling at one of Dean's nipples.

Dean convulsed against Sam, the cords in his neck tightening as he gritted his teeth, before exhaling a deep whimper.

"What do you want baby? Tell me what you need" Sam whispered, as he unlocked Dean's arms. "You...inside me...now...Sam...please" Dean begged, as he thrust against Sam, tugging Sam tighter to him.

Sam leaned over, sliding his body up and down Dean's, as he gathered the lube and squeezed out a substantial amount, before leaning back and looking down at Dean. Trying to steady him, Sam grasped Dean's chin to get his attention. He held up his lube covered hand for Dean to see. "Look Dean...look...just hang on babe" Sam asked, as he lowered himself to one elbow, his chest against Dean's, and reached between them, applying the lube to Dean's opening with firm strokes. "Feel good?" Sam asked, licking at Dean's parted lips, before applying the remainder to himself.

"The submarine's about to submerge" Sam giggled evilly as he repositioned himself against a quaking Dean. "Permission to come aboard sir?" Sam continued, as he sought entrance. "Permission granted!" Dean yelled, spreading his legs wide to accept Sam.

Sam slowly worked his way in, giving Dean time to adjust to accepting all of him, before he began to thrust in small in and out strokes, working up to deep and long strides as Dean gripped him ever closer.

Dean was writhing beneath Sam. Unable to contain himself any longer, he reached between them, needing to touch himself as he felt Sam begin to come inside him. "Sam, that's it, just keep moving" Dean whispered through his clenched teeth as he felt himself begin to climax and spill onto his own hand, his fluid slicking between them, being spread as Sam arched and quivered against him in trembling release before collapsing heavily against Dean.

As their breathing began to return to normal, Sam lifted his head from Dean's chest and looked at his smiling older brother. "Wow!" he mouthed as he crooked his head and smiled lazily. "Double wow!" Dean mouthed back, as he went to run his fingers over one of Sam's dimples, stopping, as he realized he needed to clean off his hands first. Sam caught the look and gently grabbed hold of Dean's hand, kissing it before placing it against his cheek.

Sam continued to lie on top of Dean, his eyes drifting shut in the hazy aftermath of their lovemaking. As Dean stroked his hand lazily up and down Sam's spine, he observed the glow of his cell phone from the nightstand, the message waiting light still blinking. "Tomorrow, I'll deal with whatever it is tomorrow" Dean thought as he snuggled in closer to Sammy.

As they laid tangled together in their love, fate was busy planning significant and life altering changes for both Sam and Dean.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you so much **h****otshow** for the wonderful time writing this story with you.

Thank you to the readers for your ongoing support of this story. As always, it is sincerely appreciated.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Eight**

Sam was leaning against the Impala, bracing his back against the sun warmed metal. He wasn't catching rays; he was trying to steady himself from a dizzy spell. It had come on suddenly and caught him off guard.

"Hey you, what'ya doing?" Dean called out from the veranda. "Shit" Sam thought, trying to mentally shake the fuzziness from his mind before responding. "Just hanging out, waiting for you" Sam said, turning and opening his arms wide to Dean.

Dean jumped down the steps and into Sam's waiting arms. "There's nothing like a Sammy hug" Dean marvelled to himself as strong arms embraced him tightly.

"We need to talk babe" Dean whispered against the fabric of Sam's shirt before tilting his head up and looking at Sam. "Why so serious?" Sam questioned as he pulled tenderly at one of Dean's earlobes.

"Let's sit in the car" Dean said, as he unlocked the Impala and held the back door open for Sam, following him in and shutting the door. Sam twisted in the seat so that he managed to arrange his tall frame into sitting cross-legged and facing Dean. Dean did the same.

Dean had just gotten off the phone with Stephanie, before he came searching for Sam. His past was rushing quickly to meet his present. It had been a long time since he'd spoken to her and he was still rattled over the conversation. He recalled the panic in Stephanie's voice. "You'll come then Dean, you and Sam?" she had questioned urgently. "We'll be there within a couple of days sweetheart" Dean had told her.

"Sammy, before you say anything, just let me get it all out okay and then you can ask me anything" Dean said as Sam nodded.

"When you went away to college it almost killed me. I'd always wanted everything that was best for you, everything good and everything that you wanted. I felt so lost without you and it hurt so bad" Dean whispered as he bent his head and twisted his hands in his lap.

The look of pain on Dean's face before he bent his head and the hurt registering in his voice ripped at Sam's heart. He reached out and pulled Dean's hands into his own, rubbing them with tender strokes.

"For the most part, Dad and I use to hunt together after you were gone, but there were times we each went out alone. During one of those times, I got involved in a really rough and unusual one" Dean sighed before continuing. "I was chasing this witch like demon, what a piece of work let me tell you. She was as bad as they come. It happened in a back alley. I tracked her down and was moving in when I heard these yelling and crying sounds coming from further down the alley. The woman sounded terrified and when I moved in closer, I saw this bastard was yelling at her and beating the living hell out of her, I mean Sam, this guy was really going at it, with his fists and feet" Dean's eyes clouded remembering the incident. "I had to help her, so I jumped the guy before he threw the next punch. He was strong and it took me awhile to get him pinned down. I actually ended up getting a lucky punch in that knocked him out. When I got a good look at the woman, she was hurt, bleeding all over the place and crying pretty hard. I asked her name and she told me it was Stephanie and that the guy was her husband and that he was going to kill her.

Just as I got Stephanie to her feet her husband woke up at the same time as the demon decided to make another appearance. At that point I don't know who Stephanie was more terrified of, that witch or her husband. The demon was coming directly for me when for whatever reason, she turned her attention to Stephanie's husband.

She attacked him right in front of us. She basically ripped him to shreds and scattered the leftovers throughout the alley. I remember Stephanie just kept screaming and screaming and when that bitch turned to me, I acted quickly. I killed her/it on the spot.

I think by this time Stephanie was suffering from shock and blood loss. She didn't want the police involved and so I helped her home and got her cleaned up. I stayed with her for a time, helping out with her little boys, Josh and David until she recovered and was able to take care of them again. There was no family to speak of and no friends to help.

We sort of forged a bond after all that had happened and we shared some stuff about our lives. I said I would always be around to help if she ever needed it and I gave her my cell number. Steph said she'd call if there was ever a need. She's feisty Sam, she wouldn't have called unless something was very wrong. From the sounds of it I'd say she's in some type of trouble, she was upset and crying when I spoke with her and she practically begged me, I mean us, to come to see her. I just couldn't say no, so I told her we'd be there within the next couple of days" Dean finished, as he looked every place but at Sam.

"Dean...Dean...look at me...please" Sam whispered, as Dean finally looked at Sam, not sure what to expect, but so relieved to see love and understanding in the eyes looking back at him.

"I am _so, so sorry_ that I hurt you. I was selfish and hurtful and only thinking of myself. I can't take back what I did to you, but I want you to know that I'll spend every day trying to make it up to you" Sam pledged as he squeezed Dean's hands tight. Before Dean could interrupt Sam continued.

"Now, as for the other part, do you have any idea how much I love you for doing that. You are without a doubt _my hero_ and I wanted you to know that we'll deal with whatever Stephanie needs help with, you and I together. We'll share this Dean, good or bad" Sam declared as he unfolded his legs and moved in close to Dean, untangling their joined hands so that he could pull his big brother into a much needed hug.

"How does that feel?" Dean asked later, as he leaned down and kissed the side of Sam's neck. "Really good" Sam said as he rolled his shoulder, feeling the warmth from the liniment Dean had just applied.

"We've got a long drive ahead of us. You sure you're going to be okay?" Dean asked in concern. Sam turned slightly in his seat, leaning his head against Dean's. "I'm fine, so stop your worrying" Sam responded affectionately. Dean kissed his cheek before straightening up.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't unpack huh" Dean noted, as he looked over at the still packed duffels. "Guess so" Sam replied, as he stood up, letting Dean help him with his shirt. "Thanks for such a great time last night" Sam whispered. "It's me who should be thanking you, Captain" Dean said saucily, running his hands over Sam's chest after he'd finished buttoning his shirt for him.

"I'm just leaving a note for Bobby" Sam said a short time later, as Dean stood by the door waiting for him. "Good idea" Dean said, smiling as Sam finished and came over to him. "Ready?" Sam asked. "No, but let's do it anyways" Dean said, as he followed Sam out the door, locking it behind them and getting into the car.

As Dean pulled out of the laneway, he reflected that this was probably the last thing he wanted to be doing. He had his plans and these plans included him and Sam, continuing their discovery of each other. That plan was now put on hold for the time being.

The long drive to Stephanie's proved uneventful, after all, life on the road was something the boys had down to a science.

Nervous apprehension hung in the car as Dean pulled into Stephanie's driveway.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he turned off the engine and reached for Sam's hand. "Ready" Sam responded as he squeezed Dean's hand before exiting the car.

"David, don't answer the door I'll get it" Joshua yelled, too late, as David opened the door and looked up and up and up at the two men in front of him.

Joshua came to stand by his little brother, smiling shyly at Sam and Dean.

"Hey guys I'm Dean and this is Sam" Dean said smiling. "I'm Joshua and that's my little brother David" Joshua introduced. "Mom said you'd be coming to see us" as he moved from the doorway to let them in.

Dean's mind slotted the phone messages he'd received previously. He knew now who the calls had come from.

"Dean?" little David questioned as the realization dawned on him and he lifted his arms to be lifted up. Dean and Sam exchanged a look before Dean lifted the little boy up in his arms.

David stared at him for a long moment, before clamping his chubby little hands on either side of Dean's face. "You help my Mommy, okay Dean, okay" David pleaded in his five year old voice, instinctively trusting this man who held him and whose Mommy had told Joshua and him stories about. He tucked his head into the crook of Dean's neck and looked at Sam, who smiled at him.

"Mom's in bed. She said to go see her when you came" Joshua told Sam and Dean, looking at them with big eyes. "Dean, why don't you go in first. I'll stay with the boys" Sam said smiling. Dean nodded, as he gently put David down. "I'll be back champ" he said before walking towards what he hoped was still Stephanie's room.

Sam, Joshua and David were all looking at each other, before Sam suggested they move to the living room. As Sam sat down on the couch, both boys disappeared momentarily. David came back first.

"And who is this?" Sam asked, as he lightly rubbed the ear of the very well loved stuffed puppy dog David was holding. "He's Henry" David replied, as he climbed up on the couch beside Sam and put Henry on Sam's knee. "Hello Henry. I'm pleased to meet you. My name's Sam" Sam said as he shook Henry's paw, much to David's delight.

Joshua made his way into the room, sitting across from Sam and David on a chair, holding a comic book. He looked shyly at Sam. "What'ya reading there bud?" Sam asked with genuine interest. "It's about super heroes, they're the coolest" Joshua replied. "Can I see?" Sam asked. Joshua came and sat down on the other side of Sam.

As Sam stroked Henry's fur and watched Joshua flip through the pages of his comic book explaining the different heroes to him, David began to giggle. _"Your baby's funny" _David said with glee before jumping off the couch to get a cookie. Sam and Joshua exchanged curious glances before each shaking their heads and laughing over David's comment.

Dean felt his gut clench – hard, when he first saw Stephanie. It had been years and the change in her physical appearance was dramatic. Dean remembered her as being robust, full of energy with red cheeks. The woman in front of him now was frail and very ill looking. Her eyes held the same warmth and kindness though, even if now they were displayed through a veil of sadness.

"Hey gorgeous" Dean said, as he came over to the bed and kissed her.

Dean sat down on the bed, taking one of Steph's hands in his, unsure of what to say.

"Hey yourself handsome. It's sure good to see you" Stephanie said, as she lightly squeezed Dean's hand. A small and uncomfortable silence ensued as they sat and looked at each other. "Well this sure sucks out loud, huh Dean" Stephanie said, breaking the ice.

"What happened?" Dean asked in a gentle tone. "It's my heart. It's been getting worse for awhile now and the doctor gave me the bad news a short time ago. It'll keep getting worse and then Dean...the day will come when it won't work at all" Stephanie moaned, trying hard to keep it together and be straightforward, her crestfallen face betraying her true state.

"I am so very sorry to hear this princess" Dean said sincerely, as he reached over and tugged her hair in tenderness.

"Dean, all those years ago, when you saved me and took care of me after the attack and took care of Joshua and David, do you remember what we talked about?" Stephanie asked, tears forming and spilling. Dean looked at her for a long moment. "Yeah, I do." "The time is here Dean. I never, ever thought it would happen, I mean my God, would anyone?" Stephanie exclaimed, the tears now dripping freely.

"Are you still...can you still...will you?" Stephanie couldn't ask what was perhaps the most important question of her life.

"I'll keep my promise Stephanie, I'll do right by you and the boys" Dean said, exhaling deeply, feeling the crush of a long ago promise coming so forcefully into the present, as he watched Stephanie's face dissolve in a mixture of gratitude, relief and unspeakable sadness.

Wild, gut splitting, life affirming laughter could be heard from the living room, slicing through the anguish contained in the bedroom. It was Stephanie's tipping point, the realization of what not only she, but also her boys would be losing. It had been too long since she had heard this type of laughter from her angels. It was bittersweet. She wanted to be the one causing it, she wanted to be here to see every stage of her boys' lives. It wasn't going to happen.

Dean continued looking at her, taking a deep breath. "I want to be honest with you sweetheart, you need to know this", Dean held her gaze before continuing. "Sam and I are together, as in a couple together" Dean said, laying it all out for her.

Stephanie stared back at him, many emotions registering and playing out across her gaunt face.

"Dean, I'm at a loss of what to say. You have to know that I would never assign a value judgement to how someone chooses to live their life. I mean hell, look at me" Stephanie said, as she shook her head slightly.

"I figured out a long time ago that perhaps you loved Sam in more than a brotherly way." "How Steph, how could you possibly have figured it out, when I tried to keep it buried so deep within myself?" Dean asked.

"It's the way you said Sam's name and the look on your face when you talked about him. I know he hurt you Dean when he went away to school, but yet, your voice and eyes just held this incredible amount of tenderness in them.

I believe it would be difficult, if not impossible for the outside world to accept your love for each other. There's so many taboos and man-made laws against it. Your path will never be an easy one and I wouldn't be honest if I didn't tell you that I am concerned Dean, very concerned" Stephanie exclaimed, before laying back on her pillows and closing her eyes.

She took a breath before continuing. "I trust you though Dean Winchester and I've seen first hand some of the other world stuff you and Sam fight, to keep the rest of us safe. Hell, I probably wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. I know you'll do right by my boys.

Promise me Dean, promise me that you and Sam will take care of and be good to and love Joshua and David. Please Dean" a sobbing Stephanie implored, as she grasped Deans' face between her shaking hands. Hot tears were pooling in the corners of Dean's eyes, as he stared back at the dying mother pleading for her sons' future.

Dean shifted forward slightly as he lightly wrapped his arms around Stephanie. "I promise Stephanie. Sam and I will do everything within our power to give David and Joshua a good life. I am so sorry this has happened, so very sorry sweetheart" Dean said sorrowfully, as he stroked her hair gently.

Dean came out to join the boys and Sam a short time later. David's lips were wearing cookie crumbs, Joshua was reading a comic book and Sam sat between them with a stuffed dog on his knee.

"Hey boys, your Mommy wants to see you" Dean said in pretend brightness as he watched the boys jump off the couch and head towards Stephanie's room.

Sam stood up and came over to a haggard looking Dean, rubbing his hand over Dean's cheek.

Before Dean had a chance to think about what he was going to say, he blurted it all out. "Sam, Stephanie's dying" Dean said sorrowfully, disbelief tinging his voice. "It's her heart and the Doctor has advised that it won't be long, it's getting worse. The boys know, but Stephanie's not sure if David really understands it all. Mrs. Langley, the next door neighbour, has been helping out, but she's old and can only do so much, the Doctor comes to check on Stephanie and a nurse comes in too. I said that we'd stay and do whatever we could" Dean said, as he reached out and touched lightly at Sam's shoulder.

"Of course Dean. We'll do everything we can – no question" Sam re-assured, as he traced his thumb along Dean's jaw, seeing the worry and concern in his eyes. Dean took a deep breath. "There's more Sam. "_Oh God, I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you...Sam" _Dean keened mournfully before moving swiftly out of Sam's grasp. Needing to be outside, Dean exited the house quickly.

A stunned Sam followed close behind, finally catching the back of Dean's shirt, stopping him.

Dean bent over with his hands on his knees, hyperventilating. "Hey, c'mon now Dean, what's wrong? Tell me darl'in" Sam beseeched as he crouched down beside Dean. "You're going to leave when you find out. Sam, I can't bear it, I don't know what I'll do. What am I going to do?" Dean was asking blindly.

Sam stood up as he moved to stand in front of Dean, before taking Dean's shoulders and pulling him up to face him. Dean was inconsolable as Sam pulled him, trembling and shaking into his arms. Dean latched on, burying his face deep in Sam's shirt.

"Okay...okay" Sam soothed as he petted Dean's hair. "I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you have to tell me, I'll still be here Dean" Sam re-assured. "You need to tell me what's troubling you, please Dean, and then we can deal with it together" Sam said, as he tenderly lifted Dean's chin so he could get a look at him.

He was inwardly startled to see the scared look in his brother's eyes. He'd seen Dean at his best and his worst and he never recalled seeing this look before. "Aw Dean" Sam murmured.

Sam looked around for a place to sit. Keeping Dean in the circle of his arms, Sam moved them towards a tree. Sitting down first and bracing himself against the base of it, he motioned for a fragile Dean to sit on his lap. Sam wanted his brother as close as possible to him when Dean told him whatever it was that was upsetting him so much.

A broken Dean sat down and put his head on Sam's shoulder. He curled his arms against himself, safe in the circle of Sam's arms.

They sat there for long moments, Dean gathering his courage, Sam waiting patiently.

Dean's whole body tensed before speaking. "I'm the boys' guardian, Sam. There's no one else to take them. Once Stephanie goes...David and Joshua legally become my responsibility." Dean rushed on. "It's not what I had planned at all. You and I just get together and I so love the life we have and now this happens. And poor Stephanie, she's losing it all, having the door of life slammed right in her face and so are the boys and I'm going to lose you Sam because of it all. Call me a selfish bastard, but I don't want to lose you Sam. I would never ask you to stay, I know it's too much to ask. SAM!" Dean sobbed.

Not only did Sam's eyes glaze over, but his mind froze as well. Of everything he expected to hear, this did not even make his list.

Sam sat there holding his crying brother on his lap and in his arms. Their future together, still somewhat unplanned because of everything still being so new between them, was going to take a very different path from whatever it was originally going to be.

The absolute thing Sam knew above all else was that they would face it together. Sam was terrified at the daunting task ahead, two young lives entrusted to Dean's and his care through such sad and tragic circumstances.

Sam felt the tears begin to slide down his cheeks as he remembered back to when he was little and how Dean had comforted him when their Dad was on a hunt and there was no Mommy to turn too. He remembered the fear and scaredness of being alone and then the sheer relief that would come when he saw his big brother.

"_Dean_" Sam cried. "_Here it comes, I can't deal with it_" Dean thought panicking.

"Do you think Bobby will mind sharing his house with our new family?" Sam asked, gulping deeply.

Dean's head shot up to look at Sam. "Sam? I can't ask you to do this, to change your life..." Sam cut him off by kissing his lips, their tears blending together.

There were so many questions still to be answered, the most pressing being: What about their hunting and how would they explain their relationship to the boys? Right at this moment however these questions were put on the backburner.

"We'll do it together Dean. If it's even possible, I love you more now for doing this" Sam offered, as he kissed at Dean's tears. "Are you sure Sam?" Dean's heart rose as he watched the smile break across his little brother's tear stained face. "Absolutely!" Sam replied, hugging Dean tight against him.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Thank you to **hotshow**, my wonderful co-writer on this story.

Thank you to the readers for your ongoing support of this story. Your reviews, alerts and favoured listings are sincerely appreciated.

A special note to Lee. With regard to chapter length, it's hard to determine how long a chapter will turn out, based on writing and content for that particular chapter, we'll keep your comments in mind however. With regard to having one story breakout within one chapter, dependent on the content, this will be occurring with future chapters as the story unfolds.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Nine**

"He said what?" Dean asked in disbelief after Sam recounted what David had told him. "He said: Your baby's funny" Sam recounted. "What the hell?" Dean said, chuckling. "Kids, I guess you never know" Sam observed, as he snuggled in deeper against Dean.

Stephanie had been asleep, along with both boys on either side of her, when Sam had checked in on her earlier, wanting to meet her and talk. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

It had been an emotional landslide of a day, the house was now quiet, everyone else was asleep. The guys were set-up in the attic bedroom, with the bonus of having a toilet and sink, off to the side, in what amounted to the size of a closet.

Dean felt like he had just closed his eyes, when he sensed a small weight on his chest. Cracking his eyes open slowly, he was greeted to the sight of a stuffed dog residing on his chest and a set of brown eyes peering at him intently from the side of the bed. "You like Henry?" David asked. _And I'm a parent _was Dean's first thought before replying. "He's great" Dean slurred in a sleep rough voice, trying to wake up, feeling his eyes sliding shut again. Sam heard the voices and rolled over, lifting his head and smiling at David. "Hey squirt, sleep well?" Sam asked, earning him a happy smile and a shy nod.

As Sam watched David, he felt his stomach begin to feel queasy. "I'm going to throw up" Sam thought in panic as he threw off the covers and rushed quickly to the bathroom. "Sam!" Dean called out after him. David ran after Sam, skidding to a halt at the open doorway to the bathroom. Sam was down on his knees, heaving into the toilet bowl. David ran back to Dean and took his hand. "Sam's barfing" he said, pulling Dean along.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean asked in concern as he wet a facecloth and applied it to the back of Sam's neck. Moments went by before Sam felt well enough to respond. "Urggh! I felt really sick, but I'm feeling a bit better now" he said, standing up and rinsing his mouth out with water. Reaching down and tousling David's hair on his way out of the bathroom, Sam cast a worried looking Dean a weak smile.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" Dean asked David. "Cereal" David answered, as he picked up Henry and hugged him. "That sounds like a plan" Dean said smiling at the little boy, watching as David left the room.

"So what's up Sam?" Dean asked in a worried voice, coming over and rubbing Sam's arm. "I'm not sure, probably just something I ate" Sam said as he leaned against Dean. David was waiting for them when they came down, following them into the kitchen and pointing out where the cereal was kept.

As Dean got things ready, Sam went to check on Stephanie and Joshua. Knocking lightly at the semi-opened door, he popped his head in. "Good morning" he called out, as he took in Stephanie and Joshua sitting together and talking. "This is Sam, Mom" Joshua told Stephanie. Sam came over to the bed. "Hi Sam, I'm so pleased to finally meet you" Stephanie said, smiling at him. "Me too, Stephanie. You sure have fine boys" Sam replied, as Stephanie's pleased smile shone across her face. "Dean's getting breakfast ready. Did you want any?" Sam asked both Joshua and Stephanie. "Why don't you run along honey and get some" Stephanie encouraged as Joshua jumped off the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sit down Sam, here" she said patting the space beside her on the bed. As Stephanie took in Sam, observing him from a mother's point of view, she was pleased. His eyes told her everything she needed to know about the man in front of her. She would be able to trust him with her boys. "Dean told me what's happening and I just wanted to say how truly sorry I am" Sam told her sincerely. "Thank you Sam" Stephanie said in a small voice, hunching in on herself slightly before consciously straightening her shoulders and smiling at Sam.

The time passed in serious conversation. Stephanie had a lot on her mind this morning and she wanted to share it. Dean came in part way through the conversation, giving Stephanie a kiss, before settling on the other edge of the bed. The boys were watching tv.

Stephanie pulled out an envelope from her nightstand, sighing as she retrieved the papers within. Her hands were shaking slightly as she explained that everything that needed to be done, including contact information, was listed on those pages. Dean went to put a consoling hand on her arm, but Stephanie stopped him. "I just need to get through this first" she explained, looking at each of them with deep despair. "Sam, can you hand me that box please" Stephanie asked, motioning to the white box on the floor. Sam reached down and placed it gently on her lap. "Inside here is everything for the boys, their history, their treasures, my letters to them..." Stephanie's voice trailed off as she started to cry. Sam moved the box back to the floor, as Dean moved up beside her and pulled her into his arms, Sam rubbing her leg. There was nothing left to say, comforting touches were what was needed now. The three of them sat that way for many moments, it was all very real now, life was being denied to the young mother they were comforting. Two little boys would be losing the person who loved them best.

The squabbling sounded like it was turning into an all out fight between Joshua and David as raised voices filtered into the room. "Can you please go and check on them" Stephanie asked both Sam and Dean. "I just need a few minutes to collect myself" she choked out as both guys gave her a kiss and sad smiles. "If you need anything sweetheart, you know where we are" Dean said as he followed Sam out of the room, turning to look at Stephanie and giving her a wink. Dean's heart broke a little more when she nodded slightly and bit her bottom lip before giving him a trembling smile.

"Stop it!" Joshua yelled again, as David stood in front of the tv and wouldn't move. Joshua's cartoon show was on, Sam recognized the action figures from the comic book Joshua had shown him previously. Dean reached David first, pulling him up into his arms. "And what do you think you're doing mister?" he asked. "Nothing" came the innocent sounding response. "I don't think it was nothing. I think you were bugging your big brother" Dean said, as he leaned past David's shoulder and smiled at Joshua. "How about we get you dressed and then you can play outside for awhile?" Dean asked, as he placed David back on the floor and followed him to his room.

Sam was watching Joshua. "You okay?" he asked tenderly. Joshua looked at him, his lips trembling. "My Mom's going to die" he cried as he hung his head. Sam knelt in front of Joshua and pulled the shaking little body against his, holding him close as the little boy cried and cried. "Joshua sad" David said, looking up at Dean as they came back into the room. "Yeah, Joshua's sad" Dean agreed. David walked over to Joshua, putting his little hand on one of the one's thrown around Sam's neck. "I sorry Joshie. I sorry" he said. Joshua hiccupped through his tears. "It's okay David" he gulped as he smiled at his baby brother. "Wanta play?" David asked. "I want to see Mom before, then I will" Joshua told David. "Okay" was all the little guy said before he headed out to the backyard.

Joshua pulled back slowly from Sam's hug, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to go see my Mom" he told the guys as he moved around Sam and past Dean. "Oh God, Dean" Sam moaned, as all the heartache settled in.

Joshua came back out to the guys, looking at them with a confused expression on his face. "Mommy's sleeping. I gave her kisses but they didn't wake Mom up, Mommy always wakes up with my kisses." "_Jesus, NO, not so soon!_" Dean screamed internally as he and Sam both jumped and moved swiftly to Stephanie's room. "She looks like a sleeping angel" was Dean's first thought upon entering the room. Sam put his arms around Joshua, who had followed them in, holding him as Dean went to the bed, knowing what he'd find, but needing to make sure. "Oh my darling girl" Dean whispered, as he gently moved the strands of hair back from her face.

Dean turned to look at Joshua and Sam. "NO!" Joshua screamed as he turned against Sam and began to sob. Sam bent down and pulled the little boy into his arms, holding him tightly, as Dean came over and wrapped his arms around the both of them. The room was heavy with anguish and wet with tears. It was this scene that greeted David when he came in from the backyard, holding a flower he had picked for his Mommy. Before he had a chance to run around them, Sam reached out and pulled him into their circle. "Mommy, I want my Mommy" David sobbed over and over.

Both boys cried themselves to the point of exhaustion. Sam got them set-up on the couch and put a blanket over them, staying with them until they fell into troubled sleeps. Dean was on the phone, contacting the needed people from Stephanie's list. As he spoke with the Doctor's office, he was advised that because it was a death at home, the Coroner's Office and the police needed to be notified, all of which made Dean very uneasy. The assistant from the Doctor's office explained that she would make the necessary calls and that the officials would be arriving shortly. After Dean had gotten off the phone, he told Sam what was going on. "They'll be here soon, we'll just hang tight and play it cool" Dean said, as he clasped Sam's hand tightly.

Joshua and David slept through the commotion as people began to arrive. An examination of Stephanie was done, her medications bagged and interviews with Sam and Dean completed. "She was a lovely girl" the Doctor commented sadly, after conferring with the Coroner. "There won't be an investigation fellas. I treated Stephanie for a long time, we knew it was getting bad and it would happen soon. I'm very glad you were here with her and the boys" the Doctor said, as he shook each of their hands before following the undertakers out the door.

Stephanie's plans included cremation and a graveside service. "My God Dean, Stephanie arranged everything. How hard that must have been. She must have been so scared" Sam whispered, blinking away the threatened tears, as he read through the papers which contained her wishes. Stephanie wanted things to move swiftly. She had explained everything along the way to her boys and so when the time came, they wouldn't be as scared about what was happening. The service would be held the day after tomorrow. The time spent from now until then was filled with consoling and tender touches and ensuring the boys were kept safely wrapped up in understanding and compassion. Boxes were packed and calls were made, and then finally, it was the day.

Mrs. Langley, Stephanie's Doctor, the two boys and Sam and Dean stood by the graveside as the Reverend gave his final blessing. Sobs carried across the still air, as Joshua and David clung to each other, saying their goodbyes to their Mommy, surrounded and supported by the grieving adults in attendance.

After the commitment service ended and goodbyes were said, Sam was holding Joshua's and David's hands, walking them to the car as Dean stood at the graveside for an extra minute. Sam cast a backwards glance at his brother. He was worried about him. As the boys piled into the backseat, Sam buckled them both in. Dean had taken the Impala to an auto-works shop to get the belts installed. It had almost done Dean in Sam knew, having his baby defiled that way, but it had to be done. As Sam got into the front, he watched Dean walk towards the car. Dean gave him a weary look as he climbed in the other side. "Everyone ready?" he asked, forcing a smile. "Where are your belts?" Joshua asked. "Our belts?" Dean questioned before it hit him. Glancing over at Sam in shock, Dean proceeded to very slowly and reluctantly do up his seat belt. Sam smiled to himself as he followed Dean's lead. It was just the beginning of a lot of firsts.

The house was dark and bleak when they entered. No one was hungry, everyone was upset. The boys decided to play outside, or at least pretend too. Mrs. Langley came over a short time later, wondering if the boys could sleep over at her place for the evening. After checking with the little ones, both boys said they wanted too, so Sam and Dean let them go in the hopes that any relief from the reminder of their loss would be welcome.

After the boys had left, it was just the two of them in the house. Sam was watching Dean. His brother was putting on a brave face, but his baby was hurting. Sam couldn't wait any longer. He walked over to Dean and put his arms around him, snuggling him in close, pressing tender kisses to his head. "I've got you Dean, you can let it go now" Sam encouraged, as he felt Dean's heart thudding against his own.

Sam pulled his brother up the stairs to their room, placing a quiet Dean on the bed before climbing in and pulling the comforter up and over them. Dean was not only wrapped up in Sam's arms, but in the warm bedding as well. Sam positioned Dean in his strong arms and wrapped his leg over Dean's body. Sam observed the slight quiver in Dean's bottom lip before Dean pressed his teeth against it, biting down hard to stop the tears from spilling. It was no use and when the tears finally did start, Sam was ready. Stroking Dean's face and wiping at the tears, Sam applied gentle kisses over a sad face, while whispering gentle words of love.

Dean clung to Sam, as late afternoon shadows turned into dim light before finally fading to black. The uninterrupted time together did them both good. Dean dozed from time to time, Sam providing comfort, through soothing words and gentle touches. "I love you Sam" Dean whispered later that night. "I love you too" Sam whispered back.

Very late into the night, Sam carefully untangled himself from Dean, kissing his forehead "I'm going to go and make sure everything is completely packed up." "Want me to come?" Dean asked. "I've got it. You just stay here and rest. I'll be back" Sam said in a low voice as he ran his thumb lightly over Dean's bottom lip.

The house looked so different with the packed boxes piled throughout. Following Stephanie's request, things had been packed up as needed. She felt it would be easier on David and Joshua after she passed, if things were done quickly, trying to ensure that her boys moved on to their new life, without her, in what she felt would be the least traumatic way.

Anything that Stephanie had wanted her boys to have of herself, she had packed on her own, stored safely in the white box she had briefly shown to Sam and Dean before she passed. Mrs. Langley had taken care of sorting through Stephanie's clothes and other personal assorted items. Sam and Dean had helped Joshua and David pack their belongings. No questions were asked, absolutely everything the boys wanted to take was packed. The Impala would be full to capacity, but everything would fit in. The house was a rental and the landlord had agreed to buy the furniture, with the hopes that he could rent it as furnished.

Sam roamed throughout the house, checking it room by room, everything was in order. Bending down to retrieve Henry from the floor, Sam felt a twinge deep within himself. Straightening up seemed to help it disappear, as he continued to walk through the house, holding Henry. They'd pack it all in the Impala tomorrow and be ready to pull out by late afternoon.

Within the next twenty-four hours, a new life chapter would begin for the four of them. Unbeknownst to any of them, with perhaps the exception of little David, more than four lives would be riding in the Impala tomorrow, heading towards their future.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Many, many thanks to my wonderful co-writer **hotshow.**

To the fantastic readers who are supporting this story, thank you ever so much, it truly means alot.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Ten**

Dean scrunched down lower in the bed, needing to feel Sam's breath on his face, to pull him away from the thoughts he'd been thinking since waking.

Sam was asleep on his stomach, loose hairs straying over his face.

Dean was now facing Sam and moved as close to him as possible, trying not to wake him.

So very much had happened so quickly and it had left Dean reeling. Usually the man in control, he had been feeling anything but this last while.

Lying here now, next to Sam, Dean admitted to himself that he was feeling a lot of uncertainty and an overwhelming fear for what lay ahead of them. How were they going to cope? Stephanie's insurance policy would be used for the boys' well being and future education, so that part was at least taken care of. But their day to day living expenses would need to be taken care of too. Dean knew he'd need to get a job. He'd probably be able to swing something at a garage. Where that was going to leave their hunting, Dean wasn't sure.

Then there was Sam. Dean smiled as he looked fondly at the sleeping form beside him. Risking a touch, Dean very lightly ran his thumb over one of Sam's lax dimples, enjoying the feel of the warm flesh.

Tender feelings of love and protectiveness competed in Dean's mind where Sam was concerned.

Dean was feeling quite emotional this morning and so badly wanted to hold Sam, to be with him. This was Stephanie's house and Dean knew it was probably wrong, but he wanted to love Sam, to feel that wonderful human being love him back, he wanted to hold him and cherish him.

Dean felt the switch under his thumb, the lax skin turning to a crease, moving into position with Sam's gentle smile, before Sam leaned over and kissed him, slowly and lovingly.

"Love you" Dean whispered as he helped Sam remove his clothing, before taking off his own.

Running his hands over Dean's sleep warmed body, Sam felt the tremors of pleasure beneath his finger tips. Dean stretched out on his back, pulling Sam on top of him. He needed to feel Sam close to him, to feel the thud of Sam's heart against his own.

As Dean lovingly ran his hands up and down the strong muscles of Sam's back, Sam was busy applying kisses over Dean's face and neck. Sam sensed that Dean really needed to feel loved this morning, in the gentlest of ways. The fact that Dean trusted Sam enough to show this side to him, said it all.

"Let me love you babe" Sam murmured as he rolled off Dean and re-adjusted himself to lying on his side.

Sam's hands moved over Dean's broad chest, stopping to stroke Dean's nipples. Sam's loving of them continued until Dean gasped in pleasure and Sam felt Dean harden against his stomach. "Easy baby, I've got you" Sam cooed, as he moved his hand down Dean's treasure trail and grasped his cock. Dean bucked against him, nipping lightly at Sam's neck. "Don't stop Sam" Dean cried, as he felt his pre-cum leaking against Sam's fingertips. Dean was on the threshold of release as he moved in motion to Sam's rubbing. "C'mon babe" Sam encouraged, as he felt Dean lurch and thrash against him. "You're so beautiful, I love you so much" Sam murmured as Dean collapsed against him in full release.

Sam wiped his hand on his own leg before reaching up and catching Dean in a full body hug, enjoying the feel of Dean's relaxed body against his. Dean buried his face deep in Sam's neck, inhaling the scent of Sam. He didn't want to leave this location, he was quite content and happy.

Feeling Sam hard against his thigh changed his mind, as he pulled back slightly before deciding to move down the bed and help Sam out.

Sam stopped him. "You just stay where you are. I can take care of this" Sam said in a hoarse voice, as he reached down and began to rub himself towards a climax. Dean followed Sam's lead and placed his own hand on Sam's, pumping up and down as Sam arched up before shuddering in release.

Dean kept his hand on Sam's, helping Sam to draw out the aftershocks in a slow fashion.

Wanting to hold Sam so much, Dean then moved slightly, pulling up the tangled bedding and covering them both up. Cradling Sam in his arms, Dean rocked him gently. "I love you so much Sam" Dean hummed between applying baby kisses over Sam's hair and forehead. "I love you too Dean" Sam returned, as he snuggled in to Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"I was finally able to reach Bobby" Sam said, as he carried out the last of the boxes, placing it in the middle of the back seat. "How was he about all of it?" Dean asked in concern. "He was freaked at first, but he came around. You know he really is a great guy" Sam said, as he followed Dean into the house and sat down opposite his brother in the kitchen.

"Man, I'm sure glad that's done" Dean said in relief. "You and me both" Sam agreed.

Sam looked over at Dean. "You sure you're okay about everything we talked about this morning?" Sam asked. "No, but I don't see much of a choice Sam, do you?" Dean asked, as he reached across the table and massaged Sam's fingers. "Not really" Sam replied. "Okay then, it's settled. At some point, I'm going to do one more hunt and Bobby will come with me, so you'll know I'm being looked after" Dean said with a semi-smirk, before shaking his head slightly and smiling at this concession he made to Sam of taking Bobby along.

"I'll get a job at a garage and you'll home school Joshua and David for the time being" Dean said as he let out a low whistle over how much their lives were changing. "Sounds like a plan" Sam replied as he linked his fingers with Dean's.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The back screen door slammed shut as Joshua and David returned home. Finding their house virtually empty was a shock. The guys were ready. "Well boys, today's a big day huh?" Sam said in a light voice. "The car is packed and we thought we would go through the house with each of you, so we could say goodbye. Does that sound like a plan?" Sam asked. Both boys nodded.

Sam took Joshua's hand and Dean took David's. They started in the upstairs area and worked down. Trembling hands were greeted with gentle squeezes of encouragement. It was hard going and draining emotionally. Sam had given Henry to David earlier and he noted the little boy was holding him for dear life.

As the time came to leave, there was a lot of crying. Mrs. Langley came by and started to cry too as she embraced the little boys tightly against her. "Don't forget I'll be seeing you both soon" she said through her tears.

Sam and Dean thanked Mrs. Langley for everything and gave her their contact information so that she could keep in contact, as well as the keys to Stephanie's place.

Buckling in two crying little boys was heart shattering. Mrs. Langley reached in with one more hug for each of them before closing the rear doors and smiling weakly as Dean started the Impala and pulled out.

It was so much harder to say goodbye than anyone could have anticipated.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

They'd driven for endless hours. It was time to pull off for the night.

"Oh wow, I think maybe we should stay here" Sam said in an excited voice, putting it on for the boys in the hopes he'd get some type of reaction. He wasn't disappointed, just surprised on who the excited response came from.

"I'm in" Dean exclaimed, pulling into the parking lot of the family themed motel, advertising an on-site arcade, swimming pool with slide and themed rooms.

Sam turned to look at Joshua and David. Okay, so they did look kind of excited too and that was a good thing.

As Dean parked the Impala and turned off the engine, he swung around in his seat. "So, you guys in?" he asked enthusiastically. Both boys nodded. "Okay, great, let's go get registered" Dean said, leading the gang in.

Their room was fantastic. It was decorated in action hero art and the look on Joshua's face was worth the cost of the room alone.

David climbed up on one of the beds and started jumping up and down. "Yey, yey, yey" he kept saying as he continued to jump.

Joshua made his way around the room, looking at all the pictures on the walls, before coming to stand between Sam and Dean.

Slowly slipping his hands into each of theirs, he looked up at them. "Thank you" he said and smiled shyly. Both Sam and Dean bent down so that they were even with the little boy's face. "You're welcome buddy. We're glad you like it" Sam said, as Dean gave Joshua a hug.

They all decided on hitting the arcade. Sam took David to the "baby" area, as Joshua and Dean strolled around the "big people's" area, before they finally decided on a shoot'em up style game.

Dean offered to let Joshua go first, but Joshua shook his head no, so Dean went ahead. "Wow, are you ever good, you killed them all" Joshua exclaimed as he watched Dean lower his arcade weapon. "You want to try?" Dean asked, holding the gun for Joshua. "Mommy wouldn't let us play these games. Do you think it would be okay to try it?" Joshua asked hopefully.

This sure gave Dean pause for thought, as he looked at Joshua's tired but hopeful face. "I think it would be fine" Dean replied as he helped Josh position the gun in his hands, teaching him some techniques. They had an enjoyable time together.

Hooking up with David and Sam a while later, they decided to get something to eat. Hamburgers were a popular choice. Everyone enjoyed theirs, that is, once David had the pickles on his removed.

"I gotta go, I gotta go, I GOTTA GO!" David yelled, making sure everyone in the restaurant knew that he needed to go and needed to go now.

"I'll take him" a slightly red faced Sam said, as he stood up from the booth, followed closely by David.

Dean turned to Joshua. The depth of Joshua's sadness was palpable. Dean followed his gaze to a table where a mother and her two boys were sitting, clearly having a good time, from all the laughter going on.

When Dean returned his gaze to Joshua, his heart took another hit. Two large tear filled eyes were gazing up at him with pure sadness. Dean put his arm around the little boy and pulled him in close. "I know its hard Josh" he said in a low voice.

Sam was waiting with his back turned, for David, when once again, he felt ill. "I'm so fucking fed up with this" Sam thought to himself, as he opened the door to the only cubicled washroom in the place. Crouching down and breathing hard, Sam tried not to throw up, it was no use, as he began to wretch.

Feeling tired and drawn after being ill, Sam was startled when he felt water running down the back of his neck. David was standing beside him, holding a very wet piece of paper towel against the back of Sam's neck, just like he'd seen Dean do with the wet facecloth before. Sam turned his head and smiled at David. "Thank you for helping me David" he said as the little boy nodded solemnly and continued to look at Sam with big eyes.

A short time later, David came running back to the table and climbed into the booth seat. He didn't say anything as he observed Dean and Joshua. Sam followed close behind, taking in the scene as he walked up and sat down.

"I think we've all had a long day today, how about we hit the sack, okay guys" Sam said, as he picked David up and went ahead to the cash to pay the bill. Dean kissed the top of Joshua's head, before standing up and holding his hand out for the little boy, who took it gladly.

After teeth had been brushed and pj's put on, it was time for bed, their first night together as a family. Both boys knelt on the floor to say their prayers, waiting for Sam and Dean to join them. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me" Dean thought to himself before he caught Sam's look and knelt down too.

"God bless Mommy and David and Dean and Sam and Mrs. Langley" Joshua said. "Yeah, for me too" David chimed in.

Both boys crawled into bed. "Good night guys" Dean said. "Happy dreams" Sam finished, as he pulled the blanket up to their chins and turned off the light.

It didn't take long for the boys to fall asleep, which was in a way a blessing cause both Sam and Dean were tired themselves.

Climbing into their own bed, they snuggled down with each other. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep either.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

They'd made good time the following day and were at Bobby's ahead of schedule. It was a relief when the old familiar house came into sight and Bobby was standing waiting to greet them on the veranda.

"Hi Bobby. I'd like to introduce you to Joshua and David" Sam said warmly, as he placed his hand on each of the boy's heads during the introductions.

Bobby bent down so he was close to each boys' level. "I am very, very sorry to hear about your Mommy. That is a terrible thing that happened. I just want you to know that when you're feeling sad or want to cry or you feel happy and want to laugh, that it's all okay. You just let out whatever it is you're feeling. Sound okay?" Bobby asked. Both boys nodded and smiled at the older man.

"You okay?" Sam whispered to a pale looking Dean. Dean shot him an awkward look and nodded his head yes.

"It's been a long day and I'm sure you all must be hungry and tired. I've made hamburgers for us all. How about we go eat?" Bobby suggested as he motioned Joshua and David to go ahead of him, stopping at the door and looking back at Sam and Dean. "You guys coming?" "We'll be right in Bobby" Sam called back, as he watched Bobby enter the house.

"What?" Dean asked, as Sam looked at him. "Everything okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah. Sorry. It just caught me off guard with Bobby's speech back there" Dean said, looking at the ground. It hit Sam then. He was too young to remember, but Dean probably remembered some of it, some of that horrible time when they'd lost their own Mom and Dad had eventually brought them to Bobby's.

Sam reached out and tugged on Dean's shirt, drawing him in to the circle of his arms, in a consoling hug, while laughter wafted musically across the night air through the open kitchen window.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The days slowly passed into weeks, as the transition of lives took place. Routines were established and Bobby's house took on the atmosphere of a home.

The fates chose to step in on an ordinary day, turning everything sideways and upside down by doing so.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby had taken out an excited Joshua and David on their weekly "learn outside the classroom" adventure.

Sam was at home getting things ready for dinner, when the phone rang. They'd installed a land line just incase there was ever an emergency and the boys needed to make a call.

"Hey babe" Dean said in greeting. "Hey back. You on your way home?" Sam asked. "You bet. I can't wait to get home. It's been a bitch of a day" a tired sounding Dean said. "The Impala needs some work, so I'm driving this loaner and it's...holy fuck!" Dean yelled.

"DEAN! DEAN!" Sam screamed, as he heard a crash. The live line stayed open, but Dean wasn't responding. "DEAN! Answer me...please Dean...c'mon babe...it's Sam" Sam pleaded, feeling desperate tears begin to spike.

Leaning his head against the wall, Sam kept talking to Dean. "Hold on Dean, you know how much I love you, how much I need you, how much David, Joshua and Bobby love you. We all need you" Sam cried into the phone.

Suddenly, he heard frantic voices. "Oh, it's a bad one, this poor guy, oh my God, is he dead?" the voice asked, before the line went dead. Sam hung up and called Bobby, frantically telling him what was going on.

"Sam, listen to me, you need to calm down, we'll be home in a short while and then we'll start looking for Dean" Bobby said in his best soothing voice. "Listen, I gotta go Sam, the traffic has ground to a halt, I'm going to look for another way back" Bobby said before disengaging.

"Is Dean lost?" Joshua asked in a scared tone. "We're going to find him okay guys, so don't worry" Bobby reassured, as he white knuckled the steering wheel, trying to figure out a way around the traffic snarl, just as it started moving slowly again.

A uniformed officer was making his way down the line-up, yelling out that there had been an accident and cars were being allowed through only a few at a time.

Bobby decided to wait it out as things inched forward. Keeping his eyes on the road and the car ahead of him, he didn't see David's eyes go round and was not prepared for the scream as they drove past the accident scene.

"DEAN! Dean's hurt" David screamed before starting to cry. "What the?" Bobby said aloud as he turned and saw a blood covered Dean being attended to by the EMT staff.

Before Bobby had a chance to react, Joshua had undone his seat belt and was out the door, running to Dean. "Dean, oh Dean" Joshua cried, as the tears slipped down his face. Dean opened his eyes and smiled at the little boy. "Hey buddy, it looks alot worse than it is. Head wounds always bleed alot. I'm going to be okay. But you know what would really make me feel alot better, a hug" Dean said, as he opened his arms to Joshua, who wasted no time in throwing himself into them.

Before he had a chance to say anything further, another little body was trying to wiggle his way into the hug. Little David was moving into the circle and Dean kissed the top of his head. "Dean's got a owie" David said out loud. "I'm going to be fine little man" Dean re-assured as he looked up and smiled weakly at Bobby.

"You okay?" Bobby mouthed silently, looking on in worried concern. Dean nodded.

Bobby remembered Sam's frantic call to him. "Shit, Sam was so worried" Bobby exclaimed, as he recounted Sam's call to him, while he kept trying their home number. There was no answer. "Try his cell" Dean said urgently, as Bobby dialed the number. They could hear the phone ringing. "What the hell?" Bobby questioned.

Joshua pulled back from Dean and took Sam's cell out of his jacket pocket. "Sam gave it to me this morning, he told me to hang onto it, incase I needed to call home" Joshua said tearfully. "Don't worry, we'll get home to Sam" Dean re-assured, as he slowly stood up, thanked the EMTs and inquired after the other driver.

"It looked alot worse than it was. We were able to clear his passage way and he should be okay" they said, before reminding Dean that he should be checked out by a doctor.

They all then got into the car and headed towards home and Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was beside himself with worry. No car, no word from Bobby and a dead or dying Dean were his thoughts, as he slammed the door behind him and began to walk.

He needed to get to Dean. Dean was hurt and alone. "Oh God Dean, please be okay" Sam cried, letting the hot tears run down his cheeks, as he finally reached the highway and started to walk.

Getting more upset and flustered by the moment, he didn't see the approaching car.

Wiping away the blinding tears with the back of his hand, the car's horn got his attention.

As Sam slowly looked up, he thought he was hallucinating, he felt the ground rapidly rushing up to meet him, as he glimpsed a blood covered but very much alive Dean sitting in the front of the car.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean yelled as he watched Sam hit the ground. Bobby squealed to a stop, told the boys to stay in the car and followed Dean over to Sam.

"Hey Sam...Sammy...hey...c'mon now, what's this all about?" Dean whispered in a broken voice, bending over and speaking directly into Sam's ear.

Stroking his face gently, Dean continued to murmur to Sam. Bobby knelt beside them both, taking Sam's wrist and trying to get a read on his pulse.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, registering confusion and then total relief at seeing Dean alive, before promptly filling with tears. "Dean...I...I...thought you were" Sam tried to get his words out. Dean pulled him up and crushed him against his chest.

"It was the damn air bag in the car. After the hit, it deployed and knocked me out" Dean said, as he stroked Sam's hair lovingly.

"Let's get you up and let's get you both to a hospital to get checked out" Bobby said as he and Dean slowly got Sam to his feet. Sammy was feeling dizzy and wobbled a bit. "Whoa" Dean said, as he placed his arm around Sam's waist, before slowly beginning the walk to the car.

Joshua and David were silent as Sam got into the middle of the front seat, Dean joining him on the passenger side. "Do I get a hug?" Sam asked the boys, who both reached over the seat and hugged him tightly.

Bobby opened the back door as the boys settled back down and helped them with their belts, before getting in and starting up the car.

"No hospital" Sam pleaded, as he looked at Dean. "Forget it Sam, you need to go and get checked out" Dean insisted. "I'll go, if you go" Sam declared. "Fine, we'll both go" Dean conceded, as he held Sam's hand.

"Lucky for you both, that there's a special hospital not too far from here. There's a great doctor who works there and I hope she's on duty. Her name is Dr. Amelia Sanchez" Bobby explained.

The rest of the drive was done in silence, each lost in their own thoughts over the day's events.

Bobby pulled up in front of a non-descript brown building. Parking the car and turning off the engine, he got out and stretched, before helping David out of the car. Joshua had gotten out first and ran around to open the door for Dean and Sam.

As the five of them made their way into the building, they found their way to the Emergency room. "What the hell type of hospital is this Bobby?" Dean whispered. "It's a hunter's hospital" Bobby explained. "With what we deal with, someone came up with the brilliant idea of having a place where we could be treated and injuries or anything unusual wouldn't be questioned or looked upon as strange."

"Is Doctor Sanchez working?" Bobby asked the receptionist. "Yes sir she is. She'll be with you shortly" the receptionist responded.

As the five of them sat down together, Sam put his arm around Dean and told him to rest his head on his shoulder. Sam needed to feel Dean close to him, as much as Dean needed to feel Sam against him. The wait wasn't too long, before an older woman appeared and greeted Bobby, said hello to the boys and then turned trained eyes on Sam and Dean, as they stood and introduced themselves.

Ushering them into an examining room, the last words heard before closing the door, were David's yelling out about "Sam barfing".

"You're a lucky man Dean. This could have been alot worse. You're going to need to take it easy for the next few days" Dr. Sanchez noted, as she finished cleaning and dressing the wound. As she wrote out a pain prescription for Dean, there was a knock on the door and Bobby popped his head in. "Sorry to bother you, but Joshua and David are really upset. Are you almost done, could I bring them in to show them you're okay?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked at Sam. "I'm done here Bobby, I'll come out" he said, as he got off the examining table and gave Sam's hand a rub before leaving.

"So Sam" Dr. Sanchez started. "Can you tell me what happened today" Sam explained that he wasn't sure, he'd never fainted before. "As one of the little one's put it, you've been barfing?" Dr. Sanchez asked, using David's descriptive and smiling. "Yeah, it must be something I'm eating I guess" Sam replied.

"I'd like to examine you Sam, just to see what's going on. Is that okay with you?"

Sam looked at the Doctor in confusion, before agreeing. "Uh, I guess so."

"Good. I'll need you to strip down and put on one of these gowns. I'll be back in a few minutes" Dr. Sanchez said, as she left the room.

Sam slowly got undressed. "How weird is this?" he asked himself as he slipped on the gown and nervously waited.

Dr. Sanchez came in a few minutes later. "I'm going to listen to your heart first Sam, then I'm going to take your pressure" Dr. Sanchez explained. After she was done, she asked Sam to lie down on the examining table.

Needing to extend the table length to fit his long form, Dr. Sanchez pulled out the extension. In doing so, she noticed the staining still evident on the soles of Sam's feet.

"Where and when did you get this Sam?" she asked, frowning. "I'm not sure, it was Dean who noticed it first. I had a shoulder and rib injury and it must have happened around then" Sam explained.

Still frowning, Dr. Sanchez began to press on Sam's stomach, pressing hard in some areas and lighter in others. "You can sit up now" she said kindly.

"Sam, I'd like to perform two tests on you, with your permission. One will be an ultrasound and the other will be a rectal" Dr. Sanchez said. Sam immediately tensed. "Why?" he asked. "Before I can give you an answer Sam, I'd prefer to do the tests" Dr. Sanchez said, sidestepping a direct answer at this time. Sam looked at her in concern. Sighing deeply, he agreed.

Dr. Sanchez patted his shoulder, before moving to the end of the table again. Pulling the stirrups from beneath, she watched Sam turn pale and gulp. "I know Sam, I won't lie, it's going to be somewhat uncomfortable, but I'll make it as quick as possible. I promise" Dr. Sanchez re-assured, before washing her hands and putting on the rubber gloves.

Sam was beyond humiliated, when Dr. Sanchez asked him to place his legs in the stirrups and to shift down closer to her. "That's a lovely tattoo you have there" Dr. Sanchez admired, trying to ease Sam's mind, as she applied the lubricant to two of her fingers.

"Uh thanks, I got it for Dean's birthday" Sam said without thinking and then blushing furiously as he realized what he had said.

"He must have been very pleased" Dr. Sanchez noted. "Here we do go Sam, deep breath" she advised as one finger was inserted and then the other. "Try not to tense Sam, I know it's hard, but just try and relax" Dr. Sanchez soothed as she took her other hand and pressed down on Sam's pelvis. Sam kept his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on not tensing up.

Dr. Sanchez probed deeply before extracting her fingers and wiping Sam. "We're done with that part of the exam. You did very well Sam."

As she took off her gloves and washed her hands, she then moved the portable ultrasound machine closer to the exam table. "Now, for this part, I'm going to apply some gel to your stomach and run the nozzle of the machine over it" Dr. Sanchez explained as she donned a new pair of gloves and spread the gel over Sam's stomach.

The procedure took about fifteen minutes to complete. "You can get dressed now Sam. I'll be back to talk with you in a few moments" Dr. Sanchez said, giving nothing away in her voice.

This whole experience had been done with perfect respect and compassion and yet Sam felt very vulnerable and unsteady. He just wanted to get home and forget it had ever happened.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dr. Sanchez came back in and took a seat opposite Sam.

"Sam, I have some news for you and it's going to be a major shock. I want to prepare you for this and I want to assure you that our hospital and staff are fully equipped to deal with these types of matters."

Sam was beyond nervous now. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Before I tell you Sam, I need to ask you a question. Are you and Dean a couple? The reason I ask is that from doing the rectal, it was clear that you've been engaging in anal sex on a fairly regular basis and from the looks I saw you and Dean exchange, I feel fairly certain that you are together. I want to assure you that I am not asking to simply be nosy, but what I have to tell you will make it easier to handle, if you have someone to help you with it"

Sam nodded. "Dean and I are together. He's the love of my life. He'll be there for me no matter what" Sam confirmed.

"Good. Sam, there is no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. You're pregnant" Dr. Sanchez declared.

Sam gaped at her, eyes full of disbelief, turning quickly to horror as he realized she was serious.

Beginning to hyperventilate, Sam started to panic. Jumping up, Dr. Sanchez placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Breathe Sam breathe" she encouraged. "We're here to help you, we'll take care of you. Easy Sam easy" she continued as Sam eventually got his breathing more under control.

Giving Sam a few minutes to collect himself, Dr. Sanchez asked if he wanted Dean to come in now. Sam looked at her with frantic eyes. "No, please don't tell anyone, I need time to think" Sam replied in a shaky voice. "Okay Sam, this is your decision. I would like to set up another appointment with you for later this week. There's alot we need to discuss. Here's my card and number. Please know that you can call me anytime" Dr. Sanchez said, as she helped a shaky Sam off the table. Sam murmured his thanks.

Taking a deep breath, Sam opened the door and was immediately encased in hugs and grabs and overwhelming concern.

"I can see that you're in good hands" Dr. Sanchez said smiling, as she took her leave.

"You okay Sam?" David asked as Sam put on his best smile and said he was. Joshua took his hand and held on for dear life. Bobby clapped him on the back good naturedly. Dean stood back and watched Sam. "Something's not right" Dean thought as Sam continued to avert his eyes from Dean.

As they made their way out of the hospital, Joshua continued to hold Sam's hand and David slipped his into Dean's.

"How about some ice cream when we get home?" Sam asked, to a cheer all around.

Once they got home and got settled, Sam made himself busy by getting the ice cream ready, while everyone sat down waiting. As he placed bowls and spoons in front of everyone and the chocolate sauce in front of David and Joshua, he smiled absently, as they took turns squeezing it over their ice cream.

Not feeling he could pretend any longer, Sam excused himself. "I think I'm going to lie down for awhile" he said, before leaving the room. Dean looked at Bobby in concern, before getting up and following Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was laying on his side, pulled up into the fetal position, with his back to the door when Dean came in.

As Dean came around and kneeled on the floor in front of Sam, he noticed the tears first. As Dean tenderly wiped away the tears, he leaned in close, nuzzling his face against Sam's. "What's wrong Sammy, please tell me" Dean asked.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean, biting his trembling lower lip. Dean's heart was shattering with the look of utter despair in Sam's eyes.

Sam said nothing, before turning over and away from Dean, his body trembling.

Dean climbed over Sam and laid down in front of him. "No Sam, don't pull away from me. You're scaring me. I'm here for you Sammy, I'll always be here for you" Dean said in a gentle tone, as he cupped Sam's face and held it firmly. Dean continued to soothe, as he thumbed away the falling tears.

Sam looked into Dean's eyes, before throwing himself against Dean with uncontrollable sobs wracking his body. "Sam, please, please tell me what's wrong" Dean begged, as he held his crying little brother in his arms.

Sam buried his face against Dean's chest, pulling his arms tightly against himself as he rocked himself against Dean.

"_Dean...I'm...I'm pregnant_" Sam keened, before ripping himself from his big brother's arms and standing up.

A stunned Dean did not move or try to follow, he just stayed there in shocked disbelief. Feeling like he was drowning in molasses, Dean tried to comprehend what Sam had just told him. His mind was twirling and his thinking felt fuzzy and fragmented.

Tormented sobs eventually pierced his thinking as he sat up and looked for Sam. "Oh Sammy" Dean whispered as he looked over at Sam who was sobbing and huddled tightly against himself on the floor.

Grabbing a blanket from the bed Dean made his way over to Sam. His heart heavy and his touch loving, Dean sat down beside him. Sam kept his head down between his knees, refusing to look at Dean.

Dean leaned his face on Sam's back. "We'll get through this Sammy, I promise you we will. Hell, we've faced down worse than this before" Dean whispered, as he moved his hand to Sam's arm and began to rub the trembling flesh.

Ever so slowly, Dean turned next to Sam so that he was able to lean his head on Sam's arm and get a partial look at Sam's still hidden face. "I love you Sam. Can you look at me please" Dean asked. Sam slowly lifted his tear stained face and looked at Dean. "There's my guy" Dean exclaimed, as he took the opportunity to cover Sam's face with loving kisses. "Love, love, love you Sammy" Dean whispered over and over, as he pulled Sam against him and placed the blanket around them.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: As always, thank you **hotshow** for making this story such an enjoyable experience to co-write.

I would like to extend sincere and heartfelt gratitude to each of you, the readers of this story. It's a marvellous thing to have the story supported in such a great way. Thank you.

**L****eave Me Breathless – Chapter Eleven**

"Deacon, it's Etta on the phone for you" Casona yelled out. "I'm coming" Deacon said, as he entered the room and Casona handed him the phone.

"Etta my darling, it's so lovely to hear from you" Deacon acknowledged in genuine gladness at hearing his sister's voice.

"How are you?" he asked. Etta hesitated before responding. "Stephanie died, Deacon" Etta finally said, the sorrow evident in her voice. "I am so sorry my dear. I know how much she and the boys meant to you" Deacon replied in a quiet voice. "It was her heart that finally gave out. Such a young mother, who'd been through so much and then this happens. The boys have been robbed of having their mother and Stephanie was robbed of seeing her boys grow up. It's not fair or just, none of this is" Etta lamented.

"All those years ago, do you remember Deacon when I told you about Vermilia and the hunter who was tracking her and how it all came about that he rescued Stephanie in that alley, from the bastard that was her husband?" Etta asked. "Of course. You said at the time that Vermilia was up to no good and I know you had tried to save her from herself Etta" Deacon responded, feeling the hairs on his neck stand up, as he felt the circle begin to start closing.

"You, DeVona and Casona are the only ones I ever told about what happened in that alley. The hunter, Dean Winchester, was left with absolutely no choice, he had to kill Vermilia. I'll never forget it Deacon, it's as if it happened just a moment ago. In all the commotion, he did not see me, but I had a clear view of the whole incident.

I was there trying to help save Vermilia from herself. I didn't recognize her though. She had turned into something or someone I would never want close to me. Stephanie, on the other hand, was an innocent. She saw so much that night Deacon that I felt in some way that I should help her, try to make it up to her in an indirect way for what she had seen with Vermilia. I remember following her and Dean back to what turned out to be Stephanie's place and I watched and I waited. What I didn't foresee was the fact that Dean was willing to do the same. He stayed with her and nursed her back to health and took care of the boys. He's a good man and you will not believe now what I have to tell you now" Etta said in a low voice.

Before Etta could continue, Deacon interrupted her. "I will believe you my dear Etta for what I have to share with you will add new meaning to the term: Life is stranger than fiction."

Deacon and Etta talked at length and in great detail, their voices rising and lowering in tone, as information was shared and plans were made. In the realm of things, the fates had not chosen randomly for these events to happen, their weave was intricate and their plans well woven.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"It's been too much for him" Dean exclaimed in concern. "I agree Dean, whatever it's going to take; we'll have to pull Sam through this. Needless to say, you shocked the hell out of me when you told me that Sam was pregnant. I mean, shit, this is the last thing Sam or you, for that matter, needed" Bobby said, as he took another swig of his beer.

The boys were asleep and Bobby and Dean were sitting on the steps of the veranda having a beer and discussing the best way to deal with the news.

Sam, as he had been for the last few days, was lying listlessly in bed, very much lost in his own world.

Dr. Sanchez had called Bobby, looking for Sam. There had to be some type of back story between Dr. Sanchez and Bobby, Dean thought to himself at the time of the call, but there were other, much more serious issues to deal with, so Dean let it go, as Bobby had passed him the phone.

Dean explained that he knew what was going on and then went on to tell her about how Sam was acting. Dr. Sanchez had expressed her concern and advised Dean that if Sam did not pull himself together soon, then there would need to be an intervention to help him start dealing with the pregnancy issue.

The house was in a quiet type of uproar. Everything moved on, but nothing was normal. Bobby had temporarily taken over the home schooling responsibilities, Dean had no choice but to go to work and Joshua and David simply weren't saying too much.

"The boys know something's up Bobby, I think I'm just gonna come clean and tell them the truth. It's freaking me out this has happened, it's freaking you out too, I can imagine what it'll do to Joshua and David. Damn it, they've already been through too much. Shit!" Dean declared as he thought of the repercussions of all of this, before getting up and going to check on Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stood in the doorway and watched Sam. He was just laying there, no movement, no welcoming smile, no "hey baby".

Walking over to their bed, Dean toed off his boots before climbing in. He wanted Sam to turn and look at him, pull him close and gather him up tight against him. It wasn't going to happen right now, that much was clear.

Dean inched closer to Sam, lightly pressing his head against Sam's shoulder. "You need to come back to us Sammy; you're going to have to start living again. We need you Sam. I can't live without you. Please Sam, please. We'll get through it, we'll be okay" Dean said in desperation.

Sam didn't say anything nor did he open his eyes. Dean felt the tears dripping on his head. Lifting himself up on one elbow, he wiped at the falling tears. "Dr. Sanchez said we'd need to have an intervention if you don't start coming around Sam" Dean said in a low voice. "You aren't eating, you aren't taking care of yourself, I have to fight with you to get at least some water down you. It can't go on Sam, it just can't".

"Don't take me to the hospital Dean, please don't" Sam said in a scratchy voice. "I just need some time, please Dean, please" Sam pleaded. Dean really didn't think his heart could get broken anymore than it recently had been, boy was he wrong.

Running his hand through the greasy locks of Sam's un-kept hair, he bent down and kissed his little brother. "I won't lose you Sam, whatever it's going to take, and if that means tough love, then that's what I'm prepared to do" Dean declared, as he rubbed his face against the bristles on Sam's cheek.

"_I don't know how to deal with this. I don't know what to do Dean_" Sam whispered urgently. Dean began to feel his heart un-kink one knot at a time. Sam was reaching out to him and Dean didn't want to blow it now.

"You just keep holding on to me, that's all you need to do. When you don't feel strong enough to deal with things or just need a rest from it all, that's when you let me take over" Dean stated firmly, looking intently at Sam.

Sam reached out a shaky hand, cupping Dean's cheek and pulling him down next to him.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Looking across the table at two sets of serious eyes, Dean almost backed out of telling Joshua and David, but they needed to be told and Dean needed to get it said.

"Boys, I have something I need to tell you about Sam. I know you've been worried about him and I know how much you both care about him.

What I'm going to tell you is going to be strange to you, but it's kind of weird for Sam, Bobby and me too. You know how women are always the ones to have babies right? Well...the thing is...we don't know why this has happened, but Sam is going to have a baby" Dean finished, feeling like he was going to throw up.

Joshua and David both gawked at him, before David turned to Joshua. "I told you so" David said, as he jumped off the chair and came around to Dean. "I told Joshie, Dean, but he not believe me" David explained.

"How did you know David?" Dean asked, as he pulled the little boy onto his lap. David shrugged his shoulders in response. Not exactly a suitable answer, but the only one David gave at the moment.

"How Dean, how can Sam have a baby? Men can't have babies" Joshua asked, needing an answer. "Is Sam sick? Tell the truth Dean" Joshua demanded, the distress evident on his face.

"C'mere Joshua" Dean said as he held out his other arm for him.

"Now look it, the both of you" Dean said as he continued to hold David on his lap and put his other arm around Joshua, "I'm telling you both the truth, Sam is going to have a baby. We don't know why this has happened, but I am telling you the truth. This is all I've got for you. Okay guys?" Dean asked.

David nodded and although Joshua still looked somewhat unsure, he nodded too.

"Now, one more thing and this is very important, you are both not to worry, okay fellas, everything is going to work out just fine and you're both very safe here and Sam, Bobby and I are not going anywhere. Understand?" Dean said in a firm, but yet kind voice.

"Yes" David said. "Yes" Joshua agreed, as Dean hugged them both to him.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

It took the honesty and forthright attitude of young children to make Sam finally see that not all was lost. David and Joshua had appeared in the bedroom. Both recoiled at the smell of unwashed skin hanging in the air. David held his nose and walked around to the side of the bed Sam was closest too. "It stinks" David said, as he placed a piece of paper in Sam's hands before leaving the room. Joshua had disappeared upon entering the room and was now back holding a spray decanter. He depressed the decanter a few times and a wonderful floral fragrance filled the room. "This was Mom's favourite perfume, she used it when she was sad" Joshua explained. "I hope you like the drawing Sam" he said before leaving.

Sam laid there, greasy hair, unwashed body, un-brushed teeth and all. He looked down at the paper and felt his heart crack. Inhaling the floral fragrance, he knew he needed to come back; he needed to start dealing with what was happening. He stood up with more of a sense of purpose and direction than he had felt in the last while. He had people who needed him and loved him. He had Dean. _They also had a baby on the way_.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Going against Deacon's concern over her personal safety, Casona was trying to talk to DeVona without it turning into a screaming match. It wasn't working out that way at all, as things rapidly spiralled out of control.

"You are a miserable and self-serving twisted little bitch DeVona. I don't know you anymore and I don't want to either. Etta told us a long time ago what happened in that alley. You know as well as I do that Vermilia was certifiable and on a course of self destruction.

You say you're doing this now to avenge her death. Well then sister dear, let me ask you, why now? What has gotten into that sick mind of yours that you've chosen now to do something so incredibly horrible?" Casona challenged.

Casona couldn't help but take a step back in fear, as DeVona turned to her, eyes wild and unfocused.

"Maybe just because I feel like it, maybe because the time has come for someone to start taking control again, to finally start getting even with those bastard hunters and all their kind for what they keep taking from us" DeVona screamed at her.

"You stand before me all righteous in your perceived correct little world. Well fuck you up and down sister dear. I did what I did and I'm planning on it getting alot worse for Dean's precious little brother, so stay tuned. You keep away from me Casona, or I'll make it my business to injure you" DeVona warned a shocked Casona, before leaving the room.

Casona was left standing there in disbelief. Deacon had warned her and she didn't believe him. She never thought her sister would be capable of hurting her, today's discussion had proved her wrong. At the very least, she found out for sure which brother DeVona had impregnated. She had to relay this information to Deacon, but first, she needed to collect and calm herself down.

Deacon had made it his business to stay near Casona, unbeknownst to her or DeVona. He no longer trusted DeVona's mental state. His suspicions had been confirmed after overhearing this heated discussion. Deacon was sure DeVona had suffered some type of psychotic break. Things were escalating in a dangerous way.

He left quickly, knowing that Casona would be on her way in a short time to see him. He would have to act surprised when she told him it was Sam that was impregnated.

Deacon had just managed to make it back and was standing stirring the contents of the bowl in front of him, when Casona entered. "I found out from DeVona, that's it's the youngest brother Sam that she has impregnated, Deacon" Casona exclaimed as she came over and stood beside Deacon.

"My darling, I thought I told you to stay away from your sister, you know how I worry about you. But, in view of the information you were able to obtain, I am very proud of you" Deacon said, as he nudged Casona slightly.

"I'll listen to you now Deacon. You were right...I was wrong. There's something not right about my sister" Casona stated in a worried voice.

Changing the subject, for more reasons than one, Deacon brought up about the contents in the bowl. "The preparation is finally ready my angel. All the necessary ingredients have fermented together and are now bound in strength. By using Butterbur, Adder's Tongue, White-Dead Nettle and Woad, we will have covered all the elemental properties that DeVona and that dreaded woman used in their pregnancy staining liquid. The challenge is going to be convincing Sam and Dean to allow us to proceed with this. The remedy needs to be applied with skin to skin contact, while the redemption chant is recited" Deacon said. Pondering whether to tell Casona everything that Etta had told him, he decided against it at this time.

"We'll need to get to Sam and Dean very soon my love, for this to work" Deacon said. "How are we going to find them?" Casona asked. "Don't worry my dear girl, things sometimes come to pass in the most unusual ways. I don't believe we'll have any trouble locating them" Deacon assured. "Oh and by the way, I have some excellent news dear heart, Etta is on her way home. Won't it be lovely to see her?" a beaming Deacon said.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean wanted nothing more than to spend his time at home, just to be there, helping out, looking after the boys and taking care of Sam. But, they needed the money and that was why Dean found himself still at the garage finishing off a particularly difficult transmission problem when his cell rang.

"Will you still love me if I keep the baby?" Sam breathed into the phone, before Dean even had a chance to say hello. Dean closed his eyes in relief and thanks, Sam was starting to live again. "You are going to be so loved and taken care of and cherished that you're not going to be able to stand it" Dean whispered, silent tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, as he heard Sam's quiet crying on the other end. "Sammy, I'm coming home, I'm coming to you babe. We're gonna talk and I'm going to hold you and you're going to know that I'm so okay with this" Dean reassured. "Hurry Dean, please hurry" Sam begged. "I'm leaving now" Dean answered.

As Dean quickly gathered his things, he paused and decided to go ahead with something he had thought of earlier to reassure Sam. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he took the red marker out of his pants that he'd borrowed earlier from David's marker collection and undid his shirt.

After he had finished, he looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his artistic ability. He chose to concentrate on this instead of the fact that he was worried about the amount of "girl" feelings he was exhibiting. He'd have to get a hold of himself at some point and reign all this in, but for now, he needed to be able to show Sam in not only words, but also actions, how much Sam and now the baby, meant to him.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey boys, hey Bobby" Dean greeted, as he hopped out of the now fixed Impala, at the same time he looked around for Sam. Joshua pointed down the path. "Sam went down there. He's doing good Dean, David and I made Sam feel better" Joshua relayed proudly. "We gave Sam this" David said, as he handed the homemade drawing to Dean.

Dean felt his world tilt a bit, as he looked at the picture. There were seven stick figures on the page, six on the ground and one in the sky. Each figure had a name beside it, Mommy's was the one in the sky. Then there was Bobby, Sam, Dean, Joshua, David and the littlest figure said Baby.

"That's fantastic guys, you're both the best" Dean said in all sincerity. "I'm going to go get Sam now" Dean explained, as he handed the picture back to David. "Sam said he wants a bath" Joshua said, "so we're gonna use lots of bubbles. Bobby said that's okay" Dean looked at Bobby "If Bobby said that's okay, then that's fine with me. When Sam and I get back, you have it all ready okay and then Sam won't smell so bad" Dean said chuckling, as he tossed a wink at the boys before setting off down the path.

Dean found Sam sitting at the base of a tree. Sam looked up as Dean approached. "Hey" he said quietly. Sam's eyes were clearer than they had been over the course of the last few days, his voice was stronger too.

Dean slipped in behind Sam, edging himself down, so that he was able to encircle Sam in his arms. "Welcome back, beautiful boy" Dean whispered in Sam's ear. Sam rubbed his head against Dean.

"I've been so scared Dean. I knew you wouldn't leave me, wouldn't stop loving me, but I just got so totally freaked out by being pregnant that I kinda lost it. I'm sorry...I..." "Shh Sammy, I know, you don't have to say anything" Dean murmured as he squeezed Sam tighter to him.

"You sure you want to have this baby too Dean?" Sam asked, as he moved out of the circle of his big brother's arms and turned so that he was facing Dean.

Dean kept his gaze firmly locked with Sam's, as he began to undo the buttons on his shirt and slide it off.

Sam's eyes wandered down to Dean's chest, widening first in surprise before being replaced with overflowing love.

Dean took Sam's hand and placed it on his chest, directly over his heart. "Now you know for sure" Dean said tenderly, as he felt Sam's fingertips trace the outlines of the heart he had drawn back at the garage and the letters BW inside the heart. Baby Winchester had already stolen his or her Daddy's heart!

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was holding Sam's hand as they made their way back up the path to Bobby's house.

The boys were standing on the veranda waiting for them. As they drew closer, Joshua and David ran down the stairs and threw themselves at the guys. "C'mon Daddy...oh...I mean Sam" David said, lowering his head and looking at the ground.

Sam knelt down in front of him, lifting the little chin so that David was looking at him. "Hey buddy, you and Joshua can call both Dean and I Daddy, if that's what you both want. We would love it, right Dean?" Sam asked as he looked up at Dean and then over to Joshua and smiled. "Absolutely" Dean said in agreement, smiling at both the boys. "It would be an honour" he continued, as he reached out and ruffled Joshua's hair. Both boys looked at each other, but didn't say anything further. This was a huge deal and certainly one that could not be rushed.

"Hey Sam" Bobby called out from the veranda, "it's good to have you back". As the boys dragged Sam up the stairs, with Dean following, Bobby reached out and clasped Sam's shoulder in warm encouragement. Sam was able to flash Bobby a quick smile before he was pulled into the house and into the bathroom.

A bubble explosion was taking place, there was no doubt about it. The bathtub was cascading with them, over the top, running down the sides and covering alot of the floor. It was actually kind of cool.

Joshua and David looked up at Sam, gaging his reaction. "Wow and double wow!" Sam exclaimed. "Thank you so much boys for doing this for me" Sam enthused as he ruffled each boy's head, before they left the room in search of Bobby.

Coming up behind Sam, after closing the door, Dean let out a low whistle. "They must have used a whole box of bath salts" he said chuckling. Wrapping his arms around Sam, Dean did not want to ever let go, he was holding on tight to the best thing he'd ever had. "Uh Dean, I kind of need to get undressed here, before I get into the bath" Sam said lightly. "Let me help" Dean replied, as he tugged Sam's shirt up and off, before reaching around and undoing Sam's belt and then the zipper on his jeans. Sam toed off his shoes as his jeans fell down his legs. Much to Dean's delight, Sam was not wearing any underwear. "Umm, just the way I love you, ready and willing" Dean murmured, lightly biting at Sam's neck, before nudging Sam along to the tub.

As Sam climbed in and sat down, Dean grabbed a facecloth and knelt down beside the tub. Sam shot him a quizzical look. "Hey, you think I'm going to miss an opportunity like this" Dean smirked, as he wiped some of the bubbles from his face.

"I warned you that you were going to be so loved, you wouldn't know what to do" Dean hummed, as he ran the facecloth gently over Sam's body in slow strokes. Sam leaned back in the tub and observed his big brother hovering over him, enjoying the feel of strong and caring hands running over his body.

"So tomorrow, I was thinking that we should make an appointment to see Dr. Sanchez" Dean stated casually. "Sounds like a plan" Sam said, smiling gently in agreement.

The scene in the bathroom was loving and tender, overflowing with gentle touches and soothing sounds. The relaxing tone was broken a short time later, as they heard Joshua and David yelling in excitement. "Mrs. Langley's here, Mrs. Langley's here".

"I'll go out and greet Mrs. Langley and whoever she has with her. You guys take your time" Bobby called through the door.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, before Dean leaned down and kissed Sam long and tenderly on the lips. As Dean pulled back slightly, he parted the sea of bubbles residing on Sam's body. Moving down slightly to the middle of the tub, Dean leaned in and kissed Sam's belly. Baby Winchester's first kiss.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"My dear boys, how are you both? It is so grand to see you" Mrs. Langley exclaimed, as she hugged and kissed both Joshua and David. "We're great Mrs. Langley" Joshua said in excitement. "Sam and Dean and Bobby are the best." "For sure" David chirped in. "I'm so glad to hear that" Mrs. Langley replied.

As Mrs. Langley straightened up, Bobby introduced himself. "I'm pleased to meet you Bobby. Oh, and by the way, please call me Etta. Now, I'd like to introduce you, as well as Joshua and David, to my brother and god-daughter. This is my brother Deacon and this is my god-daughter Casona" Mrs. Langley said smiling.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: A world of thanks to **hotshow** for being such a great person.

To everyone who is supporting this story through your reading of it, reviews, alerts and favoured listings, thank you so, so much. They all mean a lot.

_Advisement__: This chapter contains some __enticing__ scenes of love between Sam and Dean. _

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Twelve**

Bobby was good enough to stall everyone from coming in, which gave Sam and Dean enough time to get ready. Dean gave Sam a quick kiss, before they went outside to join the company.

"Hi Mrs. Langley, it's great to see you again" Dean said, as he kissed the older woman on the cheek, with Sam following behind.

"It's good to see you both too and please call me Etta. Are you keeping well?" Etta asked. "We're all doing good and the boys here are great. Right guys?" Dean asked, as both Joshua and David smiled and nodded.

"I'd like to introduce you to my brother Deacon and my god-daughter Casona" Etta said, as the boys introduced themselves and shook Deacon's and Casona's hands. Dean noted that Deacon was holding a bag in his other hand.

"Why don't we go in" Sam said, climbing the stairs and holding the door open for everyone. After everybody was seated in the living room, the boys went over what they had been up to and what they were learning. It was clear that they had settled in very well and were happy.

"I have a question to ask. My family owns a small cabin where the fishing is wonderful. Would it be possible to take the boys to it for a week?" Etta asked. Sam, Dean and Bobby looked at each other. "Bobby, if you would like to come, we'd sure love to have your company" Mrs. Langley stated.

"Well, what about school?" Sam asked. Joshua and David held their breath. Mrs. Langley had told them about her cabin before and they had always wanted to go there. "Outdoor education Sam, it would do them the world of good" Bobby said. Dean agreed and Sam smiled. The decision was made; the boys were over the moon excited as they threw themselves against Sam and Dean in thankfulness.

"We go pack" David said, tugging Joshua by the hand towards their room.

The adults were left alone. Deacon cleared his voice and Casona looked nervous as Mrs. Langley began to speak in a very low voice.

"Please listen carefully everyone and please wait to the end before asking anything. With the boys down the hall, I need to speak quickly. Sam, we know that you are expecting. We also know who impregnated you and the reason why.

It is Casona's sister DeVona who applied the staining potion to you Sam. I suspect that either the soles of your feet or your palms of your hands had a staining on them in the past while.

DeVona is seeking revenge against you Dean for the killing of their sister Vermilia. Years ago in that alley, when you saved Stephanie's life, it was Vermilia who you had been tracking.

DeVona has now taken it upon herself to seek revenge for this, despite everyone's best intentions to advise her otherwise.

_There is so much more that needs to be explained to you both_, but that will need to come later.

The urgency of the moment is that we need to apply a mixture to you Sam, to help dilute the spell that DeVona has cast with this pregnancy. We need to ensure that the pregnancy is turned to a joyful occurrence as opposed to a tragic one.

You have absolutely no reason to trust us, none at all. But I beseech you, please know that we are here today in your's, Dean's and the boys best interests, do not doubt this...please" Etta said in an earnest tone, just as Joshua came back into the room. "We're starving" he exclaimed.

"Why don't you, David, Bobby and I go get something to eat, you boys can choose the place" Mrs. Langley said, smiling. "But first, are you all packed? "Yeah, c'mon and see" Joshua said as he took Mrs. Langley's hand.

"Well, I guess I better get packed too" Bobby said in somewhat of a disbelieving tone. How was it that at one moment he was sitting down talking and then the next moment he found himself agreeing to go away for a week of fishing.

Deacon, Casona, Sam and Dean looked warily at each other.

"The application needs to be done with skin to skin contact" Deacon explained. Casona will take the mixture and apply it to your belly Sam. Dean, you will need to place your hands on Sam's belly too. I will recite the redemption chant" Deacon said quickly, as David and Joshua came back into the room, with Mrs. Langley following up behind, carrying their bags.

Dean jumped up and took the bags from her, carrying them out to Bobby's car. He talked to the boys for a while, telling them to be good and to mind what Mrs. Langley and Bobby told them.

Bobby came out a short time later with his duffel and unlocked the car doors for the boys. After they had climbed in, he looked at Dean. "What do you think?" he asked. "Hell Bobby, I'm not sure what to think. That bitch was a turned out freak though. Man, she was coming for me no question and what she did to the boys' father well..." Dean said in a quiet voice. "If DeVona is seeking revenge she's sure chosen a hell of a way to go about it" Dean said angrily. "God damn it Bobby, Sam doesn't deserve this" Dean declared as he watched Mrs. Langley come out and make her way over to the car. "They're waiting inside for you Dean" she said. "We'll keep the boys out for the required hour and then we'll come back so they can say good bye to you and Sam before leaving for the cabin and we can also pick up Deacon and Casona. Please Dean, please trust me on this. We truly have your's and Sam's best intentions at heart" Mrs. Langley appealed urgently, before climbing into the car.

Dean jumped up the stairs and into the house after waving goodbye.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Sam, until you explain to us what the hell is in that bag!" Dean said in a threatening voice.

"The ingredients include Butterbur, Adder's Tongue, White-Dead Nettle and Woad. They work together to cover all the elemental properties that need to be altered" Deacon explained patiently.

"We'll do it" Sam said. "SAM!" Dean cried. "We don't know what could happen, this could be totally wrong, I just think..." Sam interrupted before Dean could finish.

"I believe it'll work out Dean, we need to have some trust here, so let's just proceed with it okay?" Sam said in a steady voice, as he lifted his shirt and exposed his belly. Dean came and stood beside him.

Casona placed Deacon's bag on the table and pulled out the bowl. Immersing her hands into the mixture, she came to stand in front of Sam. "It's cold" she warned in a kind voice, before beginning to rub the mixture onto Sam's belly.

Ensuring that his stomach was completely covered, she looked at Dean. "You need to place your hands here and here" she said, indicating two spots on Sam's stomach, one just above his bellybutton and the other to the right.

Casona then placed her own hands close to Dean's. "Dean and Casona, please use your life energy to help the growing life within Sam." Deacon pulled out his book and began to recite the redemption chant:

_"__By power over all_

_By __the powers that are and forever will be_

_Working for and through this Book of Shadows_

_This Book only reaches those_

_for whom it is intended_

_This work cannot be misused_

_And for those who use it rightly_

_For the good of all_

_And according to free will_

_May all the positive magic of the Universe_

_Bring joy and power for good_

_That cannot be measured_

_May the healing that is necessary take place today_

_Filled with goodness and life overflowing."_

"Casona, Dean, you can remove your hands now. Sam, please sit down on the couch and close your eyes. You need to hold your hands on your belly and connect to the living form that is growing within you."

Casona went to wash her hands, as Dean sat on the edge of the couch with Sam. Resting his hands over Sam's, Dean didn't say anything, he just touched.

Deacon closed his book and observed the two boys for a long while.

"Dean, Sam, it's time, we need to remove the mixture from Sam's stomach and from your hands Dean" Deacon explained.

Dean took Sam into the bathroom and helped him to clean up, before he cleaned off his own hands. They were just finishing up when they heard Bobby's car in the yard.

Thanking Casona before she left, the guys followed her out and down the front stairs.

"We are so full" Joshua said as he got out of the car. "So full" David agreed as he ran around from the other side.

"C'mon and give me a hug" Sam said, as he bent down and pulled both the little boys into his arms. "You make sure you listen to Mrs. Langley and to Bobby okay guys" Sam said. Although they'd already heard this same thing from Dean, they both still nodded in agreement. "Alright then, have a wonderful and happy time" Sam said as he let them go and they made their way into Dean's arms. Giving them both a hug, he tousled their hair.

Getting back into the car, wild with excitement, the little guys were bouncing up and down on the backseat of Bobby's car. "I better get in there. You have my number if you need anything" Bobby said. "Take care of yourselves fellas, and don't worry, I'll watch over Joshua and David" Bobby assured, as he climbed in and waited for the others to get ready.

Etta came up to the boys, noting a spot of the mixture still on Dean's hand as she gathered them to her in a hug. "I hope everything went well. Thank you for trusting us, you've done the right thing" she said before turning and climbing into the other car. Casona smiled at Sam and Dean and climbed in to the backseat.

Deacon stood on the veranda and motioned the boys to join him. He had one more thing to explain to the guys in private.

"Etta saw you both back at Stephanie's place, consoling each other during such a difficult time. She felt that perhaps you were more than brothers to each other" Deacon said slowly. "Please understand that I would never judge your relationship. The reason that I bring it up now, is that one of the side effects of this particular mixture is that Sam, you're going to be feeling very frisky over the course of the next while" Deacon said, choosing his words carefully. "I want to assure you that it is normal and it will pass, so not to worry. I also wanted to re-assure you that this will cause no harm to the baby" Sam turned pink and Dean looked away, both unable to meet the older man's eyes.

"Boys, while this may seem embarrassing, I would hope that you both take advantage of this opportunity. You're both young and healthy and as the expression goes, full of vim and vigour" Deacon said, chuckling, before walking down the stairs to the waiting car.

As they watched the cars pull away, Sam leaned against Dean, feeling suddenly very tired and overwhelmed.

"Let's get you inside babe" Dean said, as he opened the door and led Sam in.

"Ever think we've been set-up so we can have some alone time together?" Dean asked Sam. "Sure seems that way" Sam said. "Sure wish you could get some time off work" Sam said, not believing he voiced that out loud. He knew that Dean took this job because they needed a steady source of income. He knew his big brother would much rather be out hunting and kicking some ass. Dean looked at him long and slow not saying anything.

After making Sam and himself a sandwich, Dean went and made a few phone calls.

"Okay Sammy my boy, the appointment with Dr. S. is set-up for tomorrow" Dean relayed, coming back into the room and over to Sam.

"Are you going to be okay here for awhile by your lonesome?" Dean inquired. "Don't worry Dean, I'll be fine" Sam responded, as he looked up at his older brother. "I'll always worry about you Sammy" Dean said as he bent down and kissed the top of Sam's head. "I have to go to the garage for a few hours and then close up shop for the rest of the week. When I asked Simon if I could have the time off, who would have thought that he would have agreed it was such a good idea, that he's taking the rest of the week off too? So, the garage will be closed until next week." Dean exclaimed. The joy in Sam's eyes at this news was all Dean needed to see.

"Do you need anything Sam?' Dean asked before leaving. "Just you" Sam answered with affection and a tender smile.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The time just seemed to fly by and before Dean realized it, he was on his way back home again. Coming in and expecting to see Sam, he was surprised and then concerned as he heard Sam's voice coming from the bedroom. He sounded upset.

"Oh Sammy" Dean thought in sympathy, which quickly turned to shame, as he felt himself harden at the sight of Sam before him.

Dean quickly took off his boots and clothes before making his way over to the bed and Sam.

Sam was kneeling on the bed, back to the doorway, clearly trying to find release from the sexual tension he was feeling, grunting in frustration when nothing seemed to be working.

As Dean came up beside Sam, he ran his hand up and down Sam's spine. "I'm here Sam, let me help" Dean whispered, as he helped Sam to change positions, so that he was lying on his back in the direction of the side of the bed. Grabbing a pillow and placing it under the base of Sam's lower back, Dean tugged Sam down closer to the edge of the bed.

"Dean, help me please" Sam whimpered, as he continued to touch himself. Dean spread Sam's legs wide, moving between them and leaning in and over Sam. Dean ran his strong hands over Sam's chest using broad strokes, as he sensed Sam's desperation. Closing in on each nipple, Dean rubbed them in tandem. "_Feels so good, like them nice and tight_" Dean said huskily, as he leant his lips to the cause and pulled one and then the other into his mouth, listening as Sam pleaded and panted. Blowing on one of the ravaged nubs, Dean resumed sucking at it, as he reached further down and moved his hand in under Sam's.

"Life your legs up Sam, high as they can go" Dean instructed as Sam lifted those long legs straight up and spread them wide.

Dean greased his fingers and lips with the lube from the nightstand, before kneeling down at the edge of the bed. Groaning in anticipation he bent forward and began to work Sam's hole with his lips and tongue. "So fucking beautiful" Dean acknowledged, sucking earnestly at Sam's entrance.

Sam was unable to keep his legs up any longer, quivering and arching as Dean continued to suck. Dean took Sam's legs and placed them around his neck. Moving his mouth from Sam's hole to his rock hard dick, Dean caressed the underside of Sam's cock and balls, as he applied a path of licking and sucking over the sensitive skin membrane between Sam's anus and cock.

Moving his lips and tongue back and forth over the trail, before taking Sam fully into his mouth with one deep swallow, Sam came in a long shuddering release, his eyes wet with tears and his body quaking and twisting. "Love you Dean...love you" Sam screamed. His orgasm was powerful and prolonged. Dean's face was smeared with Sam's semen, his lips coated with his lover's cum. Loving the feel of Sam coming deep inside his mouth, Dean gently lapped his tongue against Sam's relaxing cock before removing it from his mouth.

Dean felt himself on the edge, as he buried his face deep into Sam's wet groin area, feeling the last of Sam's tremors against the side of his face. Dean reached down and palmed himself in rapid strokes. "God damn" he yelled, as he came in waves of release, breathing deeply through the hair of Sam's pubic region. "Fuck" he groaned, as he felt Sam's hands on his head, slowly stroking his scalp.

Giving himself a moment to recover, Dean applied light kisses over Sam's pubic area and inner thighs. Feeling more sure of being able to stand without having his legs collapse from under him, Dean stood up and looked at his semi-dozing brother, before heading to the washroom and cleaning himself up. When Dean got back, Sam opened his eyes and grinned at him. "That was so fucking hot" Sam exclaimed as he somehow managed to find the strength to move himself on the bed so that he could accommodate holding Dean to him.

Dean smiled as he crawled in next to Sam and snuggled up tight against him. "Holy freaking hell, Sammy" Dean slurred before falling off to sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

During the night, Sam woke up in desperate need more than once, whimpering and rubbing himself against Dean's thigh, as he searched for release.

Dean reached down with one hand and gently caressed Sam's twitching cock, using his fingers and thumb to rub the sensitive tip until he had Sammy coming hard against him. "_That's it, that feels so good eh babe, you're feeling all better now_" Dean would murmur soothingly against Sam's ear as Sam trembled against him.

While Dean was still holding Sam's cock in one hand he inserted two fingers from his other hand slowly into Sam's mouth, just like he had done earlier in the evening when Sam had first awoken him. Sam lightly placed his own hands over Dean's, closing his eyes and slowly starting to suck on Dean's fingers. For whatever reason, Sam found this comforting and Dean was more than happy to oblige. "That's it baby, you close your eyes and get some sleep" Dean hummed. "You did so good Sammy" Dean whispered, as Sam continued to suck on his fingers before being soothed yet again to sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Morning seemed to come very early considering the night they had both been through. While sharing the shower, Sam tilted his head and looked at his brother. "I owe you big time" he said shyly. "You don't owe me a thing Sammy, it was my pleasure" Dean said honestly before reaching over and stroking one of Sam's dimples.

They were behind schedule and would be late for the appointment unless they booted it, so there was unfortunately no time for any morning delight.

When they were in the car Dean leaned over Sam and pulled the seat belt across him. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked in agitation. "Just making sure you and the baby are safe" Dean said smiling, as he snapped the belt into place.

Once they'd arrived at the hospital and made their way to the door, Sam stopped. "You okay?" Dean asked in concern, reaching up and brushing the hair away from Sam's forehead.

"Nervous" Sam replied quietly.

Dean took Sam's hands in his own and lifted them to his lips. Applying gentle kisses over the knuckles, Dean looked at Sam. "It's going to be fine Sammy" Dean assured. "Now let me see that smile" Dean asked, as he threaded his fingers through Sam's and they made their way in.

Dr. Sanchez's door was open. Standing up as they came in, she walked over to greet them.

"Hello Dean, hello Sam" she greeted warmly. "Please have a seat over there" she said, motioning to the chairs, as she closed the door.

"Dean, your injuries have healed nicely. How are you feeling?" Dr. Sanchez asked. "Much better than the last time you saw me" Dean responded lightly.

"I'm very glad to hear that. Now Sam, I understand from Dean that you had a rough time of it recently. How are you coping now?"

"It took me awhile to come around and accept things, it's not every day that you hear that you're pregnant" Sam explained, as Dr. Sanchez nodded.

"Yes Sam, there's no doubt about it, it is a significant shock and I'm glad to see that you are now dealing well with the pregnancy matter. I imagine that you have questions for me, so why don't we start by you asking them" Dr. Sanchez stated.

Taking a deep breath, Sam began.

"Will the x-ray I had for my shoulder and the anti-inflammatories and pain meds I was on have hurt the baby? How can I carry a baby, if I don't have a womb? Will I get all the emotions that I've read about women having when they get pregnant? Will my breasts enlarge? Is it okay for Dean and I to continue making love during the pregnancy and how will the baby come out?" Sam asked cringing slightly at the last question. Dean grimaced with that one too.

Dr. Sanchez leaned forward and put her hands on her desk. "I'll start with the easiest one first. You and Dean can continue to engage in sexual activities. There is no risk of harm to the baby. The body is a marvellous thing and one of the things it does best, is to protect a growing life, so there should be no concern there.

A shoulder x-ray will not produce enough radiation to harm a fetus. Anti-inflammatories and the pain medication you were prescribed, I'm taking a guess here and figuring it was an IB based compound" to which Sam nodded, "will not harm the fetus. Any future requirements if the need arises will need to be re-evaluated however.

Sam, you've grown what is sometimes referred to as a false womb. It's very close to a woman's womb, but without a lot of the same wiring, if you will. Based on previous cases, this will disappear after the delivery.

Your breasts will not enlarge to that of a woman's, nor will you produce milk, but they will swell slightly and at times be very sensitive.

Regarding the delivery, it will be done by Caesarean section. We're equipped here at the hospital and I will perform the delivery. Dean will be allowed into the operating room, but Dean, you must remain at the head of the table during this procedure" Dr. Sanchez cautioned, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Now, as far as the question about emotions, yes Sam, it has been my experience that a male who is pregnant, does experience the same range of emotions that a pregnant female does. You'll have good days and some not so good days, you'll feel well and sometimes not so well. There will be crying jags and lots of sentimental displays. You need to understand that this is all normal. Dean, I can see that you are very supportive of Sam. During this time, you need to be extra gentle with him, as loving as you can be and ensure that he is very well taken care of and loved" Dr. Sanchez concluded.

Sam looked over at Dean and smiled shyly.

Dean felt his insides melt at the look Sam was giving him. Taking care of Sam in this way was what he was all about. He suspected he'd have a battle on his hands at times, as there was no way that his Sammy was going to let him take care of him overly much, but Dean was confident that this was one area where he's persevere.

"I promise you, they'll be no problem there Dr. S." Dean replied, as he reached out and covered Sam's hand with his own.

"Sam, the last time you were here we performed a few tests. I'd like to repeat the ultrasound one. Normally, we don't do them as frequently, but I couldn't help but notice that you have filled out a bit more since I saw you last and I'd like to use the ultrasound that we perform today, as the benchmark for your pregnancy status. I'll leave you two alone for a few moments. Please change into a gown Sam and set yourself up on the examining table" Dr. Sanchez instructed before leaving the room.

Dean held the gown as he watched Sam undress. Sam blushed lightly as he felt Dean's eyes on him. "Sam, my God, you've got a little rounded edge to you now" Dean said in amazement, as he ran his fingers slowly over Sam's belly. Sam looked down and then back at Dean in surprise, before Dean helped him on with the gown and then on to the examining table.

Knocking before entering, Dr. Sanchez came in and moved the portable ultrasound machine closer to the examining table. Washing her hands and putting on her gloves, Dr. Sanchez placed a covering sheet over Sam's lower body, before raising his gown and applying the gel.

Dean was holding Sam's hand, he had a clear view of the monitor whereas Sam did not. Dean didn't mean to squeeze Sam's hand so hard when he viewed what was appearing on the screen. "Ouch" Sam whispered. "Oh my God Sammy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze so hard" Dean apologized as he rubbed Sam's hand. "It's okay Dean. Is everything fine with the baby Dr. Sanchez?" Sam asked.

"Well, I would say everything is absolutely fine. There is one key change to your pregnancy Sam however" Dr. Sanchez stated as she glanced up at Dean and nodded, confirming what he had seen on the screen.

"_Sam, Dean, you're going to be having twins_" Dr. Sanchez confirmed.

Sam's mind went blank. Dean felt like he was going to pass out.

Giving them a few minutes to collect their senses, Dr. Sanchez waited.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Take a look Sam. Here and here are the two little life forms currently growing inside of you."

They looked like little spots , it was hard to believe that they were growing babies.

"It's too early to tell the sex of the babies, but we'll be able to determine that in the next few weeks and if you would like to know before the babies are born, then we'll be able to tell you then. Double congratulations are in order" Dr. Sanchez said smiling, as stripped off her gloves, moved back the machine and washed her hands, before leaving the room.

"Twins, we're going to be having twins' Dean said with a goofy smile on his face. "You like that idea?" Sam asked, staring at his brother. "Well, you got to admit, it is kind of cool" Dean replied.

One thing that Dean learned at that moment, is that Sam still had all his strength, the punch he got in the arm, hurt like hell.

After Sam got re-dressed and Dr. Sanchez set-up some future appointments, they left her office.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam slipped his hand into Dean's. "How's the arm?" he asked ruefully. "I'll live" Dean responded, deciding to milk the sympathy factor for a while longer. "Sorry about all that" Sam apologized keeping his head turned and not looking at Dean. "Hey Sammy, I was just joking, my arm's fine. Aw, c'mon now" Dean whispered as he caught sight of Sam's upset face.

Stopping Sam, Dean moved to stand in front of him. "Give me a hug big guy" Dean said, as Sammy threw his arms around Dean. People passed them, life moved around them and still they clung to each other, until both felt steady enough to leave the circle of the other's arms and make their way to the Impala.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Wait until Bobby and the boys hear this news huh Sam. They're going to be so surprised" Dean said, making a weak attempt to fill the silence.

"Yeah" Sam replied absently.

Dean needed to get gas. After pulling in and filling the Impala, he walked into the store to pay. It was one of those multi-purpose places that had its aisles packed full of an array of items. As Dean made his way up and down looking for gummi worms for Sammy, he spotted a table at the far end. Looking down at the homemade items, he selected two before making his way to the cash, grabbing the gummi worms on his way.

The woman behind the counter smiled at him. "Those are beautiful pieces of work aren't they" she said to Dean. "They sure are" he said in agreement. "Here, take one of these too, on the house" the woman said, as he wrapped a perfect pink rose in tissue. "Thank you very much, I sure appreciate it" Dean said, as she bagged his purchases and wished him well.

The rest of the ride home was done in a comfortable silence. Dean had given Sam the gummi worms upon entering the car and put the remaining items in the backseat, out of view.

Upon entering the house, Sam went and hit the bathroom, Dean quickly undid his purchases and ran and set them out on Sam's pillow.

"I'm kind of tired Dean, I think I'm going to go grab a few hours shut-eye. You want to join me?" Sam asked. "Love to Sammy" Dean said, as he followed Sam to the bedroom.

Sam stopped at the entranceway and looked at the two carved letters on his pillow. They were beautiful and clearly designed for use in a baby's room. One letter B was done in pink and was painted with butterflies and ribbons. The other letter B was done in blue and was painted with balloons and lambs.

Sam walked over to the bed and ran his fingers over the wooden letters. He felt the tears begin to gather and finally slide down his cheeks. Dean came up behind him.

Sliding one arm around Sam's waist from behind, Dean timidly held out the pink rose with the other. "For you" Dean whispered against Sam's back.

Sam turned to face Dean. "They're all so beautiful – _Daddy_. Thank you" Sam said softly, inhaling the scent of the rose.

"Since we don't know what we're having yet, I figured I'd cover all the bases" Dean replied, as he reached up and kissed Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

After putting the rose in a glass of water, Dean pulled down the blind to block out the afternoon sunlight. The house was still and quiet, the shades were drawn and Sam was wrapped up in the bedding waiting for him.

Dean climbed in and laid on his side facing Sam. Sam was watching him with those beautiful eyes that Dean would never get tired of looking into.

"Feeling okay?" Dean asked. "I'm feeling good Dean. I think _that_ part of the mixture that we went through earlier has worked its way out of my body" Sam said, laughing lightly. "I was just wondering though, and this is going to sound kinky I suppose, but I sure don't mean it that way. It's just that you know when you let me suck on your fingers, to help me get to sleep, well, it just felt really good and I was wondering if..." Sam stopped, as Dean lifted his fingers to Sam's lips. "It doesn't sound kinky Sam and you never have to ask" Dean said, as he gently inserted two of his fingers into Sam's mouth. "Sleep Sam and don't worry little brother, everything's going to work out just fine" Dean said gently. Echoing the tender feelings of the night before, Sam placed his hands over Dean's and closed his eyes.

Dean watched as sleep claimed his little brother. Reaching over, he kissed Sam's forehead, before moving his unoccupied hand down and lovingly running it over Sam's tummy.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I couldn't do it without you **hotshow**, thank you for being such a special person.

To the wonderful people who are supporting this story, a tremendous and sincere thank you, it means so much.

Advisement: Mature content.

You can find the links to the two songs mentioned in this chapter in my profile.

_For M._

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter ****Thirteen**

The house was damp, the moisture hung heavy in the air. Puddles were gathering in tiny pools along the window frames.

Dean was standing in the doorway of the hall, holding a pillow and blanket, looking at Sam sitting on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dean asked in concern.

"Nah, just couldn't seem to get comfortable. My stomach feels really tight. I didn't want to wake you, so I came in here" Sam said.

Dean walked over to Sam. "I brought these out for you."

"I'm fine Dean, really I am, but I know how much you hate the dampness, so why don't you set yourself up right here" Sam said, patting his lap.

Dean placed the pillow on Sam's lap and spread out the blanket. Before climbing in, Dean bent down and gently kissed Sam's eyes, the tip of his nose and finally his lips. "What did you have to eat?" Dean asked as he pulled back slightly and looked at Sam. "A peanut butter and olive sandwich" Sam replied smiling.

"Okay dude, pregnant or not, that is simply gross" Dean exclaimed. "What can I tell you, I had a craving. I saved half the sandwich for later, cause we're out of olives and in case I felt the urge again, I didn't want to be without" Sam laughed. "I still love you even with your freaky taste buds" Dean confirmed as he looked at Sam and smiled.

Sam watched as Dean settled himself down. Once he was all set up Dean looked up and smiled at his Sammy. It was this look of gentleness that his older brother showed that really tugged at Sam's heartstrings.

Sam ran his hand over Dean's face before burying his fingers in the short spikes of his big brother's hair. Gently massaging Dean's scalp, Sam watched as Dean closed his eyes and grinned.

"You could put me to sleep doing that" Dean whispered. "Now might be a good time to try and get some, before Joshua and David get back. We're going to have our hands full" Sam noted as he continued to look down at Dean.

"When are we going to tell them that we're brothers, Sammy?" Dean asked. "How about never?" Sam replied. "The time just doesn't seem right, we'll know when it is Dean, I think we can let this slide for just a little bit. They've had so much to deal with and frankly, I'm not sure how they're going to react when they learn about this. It's not like we're really lying to them, we're just not bringing it up. So stop your worrying babe, the time will come" Sam re-assured, squirming slightly.

Dean went to get up, but Sam held him down. "It's okay, you don't need to move, besides, I bet B and B enjoy having their Daddy close" Sam said as he smiled crookedly at Dean.

Dean flipped onto his side and pressed his face in tight against Sam's stomach. "Is that true? Do you enjoy having your Daddy close?" Dean asked in a voice that Sam had never heard before. And then it hit Sam, Dean was talking baby talk to B and B. "We sure you love you both so much" Dean continued, as he rubbed his face tenderly back and forth over Sam's tummy.

"What about me?" Sam said with a pretend pout. "Oh, Mommy's feeling left out, B and B, I'll be back, I just need to go and fix that" Dean said as he got up and hugged Sam to him. "Mommy? I don't think so Dean. B and B are going to have two Daddies" Sam confirmed as Dean kissed the side of his neck. "Whatever you say _Daddy_" Dean hummed.

"How about some music?" Dean suggested, as he climbed off the couch and went over to Bobby's record collection. "Man, Bobby has got an awesome amount of pure gold vinyl."

"What are you in the mood for?" Dean asked as he bent down and began sorting through the albums. Sam stood up and stretched. "Surprise me" he said before making his way to the kitchen and the half sandwich he had been saving.

Dean ran to the bedroom, stripping off his clothes and gathering his supplies before coming back into the living room. Putting on his first choice, he raised the volume. Sam smiled to himself as he heard the first cords of Steve Miller's _The Joker_. Walking back into the living room he damn near choked on his sandwich when he saw Dean, naked, holding a tie, one end in each of his hands, running it slowly between his legs.

A lustful grin was playing across Dean's lips as he slowly bent his knees and threw back his head. Swaying to the beat, Dean made his way over to Sam. Dean slowly began to move up and down against Sam. Sam moved so that his back was against the wall as Dean rubbed a little harder against him.

Sam discarded his underwear and undershirt quickly as Dean continued his slow torture. A wicked smile played across Dean's lips as he bent down and slowly positioned the tie between Sam's legs and his own. Sam inadvertently lurched forward at the sensation of the fabric against his inner thighs. That, coupled with the feel of Dean's throbbing cock against his own was making it very hard for him to think clearly.

As Dean shifted Sam away from the wall, he continued to grind his hips and pelvis against Sam's body. "Dean, I don't think I can last for much longer" Sam groaned against Dean's ear. With one final rub, Dean slid the tie out from between them. He grabbed the blanket from the couch and laid it out on the floor. Taking Sam by the hips he helped lower him down on top of the blanket.

Kneeling beside Sam, Dean took in the view of his little brother's body. Sam now had a little pot, a pot of baby gold. Dean swore as soon as Dr. S. said they were having twins, Sam's belly had expanded.

"You're so beautiful Sam" Dean observed as he ran his hands over the length of Sam's body, just as the song finished. Sam smiled self consciously, a faint red blush warming his body.

Dean made slow love to Sammy.

Sam's body was responding quickly. He closed his eyes and revelled in Dean's touch, as rough and calloused fingers ran down his arms, up and over his chest and down his thighs. Responding to the gentle touch, Sam's legs automatically opened a little wider as Dean rubbed against the delicate inside flesh of Sam's upper thighs.

"You like this Sammy? Is this feeling good?" Dean whispered in the stillness of the room. "Umm...so good" Sam slurred before swallowing a gulp, as Dean's hands began to dance over his fully aroused cock.

Sam started to pant as Dean played with the under skin of his shaft, applying pressure in small focused grasps.

"Sit on me Dean, I want to be inside you, please Dean" Sam begged as he arched up beneath Dean's firm stroking. Dean grabbed the lube he brought out earlier and expertly applied it to Sam's quivering erection before reaching behind himself and applying some to his hole.

Climbing on top of Sam, Dean squatted over Sam's solid dick. Sam reached down and held himself as Dean slowly lowered himself onto Sam. "Holy fuck...Dean" Sam hissed, before spitting onto his hands and reaching out to rub Dean's erection. Dean almost lost his balance, Sam's touch felt so damn good. "Oh, you like that huh?" Sam groaned.

As Dean began to ride Sam more forcefully, Sam was pumping Dean's dick between his fist, matching the rhythm of Dean's thrusts. Dean changed the up and down motion of his pounding, to one of wiggling back and forth. Sam froze, overcome with a rush of release that finally burst inside of Dean through strong contractions and leaking cum.

Sam continued to pant heavily as Dean slowed his rocking. "Gold star award" Sam congratulated his brother in a groggy voice, his hands falling away from Dean's cock. Dean slowly began to extract himself from Sam.

"Dean" Sam whispered as he moved his hands back and tenderly started to rub the top of Dean's leaking cock. "Let me love you babe" Sam said as he motioned for Dean to straddle his face. Dean moved on to his hands and knees above Sam. Sam slid down and took Dean's cock deep into his mouth, sucking hard. Dean lurched forward at the pressure and the sensation, Sam held on firmly.

Dean felt the first rush of warm fluid fill Sam's mouth. Grunting as Sam paid special attention to his tip, Dean buckled against Sam in release. Sam moved his fingers up and down Dean's crease, prolonging the intensity of the release Dean was experiencing.

As the quivering lessened Dean climbed off of Sam and rolled to the side of him. Looking sideways at Sam, he saw his little brother was smiling. "No question Sammy, you get the gold star award" Dean breathed heavily as Sam leaned over and rolled Dean into his arms. "Be my blanket" he whispered against Dean's neck, pulling Dean tighter to him. Dean covered Sam's body with one of his arms and legs. Sweat soaked flesh mingled with the scent of lovemaking, filling the air around them.

The lovemaking was wonderful and joyous and a beautiful meeting of souls. The comfortable silence soon turned to sounds of soft snoring as each brother held the other.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Later in the day, on their mission to get Sam some olives, Dean pointed out a house that had a for rent sign on the property. It was far enough back from the highway, but appeared to be well maintained. There was even a small white picket fence on one side.

"Want to go take a look?" Dean asked. "Sure" Sam agreed, as Dean pulled the car into the laneway.

An elderly man was making his way around to the front of the house as the boys parked and got out.

"Afternoon boys" the man said cordially as he knowingly appraised the boys walking up to him. "We're here about the house sir" Dean said as he extended his hand in greeting. "I'm Dean and this is Sam."

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Tom. Please come in" Tom invited as he lead the way into the house and asked the guys to take a seat.

They exchanged some small talk. "Great place for kids" Dean said. "For sure, there's lots of room to run around and grow up in. Do you have children?" Tom asked. "We have two boys" Dean said proudly.

Tom saw Sam looking at the photos on the table. Reaching over and taking one of the photos from the collection, Tom held it between his gnarled hands. "Russ and I spent many happy years here" Tom said smiling sadly.

"This was taken of Russ and I when we were young men, hell bent for leather and a lust for living" Tom said as he handed the picture over. Two young men with carefree grins were displayed. "It was a lot different back in my day, things were not as they are today, but somehow Russ and I were able to make it work" Tom lamented. "You boys are young, with your whole future ahead of you, I hope you'll hold onto each other for everything it's worth" Tom advised. Dean shot Sam a smile. "We will Tom" Sam promised.

"Let me show you around the place" Tom said as he stood up. There were four bedrooms spread throughout the house in addition to the kitchen, dining room, living room and a small family room.

Making their way to the basement, Tom went first. "Mind that loose stair board fellas. I've been meaning to get it fixed" Tom said. As Tom went to turn on the basement light, Dean ensured Sam cleared the stairs okay.

Everything looked fine in the basement. Overall, the house was in very good shape. As they made their way back up stairs, Tom motioned for them to sit in the living room. "How about I give you boys some time to discuss this. I'll just be out back, come get me when you're ready."

The boys sat down beside each other.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"You first" Sam replied.

"No, you first" Dean answered.

"No, you first" Sam said laughing.

"You crazy goof" Dean replied affectionately.

"I really like it and I think we should take it. There's plenty of room for Joshua and David to play and with our growing family I think its perfect" Dean said as he reached out and ran his fingers over one of Sam's dimples.Sam leaned into Dean's touch. "We'd also be close to Bobby, which would be a good thing. Did you see the bunk beds, I wonder if Tom would consider leaving them here. Josh and David would love them. Let's do it!" Sam said enthusiastically, before standing up and moving to sit on Dean's lap.

The open display of public affection caught Dean momentarily off guard, but not for long. Leaning back against the couch he pulled Sam with him, tickling his baby brother and making Sam laugh.

Shortly after they went in search of Tom.

"I'm looking for a steady monthly income. I'm not big on banks, don't trust them. I'd prefer to set-up an arrangement through a monthly money transfer, payable on the 15th of each month. If anything big happens with the house, you can reach me at this address" Tom explained as he jotted it down. "Otherwise, you won't hear from me and I sure won't bother you. How does that sound?" Tom concluded.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking at Tom. "You mean we have the place?" Sam asked. "If you want it" Tom replied, smiling. "We sure do Tom" Dean said with excitement before reaching out to shake Tom's hand.

"All right then. I'm aiming to be out of here within a month to a month and a half. Except for a few sentimental possessions, the rest is yours. It might be old, but it's serviceable.

A gentleman's handshake sealed the agreement. Moving day would be within the next month and a half.

What a great day this was turning out to be!

SNSNSNSNSNSN

After picking up Sam's olives, they were walking down the street when Dean spotted a baby store. "Let's go in Sammy" Dean said, tugging at Sam's sleeve.

Neither guy had never so much as stepped foot inside a baby store, let alone thought about it. It was pretty overwhelming. They were met with a sea of pink, blue, green, and all the colours in-between. There were stuffed animals and everything related to babies. They began to walk around the store, trying to take in the fact that soon, this would all mean something very special to them.

Sam was looking at the stuffed animals, as Dean made his way to the back of the store, where he was greeted by a friendly employee whose name tag said Martha. "Can I help you sir?" she asked pleasantly. "Just looking at the moment" Dean said and smiled at her. "If you need anything let me know" Martha said as she began to leave. "Um, maybe there is something you can help me with. Can you recommend something to help when a woman says her stomach feels tight?" Dean asked. "We carry a lovely line, it's all natural and is very soothing and comforting for the Mom to be. Please follow me and I'll show you."

Dean followed Martha. He glimpsed Sam walking around with two little stuffed giraffes in his arm. "_You are so cute_" Dean thought, before turning his attention to Martha.

"It's important that your girl feels loved and taken care of. It's a happy time but a very scary time too. She won't tell you, but I will, there's a lot of time that a woman just wants to be held and cuddled. You can never go wrong with too much of that" Martha said chuckling. Dean ended up buying the body cream, matching shampoo and temple balm, all before Sam joined him with the giraffes. Looking at the bag and then at Dean he smiled, as he watched his older brother turn beet red and squirm.

"So, what did you buy?" Sam asked after they left the store and were standing in front of the Impala. "Never you mind" Dean smirked as he put the bag in the back seat.

A very happy car containing the boys, B and B andtwo giraffes, who were sitting up front between the guys, pulled out and started the drive back home.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Asshole!" Dean yelled as the car almost clipped the front of the Impala. "Let it go Dean" Sam cautioned. Dean was about to agree, when the driver began to pump his brakes, causing Dean to do the same to avoid hitting him.

"What the hell?" Sam said as the car then slowed down and sped up again, before coming to a sudden stop. Dean turned the Impala quickly to avoid a collision. "This ends now!" Dean said in anger as he climbed out of the car. "Wait here Sam" he ordered as he made his way over to the driver, who was already outside of his vehicle.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Dean demanded. The guy didn't say anything he just stared at Dean. "Hello...any reason you did what you did?" Dean continued, too wrapped up in the confrontation to hear the commotion behind him at first.

Dean slowly began to turn towards the sound, when the guy lunged at him. Moving fast, the driver grabbed Dean and swung him around to face what was happening to Sam.

Effectively locking Dean's arms behind him, the driver then proceeded to kick the legs out from under Dean.

A second car had pinned in the Impala.

Dean watched in horror as the driver of the second vehicle flung open the passenger door and punched Sam in the face.

It was brutal and quick and heartless. Sam crumpled forward against the dashboard.

"SAM!" Dean screamed as he struggled to get free. "I'm going to kill you, you piece of shit. I'll hunt you and your buddy down and I promise you I will kill you" Dean snarled.

The attacker moved quickly back to his car and drove off.

Dragging Dean to his feet, the first driver violently pushed Dean towards the Impala.

Running towards his idling car, the driver jumped in and sped away.

Dean moved rapidly to Sam.

The first thing he noticed was the dripping blood, the second thing he noticed was that Sam was shivering. Moving in closer, Dean very gently leaned Sam back in his seat. "Christ" Dean exclaimed when he got a good look at Sam. Taking off his jacket and throwing it into the backseat before pulling off his shirt, Dean bunched the shirt together. "Easy babe, easy. Let me just stop the blood" Dean soothed as he gently applied the fabric to Sam's face.

A set of distressed eyes met Dean's. "You are going to be okay Sammy" Dean re-assured as he kissed the top of Sam's head. "I need to get you home". Taking Sam's hand Dean placed it on his shirt. "Just hold it here Sam" Dean said as he closed the passenger door.

The drive home was filled with upset, the smell of Sam's blood and deep sadness.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Once they got home Dean helped Sam, getting him inside and kicking the door closed behind them. Sam sank to the floor, looking like a hurt and lost little boy.

Dean ran for the first aid kit, towels and a fresh shirt for Sam. Coming back, he kneeled down beside Sam. Raising Sam's head up, Dean's heart took a hit. "I'm sorry Dean" Sam said in a trembling voice, gingerly biting down on his swollen and hurt lower lip.

"Sam, for what? There's nothing to be sorry for – nothing. It should be me whose apologizing. I should have listened to you Sam and because I didn't look what happened. This is my fault Sam" Dean said in a quaking voice.

Sam looked down at Dean's bruised knuckles. They were from the driver digging his nails into Dean's flesh as he held him down.

The tears started to brim and roll down through the blood and injuries as Sam lost control. "I was so scared Dean. I've...I...I've always had your back and when the guy grabbed you I...should have been out there helping you and then...and then...the door opened and..."

"Sam...c'mon Sam, look at me" Dean asked in a shaky voice.

"He hurt you Dean. I saw him throw you to the ground. I should have had your back better."

"No way, this isn't going to happen not now, not ever, Sammy. You didn't stand a chance against that son a bitch. We both got sideswiped and you got hurt. God damn it, I wish I had gotten those bastards" Dean said.

Sam let out a cry. Dean dropped the kit and moved to position himself against the wall, before delicately pulling Sam into his arms. "No...Sam...no. This wasn't your fault. Sam, listen to me, I know you'll always have my back, I know that. Please stop crying Sam. We're all going to be okay" Dean soothed as he continued to rock Sam ever so slowly.

Sam pressed his face against Dean's neck, his teeth chattering together, but lessening in frequency. "Ssh...ssh" Dean soothed against Sam's hair. "I love you so much Sammy" Dean whispered.

Dean sat on the floor rocking his injured younger brother in his arms. He felt guilty as hell. He should never have gone after the driver, he should have listened to Sam, he didn't and he was now holding the consequences. "Fucking hell" Dean thought to himself.

"Hey darl'in, I'm going to clean you up now and then get you lying down" Dean explained as he felt for the kit with one hand while still holding Sam with the other.

Sam had his eyes closed. "Don't let me go, just hold onto me Dean" Sam said in a small voice. Dean gripped him tighter. "I'm right here Sam, I've got you and the babies" Dean whispered. Sam took a deep breath. "I'm ready now" he hiccupped, slowly sitting up. Dean moved out from behind Sam and resumed his former position.

Taking the alcohol pads, Dean opened a few of them and gingerly began to clean Sam's face, wincing when Sam jumped slightly from the burning. Sam gripped one of Dean's legs. Placing light kisses over Sam's forehead, eyes and injured face Dean did his best to stop the hurting. "I love you Sam, so, so much" Dean kept murmuring as he finished up.

Very gently Dean began to undo the buttons on Sam's shirt, helping him to slip it off, before removing Sam's undershirt.

"Feel better?" Dean asked as he helped Sam into a clean shirt. "Can I get you anything Sam?" Dean tried again to get a response.

"Could you dance with me?" Sam asked. "Dance? Sam, what do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"Never mind, it's nothing" Sam said as he slowly got up with Dean's assistance.

"Of course we can dance Sam, just let me get the player set up. I know the perfect song" Dean said quietly. Running over to the pile of records, he pulled one out that he had seen earlier and put it on the turntable.

As the song started, Dean lovingly pulled Sam into his arms. Sam bent slightly and placed his injured face against his big brother's neck and held onto Dean for dear life.

Dean held Sam in his arms as they moved slowly in time to the music. As Bread's _The_ _Guitar Man_ played on, Sam was whimpering. "Sam, you're okay, I've got you" Dean said gently.

Sam melted into Dean's arms. "That's it baby" Dean encouraged as the music continued playing and their bodies melded as one, their breathing slowing and synching together.

Long after the song finished Dean continued to hold Sam before helping him to bed.

"Can you get the giraffes?" Sam asked mournfully. "Sure Sam, I'll go get them right now" Dean soothed as he jumped up and ran out to get them, as well as the bag with his purchases.

Coming back in, Dean closed and locked the door before kicking off his boots and going back to Sam.

Crawling onto the bed, he lifted Sam's shirt up. Dean put the giraffes on Sam's stomach. "I bet B and B were scared too" Sam gulped trying to compose himself.

Dean laid down and pulled the comforter up and over them. "We all were Sam, but we're all okay now baby" Dean tried to console. Sam's face crumpled as he buried his hurt face against Dean's shoulder.

"Ssh...ssh...Sam" Dean soothed over and over until he felt the trembling start to decrease and the tears lessen. "I bought some stuff Sam and I think now would be a good time to try it. Okay babe?" Dean asked gently. "Kay" Sam whispered.

Dean gently moved away from Sam and went to get the bag. He pulled out the jar of cream and opened it. Taking out a generous amount, Dean rubbed it in his hands. "This is going to make you feel really good Sam" Dean explained, as Sam rolled onto his back and placed the giraffes beside him.

Sam's hitched breathing was causing his chest to jump slightly as he tried to calm himself down. Dean couldn't stand to see his brother so hurt and upset. He felt his heart grow heavy with concern for Sam.

"Here we go" Dean said as he began to apply the cream, slathering it over Sam's stomach in gentle circular motions.

Sam watched Dean through wet eyes. "Thank you" he said in a small voice as Dean finished applying the lotion and rubbing the remainder into his hands.

"Feel good?" Dean asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on Sam's belly. "Does it ever" Sam said as he placed his hand over Dean's.

They stayed just like that, breathing in each other's air, looking at each other, touching one and other, until Sam's eyes finally started to slide closed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"But Mrs. Langley, I just don't get it, guys can't have babies. I know what Dean said, but still, how?" Joshua asked.

Etta looked at the serious little boy sitting across from her, deciding on what to tell him and how much. "Sometimes in life little one, there are things which cannot be explained and this is one of those times my precious. Sam is going to have a baby and we all have to make sure that he is looked after, okay Joshua. Sam must be scared about all of this happening and we want to help him not be scared.

I know this is hard to understand, I truly do, but can you please trust me on this my darling angel that because this has happened, we need to make sure Sam is happy".

Joshua was watching Etta intently, skepticism clearly showing on his face before changing to a small smile. Both Dean and now Mrs. Langley had told him basically the same thing. Joshua decided to go along with what they told him and help to look after Sam. "Okay Mrs. Langley, I'll look after Sam too" Joshua agreed. Etta breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"Did you have a good time being here?" Etta asked each of the boys and Bobby later, as she helped them pack up the car. Deacon and Casona were standing close by. "The best. Thank you Mrs. Langley" Joshua said, as he hugged the older lady. "I love the fishies" David said to a smiling Deacon and Casona before Mrs. Langley pulled him into a hug. "We're going to see you soon boys. I'm so glad that you could come and that you had a good time. Have a good drive home and remember to listen to Bobby" Mrs. Langley said as she buckled the boys in to the backseat.

Closing the door, she turned to Bobby. "Etta, Deacon, Casona, thank you very much, it was a really enjoyable time. You were certainly right Etta, the fishing is about the best I've ever seen. Thank you for everything" Bobby said. "We're glad you and the boys were able to come. We'll have to do it again real soon. Bobby, please take care of yourself, the boys and in particular Sam and Dean" Etta asked. "DeVona will never give up so easily and you must be on your guard." Etta implored. "I promise Etta" Bobby re-assured before he climbed in and started the engine. Big waves were exchanged as Bobby pulled out and they started their journey home.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"I is going to call Sam and Dean Daddy one and Daddy two" David told Joshua. "Kay Joshie?" David questioned. "Sure squirt" Joshua answered.

Bobby looked at both the boys in the rear view mirror and smiled.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The following day seemed to come too quickly as Sam sat next to Dean on the couch. His eyes were puffy from crying and face has started to bruise. His lips were swollen and cut. Dean held his hand. Bobby, Joshua and David would be home any time soon.

Their time together had been too short, had gone too quickly.

They heard the car horn. "They're back" Dean said to Sam with a half smile. "I feel the same way Dean. I'll be glad to see them, but I'd be lying if I said I wish we'd had a bit longer, just you and me together" Sam acknowledged, as he ran a finger down Dean's neck, before standing up and heading out the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Daddy one, Daddy two we're home" David said joyfully as he held up one finger and then two. Dean pulled him into his arms. "Daddy is so, so glad you're home" he said to the little boy who was hugging him so tightly. "Me too" David agreed.

Joshua was studying Sam intently. "You got hurt" he observed, frowning. "I did, but I'm fine now. Dean's been taking good care of me and now that you and David and Bobby are home, I'm feeling alot better" Sam said honestly as Joshua came over and put his arms around Sam's waist. Sam hugged him tightly.

"Ready to go inside and tell us all about your trip?" Sam asked. Dean told David to get on his feet and he walked a laughing David over to Joshua and Sam. "That was fun" David exclaimed as he jumped off and bounced over to Sam. "Hi Daddy" he said happily as Sam bent down to his height. "Hi kiddo" Sam said. David frowned at the look of Sam's face. "Owie" he said before reaching over and giving Sam a wet kiss. "Thanks David that made the owie feel much better."

Joshua moved over to Dean and leaned against his arm. "Hi" he said. "We're so glad you're home, we sure missed you" Dean said as he put his arm around Joshua. "Me too" came the reply.

Joshua, Sam and David started towards the door. "I'm just going to help Bobby with the bags" Dean called out.

"What the hell happened to Sam? It looks like he got the hell beat out of him" Bobby said in concern. His concern grew to full fledged anger as Dean re-counted the events. "Something's not right here Dean, it doesn't sound like a random attack" Bobby noted, shaking his head.

Dean put his hand on Bobby's forearm. "I agree man, but I don't want to upset Sam, so I'm pretending to let it slide, but I want those bastards badly and I'm just marking my time" Dean said in anger.

A few moments passed, each contemplating future courses of retaliation. "I need to tell you a few more things before we go in. One baby has now turned into two babies, Bobby. We're expecting twins" Dean relayed as he watched a smile break across Bobby's face. "Twins? You boys are sure gonna have your hands full" Bobby said as he clapped Dean on the back and laughed. Dean joined in the laughter, before turning serious.

"You know how much we've sure appreciated you letting us stay with you huh Bobby. There's no words of thanks big enough for how much we appreciate it. The thing is, you need to get your house back and Sam and I found this place, just down the road from here that's available, so we've decided to take it" Dean said.

"I'm going to be sorry to see you all go, Dean. This house hasn't had this much life in it in a long time. I'll sure miss having everyone around" Bobby said sadly.

Running his hand roughly over his beard and clearing his throat he looked over at Dean. "At least you won't be going too far and I imagine that we'll still be seeing alot of each other and that I can still take the boys for their weekly day out, right?" Bobby questioned.

Dean reacted out of character to Bobby's words, by grabbing him and giving him a quick manly hug. "Of course and when B and B arrive, you'll be pulled in for diaper duty" Dean said as he pulled back. No further words were needed, as both men made their way inside to excited yells.

"Daddy told us, Daddy told us, two babies...one...two" David exclaimed as he jumped around the room. "You got it little man" Dean said as he dropped the bags, before picking up David and swinging him around.

Joshua brought a glass of water over to Sam. "The babies need a drink" Joshua said, handing the glass over to Sam and smiling shyly. "Thanks Josh" Sam replied, watching as Joshua pulled a kitchen chair around so he could sit closer to Sam.

"We have something else to tell you both too" Sam said. "We found a new house for us to move to." Crestfallen faces greeted him. "Hey, why so sad, we're just moving down the road and we'll still get to see Bobby everyday. We're going to make the place our new home and there's a big yard." Still nothing. "Any takers?" Dean intervened. "_Dad_ and I thought that you'd be happy. Are you not even a little bit?"

Small smiles began to appear.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The conversation between the old woman and DeVona was interrupted by the sound of DeVona's cell phone. The old woman had given it to her, explaining that she would need it. DeVona hated it, hated everything about being attached to something so human as a phone, but to deal with who she needed to deal with, the phone was a necessary evil.

"The job is done" the caller said. "Good. You'll find your money at our previously agreed upon location tomorrow. There will be more work. I'll contact you" DeVona said before hanging up.

"How did you know where Sam and Dean would be? DeVona asked. The old woman stared at her, making DeVona feel uneasy.

"It doesn't matter, the point is, this part of the plan has been accomplished. Ready to up the ante?" the old woman asked.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Much, much later that night, Dean was still laying awake, Sam securely wrapped against him. As Dean stroked Sam's hair with one hand, he was running his other hand gently over Sam's belly.

He was making his plans, he didn't want to blow it now, he'd wait for the opportunity to present itself, for he knew it would. He was sure that bitch DeVona was involved. He was going to hunt her down and he was going to kill her.

Lost in his plans, Dean did not immediately realize what was happening. He kept his hand still on Sam's stomach. There it was again. It felt like a small flutter, a tiny ripple, a bonding.

B and B were saying hi to their Daddy.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: As always, a very sincere thank you to **hotshow**, a true inspiration.

To the readers of this story, I feel very humbled by your support. Through your reading of it, your warm and kind reviews, alerts and favoured listings, you sure make the whole experience very worthwhile. Thank you very much.

On a personal note, I wanted to apologize for the recent delays in posting the last two chapters. This is in no way hotshow's fault. My Dad is seriously ill and as a result, I've had to re-adjust the timelines slightly.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Fourteen**

Dean walked into the room and promptly fell to the floor, pretending to gasp for air. "Okay, who let one?" he choked. David and Joshua started to laugh and point at each other and then to poor little stuffed Henry, before coming over and jumping on Dean.

"Oh, so that's the way it's going to be is it?" Dean said laughingly as he pulled both boys against him. "You've done it now. I'm not going to let you go, we're glued together" Dean continued, which brought forth more laughter, as he tickled both boy in turn.

It was the first full day in their new house. Since they'd agreed to take the place, the time had just flown by. The timeline for moving, as agreed upon with Tom previously, was almost down to the exact day.

The time had not been spent randomly or carelessly, the days and nights were well filled. Overall, Sam was doing better in some regards, while not so well in others. His mouth had healed. His emotions had not. He tried to mask the small things, like when one of the boys accidentally slammed the door too hard, causing Sam to jump. He'd just laugh it off, but Dean knew, he knew that his little brother was still not quite himself. The way he held Dean at night, gripping and gasping through a fitful sleep. These types of sleeps were lessening now, but were still happening.

They'd been to see Dr. Sanchez and everything was checking out fine, which they were both greatly relieved over. B and B were progressing well and Sam was in good physical condition. Their next appointment was coming up shortly.

The boys were flourishing, no question about it. They were adapting well and seemed very happy. It was hard on all of them when they left Bobby's. Both the grown-up men and the little boys all felt the heart tug with the change.

Etta, Casona and Deacon had all helped with the move. It made it a fun affair.

Snatches of time were stolen when Sam was busy elsewhere, between Bobby, Dean, Etta, Casona and Deacon regarding the attack on Sam and the whereabouts of DeVona. Neither Etta, Casona nor Deacon had seen DeVona during the last while, which was even more cause for grave concern. Like Dean and Bobby, they too felt that DeVona was involved with the attack.

They agreed amongst themselves that they would drop in on Sam and the boys when Dean wasn't there under the pretense of giving Sam a break due to the pregnancy. It wasn't the most ideal plan, for there would be pockets of time involving Sam and the boys being alone, but it was the best plan they had.

"So is Daddy Two a good teacher?" Dean asked, as the boys laid on the floor, recovering from being tickled. "The best" Joshua exclaimed. "Ditto" David said, as he turned his face to look at Dean. "Ditto? Where did you learn that?" Dean asked, curious. "From Joshie. He teach me too" David said proudly.

Dean turned his gaze to Josh and smiled. "You bet, that's what big brothers are for."

"Your breakfast is all set-up on the table. How about you go and eat it, while I go get Daddy Sam up" Dean said as he stood up and pulled both boys up. Following them out to the kitchen, he grabbed the plate and glass he'd set aside earlier before heading to the back bedroom.

Sam was just waking up when Dean walked in. He had his hands placed on the lower part of his belly. Sleep heavy eyes competed with the dark circles on Sam's face.

"Good morning darl'in. " Dean greeted, as he walked over and placed the glass of milk and peanut butter and olive sandwich on the nightstand. A multi-purpose pregnancy vitamin was sitting on top of the sandwich. Sam smiled up at him. "Dean, you have to feel this. Put your hands here, right where mine are" Sam said as he gently took Dean's hands and placed them on his belly, before covering them with his own.

Unaware that he was biting his lower lip and looking impossibly adorable by doing so, Sam kept his eyes on Dean, waiting for his reaction. B and B were very active this morning. It was such a wonderful feeling to experience the lives within Sam, doing their own thing, in their baby world.

Dean smiled down at his little brother. "I wonder what they're doing in there? " Dean pondered, before leaning down and nuzzling the side of Sam's warm neck. "Umm, feeling B and B like that, inside of you Sam and knowing that in the next while we'll get to meet them, is beyond anything I could ever have imagined. God, I love you" Dean sighed. Sam turned his face towards Dean. "Love you too" Sam hummed against Dean's ear.

Dean ran his hand up Sam's chest, intending to cradle Sam's face closer to him. The hurt sound that escaped from Sam's lips stopped Dean cold.

"What's wrong Sam?" Dean asked worriedly. "It's nothing Dean, honest. Just, and oh, like this isn't weird already, but my breasts are really sore. I know Dr. Sanchez said there would be tenderness, but I guess I just didn't realize to the extent that there would be" Sam said.

"What can I do to help Sam?" Dean asked as he pulled back to look at Sam. "You're already doing it fella. You are taking such good care of me and the boys, that I could almost get use to this forever" Sam stated honestly. "Hmm, I can see my master plan is working" Dean chuckled, before turning serious. "Sam, this is all so wonderfully wild and strangely normal in a Winchester sort of way. I'd be lying, if I said it wasn't what I have always wanted, hell, we even have a white picket fence. Okay, so I get it, that it may be weird to an outsider, but look at what we have. We have Joshua and David, we're expecting twins and we've got each other Sammy. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life" Dean said with such sincerity that Sam leaned back further against the pillows to better observe Dean. Honesty was written all over his face. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him down. "Thank you for being you, Dean Winchester, love of my life" Sam breathed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The day was easy going and relaxed. The house was blissfully almost completely furnished and suited everyone's tastes just fine. Sam and Dean concentrated on getting the boys' room finished first, before tackling the rest of the house. The nursery currently had the two wooden Bs in the room along with the two giraffes. Henry was currently residing between the two giraffes. David felt it was necessary to keep them from fighting.

David had also taken to calling the babies Jelly and Bean – Jellybean, after he had eaten some of the same named candies, a moving in treat from Tom.

Joshua and David alternated between "helping" and playing outside on the new swing set that Bobby had purchased for them, for their home. "Make sure you don't wander away and remember what we talked about before, don't talk to anyone you don't know" Dean cautioned, as he and Sam followed the boys out to the living room. Joshua and David kept on going, anxious to get swinging again.

Sam observed that Dean was starting to lag a bit and used it as an opportunity for a break, by pretending that he needed one. "Can we take just a few minutes babe. I just need to sit down for awhile" Sam said.

Dean took Sam's hand and led him to the couch. Sitting down first, Dean opened his arms for Sam, who sat down beside him. Despite his very best of intentions, laying with his head on Dean's chest and having Dean run his fingers through his hair, Sam felt his eyes begin to close.

Dean smiled as he felt Sam's breathing begin to even out in sleep.

David came in a short time later, looking for Henry. Seeing Sam asleep in Dean's arms, he came over. "Daddy sleeping, Jellybean sleeping" he said quietly, as he climbed up on the other side of Sam and kissed his cheek. He then sat down, leaned against Sam and sighed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

As night time descended, David was all clean and warm after his bath, fully suited up in his favourite pyjamas. Sam was finishing off with Joshua's bath. "I want up, I want up" David clamoured as Dean lifted him up to the top bunk.

"I tall" David exclaimed in delight as he peered over the edge. "You be careful up there baby boy" Dean cautioned as he ran his hand over David's hair. "Thanks Dad" David said, sounding a little older than five. "Henry up too?" David asked as Dean bent down and got Henry.

Sitting on the bed, David surveyed his surroundings. "Mommy's an angel. You my angel too Daddy" David said as he shifted to lay down on the top bunk.

"I wuv Mommy. I wuv you, Daddy Sam, Joshie too."

"We sure love you buddy" Dean said softly as he stroked David's hair away from his forehead.

David's eyes began to slide shut. Dean watched and smiled.

Henry slipped out of David's arms as sleep claimed him.

Gently lifting the little boy up and over the top protection bar, Dean laid him down on the lower bunk. At five, the top bunk was still a bit too high to be left alone on. Joshua came in at this point. "Ready for bed?" Dean asked as he ruffled Joshua's hair. "Want a ride up?" Dean questioned as Joshua nodded and Dean lifted the delighted little boy in his arms and twirled him around like an airplane, making all the appropriate sounds, before landing him on the top bunk. "Don't forget to say your prayers. Love you" Dean said warmly, as he kissed Joshua's forehead and then turned on the nightlight.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean made the rounds of the house, double checking to make sure everything was secure, before turning out the lights. He caught sight of Sam coming out of the bathroom and walking awkwardly towards the bedroom.

Sam was already in bed when Dean came in and undressed. The bedside lamp was still on as Dean climbed in beside Sam. Sam lifted one arm, so that he could wrap it around Dean. It had become a familiar routine over the last while. Dean would snuggle in against Sam and had taken to placing one hand just under Sam's tummy and just above his pubic area. It was a comforting position for all. There was no question about it, Dean was in full protective mode and in this particular position, he himself found it soothing. They talked about David and Joshua and B and B.

"Sam, you were walking kind of weird coming back from the bathroom. What's up?" Dean asked, as he rubbed Sam's fine pubic hair between his fingers. "I'm just a bit sore down below. I think it could be a...umm, never mind, it's too embarrassing. It'll go away" Sam whispered, feeling his cheeks burning. Dean tilted his head to face Sam. "Better tell me or I'll tickle it out of you" Dean said, striving for a light tone.

Sam dropped his gaze from Dean, his face flushing. "I think I have a hemorrhoid" he said in disgust. "I went on the Internet and apparently it can be quite common at this stage of a pregnancy."

Dean felt a flood of sympathy for Sam. "Well that sucks. Let me take a look Sam, maybe I can do something to help" Dean said as he rolled out of Sam's arms and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Forget it man, _that _will not happen" Sam stated.

"For God's sake, c'mon Sam, it's not like I've never not seen you before. We've shared so much, what's the problem now" Dean replied a bit more aggressively than he intended. "_Go to hell_ _Dean_" Sam said angrily before throwing back the covers and standing up. Dean kneeled his way over to Sam and gingerly put his arms around his belly. "I'm sorry Sam, I was only trying to help" Dean said in a low voice. Dean felt the tenseness begin to leave Sam's body. Turning to face his brother, Sam smiled down weakly at him. "It should be me saying sorry Dean. I almost took your head off for just trying to help me. This is all so hard sometimes and I don't know my own body anymore and I find these things really freak me out. It hurts like hell and the burning is so bad, I almost can't take it" Sam said.

"Please Sam, let me have a look. Maybe we can figure out something to help with it" Dean encouraged. Sam looked at his brother for a long moment, he felt Dean's hands on him, all tender and warm. He nodded his agreement.

Sam sat back down on the bed and then laid down on his side, Dean rubbed his hands together to banish any lingering coldness and wet his fingertips with saliva, before touching Sam.

"Okay Sam, take a deep breath" Dean said, as he delicately pulled back the cheeks of Sam's backside. Sam tensed. "Easy Sammy" Dean whispered as he looked at the pulled back skin. He couldn't see anything. "It's deeper Dean" Sam murmured. Gently moving a finger very slowly over Sam's opening before insertion, Sam moaned as Dean gently prodded. Dean felt it almost immediately. It was the size of a small hazelnut and was burning hot. "Damn it, Sam, this has to hurt like a mother. I'm going to get you a cold cloth and try to pack the tip of it against that thing" Dean said as he leaned over to kiss Sam's brow before running to the bathroom.

Returning a few minutes later, with a few things, Dean resumed his former position, talking Sam through his ministrations. After placing the cloth against the inflamed and swollen area, Dean took out some of the cream he had purchased before and began to rub Sam's lower back with it, hoping to take Sam's mind off of the pain.

"Just close your eyes Sammy" Dean encouraged. His rubbing of Sam was done with extreme gentleness and a very loving touch. It took awhile, but at last, Sam finally fell asleep. Dean placed the lid back on the jar and rubbed the remainder of the cream into his own hands. Placing the jar on the nightstand and turning off the light, he pulled the blanket up over the both of them and put his arm around Sam.

Sam had certainly grown larger this last while. Clothes were becoming an issue. Dr. Sanchez had mentioned during their last visit that the hospital had a seamstress who they worked with in situations such as theirs. Sam had balked at the idea of new clothes, in particular pregnancy ones. It didn't appear that there would be much of a choice now.

Dean made a mental note to himself to call Dr. Sanchez so that the seamstress could be booked to make Sam some new clothes.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The shimmy in the Impala was sending Dean over the edge. Ever since that horrible day on the road, it had been there. No amount of tinkering or adjusting seemed to be helping. Dean was going to have to get it looked at and the sooner the better to his way of thinking.

They were on their way to Sam's appointment with Dr. Sanchez and then the seamstress. Sam had been none too happy when Dean had told him about the second appointment, but then had shrugged his shoulders and decided to go along with it.

"It was good that Bobby was able to take the boys" Sam said as they pulled into the parking lot. "He loves those guys as if they were his own" Dean declared and Sam nodded in agreement, before exiting the car and entering the building.

"Hey Dr. S." Dean greeted as Dr. Sanchez was walking up the hall. Her keen eyes did not miss anything, in particular, the uncomfortable way Sam was walking. "Hello boys. Why don't you head down to my office. You know the routine. I'll be right in" she said smiling.

Sam was up on the examining table by the time Dr. S. entered. "I observed you walking in the hallway Sam. Is it a hemorrhoid?" Dr. Sanchez asked. Sam flushed slightly before nodding his head in agreement. "I'll prescribe some cream that will help with that" Dr. Sanchez said with compassion.

After the examination had been completed and Sam was redressed, they waited for Dr. Sanchez to return. Dean reached over and slowly ran his thumb over Sam's knuckles, smiling at him while doing so.

As Dr. Sanchez entered the room she too smiled. Their love was very evident.

"Good news, the babies are developing normally and their heartbeats are strong. Now Sam, as for you, your blood pressure is elevated and that is a small reason to be concerned. We'll have to monitor this on a more regular basis to ensure that we avoid any complications that could arise from this. There's no reason to be overly concerned, but there is to be cautious. I'll be setting up a series of appointments to take your readings. Now, don't worry, it's under control" Dr. Sanchez re-assured. "Valerie is waiting for you. She's excellent Sam and you'll be in good hands. I'll give you a call with the times and dates for the readings" Dr. Sanchez said, as she handed Dean Sam's prescription. "Keep taking care of this precious guy of yours" she concluded, just as there was a knock.

"C'mon in" Dr. Sanchez called out, as an older woman popped her head in and smiled. "Sam, Dean, this is Valerie" Dr. Sanchez introduced them. "Why don't you boys follow me" Valerie said, as they said goodbye to Dr. S.

"I imagine you must be very excited and nervous and worried all wrapped into one" Valerie said, as she talked and took measurements a short time later. "Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Valerie questioned as she closed her notebook and re-folded her measuring tape. Both Sam and Dean smiled. "No, not at all. Thanks for everything Valerie" Sam said. "My pleasure sweetie. The first group of your new clothes should be ready within the next few days. I'll give you a call when they're ready to be picked up. You won't be disappointed Sam, please trust me on this" Valerie reassured before leaving.

"See Sam, listening to your smart and incredibly handsome big brother does pay off" Dean smirked, just as Sam reached out and pulled him in for a hug.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was up very early the next morning. He was due back at work today. He hadn't slept at all. He was very concerned about leaving Sam and the boys alone. After dropping off the boys yesterday, Bobby had agreed to stop by later today to check-in. Dean was self-absorbed in these thoughts as he got dressed.

"You look pretty cute in my hoodie" Sam observed as he came up behind Dean and put his arms around him. "Mind me wearing it?" Dean asked sheepishly. "I was kind of cold."

"I don't mind at all, I want you to stay nice and warm and..."

"Busted!" Dean laughed, as Sam turned him in his arms.

Dean leaned his head against Sam's shoulder.

"It smells like you. Hell, I'm sounding all girlie now, but I'm wearing it Sam, cause I miss you so damn much when I'm not near you. I'm wearing it, so I don't miss you so much" Dean said sincerely as he moved his face into Sam's shoulder.

Hearing the rumble of Sam's gentle laughter, Dean smiled.

"I could not love you anymore if I tried" Sam whispered against Dean's hair.

Dean crooked his head to look up at Sam with warm eyes and a tender smile.

"Kiss?"

Sam leaned down and happily obliged.

It was a lovely kiss, full of warmth and deep affection.

Sam ran his tongue slowly over and around Dean's lips, before tugging Dean's bottom lip between his teeth and sucking lightly.

The kiss was intoxicating.

As they separated and looked at each other, if you had been an observer of this exchange, you would not only have seen the vibrant love they had for one and other, you would have felt it, breathed it, had it permeate your skin.

It floated and hung in the air, it was sensual and joyful.

Swollen lips and flushed faces, soft glances and tender stroking proceeded, unaware of surrounding changes.

Time stood still, as if it knew, parallel on the landscape of a moment never to come again.

A series of shared mini kisses were exchanged as Dean completed getting dressed and headed towards the door. "Later" Sam purred. "Why the hell do I have to go back to work now?" Dean said in frustration as he kissed Sam's throat. "Tonight, big boy. You keep it open and I'll make sure it's worth your while" Sam teased as Dean groaned before heading out the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Simon, I owe you man. Thanks for getting rid of that shimmy in the Impala" Dean said in genuine appreciation.

"Anytime Dean. That car is a classic, just like me. I guess it takes one to know one" the older man said laughingly as he headed back to his office.

Dean grabbed a chair and pulled out his cell and called home.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing answering the phone?" Dean asked. "Had to go pee, then I go swinging again – yeah" David laughed. "That sounds like a plan. So you like the swing set?" Dean said. "Wuv it. The lady she wuved it too" David said innocently.

Dean sat straight up in the chair. "What lady, David?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice steady. "A old lady. She on the road and she yelled to come see her, but I no go Daddy, I was a good boy and stayed swinging. You said to no go with anybody, I didn't Daddy" David said proudly.

Dean's heart was beating rapidly, he felt his pulse racing and a pounding behind his eyes. He took a deep breath before congratulating David. "You did just right baby boy, I'm so proud of you and I love you so much."

"Thank you Daddy, I wuv you too, I go swing now. Bye" David hung up the phone. Dean pulled his cell away from his ear and stared at it, lost in thought.

"Simon, I'm going to take an early lunch. I'll be back." Dean called out as he jumped into the Impala.

Dean floored it most of the way home. He was anxious and concerned. Pulling into the laneway, he noticed one of the swings still moving slightly, which was unusual given that there was no wind.

"Sam...Joshua...David...hey guys, where are you?" Dean called out as he exited the car.

Walking quickly up to the house, Dean looked down and noticed drops of red staining evident on the flagstone path. Bending down, Dean ran his fingertips over the spots. They were still warm and wet.

"SAM!"

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: A sincere thank you to **hotshow, **I'm so glad we are working together on this story.

I wanted to express my sincere gratitude and heartfelt thank you to the readers of this story for your ongoing support. As well, thank you for your well wishes for my Dad. This means more than you'll ever know.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Fifteen**

"SAM!" Dean bellowed as he flung open the door of the house. "JOSHUA! DAVID!" he yelled.

Dean could hear the commotion coming from deep inside the house. Running towards the sound, he rounded the corner and ran smack into Sam.

"Dean, what the hell is going on? Are you okay?" Sam gasped, as Dean clasped him tightly.

"Sam, I'm fine, but are you and the boys? Is everyone okay?" Dean asked in concern, before slowly releasing Sam from his grasp.

"We're fine. David had a little accident and he cut his lip. I'm just cleaning him up" Sam replied.

"I…I…fell off the swing Daddy and hurt my lip. You yelled. You scared me, are you mad?" David asked, as his eyes filled with tears and he started to cry again.

Dean walked over to David and bent down in front of him. "I'm sorry I scared you buddy. I shouldn't have yelled and I'm not mad at you. I guess I was just scared myself when I couldn't find you, Joshua or Daddy Two" Dean explained as he kissed David's cheek. Taking the cloth from the counter, he tenderly applied it to the cut on David's lip.

Flinching at the feel of the cloth against his lip, David tried to pull away. "Easy little guy, you're going to be fine" Dean re-assured as he continued to apply gentle pressure to the cut.

"How are you doing Joshua? I'm sorry if I scared you too" Dean apologized. "I'm fine Dean and you didn't scare me" Joshua said gazing intently at Dean. Dean wasn't quite sure what to make of this look, Joshua seemed to want to say more, but remained silent.

"I think you're going to be fine" Dean declared as he pulled the cloth back and smiled at David.

"Hello, anyone home?" Bobby called from the front door. "We're back here Bobby" Sam called out.

Bobby took in the scene before him as he walked into the kitchen. Dean looked visibly shaken, not an emotion Bobby was use to seeing on Dean's face.

"Hey everyone. I came by to see if the boys would like to go get some ice cream. Any takers?" he asked. "Me" David said happily, his cut lip momentarily forgotten. "Me too" Joshua chimed in. "Great. How about you go and wash your hands and then we'll take off" Bobby said.

"What's up guys?" Bobby asked after Joshua and David had left the room. "That's what I'd like to know" Sam said.

"I just wanted to make sure my family was okay, that's all" Dean said without making any sort of eye contact. Just as Bobby was going to tell Dean he was full of it and to come clean about what was really going on, the boys came back in.

"We're ready, Bobby" Joshua said. "Let's go then" Bobby replied, tousling both Joshua's and David's hair. "We'll talk later" Bobby said pointedly to Dean. "Bye Daddy One and Daddy Two" David called out as they left.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Perfect, we can get them both together" DeVona exclaimed as she watched Bobby and the boys depart. "There will be no better time than this."

The old woman was silent, lost deep in thought.

"Change of plan. I suspect Dean is very panicked at the moment and not thinking clearly. We'll wait and see what transpires. If my guess is correct, we'll be able to inflict far more damage with my new plan. Have your cell phone ready" she advised.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam came over to Dean, looking at him with concern. Leaning down slightly, he kissed Dean sweetly. "Love you so much" Sam breathed against Dean's lips before pulling back and looking at his big brother. "I know you Dean Winchester and I know that something more is going on here. Please tell me babe, let me help" Sam whispered.

Dean tried to turn away and buy himself some time in the process. "You're trembling" Sam noted in concern. "It's okay you know, to be scared" Sam soothed, stroking the side of Dean's face.

"Yeah, I suppose" Dean agreed self-consciously. "C'mere" Sam said, taking Dean's hand and pulling him towards their bedroom.

Sam pulled down the cover. Taking off their shoes, both guys climbed in. "In the mood for some cuddling?" Sam asked affectionately. Dean let out a laugh before curling up next to him.

Sam locked his arms around Dean. "You're going to have to stop worrying so much baby, you're going to give yourself a heart attack. I may be pregnant, but I think I can still look after the boys and myself if I need too" Sam stated. "I have a really good idea of what's going on and where this is coming from" Sam continued.

Rubbing his hand up and down Sam's belly, Dean played with a loose shirt thread he felt, thinking about what Sam had just said. "You're probably right Sam, but there's no way in hell that I can let this go. I need to get this resolved. I couldn't stand it if…" Dean's voice broke, Sam kissed his forehead.

"Sam, I can't lose you. I can't take a chance of losing the boys or B and B. When I get back to work later, I'm going to talk to Simon about leaving my job for awhile. I'm going to ask Bobby to go on the hunt with me and once and for all, I'm going to deal with that bitch or bitches, as the case may be. I'm going to ask Etta to come and stay here while I'm gone and Deacon too" Dean said in firm resolve.

"Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" Sam questioned. Dean shook his head no. They laid huddled together in silence.

"You better come back to me" Sam whispered hoarsely. "I wouldn't be able to live without you."

Dean propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Sam. Those adorable dimples were on full display and Dean felt that could jump right into them.

Lightly running his fingertips over Sam's face and paying special attention to the three little moles he knew and loved so much, he smiled at the one that made his heart soar. "I couldn't live without you either Sammy, you're my life babe" Dean pointed out, before sliding his hand into Sam's hair and caressing it softly.

Dean leaned over and placed some feather-light kisses across Sam's face. Nuzzling his nose against Sam's, Dean kissed his little brother's full lips.

They kissed for a long time. "I love you" Sam murmured. "I love you more" Dean purred.

Sam ran his hand down Dean's chest, over his jeans and stopped at the swelling happening between Dean's legs. "Umm" Dean exhaled as Sam began to rhythmically rub Dean's growing erection.

Unbuckling his belt and jeans, Dean slid them down and off while Sam continued to caress him.

"For you babe, this is for you" Sam whispered between licks of Dean's face and neck.

Helping Dean shift from his side to his back, Sam encouraged Dean to bend his knees and open his legs. "That's it babe, let me love you" Sam groaned as Dean writhed beneath his touch.

Sam began to massage Dean's hard balls. "You like that huh? I'm making you feel good" Sam growled as he shifted his fingers to Dean's full aroused cock.

"Sam…please…that's it, right there – holy shit!" Dean yelled, as Sam moved his thumb and forefinger over and around Dean's tip, stimulating intense sensations. Nibbling gently at Dean's throat, Sam kept up his rubbing, enjoying the feel of Dean's pre-cum on his fingers.

"SAM" Dean came undone as he climaxed hard against Sam's hand, spurts of cum escaping through Sam's fingers and running over Dean's thighs.

"Oh baby" Sam rumbled as Dean shook beneath his touch. Sam flattened his palm over Dean's genitals. Rubbing Dean in tender circular motions, Sam helped Dean achieve that restful state of post colital bliss.

Dean rolled against Sam, kissing his way up Sam's throat and across his face. Sparkling green eyes opened and looked at Sam. A smile broke across Sam's face. "You good?" he asked. "Better than good, Sammy, better than good" Dean chuckled.

Facing each other, they clasped sticky hands and smiled lovingly. Breathing in each other's air, they held each other's gaze. The exchange was warm and wonderful.

Dean was hesitant to break the mood, he was drowning in love with _his _guy. However, the sooner he spoke with Simon, the sooner he'd be back.

"Come with me Sam. You can wait in the car. I promise I won't be long" Dean asked. "Dude, I'm going to be fine until you get back. Besides, don't forget, we've got plans for later tonight and I need to get my beauty rest" Sam joked.

"Urgh, what am I going to do with you?" Dean said lovingly, before sitting up.

"Love me" came the reply.

Dean turned back and looked at Sam who was smiling delicately at him.

Dean's heart shifted. He laid back down and petted Sam's face. "Always" he assured.

They spent awhile longer together, touching each other, holding each other, enjoying each other, before Dean finally got up and went to the bathroom to clean-up and then re-dressed.

Sam was waiting for him, holding his leather jacket. Feeling extra affectionate, Sam helped Dean into it and then gave him a hug. "I'll be fine until you get back" he re-assured. "Besides, I'm saving myself for tonight" Sam grinned "and looking forward to it" he continued slyly. Dean gazed up at him, smoothing his hands over Sam's shoulders. "I'm counting the minutes too babe".

Stealing one more quick kiss, Dean headed out the door and to the Impala. Stopping and turning before he climbed in, he looked back at Sam and waved.

Sam closed the door while smiling to himself. He was so in love with Dean and their life together that he couldn't get enough of it. Running through his plans for the evening, he set about washing out the bloodied cloth before going to sit on the couch and daydream of Dean for awhile.

The phone startled Sam awake. Slightly disoriented, he staggered to answer it and did not recognize Simon's voice initially. "Is Dean there?" "No he's not. Is this Simon?" Sam asked. "Yeah it is and I expected Dean back two hours ago." Simon said, clearly a little ticked at Dean's absence. The warning bells were starting to go off in Sam's mind. "Two hours ago? Simon, he should have been there long, long ago. Have you tried his cell?" Sam asked, trying to stop the panic in his voice. "Yeah I did and it wasn't on".

"I'll have to check it out Simon. You know Dean, this isn't like him, something's up" Sam said with growing alarm. "Let me know when you hear. I'm worried now" Simon said before hanging up.

Dialing Dean's cell did not help. "Oh God Dean, where the hell are you?" Sam said to the empty room, as he kept receiving no answer from Dean's cell. Panic was rising and he felt B and B moving inside of him.

Closing his eyes and rubbing his stomach he forced himself to calm down. "Daddy Dean is going to be fine B and B, don't worry" he said softly, before taking a few deep breathes.

David was just finishing telling Bobby about the old lady who had called out from the road and how he had told Daddy One, when his cell rang. "Hello" he answered more gruffly than intended. He was upset with the information David had relayed to him, no wonder Dean had looked so concerned.

"Bobby, have you heard from Dean?" Sam asked, his voice edging closer to panic. "Son of a bitch" Bobby thought to himself. "Sam, I'm going to drop the boys off at Etta's and then I'm coming straight over, hold tight" Bobby said in such a serious tone, that Sam pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it for a second before responding. "I'll wait" was all he said.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"So guys, we're going to go and see Mrs. Langley for a visit" Bobby said as he swung the car around and headed in the other direction. Thank God the kids had their ice cream cones because Bobby was not in the mood for questions or conversation.

Arriving at Etta's place, Bobby asked the boys to wait in the car while he went to the door. Knocking loudly, Deacon answered almost immediately, Etta coming up behind him. Bobby quickly went over what he knew so far. "I'm coming with you" Deacon exclaimed as he went to gather his personal supplies for the hunt. "Be careful, the two of you and please take extra care with Sam. I fear that Dean has been taken and I pray that it's not too late, oh dear God in heaven, please let Dean survive this" Etta cried, wet-eyed and shaking.

"It's going to be bad Bobby, there's going to be no way to prepare for this. With the old woman involved, she's merciless and determined. DeVona is clearly out of her mind. They make a dangerous combination. Don't forget those two bastards that hurt the boys earlier, they'll probably be with them. My best guess is that they'll be at the cabin, at the little shack on the property I showed you when you were up visiting before. There would be no one around" Etta exclaimed in an almost breathless whisper.

"Can we come out?" David yelled from the car. "Oh those poor dears, I'll go down to them, so it'll give Deacon a bit more time" Etta said as she made her way to the car. Both boys jumped out and ran to greet her. "Hello my darlings, what a wonderful surprise this is. I'm so glad you've come to visit" Etta said, pretending to be happy and hoping she was succeeding.

Deacon and Bobby came over a short time later. Deacon had his supplies bag and wore a grim expression. Bobby looked just as troubled. Etta did her best to remain cheerful for the boys' sake.

"You guys have a good time with Mrs. Langley" Bobby said and Deacon smiled down at them. Bobby opened the trunk for Deacon and returned to the boys. Deacon and Etta went to the back of the car. As Deacon bent down to place his bag in, Etta joined him. "You come back to me, my precious" Etta whispered, before quickly kissing Deacon's cheek.

After saying goodbye, Bobby resisted the urge to gun the car as he pulled out. He wanted to get to Sam as quickly as possible. In all the commotion, it weighed heavily on Bobby's mind that Sam was alone and very vulnerable.

Driving quickly, the cast-off of reflective broken glass from the side of the road caught the attention of both men a short time later. "God damnit!" Bobby yelled as he pulled the car off to the side of the road.

Tire indentations could be seen through the vegetation. Broken glass and shattered mirror pieces were scattered around.

Following the indentations and preparing themselves for anything, Deacon and Bobby made their way in silence.

They came upon Dean's baby and Bobby felt his gut clench. It was clear that whatever had happened, Dean had put up a valiant fight, and he didn't go easily. The driver's side door was shattered, covered with blood smears. Dean's leather jacket was on the ground, torn.

Making sure that perhaps by some miracle Dean was lying nearby; both men checked the surrounding area. There was no indication of anyone.

Closing the car door and taking Dean's jacket with them, they made their way back to the road. Putting Dean's jacket in the trunk, Bobby slammed the trunk shut with such force that it made Deacon jump.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

This time, Bobby did gun the car, making it to Sam in record time. Sam was waiting at the door and Bobby breathed a sigh of relief.

Jumping out of the car, Bobby ran to Sam. "You okay Sam?"

"I'm fine Bobby, but I don't think Dean is" Sam put his head down quickly, feeling the hot prick of tears trying to push forth. Bobby felt his heart go out to Sam. "We're going to get him back, kid" he said with compassion before pulling Sam into an awkward hug. "Thanks Bobby" Sam murmured.

Like Deacon, Sam too had gathered some hunting supplies which Bobby helped him to carry to the car. Forgetting that he had placed Dean's jacket in the trunk, Bobby flipped it open. The wounded cry that Sam let out, Bobby felt sure would follow him for the rest of his life. Taking the jacket into his hands, he looked over at Bobby. "What happened Bobby? What happened to Dean?" Sam cried, making no pretense of covering the tears sliding down his face now.

"We found the Impala off the side of the road. It was in bad shape Sam and Dean's jacket was there too" Bobby said in a low voice, watching as Sam struggled to control his emotions. "We need to find him, I can't lose him" Sam sobbed as he hugged the jacket to him. "We'll get him Sam, we'll bring him back" Bobby tried to console, knowing his words sounded hollow.

Deacon was standing by the passenger door, waiting. He'd heard the anguish in Sam's voice and it steeled his resolve to get this matter settled once and for all.

Sam came up to Deacon and nodded. Gripping Sam's shoulder, Deacon gave him a weak smile, before climbing into the backseat. "Where are we going?" Sam asked, looking sideways at Bobby as they were driving.

"Etta feels they may be at the shack located on the same property as the cabin. That's where we're going to try first" Bobby advised. Looking over at Sam and then at Deacon in the rearview mirror, he was concerned with the hunters. Sam being so pregnant and Deacon being quite old, both could very easily be badly hurt or killed.

The drive to the cabin was tense. As they drew closer, Deacon spoke up. "We'll need to go in on foot, try to catch them by surprise. There's a small dirt road coming up on our right, pull in there and park" Deacon instructed.

Bobby pulled in and killed the lights. The three of them sat huddled together and made their plans.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hold him up, that's it, nice and straight" the old woman instructed the two goons who had previously attacked the boys. "Watch and learn DeVona" the old woman said, as she snapped the end of the metal braided whip over Dean's chest yet again.

Dean clenched his teeth, the cords on his throat thickening with the new onslaught of torture.

"Here, you try" the old woman said, as she handed the whip to DeVona. Taking the whip from the woman's hand, DeVona re-positioned her stance and flicked her wrist. Dean couldn't help himself as he let out a scream of agony.

"Oh my dear, well done, you got the pretty boy to scream" the old lady congratulated her. "My turn" she said, holding out her hand for the whip.

The two men holding Dean would be considered the bottom feeders of society, the worst of the worst. However, even among this level of society, there were codes to follow. It was one thing to beat the hell out of someone; it was a different matter completely to torture someone. As they cast uneasy glances at each other, the sting of the whip hit Dean's raw flesh yet again. He collapsed between them, unconscious.

"Damn, this isn't good, I _so_ wanted him awake" DeVona exclaimed, as the old woman laughed. "Drop him" she instructed. The two followed her instructions, letting Dean fall heavily to the floor between them.

"When the hunters get here, you both make sure you go for the tall young one, leave whoever else comes to us" the old woman said. "It shouldn't be too much longer now".

The only sound in the shack was of Dean's laboured breathing. His nostrils and throat were leaking blood. His bloodied shirt was tangled in a heap beside him.

"I think our visitors have arrived" DeVona announced.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Deacon, Bobby and Sam made their way to the shack. With all the breaking twigs, it was clear that their arrival had been announced. The element of surprise was lost.

Deacon uncovered the small cloth, which held a tiny sack. His glove covered hands were his protection from its contents. Bobby had the rifle loaded and ready. Sam was bringing up the rear. Despite his protests, Deacon and Bobby would not allow him to be point on this hunt.

Moving quickly to the door, Bobby kicked it in. Deacon followed and finally Sam.

"Tsk, tsk boys, and here I thought this was going to be far more friendly" the old woman said sarcastically.

DeVona launched herself at Deacon, a pre-planned move so that the two men could grab Sam. She didn't anticipate Deacon's quick reaction. As she came at him, Deacon grabbed her with his free arm and forcing her mouth open he shoved the tiny sack into her throat, before placing a hand over her mouth. Writhing frantically in his arms, he held her tight. "I'm sorry DeVona, but it's the only way. Just give in, it'll make it all easier" Deacon hissed, as DeVona convulsed against him. She tried to claw his hands away, but Deacon held firm.

DeVona's eyes began to roll back in her head, blood hemorrhaging freely from her ears, nose and mouth. It was an easier death and better than she deserved, but it was what it was. Deacon felt no remorse for his part in her demise. Lowering her lifeless body to the floor, he turned to the old woman.

Hesitating as he saw Bobby trying to protect Sam from the two men, Bobby yelled at him. "Handle her".

There was a slight flicker of fear in the eyes of the old woman that was quickly replaced with defiance as Deacon faced her. "Impressive Deacon. I see you haven't lost your touch" she noted.

"Hardly the time for flattery" Deacon responded. Pulling the vial quickly out of his pocket, he saw the look of fear now clearly evident in her eyes. "You didn't think I'd forget a little something for you, now did you?" Deacon yelled.

Pulling the stopper off the vial, he flung the contents over the woman. The caustic liquid was designed to spread quickly over either human flesh or materials that were holding another form of life together, spreading across the body and burrowing deep into the flesh. It was harsh to watch, but Deacon stood there and watched and waited for the bitch to die. She had earned this death. Her screams meant nothing to him.

Deacon was not sure what had happened while he was busy, but Bobby was laid out on the floor and the two men had Sam. One was holding Sam with his arms behind his back, as the other one positioned himself to plant a drop-kick against Sam's stomach.

Before taking the kick, the man hesitated as he looked at Sam. "What the fuck man? Are you knocked up? Fuck, that's twisted" the man exclaimed, putting his leg down from its kick stance.

"Leave now and you live, otherwise you both die" Deacon said in a steely tone that left no room for any type of discussion. "You, taking us on, I'm so worried" the man holding Sam said with a laugh. He would never get another chance to laugh. Deacon moved so quickly that Sam didn't even remember seeing the movement. The blow caught the man on the side of the neck, killing him instantly. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"Fuck you man" the other guy screamed, before lunging at Deacon. Bobby fired from the floor, hitting the man in the chest. It was a clean shot, the man died quickly.

Sam had been watching Dean lying on the floor during this whole time. He watched as his brother struggled for each breath, blood oozing out of his nose and mouth, his upper body filled with graphic and horrendous lacerations.

Sam knelt down now beside Dean. He didn't know where to put his hands, so he cupped Dean's face. "We're here, we've got you Dean, you hold on. We're going to take you to the hospital and get you fixed up" Sam whispered as his tears fell on Dean's face.

Deacon helped Bobby up and they surveyed the damage. "We'll get Dean to the hospital and then we'll get this cleaned up" Deacon said and Bobby nodded in agreement.

Bobby ran back and got the car. Parking it as close as he could to the shack, the three of them carried Dean out to the car. Deacon got in the backseat first, followed with some real struggling, by Sam. Bobby held Dean against him and lowered him into the front passenger seat. Sam leaned over as best he could to help Bobby.

Putting the seatbelt around Dean and with Sam's arms holding Dean from behind, Bobby closed the door. Sam leaned his head against the head rest, as close to Dean as he could get.

The drive to the hospital was done at excessive speed. "Hang on Dean, hang on baby. We're getting to the hospital as quick as we can" Sam begged as he clutched Dean.

Bobby held the steering wheel with one hand, while he dialed Dr. Sanchez's number with the other. "Amelia, its Bobby. Dean has been badly injured. It looks like he's been whipped and God only knows what happened to him before then. We're bringing him in now. Can you meet us?" Bobby asked urgently.

"We'll be waiting" Dr. Sanchez replied.

Nearing the back of the hospital, they saw Dr. Sanchez and two orderlies with a gurney.

After pulling up, Dr. Sanchez opened the passenger door and gave Dean a quick professional overview. "Let's get him inside quickly" she told the orderlies as they moved in to lift Dean out of the car.

Struggling to get out of the car and follow, Sam's eyes were wild with fear and worry for Dean.

"Easy Sam. He's in the best of hands now" Deacon cautioned, patting Sam gently on the back.

The comforting touch was what Sam needed. He looked into the kind face of the older man. "I don't want him to die" Sam choked out. "Everyone's going to do their best to make sure that does not happen" Deacon replied, trying to re-assure Sam. "Now, let's go in and get you more comfortable."

Bobby was waiting patiently outside the car. "Ready?" he asked grimly as Deacon and Sam came to stand beside him. "Ready" Sam lied as they walked into the hospital.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was being treated in one of the treatment rooms, behind a closed door.

"I need to go in" Sam explained to the nurse. "I need to be with Dean". "Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't go in there right now. Please take a seat in the waiting area. Dr. Sanchez will come to see you as soon as she can" the nurse said kindly. "But, I really need…" Sam tried again. "Sam, c'mon, you need to sit down" Bobby said gently, leading Sam to a chair and ensuring he sat down.

Deacon took a chair on one side of Sam, while Bobby grabbed the other. If things went badly, they wanted to be close enough to console Sam.

The waiting game began in earnest. Time leaked slowly by. Words were kept to a minimum. Bodies shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chairs, bathroom breaks were taken and fidgeting began as the minutes turned into hours and slowly trickled by.

Finally, they all stood as Dr. Sanchez walked towards them. "How is he?" Sam begged, his voice thick with emotion. "He's in bad shape Sam. Dean's injuries are substantial. The cuts from the whip are deep and it appears that he was beaten as well. We've stitched the wounds and dressed them. Because Dean is still unconscious, we've had to insert a temporary catheter and we'll be administering his medication through injections" Dr. Sanchez stated grimly.

Sam felt his stance begin to tilt. "Whoa, Sam" Bobby's yell of concern sounded like an insect buzzing in Sam's ear.

Sam felt the coldness against the back of his neck, as he began to recover from the news. He was sitting on a chair and three pairs of concerned eyes were watching him.

"Sam, look at me please" Dr. Sanchez asked. She had pulled up a chair and was sitting directly in front of Sam. Taking his shaking hands in her own, she rubbed them lightly.

"We are doing everything possible to help Dean. He's young and healthy and that is on his side. We've moved him to a private room and you can go in and see him. I've arranged for a cot in the room for you, as I don't think you'll want to be far away from him. How about we go see him now?" Dr. Sanchez said, giving his hands a little tug before standing up.

Sam followed meekly. Pausing outside the door, Dr. Sanchez put her hand on his arm. "I'll let you go ahead in and give you some time alone together. If you need anything, I'll be here" she confirmed.

Sam braced himself and entered the room. Dean was laying still on the bed; the catheter hanging on the side collecting the urine from Dean's wounded body.

It was so wrong, seeing Dean in such a fragile state.

Sam walked up to the bed and peered down at his big brother. There was bruising along Dean's jaw line and throat. One of his ears was cut. The swathe of bandages was evident beneath the sheet.

Sam lowered the guard rail and leaned down and kissed Dean.

He then pulled up a chair and took hold of one of Dean's hands.

He sat there, just like that, his eyes and hands never leaving Dean. Bobby and Deacon came in, silently observing the sad bedside vigil.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Deacon called Etta a short time later and explained everything that had transpired, what was currently going on and how bleak the whole situation was.

"Better talk to the boys" Deacon advised. "Those poor angels, they've been through so much, how much more can two little boys take?" Etta asked in concern. "There are no easy answers to this one, sweetheart" Deacon agreed. "I'll keep you posted as things progress. Bobby and I are going to head back to the shack, we've got a hell of a clean-up job ahead of us" Deacon sighed wearily. "Give the boys a hug for me" he asked before disengaging.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Before talking to the boys, Etta went and packed a few things. She was going to take the boys back home so they would be amongst their own things. Dean had given her a key when they first moved in, as a back-up in case it was needed.

"My angels, can I sit between you?" Etta asked as she came into the living room. Both boys separated on the couch allowing a space for Etta.

Taking each of their little hands in hers she took a deep breath. "Little darlings, I have something to tell you. Daddy Dean got hurt today and he's in the hospital. Daddy Sam, Bobby and Deacon are with him. I'm going to be taking care of you for a little while at your house until Daddy Dean and Daddy Sam come home" Etta explained. The little hands jerked in hers, clenching in fear as she watched ruddy coloured cheeks turn pale.

Each boy leaned against her. "Poor Daddy" David cried. Joshua moved his face against Etta's arm and didn't say anything.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Days slowly began to pass, routines were set, nothing was normal, everyone was upset.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The smell of infection filled the room around the third day. Yellow filled pus leaked through the bandages. Dean had still not regained consciousness.

"Sam, we're going to need to re-dress Dean's wounds. I think it might be best if you stepped outside while we did this" Dr. Sanchez advised. "I'd prefer to stay" Sam answered in a tired voice. "Okay Sam" Dr. Sanchez said.

Sam was ill prepared for the graphic view he saw once Dean's bandages were off. He ran quickly to the washroom and threw up what little he had left in his stomach. Splashing cold water on his face he gazed at himself in the mirror. The tragedy of the last few days was written on his face. He stood there and stared, not moving until he heard a knock on the door.

"We're done Sam" Dr. Sanchez advised. "Thanks Dr. Sanchez" Sam said as he came back into the room. "Sam, now might be a good time to have the boys come and visit" Dr. S. stated, looking over at Dean in concern.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Boys, Daddy Sam called and he wants us to go visit Daddy Dean today. So why don't we go now" Etta said in a pretend cheerful tone.

It was the most excited she'd seen the boys since she'd broken the news to them. "Let's go, let's go" David yelled in excitement as he grabbed Henry and waited by the door for Joshua and Etta.

Sam was waiting for them outside of Dean's door when they arrived. Letting go of Etta's hands, the boys ran to Sam and threw themselves in his arms. After the greeting and kisses and hugs, Sam bent awkwardly down to their level.

"Daddy One is sleeping guys and he won't be able to say anything right now, but he knows how much you both love him" Sam said as he stood up and opened the door.

"Don't be afraid, just go up and hold Daddy's hands" Sam soothed.

Joshua and David separated and came up on each side of Dean's bed. David laid Henry beside Dean. "Henry is gonna help you Daddy get all better" David said in a small voice. His little hand gently clasped Dean's still one. "I love you Daddy" he said.

"I never called Dean, Daddy. I want to call him Daddy. I don't want my Daddy to die" Joshua sobbed uncontrollably, as he turned and launched himself at Sam, clinging desperately to him.

"It's okay Joshie, it's going to be okay" Sam consoled as he held the heartbroken and struggling little boy against him.

David was standing wide-eyed watching his big brother. He let go of Dean's hand and came over and leaned against Joshua. Sam stretched his arms even further to accommodate David too.

Sam was biting his lip hard, trying to hold it together for the two little boys in his arms and B and B inside of him.

Five lives were waiting for the one they loved to come back to them.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam, you need to listen to me, for your sake and the sake of the babies. Dean is in the best place he can be. We're doing everything we can for him. The infection is a bad one, but we're treating it aggressively with the injections. His body needs time to heal.

Right now, you're the one I'm most concerned about. The nurses have told me that you refuse to leave Dean's bedside and that you haven't been eating the trays of food they've brought in for you.

I notice that your cot doesn't look slept in either. Sam, you absolutely must start eating and resting, for you and the babies well being" Dr. Sanchez said sympatically before patting Sam's hand and leaving the room.

Sam sat still, he felt so numb from all the worry and grief. He knew he should be taking better care of himself so that B and B would be then taken care of in-turn. He was just trying to keep it all together.

Valerie had stopped by awhile ago with his new pregnancy clothes. Sam didn't have any ambition to look at them, but now reached down and pulled some out of the bag.

It was clear she'd done an exceptional job. Sam smiled despite himself when he saw a tangerine coloured top. "Dean's going to freak when he sees this" Sam thought before replacing it in the bag.

A nurse came in to check on Dean's vitals. "Would I be able to borrow your red pen for awhile please" Sam asked the nurse. The nurse smiled, handing it to him, before leaving the room.

Uncapping the pen lid, Sam took Dean's slack hand in his own. Tenderly drawing a red heart on it for remembrance. If Dean happened to wake up while Sam was in the bathroom, he wanted Dean to know that he was still here, just like Dean had done for him all those months ago. Kissing Dean's palm Sam then curved Dean's hand to his face, clinging to the warmth.

He later went into the bathroom and gave himself a quick wash and changed into his new clothes. They were far more comfortable with his new body proportions then his old clothes. "More room to dance around in huh B and B" he whispered as he ran his hands up and down his belly.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam lowered the guard rail of Dean's hospital bed and leaned down, tiny scared whimpers escaping his lips as he nuzzled his face against Dean's. Dean was struggling to reach out to Sam, but Sam didn't seem to be taking notice.

Dean knew he was scared and he was trying his best to console his little brother. He was saying the words, but he couldn't feel his lips moving or hear his own voice.

"Sam…Sammy, I'm here baby, don't be scared, I'm coming back to you, there's no way that I'm leaving you. Hear me Sam, please babe" Dean was yelling, as Sam kept rubbing his face against him.

"Dean" Sam cried against his cheek. "Don't leave me. I can't be here by myself. I don't want to be…Dean, B and B are coming soon and I'm _so_ scared, I can't do this by myself. Joshua and David miss you so much too. You need to come back to us babe, we all love and need you so much" Sam choked, as he began to sob.

Dean could feel the warm tears smeared against his face as Sam rubbed his cheek.

"Please, please, please Dean, I love you and I feel so alone and I'm not sure what to do anymore" Sam gulped before continuing. "I did something Dean and now, if you don't come back to me, I won't be able to go on any longer. You want to know what I did? I gave up half my heart, you have it and I don't think a person can function on just half a heart" Sam whispered in a strangled tone while he trailed light kisses over Dean's face, before finally settling his head on his brother's hurt chest.

Dean laid in his silent prison as he focused on moving his hand. If his words were not reaching Sammy, he hoped his actions would.

Taking every bit of energy and concentration that he had, Dean applied it all to moving his hand up to Sam's face. His arm was burning and his movements clumsy, but he felt the contact with Sam's face beneath his fingertips. It was like a welcoming rain on a sun soaked day.

Sam's heart leaped in his chest when he felt the fingers against his face. "Dean…Dean" Sam cried as he clasped Dean's hand and looked up into the face of his most beloved. Continuing to hold Dean's hand, Sam stood up so that he could get a good look at Dean.

"Open your eyes for me babe, c'mon, let me see those beautiful green eyes" Sam encouraged, holding his breath and waiting.

Dean was trying hard to open them, but they felt glued shut and he was trying to unglue them. He felt Sam stroking his hand and crying.

Dean's first view upon waking was of Sam, his face red and his eyes so swollen, they were almost shut.

Crying hard, Sam watched as Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. "Thank you God" he whispered, before leaning down and kissing his brother's lips.

Dean's eyes conveyed alarm when he felt the catheter. "Don't worry darl'in, it's only temporary" Sam soothed.

Sam kept his face against Dean's, reveling in the feel of Dean's breath against his face, the tickle of his eyelashes against his skin. "I love you so much" Sam hiccupped.

Feeling a furry little stuffed animal against his arm, Dean gave a weak smile.

Against Sam's protests Dean shifted himself over in the bed. The pain was evident on his face as the sweat rolled down the sides of his temple. He nodded to Sam to join him.

"Dean…no…I might hurt you" Sam pleaded as he looked desperately at Dean. He so badly wanted nothing more than to climb in next to Dean, but he also didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

"Yes Sam" Dean croaked in a hoarse whisper.

Sam gingerly moved onto the bed and into Dean's arms. Placing his head on Dean's shoulder, he felt the tears begin to fall again.

"I thought…I thought…I'd lost you" Sam whispered. "_Never_" Dean whispered back. Dean could feel Sam trembling against him, his tears soaking through the bandages and attaching themselves to Dean's skin.

Dean slowly moved his heart covered hand up to Sam's lips, a gentle smile creasing his face when he saw the red heart. Taking two of his fingers, he tenderly traced them over Sam's trembling bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Sam understood. As echoes of the past presented themselves now, he placed his hands over Dean's hand and opened his mouth, pulling the fingers in gently, Sam closed his eyes.

"I'm here Sammy, I'm here" Dean consoled.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Cheers and a warm thank you to **hotshow**, for your gift of friendship.

My heartfelt gratitude to the special and wonderful supporters of this story. Thank you so much for embracing it in such a sensational way.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Sixteen**

"I really want to go home Dr. S. I've been very well taken care of and I'm truly thankful, but I believe it's time. What do you say?" Dean asked hopefully.

Dr. Sanchez looked long and hard at Dean before responding. "You have to promise me that you'll take things slow, Dean. You still require lots of rest and time to let your body heal. Do I have your promise that you'll do this?" Dr. Sanchez asked with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely" Dean grinned back. "Lucky for you that I'm part mind reader too. I figured this would come up in our conversation today. I've signed your release papers already and you're free to go. I want to see you back here in one week though and if you need anything you make sure to call me" Dr. Sanchez said, as she patted Dean's arm and left.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

There was a homemade sign, done in a child's printing that was now tacked to the closed door of the nursery. It read "Please keep out".

Once Dean had regained consciousness and convinced Sam that he would be okay for a few hours, Sam had made a surprise visit home, in the car that Bobby had given him as a loaner, while the Impala was being fixed, to tell Joshua and David and Etta the wonderful news. He was met by two little people covered in an assortment of painted colours. He glanced at Etta, who pulled an innocent look before smiling. He explained that Daddy Dean was awake and would be coming home as soon as he was able.

That had been almost two weeks ago and finally, at last, today was the day that Dean would be coming home. Dean had called and explained that he was being sprung and could hardly wait to get home.

The boys were still asleep, but Etta was awake. After dressing, Sam went out to the kitchen and conveyed the good news. "That's wonderful Sam. It will be marvellous to have Dean back home" Etta beamed as she hugged Sam to her, before he headed out to get Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam came quietly into Dean's hospital room and closed the door behind him. Leaning back against it, he stood observing his older brother.

Dean was lying on side, holding Henry against him. Sam's heart twisted with the view before him. David had been right to bring Henry to the hospital to keep Dean company.

Although Dean would never, ever admit to it, over the course of the last two weeks, Sam had seen Henry in Dean's sleeping arms more than once.

It had been an emotional rollercoaster since Dean had woken up. The beating and the whipping had badly hurt him. Surprisingly, it was his lungs that had caused some serious concern. Fluid kept building up and Dr. Sanchez had prescribed a strong course of medication to deal with this. The rattle in Dean's chest was now gone and his breathing had returned to normal.

The infection had responded well to treatment and the scabs that formed over the welts were actually a welcome sight Sam was told by the medical staff, as they indicated the necessary healing that was taking place.

Mentally, Sam knew Dean was having a harder time. Little sounds were making his brother jump and when Dean was falling asleep, he'd clutch Sam's hand tightly before drifting off. With lots of love and soothing words, Sam was confident that Dean would be back to his old self before long.

In terms of B and B, they were making their presence known more and more with each passing day. Sam was feeling awkward in his movements. His stomach had grown considerably in the past while. He wasn't carrying a lot of baby weight in other areas of his body, but his stomach definitely was.

It was such a relief to not have to slide his jeans down below his belly anymore to try and make them fit, or for that matter, to have part of his belly exposed with his shirts not fitting properly.

His new clothes fit wonderfully and there was a nice selection to choose from for the last remaining time of his pregnancy. Valerie had even included underwear, specifically designed for a man who was pregnant. They worked well, despite the fact that Sam was having a hell of a time going to the bathroom in a usual man's way. His growing stomach was making it harder to reach down and grasp what he needed to, when he needed to.

Bobby and Deacon had advised Sam that they had cleaned up a good portion of the shack and that there were only a few things that were left to be done.

The Impala was being worked on by Simon. He was very understanding, when Bobby exercised his creative skills about what happened to Dean. He told Bobby to tell Dean not to worry about his job; it would be waiting for him when he was up to returning.

Dean was not talking too much about what had happened to him.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Walking up to Dean's bed, Sam dropped the small bag containing Dean's clothes on the chair. Leaning down, he kissed the shell of Dean's ear.

"Was it just a rumour, or did I hear that somebody gets to go home today?" Sam whispered. Dean sighed and leaned into Sam's touch. "Heard the same thing, guess it must true" Dean mumbled before opening his eyes.

Sam pulled back and looked at him. Dean thought how cute Sam was looking with his hair slightly longer than usual. Unable to resist the urge, he took his hand and gently ran it through Sam's hair, placing the loose strands behind Sam's ear. "Okay, so my little brother is extra hot with _that_ look" Dean thought to himself, as a dirty grin crept across his face. Sam continued to hold Dean's gaze and noted the look on Dean's face. "You're still recovering and shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that" Sam said, laughing lightly and earning himself a mutually satisfying kiss from his darl'in.

"Brought you some clothes" Sam said as he pulled them out of the bag. Grinning sheepishly down at Henry, Dean placed the little dog on his pillow, before slowly sitting up.

Dean was full of false bravado as he tried to dress himself. Sam knew better than to offer help. Dean had his pride and Sam waited.

After a few attempts, Dean looked at Sam. "I guess I do need some help" he said and held out his shirt to Sam. Sam took the offering and stood up. Gently helping Dean to place one arm and then the other into his shirt sleeves.

Sam was concentrating on doing up the buttons but felt himself grow warm under Dean's look. Dean reached forward and ran his hands up and down Sam's belly, paying special attention to the hardened little lump that was protruding. "I'm figuring that is one of their backsides" Sam laughed as he placed his hand over Dean's and smiled.

Getting Dean into his jeans and finally his boots was much more challenging. They finally worked it out by having Sam sit in the chair and lace up Dean's boots that way.

Packing up the few things that belonged to Dean, Sam placed them in the bag, along with Henry.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he clasped Dean around the waist. Dean leaned into Sam for a moment before replying. "I've never been more ready" he whispered.

After saying goodbye to the staff, Sam held Dean's hand. Not seeing the Impala parked and waiting for them was hard. Dean didn't say anything as Sam opened the passenger door of the loaner car. Sam helped Dean into the car. The range of movements Dean presently had were limited, but getting better. Dean kissed the underside of Sam's jaw, as Sam placed the bag at Dean's feet and closed the door.

Walking around and climbing into the driver's seat, Sam started the engine. Peering at Dean, he reached over and tugged his ear lobe tenderly. "Love you." "Love you too" Dean replied as he looked at Sam and smiled. The look sent all sorts of wonderful feelings coursing through Sam's body.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was extra gentle with Dean, helping him out of the car and into the house, supplemented along the way with some very heartfelt kisses.

"Daddy One, you're home. Yahoo!" David jumped up and down and was about to fling himself into Dean's arms, when Etta took hold of the collar of his shirt. "Be gentle with Daddy, David. Remember, Daddy's got some big owies" Etta reminded lovingly. "I forgot" David said as he smiled at Dean and jumped over to him. Walking into Dean's embrace, he hugged him. Reaching up and tugging at Dean's shirt, Dean bent down and David gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My Daddy is home" he said smiling. Dean smiled and hugged him once more before straightening up again.

"Where's Joshua?" he asked looking around. "He's in his room" Etta advised. "Joshie didn't call you Daddy. He cried" David offered. "I better go talk to him" Dean said as he made his way to the boys' bedroom. Knocking before entering, he opened the door. Joshua was sitting on the lower bunk with his head down. "Hey buddy" Dean said softly as he came and sat down beside Joshua. Looking up with sorrow filled eyes, Joshua leaned against Dean.

"Are you mad at me for not calling you Daddy?" he asked in a low voice. "What? Josh, no way little man. That's your decision. Whatever you feel comfortable with, that's fine. I would never be mad at you over that" Dean explained.

Joshua didn't say anything for a few minutes, but he did wrap his arms around Dean's forearm. "I wanted to and I thought I wouldn't be able to when you were asleep in the hospital. I'm glad you and Sam are our Daddy's" Joshua explained. "I love you, Daddy" he said shyly against Dean's arm.

Dean continued to look down at the little boy. "I want to let you know something right now Joshua and you need to really listen okay?" Dean said. Joshua looked up at him and nodded. "Both Sam and I love you and David very, very much and I'm so glad, and I know Sam will be too, that you're going to call us both Daddy. That's a real honour Joshie and we'll both do our very best to be the best daddies we can be to you and David" Dean explained gently. He was rewarded with one of the most heartfelt and honest smiles he'd ever seen. "_My Daddy_" Joshua said as he leaned against Dean and sighed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Much later that evening, Sam was talking with Etta. "Thanks so much Etta for everything that you have done. We wouldn't have gotten through any of this without you" Sam said warmly. "It's my delight Sam. I'm so glad to be a part of your family. It means a lot" Etta replied sincerely. "The little ones are asleep. Now, are you sure you don't want me to stay overnight in case you need anything?" Etta asked. "We'll all be fine Etta" Sam re-assured. "Okay, I'll be on my way then. I'll come back in the next few days to collect my things" Etta advised as Sam walked her to her car. Etta reached up and kissed Sam's cheek before leaving.

Coming back into the house, Sam locked the door and checked on the boys before joining Dean. Undressing, he sighed as he climbed in beside Dean and turned off the light.

Dean was home, where he belonged. Sam was breathing in Dean's air, enjoying their closeness. "Love you Sam" Dean murmured. "Love you back times two" Sam hummed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

During the pre-dawn early hours of the following morning, Dean was keeping his breathing regulated, as if he was still sleeping. He loved it when Sam was talking to B and B, like he was doing now. Dean risked opening his eyes slightly. Sam was lying on his side, with his back to Dean, rubbing his stomach.

"Daddy Dean is home now B and B, we have him back with us. We're all a family again. I know you missed him, I know your big brothers did too and I sure did. You're going to love having Dean as your Daddy" Sam said quietly.

Dean laid there listening. His mind drifted back to the conversation he'd had with Deacon at the hospital. Dean knew there was never going to be a better time. Sliding slowly out of bed and grabbing the wrapped band-aid from his night table, he walked over to Sam's side of the bed and gingerly lowered himself to the floor.

"Dean, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Sam asked in concern as he reached up to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Sam...Sam, I'm fine, everything's okay" Dean said as he gently ran his knuckles over the side of Sam's face. Taking in every aspect of his little brother's face, the warm eyes, adorable moles, deep dimples and gentle smile, Dean asked his question. "Will you marry me Sam?" Of everything Sam expected to hear, this was not one of them. Sam's heart was beating like crazy. The dream he'd had all those months ago, was now becoming a reality. "Yes, yes and yes" Sam cried and gulped in joy.

Dean's face broke into a huge smile at Sam's acceptance. Leaning in he took Sam's chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed him tenderly. It was a kiss that held hopes and dreams and promises coming true, a sweet surrender to a happy future.

Sam watched as Dean undid the band-aid. Taking Sam's left hand, Dean placed the band-aid on his ring finger, sealing it with two kisses before getting up off the floor and climbing back into bed.

Sam shifted to his other side and snuggled Dean as close to him as possible. "Deacon said he'd perform the ceremony. He's not a minister or anything Sam, but in his realm of the world, he does have standing as far as performing certain tasks. I figured since we were brothers anyways, that we didn't have a chance in hell of having anything traditional. Because Joshua and David don't know we're brothers and Bobby has been really good about our relationship, but I don't know if he could handle this, I was thinking that maybe it could just be the two of us during the ceremony. Is that okay with you?" Dean asked in worry. Sam nodded his agreement.

Threading their fingers together and smiling, Sam soaked in the look of those sparkling green eyes looking back at him, the slightly flushed pink cheeks and the multitude of freckles that were just begging to be kissed, and so Sam did. Applying little kisses over Dean's raised face he felt the first taste of salt on his tongue and realized silent tears were rolling down his big brother's face.

"I love you so much Dean Winchester. You've made me the happiest guy in the world" Sam soothed as he licked away the tears. "Right back at ya, Sammy" Dean murmured. "I was just thinking about when you were little and then you as a teenager and then now. Then I was thinking about our lives together and how much I love you. We'll have our whole lives to share with each other and hopefully we'll get to be old men and watch Joshua and David and B and B grow-up and we'll have grandchildren and when our time comes to leave this earth, I hope we go together Sam, I couldn't imagine my life without you, _not now, not ever_" Dean exhaled, as he unclasped one hand from Sam's and placed it around Sam's shoulder, before burying his face against Sam.

"Me too babe...me too" Sam whispered as he kissed the top of Dean's head. Wrapping his free hand around Dean's hip, he held Dean tight to him.

They held each other for a long, long time, content with the silence and stillness of a pre-dawn morning, wrapped up in their love for one and other.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby and Deacon had removed and disposed of the bodies quickly after Dean's attack. They'd wiped down and away any traces of what had happened during the course of Dean's rescue. What was needed now was simply a general cleaning of the shack.

"Casona, my dear girl, I owe you a debt of gratitude for assisting with the clean-up, particularly at this unspeakably early hour. Thank you my precious" Deacon said sincerely. "I'm glad I'm able to help Deacon. Like you, I'm having trouble sleeping these days and I'd much rather be busy then just laying there in bed, plagued by my thoughts" Casona replied as she took the broom and began to sweep up the far side of the cabin. "Don't forget to put on your gloves dear heart" Deacon reminded Casona, as he donned his own pair.

When Deacon had explained to Casona what had transpired with DeVona and the old woman, he chose his words with extreme care, for he truly did not want to hurt her. Casona had understood the circumstances and the end result. Deacon marvelled, not for the first time, about what a wonderful person Casona was.

Deacon turned his attention to the front of the cabin, up-righting the table and chairs to their correct position. They worked together in comfortable silence until something snagged on Casona's broom. Bending down, she retrieved the tiny metal and glass container. A small drop of a bluish liquid was still evident in the bottom.

Intrigued, she brought over the container to Deacon and held out her palm. "What do you make of this Deacon?" she asked innocently. Deacon looked down at the little container in Casona's outstretched hand. Disbelief turned to abject terror as he eyed the bluish liquid. Recoiling in horror, he staggered backwards and sank numbly into one of the chairs, placing his head in his hands.

_"My God Deacon, what's the matter?"_ Casona yelled in concern as she came and knelt beside him. His heart felt heavy and his mind muddled. Counting backwards to the day of the attack, he shook his head. Raising his empty and distressed filled eyes he looked at Casona. "DeVona and the old bitch may get their wish. Sam's and Dean's babies are in severe jeopardy" Deacon choked out, as he took the container from a fearful Casona and threw it against the shack's wall.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam watched as Dean fell back to sleep. He waited until Dean's breathing was deep and even, before kissing him on the forehead and sliding out of bed.

Getting dressed quietly, he looked back at Dean before closing the door and leaving their room. He went to check on David and Joshua. "Love you both" he whispered as he adjusted their blankets.

Today was a day meant for celebration. He had just been asked by the man of his dreams, the love of his life to marry him. He'd be back with breakfast from the drive-thru before anyone knew he was gone.

Smiling to himself as he admired his band-aid ring, Sam grabbed the car keys from the table and headed out.

"Shit" Dean swore, as the ringing from his cell seemed to go on forever. Reaching out for Sam, he felt the empty space. The phone continued to ring. Getting up quicker than he should have, caused an intense wave of pain and nausea to shoot through Dean's upper body as he reached for his cell.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Many thanks to **hotshow** for your generosity of spirit and understanding.

Full flowing and heartfelt appreciation and gratitude to the wonderful supporters of this story. Thank you so much.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Seventeen**

"Who's going to wear the white dress?" Sam asked. "What? Sam, where the hell are you? Oh and by the way, I asked you to marry me, so I get the guy rights, you'll be the one wearing the dress, sweetheart" Dean advised, Sam almost feeling the smirk that was surely residing on Dean's face at the moment.

"We'll see about that" Sam declared laughingly.

"I'm on my way to pick us all up breakfast and I called because I miss you already" Sam breathed into the phone. "I'm missing you too babe" Dean said as he stroked the sheets on Sam's empty side of the bed. "You should have waited, we would have all gone together" Dean said. "Yeah, I guess I should have" Sam agreed. The line started to cut out and there was a lot of static. "Sam…Sam…you still there?" Dean asked. "Still here. Just don't know for how long. I forgot to recharge my cell" Sam advised. "I'll be back soon though. You just stay all warm and wrapped up in bed until I get back. Remember you need to take things easy." "Thanks Mommy" Dean replied chuckling.

"Anything special you want" Sam asked. "Just you. Hurry back" Dean replied. Sam smiled. "B and B want to say hello to their Daddy. Let me put them on the phone for you" Sam said. Giving it a quick minute, Sam brought the phone back to his ear. "Did you hear them? They said how much they love you, just like I do" Sam whispered.

Whether it was the recent beating, the medication he'd been taking or asking Sam to marry him, Dean's voice caught in his throat and his eyes filled with tears. "Tell them how much I love them too and Sammy, I love you more than you'll ever know. See you soon" Dean said in a hoarse voice before hanging up. He made a mental note to make sure Sam's cell got recharged when he got home.

His phone rang again. "Hey lover, miss me so soon?" Dean breathed. "Dean, its Deacon. Listen, I've called Etta and Bobby and they're going to meet me at your place. We need to get Sam to the hospital as soon as possible. The babies are in jeopardy. Get him up and ready, we'll be there shortly" Deacon stated, panic evident in his voice before he hung up.

Dean laid there in stunned silence, registering what Deacon had just told him, before punching in the numbers for Sam's cell. There was no service, Sam's phone was dead.

Slamming down his own phone, Dean stood up. "Damn it" he swore as a fresh wave of pain coursed through him. Slowing pulling on his clothes, Dean walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water before putting on his shoes. He then pulled up a chair and waited. It wasn't long before he heard the cars.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Well B and B, your older brothers are sure getting excited to meet the both of you and Daddy Dean and I can hardly wait. Joshua and David have been up to something with your room, but Daddy Dean and I aren't allowed to see it yet. We love you both so, so much and I wanted to…" Sam was unable to finish, the sudden burst of pain was so intense.

"God no, it's too early" Sam cried out, as he pulled off on a side road. Turning off the ignition, Sam shifted uncomfortably on the seat. His vision blurred as he tried to dial Dean's number. There was no live line, his phone was dead.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stood up and met them at the door. Everyone was grim faced and worried.

"What the hell is going on Deacon?" Dean demanded. "Dean, there's no time, where's Sam? We need to get him to the hospital" Deacon gasped, as he looked frantically around for Sam.

"He went to get us breakfast. I just finished talking to him when you called. I thought it was Sammy calling back. I tried to reach him on his cell, but its dead" Dean breathed, the wild look in his eyes betraying his calm stance.

Observing Dean with concerned eyes, Deacon asked everyone to take a seat. Looking around the table at the anxious faces, he began. "When Casona and I were cleaning up the shack, Casona came across a small vial with a drop of liquid left in it. DeVona and the old woman have left behind a potentially deadly present, designed to harm the babies" Deacon said.

"God damn it!" Dean yelled. Bobby clasped Dean's shoulder, trying to offer comfort, momentarily forgetting about Dean's injuries. Dean hissed in pain and Bobby promptly removed his hand. "Sorry man" Bobby apologized. "It's okay Bobby" Dean advised and threw him a weak smile.

"The mixture consists of Black Bryony, Nightshade and Slippery Elm. Dean, it would have been applied through one of your wounds, sometime during the attack. DeVona and the old woman would have counted on the fact, that Sam would have had bodily contact with you at some point after their assault of you. The mixture was transferred to Sam via skin to skin contact. There's no way any of us could have known about it, it's virtually untraceable. Neither you nor Sam would have been too adversely affected by it.

This particular mixture is designed to injure unborn babies and it can be very effective. There are three stages to it: disorientation and fright of the person carrying the baby, then bleeding and finally loss of the baby.

If we can get to Sam in time, I've called ahead to the hospital with the remedy they need to prepare to give to Sam. I dropped Casona off there and she's overseeing the preparations.

We're running extremely close on time here. By my estimate, it's already been two weeks. The signs would be starting now, the mixture runs in stages and from what I saw in the container, the activation time is now.

Etta, you'll need to stay with Joshua and David. Bobby and I will spread out. Dean, we'll call you as soon as we find Sam" Deacon explained.

"Not a chance in hell! I'm going out looking for Sam. Etta, can I borrow your car?" Dean asked as he turned and looked at her.

"Of course Dean, of course" she said, handing him the car keys.

"Dean, if you insist on this, then there is something you must know. Sam is going to be frightened. It's a symptom of this mixture. He's going to feel unsure of everything and everyone around him. He may not recognize people he knows. You need to understand, that Sam has not lost his mind or his memory in the long term. It's a temporary issue that is affecting a portion of the brain that deals with the higher emotions" Deacon explained. "If he doesn't recognize you, don't try and make him remember you. Just follow his lead, but be as gentle and re-assuring as you can be" Deacon emphasized.

Dean felt his stomach getting sicker by the moment. All he wanted was to find Sam, to hold him and get him and the babies to the hospital.

His heart was hurting for Sammy. He needed to get to him.

"I'm coming too Dad" Joshua declared in a firm tone. He was already dressed and was standing in the doorway. He'd been so quiet, that no one had noticed him standing there at first. "Joshua, I don't think..." Etta started. "Please, I need to help find Daddy Sam. I had a dream and Daddy is going to be in a place with lots of orange flowers" Joshua stated. Bobby, Deacon, Etta and Dean all looked at him. "I promise I'm not making it up. I saw lots of orange flowers and Daddy Sam was sitting on the ground" Joshua said. Dean looked down at the serious little boy. "Okay buddy. I could really use your help. You have to promise me that you'll listen though okay. Deal?" Dean asked. "Deal" Joshua agreed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean gingerly adjusted himself in the driver's seat of Etta's car. Joshua was riding shotgun, seatbelt buckled. Dean pulled out and followed the direction he felt Sam would have been taking.

After they had been on the road for a short while, Dean broke the silence. "Joshua, I want you to know something. Daddy Sam and I deal with things that can be scary sometimes. We do our best to help people when they get into situations and find themselves needing help" Dean explained.

"But sometimes people try and do mean things to get back at Sam and myself. This is one of those times. I just want you to remember that it's not usually like this Joshua, so we're going to get Daddy Sam and B and B and bring them to the hospital and take care of them" Dean explained.

"Mom told me that you and Daddy Sam helped people and that you Dad helped Mommy when she needed it. Thanks for taking care of my Mom, Dad. I know that we're going to be able to help Daddy Sam and the babies" Joshua said as he looked at Dean. "You're a remarkable boy Joshua. I was glad I was there when your Mom needed someone to help her" Dean replied sincerely.

"Look Dad" Joshua said to Dean as he pointed to the rows of orange coloured wildflowers on the side of the road. As Dean peered out the side window, he spotted a small crossroads and the loaner car parked haphazardly a little further up the road.

Pulling in and parking behind it, Joshua got out first and waited for Dean. The car was empty, there was no trace of Sam. They decided to set out further down the road, which rapidly turned to a small trail.

Dean tried to keep pace with Joshua, but his injuries were slowing him down and leaving him further behind.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Joshua came upon Sam first and stopped. He was sitting on the ground and looked really scared and cold. Joshua slowly walked up to Sam and took off his jacket. Smiling at Sam, he placed the jacket over him. Joshua then sat down beside his Dad, tentatively reaching out his hand and slowly taking Sam's hand in his own. He felt his Dad's coldness and shivering through his palm.

"Hi, I'm Joshua" he said. "Hi" Sam replied. "Can you help me?" Sam asked in a gentle voice. "I can" Joshua confirmed.

Dean finally made his way into the clearing and observed the view before him. "I'll be right back" Joshua told Sam as he stood up and went to speak with Dean. "He doesn't know me Dad and he's cold" Joshua explained.

Looking down at his little boy, Dean pulled him in for a hug. "We're going to make sure Daddy Sam and B and B are going to get warmed up and feeling better. I'm so proud of you bud, you did such a great job of finding Dad and helping him.

Now, I have something else I need you to do and you have to let me know if you want to do it or not. I can't believe it, but I left my cell in the car and I need you to go back to the car and call Bobby and Deacon and tell them where we are, so that they can meet us. Do you think you can find your way back to the car okay and use the speed dial on my phone?" Dean asked in concern.

Joshua looked up at Dean like he'd just been given the gift of a lifetime. "You bet Dad. I'll take care of it" Joshua beamed. "I just want to tell Daddy Sam that I'm going to go get help" Joshua explained as he walked back to Sam.

"I'm going to go and get us some help. The guy over there, his name is Dean and he's a good guy" Joshua explained before leaving.

Dean smiled at Joshua as he ran by him on his way to get help. Sam watched Dean approach, the look of uncertainty clear in his eyes.

Dean wore his most charming smile. "Hey there" he said in a soothing voice. "I'm going to sit beside you. Is that okay with you?" Dean asked. Sam clutched at Joshua's jacket as he nodded his agreement.

Dean made his way painfully to the ground. The pain was making his movements difficult and slow.

"You're hurt" Sam noted, confusion in his eyes as he watched Dean. "Just a little bit. I'm getting better" Dean re-assured. "How about you, are you hurt?" Dean asked tenderly.

"My babies, they're being quiet. They were moving a lot before, but now they're quiet. I don't know if they're okay" Sam moaned in distress, as he bent his head.

"Hey buddy, I want to help you. Let me take you to the hospital. We'll take it really slow and I have a car and we'll get a Doctor to look at the babies" Dean said in a soft tone.

Sam lifted his head and looked at Dean. "You'd do that for me and my babies?" Sam asked.

_I can't take this, I've got to show Sam how much I love him. _Dean reached out and ran his thumb down the side of Sam's face. "Of course I will" Dean responded in a shaky voice. "You promise?' Sam asked. "I promise Sam" Dean let the name escape before he could pull it back. _Shit. _"Sam? You called me Sam. I don't understand" Sam said unsurely. Dean thought fast. "You look like a Sam, so that's what I thought I would call you" Dean replied tilting his head and projecting his most dazzling smile in the hopes of re-assuring him. It seemed to work as Sam relaxed somewhat. "Thank...thank you...Dean for helping me" Sam gulped tearfully, his bottom lip trembling.

_That did it._

Hesitantly shifting closer to Sam, Dean put his arms around him. The angle was awkward, but Dean could work with it. He pulled Sam close to him. "Ssh…ssh" Dean soothed as he comforted Sam. "I'm here, its okay" Dean continued as he lightly rocked Sam, feeling the tremors coursing through Sam's body.

They stayed together for a long time. Leaning his forehead against Sam's, Dean brushed his lips over the frown that Sam was displaying. "You ready to go now?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. Taking Sam's hand in his own, he rubbed it gently. "We'll take it nice and slow okay Sammy?" Slowly rising, Dean bent down and helped Sam up.

Sam slipped his hand into Dean's. Dean must have looked startled. "It's not okay?" Sam asked as he began to pull his hand away. Dean held on tightly. "It's definitely okay" he responded.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

They made their way slowly along the trail. Dean took the lead as he continued to hold Sam's hand. Pointing out tree roots and uneven ground along the way, Dean made sure Sam did not fall.

As they cleared the trail and Deacon and Bobby came into view, Sam grasped Dean's hand tightly, moving behind him in fright, his breathing becoming more laboured.

"It's okay, I've got you, no one is going to hurt you. They're here to help too Sam. The man with the beard is Bobby and the older man is Deacon" Dean explained.

Joshua got out of the back seat of the car and ran over to Sam and Dean. Taking Sam's free hand, he led Sam to the car and helped him get in the front seat.

"I'll be right back" Joshua told Sam as he ran over to Dean.

"Son, you did the best job ever. Thank you for taking such good care of Daddy Sam and me. I couldn't have done it without you Joshie" Dean said, before kissing his cheek as Joshua turned his face up to Dean and smiled.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The convoy of cars made its way quickly to the hospital. Joshua moved forward as much as his seat belt would allow. Putting his arms as far around his Dad as they would go, Joshua leaned his face against the back of the passenger seat.

Sam closed his eyes and patted Joshua's arms.

The Winchesters were becoming regular visitors to the hospital and once again, Dr. Sanchez and her medical team were waiting to assist.

Losing no time, they got Sam out of the car and quickly onto a gurney.

Joshua got out and went up to Sam. "Thank you for helping me" Sam said as he tousled Joshua's hair.

Dean came as quickly as he could after he'd parked the car. Bobby and Deacon were at his heels. Deacon moved quickly into the hospital as Dr. Sanchez called out directions to the lab. Sam was already being wheeled in.

"Joshua, you did such a great job of taking care of Daddy Sam. I am so, so proud of you. Bobby is going to take you home now and just as soon as I know anything, I promise I'll phone" Dean said as he gave Joshua a hug.

"Come on Joshua, Daddy and the babies are going to get really good care and that's thanks to you finding them" Bobby said.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Deacon found the lab without delay. "Deacon, I'm so glad you're here. We followed your instructions exactly, it's here ready for you" Casona said in a hyper voice, the tension clearly evident.

Deacon gave Casona a quick hug before moving to the table. Taking in the mixture in front of him, he mentally went over the list of ingredients in his mind and compared them to the list he'd scribbled out for Casona on the crumpled piece of paper. He was sure they were all there.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, you need to give us space to work" Dr. Sanchez advised as Dean stood close during the transfer of Sam to the examination table. "It might be best if you waited outside until we get things initiated" she suggested. Sam's eyes went wild with panic. "NO! Don't go, please" Sam cried. Reaching out his hand to Dean, Dean grasped it firmly. "I'm not going anywhere Sammy" Dean whispered.

"Okay, then Dean, please move to the top of Sam's table" Dr. Sanchez said, as she began to untie the cords for the fetal heart monitor.

Two nurses started to remove Sam's pants and cut away his shirt. Placing a blanket over his lower body, the nurses stepped aside as Dr. Sanchez placed the monitor on Sam's stomach and threaded the cords around his back. Attaching the two cords to the monitor in separate portals, so that there would be two heart lines displayed, they all watched and waited for any motion on the monitor.

Sam squeezed Dean's hand tightly, silent tears running down his face. Dean leaned down and brushed his lips against Sam's temple.

Finally, two small bleeps proceeded across the screen. Dean closed his eyes and let go a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "They're alive Sam" Dean whispered. Sam turned his face into Dean. The tears were falling rapidly now, Dean did his best to wipe them away.

"I'm going to go and see Deacon and get the remedy that has been prepared. Sam, we're going to need to insert an intravenous line to be able to administer the medicine. The nurse will do this now. We're doing everything we can" Dr. Sanchez did her best to reassure him. It was clear he did not recognize her, but he nodded his head and provided a small smile nonetheless.

The nurse inserted the needle preparatory line as gently as possible. Sam again turned his face against Dean's neck. Dean's injuries were screaming in resistance as he continued to lean close to Sam, his head resting lightly against the side of Sam's face and his arm placed over Sam's shoulders.

"You need to get Dr. Sanchez back here as quickly as possible" one nurse said to the other, indicating the blood that was soaking through the sheet. Dean's head shot up, his heart taking what felt like a full body kick when he saw the blood.

"Dean" Sam moaned, struggling to look down. Dean blocked his view. "Just close your eyes Sammy, it's going to be okay" Dean consoled, as he stroked Sam's face.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"We're ready" Deacon said as Dr. Sanchez walked into the room. Nodding her thanks, she took the bowl and turned swiftly, narrowly missing the nurse who had come to get her. "We've got some bleeding" the nurse said solemnly. "Damn it" Dr. Sanchez exclaimed as she made her way quickly out of the room.

Deacon and Casona looked at each other with sadness and a sense of tragic foreboding.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam strained against Dean, trying to peer around him. "Something's wrong, I can feel liquid between my legs" Sam keened, just as Dr. Sanchez entered the room.

Sam's whole body tensed at the sight of Dr. Sanchez. "It's okay Sam, its okay. The Doctor is here now, it's going to work out just fine" Dean continued to soothe.

Sam was beginning to hyperventilate, panic rising. Dean didn't know what else to do to divert his attention, so he kissed Sam. "You kissed me" he said in stunned amazement. "I did. That's okay, isn't it?" Dean countered. Sam looked shyly at Dean. "Yes" he whispered. Dr. Sanchez mouthed a silent thank you to Dean. Dean's diversion had provided enough time for her to observe the status of the bleeding and reduce Sam's panic.

"Sam, I'm going to start the IV drip now and then I'm going to examine you" Dr. Sanchez advised. Plastic was normally used these days for IV drips, but at the Hunters' hospital, old fashioned glass bottles were still used in some of the treatments. Dr. Sanchez finished pouring the liquid into one of these bottles and inserted one end of the tube into the bottle and the other into the connector in Sam's arm.

Usually any bleeding would take precedence over a procedure, but given the circumstances, it was vital that the IV drip be set-up immediately.

Smiling down at her patient, Dr. Sanchez lifted the sheet up and looked at what was transpiring. Inwardly, her heart sank. There was a considerable amount of blood that had been lost.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to need to remove your underwear and clean you up a bit, so that I can make a thorough examination" Dr. Sanchez advised as she went over to the sink and washed her hands. Donning rubber gloves, she took the scissors and slowly began to cut away the blood stained fabric.

Sam moaned in grief, closing his eyes and clutching at the sheets tightly. Dean stroked his hair and whispered into his ear. "Hang on Sam, we're going to get through this" he encouraged.

Dr. Sanchez placed the soiled garment on the tray and grabbed at the cleansing towels. Wiping away the pooled blood, she was relieved to see that Sam was not losing any fresh blood presently. The blood he had lost was beginning to congeal. After cleaning him up, Dr. Sanchez dispensed with her gloves and once again washed her hands.

Reaching up she pulled a large pad off the shelf. Bringing it over to Sam, she folded it in the pre-cut dimensions. Opening his eyes, Sam looked at her in horrified disbelief. "I can't wear that" he exclaimed. Dean nodded in sympathy. "Sam, this is only temporary. We need to gauge the amount of blood you are losing and we cannot have it pooling against your skin. I'm sorry Sam, but there is no choice" Dr. Sanchez explained.

Sam looked at Dean with embarrassment and defeat. "It's okay Sammy, you know it's not going to be forever" Dean re-assured, as he lightly stroked at the lax dimple on Sam's cheek as Dr. Sanchez applied the garment quickly and covered Sam with a blanket.

"And now we wait" Dr. Sanchez sighed, her face haggard and worn looking.

"Dean, I need to speak with you privately for a moment" Dr. Sanchez said firmly. "Sam, Dean will be right back, we'll be just outside the door" she advised.

Dean followed Dr. S. out and stood in front of her, not missing her expression of concern. "Dean, your injuries are still so, so recent. You need to lie down and rest. I'll ask that a cot be moved in. I don't want to hear any arguments about this. I'll be back to check on the both of you later" Dr. Sanchez advised.

Deacon and Casona came up to Dean, asking what was happening. Dean went over what had been transpiring. "I'm so sorry Dean" Casona said solemnly. "Dean, we're going to go back to your place and let everyone know what is going on. I'll bring you and Sam a change of clothes and such and I'll be back later. Is there anything else you need?" Deacon inquired. "Thanks Deacon. There's really nothing else" Dean said.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean watched Casona and Deacon walk down the hall to the exit. Two porters in the meantime had brought the cot into the room. Dean thanked them as he re-entered the room.

Dean noticed the look of relief in Sam's eyes. Coming over to the bed, he gazed down at his younger brother. "Do you think the babies are going to be okay?" Sam asked in a grief filled voice. "We need to think positive here Sam. Everything that needs to be done is being done and we have to hope for the best. I think the best thing you can do now is to close your eyes and try and get some rest" Dean said as he gently ran his fingertips over Sam's jaw. "You won't go anywhere?" Sam asked. Pulling up a chair, Dean sat down heavily. His mind was racing, his body was in so much pain and he was beside himself with worry over Sam and B and B. Taking Sam's hand in his own, he ran his thumb over Sam's knuckles. "I'm staying right here. Now close your eyes for me and get some rest."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

It was a restless and stressful time. Dean had shoved the cot as close to Sam's bed as he could. He held Sam's hand through the long hours, as he listened to the heartbeats of B and B, amplified through the heart monitor. He had them timed perfectly and if there was a dip or skip in the rhythm he clenched Sam's hand and waited.

Sam moaned a lot. Nurses came and went. There was no further bleeding. Dean was sure at one point Dr. Sanchez was standing over him looking concerned.

When Dean could no longer stand it, he sat up. Turning Sam's hand over in his own, he kissed Sam's palm and the band-aid still covering his ring finger. "Sam…Sam" Dean whispered against the calloused fingers. "Hey…Dean…it's going to be okay, we're gonna be fine" Sam murmured.

Suddenly, a time that was all wrong was turning out all right.

Dean held his breath, hoping. Looking at Sam's face between the bed railings, he knew.

"There's my guy – welcome back babe" Dean cried. Sam tilted his head and scrunched his face in the most adorable way. "Glad to be back. Are you okay?" Sam whispered. Dean nodded, unable to get any words out at the moment. "Do I get a kiss?" Sam asked.

The welcome back kiss that Dean gave to Sam could almost be described as coma inducing. Dean stood up and lowered the bed rail. Clasping Sam's face between his hands as he bent forward. Sam's eyes fluttered at the rush of sensation that Dean's lips had on his. It was intimate and passionate.

The kiss _left no doubt_ about how happy Dean was to have Sam back.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Well, I'm certainly pleased to see that there is no fresh bleeding" Dr. Sanchez said. The nurse had been in earlier to remove the empty IV drip. The heart rates were holding steady. Things were looking up.

"Thank you Erica, I can manage it from here" Dr. Sanchez said as the young technician left the portable ultrasound machine in the room. "I'm going to do an ultrasound, as a pre-cautionary measure, to ensure that everything is in order" Dr. Sanchez advised as she went through the now familiar routine of preparing for the exam.

As the procedure progressed a wide smile broke out across Dr. Sanchez's face. "Everything is looking good. Both babies are moving. This is excellent news" Dr. S. advised.

Sam kissed Dean. "Thank God" he breathed.

Dean moved so that he could get a look at the screen. Dr. Sanchez moved the monitor quickly. "No peeking, unless you want to know what you're having" she said mischievously.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and grinned. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. "You bet" Dean said smiling.

"We'd really like to know" Sam said.

"Okay guys, now close your eyes and when I tell you, open them" Dr. Sanchez said, enjoying the change of pace from serious and somber to fun and happy. "On three…one…two…three – open them."

Looking closely at the screen and then at each other and then back at the screen, both guys leaned forward inadvertently.

"_Baby girls Sammy, we're going to be having baby girls_" Dean exclaimed in awe. Running his lips over Sam's temple, he smiled crookedly.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes" Dr. Sanchez said, as she quietly slipped out of the room.

Sam sighed as Dean kissed him. "You happy?" Sam murmured against Dean's mouth. "Absolutely, positively" Dean breathed. "How about you?" "I'm so happy Dean. I can hardly wait to meet them" Sam replied, catching his lower lip between his teeth.

"Hey, come on now, it's all great Sam" Dean re-assured as he watched Sam's anxious face. "You think we can do this? You think we'll make good parents to little girls?" Sam asked anxiously. "The best Sam. B and B are going to have the best Daddies and big brothers – ever" Dean beamed, before leaning that necessary inch closer and trailing kisses all over Sam's upturned and smiling face and then adding a few all better kisses for good measure.

"Hhmmph" Dr. Sanchez cleared her throat as she re-entered the room. "I thought you might have need of this" she said, handing Dean a small book of baby names. "Thanks Dr. S." he said, as he handed the book to Sam.

"We'll need to keep you here a few more days Sam for observation. So you'll need to be patient and then I promise you, just as soon as you are able, you'll be going home" Dr. S. explained, as she printed off a copy of the ultrasound picture for them.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean called and spoke with Etta, explaining all that had gone on. Her joy was real and heartfelt with the good news. "I wanted to share some other news too, Etta. We're going to be having girls" Dean almost squealed, before bringing himself up short and restraining it to manly excitement. Etta squealed for the both of them. "Oh that is such wonderful news" she enthused. "We want to surprise the boys with the news, so if you could hold off telling them we'd sure appreciate it. Thanks again Etta for everything. With any luck, Sam will be home really soon" Dean confirmed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Everything is fine at home" Dean told Sam a short time later. "Etta was thrilled with the news. I can hardly wait to tell the boys" Dean said.

"I wonder what they're going to think of having two little sisters?" Sam pondered, as he flipped through the book of baby names. They spent some wonderful time together, going through the names and trying them out. It was light and special and magical.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"I really don't want to see you guys in here again" Dr. Sanchez advised lightly as she pulled both of them against her into a group hug. "Okay?" she asked. "Okay" they agreed.

Sam had made significant progress and B and B were doing well. Dr. Sanchez felt it was fine to release Sam, with explicit instructions to take things slow.

Dean locked his arm around Sam's waist as they made their way down the hall. "I hope this is the last time we see this place until the girls come" Dean noted. "Oh man, truer words have never been spoken" Sam agreed. Dean looked up at Sam. "I can think of three that are. I love you Sam" Dean said. "That's four words" Sam said smiling at his older brother before bending down and kissing him.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was an amazing one-handed driver. He was able to keep one hand on the wheel and hold Sam's hand with the other – all the way home. Happy smiles were exchanged when they arrived home to the small welcoming group that were waiting.

Joshua and David raced over to the car, pulling open the doors and throwing themselves in for hugs. "I missed you Daddy" David said breathlessly to Sam. "I missed you too fella, but I'm home now and it's all fine, everyone's okay" Sam said smiling. "You're good too Dad?" Joshua asked Dean as he helped him out the car. "I'm fine Joshie and I'm really glad to be home" Dean grinned.

It was a warm welcome back. Deacon, Casona, Bobby and Etta were waiting their turn to welcome the boys back. "Sam and I wanted to thank everyone for all your help and love and prayers. Deacon, thank you especially for knowing what to do" Dean said seriously. "I and the babies wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you" Sam said as he gave Deacon a hug.

After getting settled inside, David came up to Sam. "How are jelly and bean, Daddy?" he asked. "They're doing really good. Put your hand right here and you can feel them" Sam said as he placed David's hand on his stomach.

The look on David's face was priceless, when he felt the movements. "C'mon Joshua, you need to feel your little sisters moving around too" Sam exclaimed.

Both Joshua and David looked at Sam. "We're going to have little sisters?" Joshua asked not sure what to make of having little sisters. "Girls?" David questioned.

"That's right. Are you guys ever lucky, you'll be big brothers to little girls" Dean said smiling.

Both Joshua and David looked at each other "Girls" they said in unison.

After Joshua had felt the babies move and everyone had congratulated the guys on their great news, Dean was watching Sam.

"Sam, let's get you to bed" Dean said. "Geez Dean, we just got home, I'm a big boy, it's not even my bedtime yet" Sam replied, winking at Joshua and David. Dean took Sam's arm and gently tugged him up. "Remember what Dr. S. said" he reminded Sam. Sam looked at everyone assembled before him. "Help me" he mouthed before allowing Dean to pull him towards the bedroom.

Helping Sam take off his shoes and then get into bed, Dean started to pull the covers up, when Sam reached over and softly ran his hands up Dean's spine. "You behave yourself and get some rest" Dean smirked. "Aw, that's no fun" Sam declared. Snuggling deep into the covers, he sighed at Dean's kiss. "Love you" Sam mumbled, his eyes sliding shut.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Etta, Joshua and David were waiting for Dean when he came back out. "Where's everybody else?" Dean asked looking around. "They said they would see you and Sam later" Etta explained.

"Dad, we want to go shopping and get a present for jelly and bean" Joshua advised. Dean hesitated and Etta stepped in. "Dean, I think that's a wonderful idea. Why don't you take the boys and go and choose something for B and B. I'll be happy to stay here with Sam" Etta said. "Boys, why don't you go and wait in the car for Dad, he'll be out in a moment" Etta asked.

After the boys had left, Etta held out some folded bills to Dean. "I can't take this Etta. It wouldn't be right" Dean said. "Dean, you can't turn down an old lady's offer. I've earned the right to be bossy and pushy" Etta laughed. "It would be my pleasure to have you and the boys go out and have some fun and make a few purchases for the wonderful little girls that will soon be here" Etta said smiling.

Dean scanned the face of the woman before him. "Thank you Etta" he said sincerely, before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Okay boys, let's have some fun. Choose whatever you would like, just stay where I can see you" Dean explained as he opened the door to the shop.

Joshua and David each took off in separate directions. Dean smiled as he watched them go. Walking aimlessly around the store, he stopped in front of a display stand and knew he'd found what he was looking for.

They were the prettiest matching pink outfits that they had in the store. Little ribbons ran throughout the crotched material. Tiny rosette flowers were imbedded in the delicate trim. Dean could not believe he was holding such frilly, pink outfits in his hands.

The reality of who was coming was starting to settle in.

They were so tiny that Dean was nervous holding them. "How the hell am I going to hold B and B, if even holding their clothes are making me nervous" Dean thought wryly.

"Can we get this book for jelly and bean?" David asked as he held up a baby book, the cover containing a furry little white rabbit and twinkling stars. "Of course, little man" Dean smiled down at him.

Joshua came up holding a mint green shawl, complete with small yellow flowers. "What do I say?' Dean thought as Joshua stood in front of him. It was so completely feminine and just wow, it was totally meant for someone of the female persuasion.

"Remember when Daddy Sam said he was cold and how he kept shaking and he said the babies were cold too, this will keep them all warm Dad. They won't be cold anymore" Joshua explained as he looked at Dean and smiled shyly.

Dean's heart melted. This dear little boy had it all thought out. He was so caring and thoughtful. Dean was so proud of him.

"You're absolutely right Joshie. This will keep the three of them really warm and they won't be cold anymore. Good thinking" Dean congratulated the beaming boy.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

After returning home with their store wrapped packages, Joshua and David wanted to give them to Sam right away. "I think this is my cue to depart" Etta exclaimed as she hugged both the boys and Dean. "I checked on Sam a short time ago and he was resting" Etta told Dean. "I'll call to check in later and if you need anything Dean, you make sure to call me" Etta advised, as Dean gave her back her car keys along with a promise to call if he needed her.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Here's mine and Henry's, Daddy" David said as he climbed up on the bed and handed Sam the wrapped package. Sam opened the gift, while David watched earnestly.

"Thank you so, so much David. This is wonderful, we're going to have lots of fun reading it to B and B" Sam said warmly as he pulled the little boy to him for a big hug and kiss. Sam then reached over and gave Henry a hug too.

Joshua stood by the side of the bed, waiting for his turn. Handing the wrapped box to Sam, he leaned his elbows on the bed and watched.

As Sam undid the package, he smiled at Joshua. "I wonder what it could be?" he asked in anticipation.

Opening the box, Sam took out the shawl and lifted it up in front of him. "It's so you and B and B don't get cold anymore, Dad" Joshua explained.

Sam put the shawl down and looked at Joshua. "C'mere Joshie" he asked. Joshua moved up into Sam's waiting arms. "Thank you Joshie, this is such a thoughtful gift. We won't be cold anymore. Thank you" Sam exclaimed, kissing the top of Joshua's head.

Dean was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching his family. The last gift was from him.

Joshua ran around to the other side of the bed and climbed up beside David. Dean stood up and came and sat beside Sam on the edge of the bed. Handing the bag to Sam, he reached over and kissed him at the same time.

Sam's hands trembled as he pulled out the tiny matching pink outfits, little caps and booties – so tiny and delicate, precious and soft.

"They're beautiful Dean. Thank you" Sam marveled, as he looked at his older brother and smiled, his bottom lip quivering. Dean reached in and kissed Sammy again, warmly and tenderly.

"Sam and Dean, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes two babies in a baby carriage" Joshua sang, as David laughed and threw Henry up in the air. "Again" David squealed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

It had been a big day for the family. Bigger days were yet to come.

Dean was helping Joshua and David get ready for bed. "We're going to have little girls for sisters" David commented as Dean pulled the blankets up to his chin and kissed him.

"Where do little girls come from Daddy? Are they just like little boys?" David asked, wondering why his Daddy's face was turning a slight shade of green and his mouth was hanging open.

Dean could hear laughter coming from the top bunk. "Yeah Dad, are little boys the same as little girls?" Joshua asked mischievously.

Straightening up, Dean reached over to Joshua and started to tickle him. "You think this is funny huh mister?" Dean asked, joining in the laughter. "Get him Daddy" David was cheering Dean on.

After all the laughter had died down and the room was getting quiet again, Dean watched his two sons as they fell asleep. "I am such a lucky man" Dean thought as he turned on their night light and closed the door.

Sam was still awake when Dean came into their bedroom. Dean was glad, he wanted some time with _his_ guy.

Sam's feet and legs were uncovered, Dean noted how swollen and tight looking they were. Grabbing the jar of cream from the dresser, Dean undid it and brought it over to the bed. Placing a liberal amount on his hands, he began to massage the cream into Sam's feet and legs. "Oh man, that feels so good" Sam acknowledged.

Dean worked the cream deep into Sam's feet and lower legs, paying special attention to the pressure points behind Sam's knees. Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Dean's strong hands on his skin. "Ummmm" he murmured, opening his eyes again to Dean's welcoming smile.

"Want to snuggle?" Sam asked as he opened his arms for Dean. Dean slipped off his shoes, shirt and pants. Smiling widely, he slipped into bed and Sam's waiting arms.

"Hey baby" he greeted. Sam was all wide-eyed smiles and deep dimples.

"Come closer" Sam asked. "_I missed you_" he whispered, nuzzling his face against the top of Dean's head, breathing in the scent of his brother's hair.

Dean adjusted himself against Sam, trying to find a comfortable position. The pain had lessened considerably, but was still there lying in wait, ready to spring at anytime.

"You okay?" Sam asked in concern. "I'm good Sam. The pain just hits every once and a while" Dean acknowledged as he finally settled comfortably into Sam's arms.

"Little girls...what are we going to do with two baby girls, Sammy?" Dean said, still in awe.

"It'll be different, that's for sure" Sam said chuckling.

"Have you thought about any names that you like?" Dean asked in curiosity.

"A few, how about you?" Sam answered. "Me too" Dean replied.

"You first" Sam said.

"No, its okay, you go first" Dean said.

"No, You."

"No, please go ahead."

"Dean!"

"Yes Sam?"

Huffing in exasperation, Sam leaned back and grabbed the notepad and pen on the nightstand. "Here, you write down your choices and then I'll do mine" Sam said as he gave Dean the pad and pen.

"Don't look" Dean warned as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Here, your turn" Dean said after he'd ripped off the paper and folded it.

Sam wrote down his two first choice girl names, ripped off the paper and folded it.

They each exchanged their folded papers with the other.

"On three" Dean instructed. "One, two, three." Each brother undid the other's paper, looked at the names and then at each other, before bursting out laughing. They'd both chosen the same names and a nickname for one of them.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

As their Daddies snuggled together and talked to each other, Amy and Veronica, _a.k.a_ Ronnie Winchester, were busy deciding on how best to make their grand entrance.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Thank you **hotshow** for everything.

A most sincere thank you to the supporters of this story. I wanted to make sure that you know how very valuable and treasured your continued support of this story is. Thank you.

The vid for the song referenced in this chapter can be found under my Profile.

Advisement: Chapter rated for content.

**Leave Me Breathless - Chapter Eighteen**

"Boo!" Dean yelled softly as he came up behind an unsuspecting Joshua.

Jumping a mile before voicing a nervous giggle, Joshua turned to face his Dad. "You scared me" he laughed, as he tried to close the 'still off limits' door to the nursery.

"So, can I see in there now? Can I, huh? Huh? Huh?" Dean asked gleefully. "Not a chance Dad. You have to be a good boy and wait until the party tomorrow. I have to go now, because Mrs. Langley and David are waiting. I only came back because I forgot to check something" Joshua declared, giving Dean a quick hug and running out the door. "See you tomorrow Daddy" were the last words Dean heard before the door slammed shut.

Dean stood in front of the nursery room door and seriously debated whether to take a quick peek inside, but finally decided against it.

There had been a lot of excited talk, sneaking in and out of the room and delighted looks on the faces of Etta, Deacon, Casona, the boys and even Bobby. It was going to be a fun party tomorrow.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

He had close to twenty-four hours of _alone time_ with Sammy to look forward to. The clock was ticking.

Going into the bathroom, Dean steeled himself as he stood in front of the mirror.

Closing his eyes, he slowly removed his shirt. Taking a deep breath, he forced his eyes open and looked at his healed injuries. The scarring was truly starting and the patterns that would stay with him for his lifetime were now evident.

Some of the scars were small raised lines, with a rope like quality to them, while others were in varying stages of red and white. Turning as far as he could to the side, he saw the same variation of marks on his back as well.

Peering closer, he felt a little dizzy when he observed his left nipple. A small part of it was twisted down into a small pucker of flesh. Blinking back surprised tears when he looked at it and all the horrible memories of the assault that it brought with it, Dean quickly re-dressed.

There was no way that Sam would want to make love to him now, despite all the signals and reach outs that Sam had been displaying over the last while.

Dean had remained affectionate and caring and touchy, but did not reciprocate Sam's sexual advances. He'd seen the silent hurt in his little brother's eyes and it tore him to shreds.

There were two reasons for not following through and making love to Sam. The first and most important one was that he was worried he would hurt Sammy and the babies if things really got going and secondly, the scars his body now held, he felt sure, would be a turnoff for Sam.

But, he sure as hell still wanted Sam, of that there was no question. He hadn't banged himself off so often in the shower, since he'd been a teenager.

_He loved holding and caring for Sammy and that's where he was headed right now._

It was early afternoon and the bedroom was cool and shaded. Sam was laying spread out on his back, all bedding tossed to the side.

Dean climbed onto the other side of the bed and sat cross-legged facing Sam. He carefully reached over and took hold of Sam's hand. Scrunching closer, he held Sam's hand in his own.

Dean began a careful observation of his baby brother's body. A fully naked and very pregnant Sammy was a sight to behold.

Running his thumb lightly over Sam's knuckles, Dean began his visual assessment with Sam's hair. Dean loved that it was getting longer and that he could reach out and tuck it back behind Sam's ears. There was just something so wonderful in being able to do that. Whether it was the shy look and smile that Sam gave back to him after he'd done it, Dean wasn't sure, but it sure made his heart tingle.

Smiling, he took in the tiny moles and dimples, the upturned nose and firm jaw, before casting an appreciative gaze over the strong, corded arms and calloused hands, firm chest and swelling belly. Sam's bellybutton had changed considerably throughout the pregnancy. It was now an outie, but Dr. S. said it would return to being an innie after the pregnancy.

Dean felt his face grow flush as he viewed Sam's groin area and the full and well endowed cock and testicles his lover had been gifted with. Eyeing Sam's slender hips, fuller now with pregnancy weight and the edge of Sam's birthday gift to him displayed at the top of those powerful and forever long legs, he let his eyes flow down the muscled calves and finally rest on Sam's feet.

Dean remembered tickling those feet when they were both children and Sam would beg for mercy and they'd end up tumbling around like puppies, tangled up with each other and laughing.

Closing his eyes, he held fast to Sam's hand, enjoying the warmth and stillness of the moment. It wasn't long however before he sensed a change in the rhythm of Sam's breathing. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a warm smile. "You should have woken me up" Sam snuffled, clearing his throat. "Didn't want to wake you, you need your sleep now, more than ever" Dean said softly.

"I'm thinking of a few other things I could use right about now too" Sam ventured as his eyes turned smoky and Dean couldn't help but see his brother's growing arousal.

"Settle for some cuddling?" Dean asked in his best salesman's voice. It was suppose to be funny but it had the opposite effect on Sam.

Blinking back tears Sam sat up and tugged his hand away from Dean. "If you don't want me anymore Dean, just be a man about it and tell me. I'm sick and tired of all your game playing and pretending and then knowing that you're in the shower jerking off. What's up with that man?" Sam asked angrily as he stood up.

It was the unexpected sound of Dean sniffling that caught Sam off guard. As quickly as his anger surfaced it disappeared, when he turned around and looked down at Dean's bent head. His shoulders were shaking. "My God, he's crying" Sam thought as he sat back down on the bed. Moving up against the headboard he tugged lightly at Dean's arm. "S'okay Dean, s'okay. C'mere baby, let me hold you. I'm sorry I yelled, I shouldn't have" Sam soothed.

Dean kept his face turned away, but he did allow himself to be cuddled up in Sam's arms. "Want to tell me what all this is about, huh?" Sam asked quietly, as he pulled at the fallen bedding and wrapped them up in it.

"I...I don't want to hurt you and the babies. What...what happens if we get carried away and I'm inside of you and...I don't know, I bump too hard?' Dean breathed. Sam smiled into Dean's hair. "Dean, honestly, that won't happen. Dr. Sanchez discussed this with us and there's no way. You have to stop worrying about that one, babe, cause it will be fine. I know there's something else working on your mind too though, Dean Winchester, and now's the time to spill it. Please tell me Dean, I know we can work it out together. Let me help" Sam begged, as he caressed the side of Dean's neck.

Dean shook his head no against Sam's chest, not trusting himself to say anything. Sam refused to be put off so easily. "Give it up Dean. You need to get it out. I think I know what it might be anyways, but I want to hear it from you" Sam continued. Dean stubbornly refused.

Exasperated, Sam started. "I think you've got it into your head that I'm not going to want you because of the scars on your body from the attack. And if that is the reason for what has been going on with you Dean, I will be furious. You damn well should know me better than that by now and you should know, that I would never, ever possibly love you any less or any different because of something that you had absolutely no control over. You are the love of my life, always have been, always will be, in any shape or form. You better hear me well on this, because I'm speaking the truth" Sam declared. Shaking Dean softly, Sam tilted Dean's face up to look at him.

"Sorry Sammy" was all Dean could get out before a fresh wave of tears started. "You need to let this go darl'in. We can't take back what has happened. I wish we could, but it's not in the cards. But we can move on from it. We can Dean and we need too. Infact, we're going to start right now" Sam advised.

Propping Dean up, Sam wiped away his big brother's tears. "You're about to be made love to, like you've never been before" Sam whispered as he sat fully up on the bed and slowly began to remove Dean's shirt.

"You are _so fucking beautiful_ Dean" Sam said in admiration. Laying Dean gently down on the bed, Sam unzippered his jeans and pulled them and Dean's boxers off. Taking in the length of his brother's magnificent body, Sam moved into a kneeling position beside Dean.

Hungry kisses were bestowed on Dean's upturned face. Skimming over the freckle covered cheekbones and nose, Sam trailed his lips to the side of Dean's neck. Biting down before pulling the sensitive flesh into his mouth, Sam sucked hard at the reddened spot. "_Mmmm_" Dean murmured as he arched his neck to accommodate Sam's sucking.

Running his hands over Sam's back Dean pulled him in closer. "Get on top of me Sam" he instructed as Sam complied and swung one long leg over Dean's shivering body. Straddling Dean's hips, Sam bent forward and buried his face deep into one of Dean's armpits, inhaling the masculine odour that was his brother. He'd never tire of this scent that made Dean who he was.

Licking his way across Dean's chest, Sam decided to concentrate on the injured nipple, making love to it with his tongue and fingers, doing his best to love away the hurt. Gently pulling the damaged nub between his teeth, Sam sucked lightly. Dean jerked beneath him as he felt Sam's tongue running over the sensitive flesh. Blowing on it lightly, Sam then used his fingers to rub it some more before pulling it into his mouth once again.

As he lovingly nursed at it, his hand played with Dean's other nipple, ensuring that it was not forgotten.

Sam felt Dean hardening beneath him, his firm and growing cock lengthening between the two of them. Grinding himself deeper against Dean, Sam emitted his own cry of pleasure as his tip rasped over Dean's stomach.

"Sam, let's get you changed in direction, okay babe" Dean asked, his hoarse voice filled with want and need. Dean held Sam loosely as Sam changed directions. Shifting up closer to Dean's face, Sam convulsed when he felt Dean spread his butt cheeks and wiggle his tongue over Sam's opening. "Need to get you open and ready babe" Dean murmured as he slid his tongue into the growing opening and started to lick.

Sam braced himself on his elbows while holding the base of Dean's rock hard cock between his hands. Licking his lips he bent forward and pulled Dean's twitching cock deep into his mouth, sucking hard. He felt Dean tremble against his hole at his ministrations.

They both found their rhythm and were riding it together.

Giving one final lick up and down Sam's crease, Dean knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Sam knew it too.

"Dean,_ please baby_, come inside me. I need to feel you in me babe._ Please_" Sam begged. Flinging open the nightstand, Dean grabbed blindly for the lube. Applying a generous amount to his fingers and tongue, he rubbed them over Sam's trembling hole, before reaching down and applying another small amount to his own dick.

With some difficulty, Sam rolled to his side as Dean changed to a kneeling position. Placing a pillow just below Sam's belly, Dean rolled Sam over onto all fours and mounted him. "If this gets too much, tell me" Dean breathed, as he inserted himself into a waiting Sam.

Dean moved slowly but firmly in. He ran his hands up the lower part of Sam's back and started to push. "_Fucking hell_. Don't stop Dean. Keep going babe" Sam encouraged as Dean rode him harder.

Sam reached beneath him and began to play with himself, running his fingers over his own tip as he felt himself on the edge of a powerful climax. One tug and he began to shudder in release, continuing to touch and rub himself as he felt the delicious tingle of an all out release coursing through his body.

Dean was close himself and when he felt Sam playing with himself as he rode his younger brother; he couldn't hold back and came deep within Sam.

Dean collapsed on top of Sam, bringing his hands around to Sam's chest and rubbing at Sam's nipples, as he felt the last of his climax spilling out.

"Oh man...shit...I think I blacked out" Sam slurred as Dean moaned against him.

Taking a minute to regulate his breathing, Dean leaned back and slowly began to pull himself out of Sam. Dean took his time and continued to rub Sam where he could reach him. It felt wonderful to have a happy and contented Sam beneath his hands; Dean didn't want the moment to end too soon.

Sam's backside was still up in the air and Dean couldn't resist the urge to plant a few more kisses at his pretty pink hole, before rolling Sammy onto his back and kissing Sam's now satisfied cock. Climbing his way up Sam's body Dean nuzzled contentedly at Sam's ear.

Sam was floating high in post orgasm bliss. He felt sated and content and very much in love. "Good?" he asked. "Like I died and went to heaven" Dean responded before drifting off to join Sammy in a very contented sleep.

They woke up a few times during the afternoon, checked to make sure the other was okay, exchanging kisses and tender touches before falling back to sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Dean was the first to wake, and be really awake, where there was no hope of returning to sleep. He laid there all cuddled up in Sammy's arms and decided right then and there that tonight he would take Sam out on the date that they hadn't been able to complete from before.

The Impala was back and thanks to Simon it was almost as good as new. The man was a miracle worker and Dean was very thankful that he got his baby back in such great shape.

Carefully extracting himself from Sam's arms, Dean pulled the covers over Sammy and kissed his forehead.

Naked and very satisfied, Dean walked to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, before heading out to the kitchen and checking out the food in the fridge. He could pull together a darn good meal. Pulling out an assortment of things, Dean began to make the sandwiches and accompanied fixings. Time passed quickly and once he was satisfied that he had everything done and ready to go when needed he went to check on Sam.

After sharing a lifetime with Sam, he knew what Sam was up to the minute he walked in and saw his knees folded and the steady movements of his hand beneath the blanket.

"Really Sammy, wasn't I enough for you?" Dean asked mischievously. Sam stopped for a moment before leaning his head back and looking at Dean upside down. "Evidently not" he groused smiling, before resuming the task at hand.

Sliding in to bed beside Sam, Dean pulled the blanket over both of their heads. "Can I watch?" he asked. Sam turned his face sideways, his breathing becoming more frantic as he edged closer. Nodding, he closed his eyes and continued to rub himself.

Dean found this highly arousing and felt himself starting to become full and heavy. Moving a hand down, he pressed and touched himself, enjoying the oncoming sensation.

"Awww...awww" Sam cried as hot streams soaked through the bedding and trickled down his hand, his rubbing easing as he came hard and fast.

"That was so fucking hot, Sammy" Dean moaned as he continued to rub and press at his own hardening cock.

"Let me help" Sam offered as he pulled back the blankets and admired Dean, lying there, palming himself. Taking the satin end of one of the blankets, Sam leaned over and lightly tickled the tip of Dean's penis with it. Dean jerked forward at the sensation. "Do it again Sam, please" he begged. Sam ran the tip over Dean's leaking dick. That was all it took as Dean coughed and moaned through his climax. Sam held Dean's quivering erection in his hand. "That's it baby, you're feeling good now" he moaned.

Dean looked up into Sam's loving eyes and bent forward for a kiss. Running semen soaked hands over each other's bodies, leaving sticky fingerprints, the boys kissed earnestly, tongues lapping together and contented sighs filling the air.

"Want to go on a date tonight?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him to see if he was joking and realized he wasn't. "Absolutely" Sam grinned. "I'll pick you up at 7:00, make sure you're ready and don't forget to wear something cute" Dean said. "I'll be knocking on this here bedroom door, so don't keep me waiting darl'in" Dean grinned.

"Well then, I guess I better get up and showered and make myself all pretty for my guy" Sam joked. "Now there's a plan I can get into" Dean agreed. "I'll go run the water and get everything ready. Give me a few minutes" Dean explained to a surprised but pleased Sam.

Dean decided to use the stuff that came with the cream he had previously bought for Sam. It smelt great and Sam liked it, so Dean got it out and the shower running. He poured some of it down the drain, so that the smell would start to permeate the room. He'd use it to shampoo Sam's hair and his body. This day was turning out to be a gift.

Sam made his way in to the wonderful smelling bathroom. Dean stood by the stall and waited to help Sam. Climbing in behind Sam, he pulled the shower curtain closed. It was warm and steamy and it felt like it was just the two of them left on the face of the earth.

Squeezing out a liberal amount of the liquid, Dean worked it into a lather and began to wash the scent of semen and sex out of Sam's hair. Dean worked his fingers slowly through the mass of brown locks before helping Sammy to rinse the soap out of his hair.

Taking another handful of the liquid, Dean soaped up Sam's body, starting at his neck and working down to his feet and back up again. It was too early for another go at round three, but it came close, when Dean ran his fingers between Sam's legs and up his crease.

Sam stood swaying slightly in the shower, humming to himself as Dean's hands traced patterns over his flesh. Every bone and muscle in his body felt totally relaxed.

Dean washed his own hair and body quickly, while trying to hold on to Sammy.

Turning off the water and helping Sam out of the tub, Dean dried off his little brother. Finger drying his hair, Dean couldn't resist the urge to tuck it once again behind Sam's ears. Sam cracked his eyes open slightly and smiled knowingly at Dean.

Taking the jar of cream, Dean massaged it all over Sam's body. The last part was the temple balm, which Dean applied in small circular motions to Sam's temples. If there was a more relaxed pregnant man on the face of the earth at the moment, Dean didn't know who else it could be.

Taking Sam's hand, he led him back to the bed and quickly fixed the bedding and pillows. Sam climbed in and Dean pulled the blankets over him. "Pleasant dreams, babe" he whispered. Sam smiled sleepily. "Kiss?" he asked. Dean bent down and gave Sam a warm and affectionate kiss, keeping his lips on Sam's until he was sure his little brother had fallen asleep.

Looking at his clothes, Dean chose something special for their date. He gathered his clothes and shoes and brought them with him into the living room. He'd change there and leave Sam the bedroom. He wanted to make this special for Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Closer to the designated time, Dean loaded up the Impala with the provisions he had made. He made a stop in the garden, which Etta has decided to develop and made his selection. He then got dressed.

It was almost seven o'clock. Dean smiled self-consciously as he knocked on the bedroom door. It had been pretty quiet in there and he wasn't even sure if Sam was up yet. He needn't have worried.

The door opened slowly and both brothers faced each other nervously. Sam took Dean's breath away. He was so cute. He was dressed in a tangerine coloured top and black pants and his hair was brushing his collar. "You look...you look like a million bucks" Dean choked out as he shyly gave the freshly picked bouquet of Lilies of the Valleys to Sam.

Sam took in the view before him. His heart melted with how nervous Dean was, while competing equally with how hot his big brother looked in his dark green t-shirt and black jeans. He sure had the 'homina, homina, homina' effect going on.

Smelling the flowers, Sam looked over the top of them at Dean. "Thank you" he said shyly. "You're welcome" Dean whispered. "You ready?" Dean asked. "Almost" Sam replied. "I or should I say you, just need to do one more thing" Sam said smiling. Dean frowned slightly, unsure of what Sam meant, until Sam motioned to his hair. "I know you like to do that" he whispered. Dean bit his lower lip and smiled, before reaching up and tucking Sam's hair behind his ears.

Slipping his hand into Dean's Sam followed Dean out to the Impala, carrying the flowers. "If this was a traditional boy/girl date, I'd sure be considered the girl" Sam thought wryly to himself as Dean opened the car door for him.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The drive was not a long one. It ended in a secluded patch by the water. It was beautiful and private. Sam opened the door before Dean had a chance too. Dean did not look impressed. Unlocking the trunk, Dean pulled out the blanket and small box containing the food. Spreading the blanket on the ground, in front of the Impala, he placed the food box to the side.

He helped Sam to sit down. The ground seemed a long way down when you're so tall and so pregnant. "You comfortable?" Dean asked in concern. "You bet" Sam replied as he reached out his arm and snagged Dean's neck, pulling him in close for a kiss.

Dean then began to unpack the food, including Sam's traditional pregnancy favourite, the peanut butter and olive sandwich, in addition to his latest favourite, the combo peanut butter and egg sandwich. _Gross, gross, gross_ was all Dean kept thinking when Sam had announced his latest craving.

There was juice and cookies and as far as Dean was concerned, a man's sandwich, consisting of cold cuts, cheese and lettuce.

They ate and laughed and talked and planned for the future. It was light and happy and worry free, which was a nice change from all the recent happenings.

After both boys declared themselves full, Dean threw the leftovers into the box and put it back in the trunk. Grabbing the two pillows and another blanket, he came back to Sammy.

Once they were adjusted to his satisfaction, and Sam was comfortable, Dean ran back to the Impala and started up the mixed tape that Bobby had lent him. He'd found the perfect song about how he felt for Sam and he wanted to play it for him now.

Cranking up the volume, Dean ran back quickly and jumped in beside Sam. Pulling Sam tight up against him, he kissed Sam's forehead. This song is how I feel about you and me, babe" Dean exclaimed excitedly. Laying back on the pillow, Dean tucked Sam's head against his neck as they listened to the song.

After it was finished and the stillness returned, Sam looked up at Dean. "What song is that?" he asked. "It's called _Just You 'n' Me_ and it's by Chicago" Dean explained. "Can that be our wedding song?" Sam asked sincerely. Dean smiled in delight. "For sure" he agreed as he kissed his future husband with all the love and tenderness he was presently feeling.

Stars began to twinkle in the sky and the night air came out to play. Sam shivered slightly. "You cold?" Dean asked. "Just a little" Sam said. "Maybe we should think about heading back, Sammy" Dean suggested. Sam tugged gently at Dean's ear lobe. "Maybe we should" he groaned, before sitting up.

After Dean had gotten Sam settled in the car and everything packed back up, they took the drive home slowly.

Once they were back home, Sam insisted on some car cuddling. Sam opened his arms wide, as Dean slid across and into them. Wrapping his arms around Sam's chest and back, Dean rested his head on Sam's shoulder and sighed in contentment.

It had been a great date. There would always be happy memories of this special shared time together.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Amy and Ronnie were up and at it, free floating in Sam's tummy, making their presence very well known as the guys climbed the stairs. Stopping mid-step, Sam reached over and took Dean's hand and placed it on the upper part of his stomach. Smiling, Dean reached down and placed his lips on Sam's stomach. "Hello girls, this is Daddy Dean talking to you. It's time to go to sleep now. We all have a big day tomorrow and we need to get our beauty rest" he laughed. Sam stroked Dean's hair and thought about how damn lucky he was.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam, you coming?" Dean yelled out from the bedroom. "I'm just going to put the flowers in some water. I'll see you in there" Sam called back. Turning off the lights, Sam made his way to the bedroom and smiled at the scene before him. There was Dean, laying on the bed, completely naked, with a smirk residing proudly on his face.

Sam quickly pulled off his shoes and clothing and made his way over to Dean. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he bent over and gently kissed his big brother, who responded with eager lips.

"Little DW looks kind of lonely. I think I better make sure he knows how much he's loved" Sam said evilly as he began to run a hand down Dean's treasure trail, stopping at the grand prize. Placing his palm flat over Dean's groin area, Sam began to rub in slow, even circles. All of a sudden, Little DW, didn't seem so little any more.

Delighted laughter filled the air as Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him onto the bed and folded him up against him.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The next day seemed to arrive with rapid speed. Of course, it didn't help that most of the night had been spent in wild lovemaking.

Dean woke up to find himself head first at the foot end of the bed, one of Sam's arms wrapped tightly around his pelvic region. Dean peered down and found that Sam had fallen asleep with his head on Dean's hip, very close to his groin area, where he had spent the better part of the night, bringing Dean to the edge and over with his multi-talented skill set.

Glancing at the clock, Dean groaned. There would be no time for any morning fun, as everyone would be there in about an hour.

Running his hand over Sam's hair, he gently shook his brother. "Sam...Sammy...rise and shine, sweetheart." "No...it's too early...just a few more minutes" Sam groaned as he snuffled closer to Dean's groin. Inhaling a deep breath at the sensation, Dean pulled all his willpower together and gently prodded Sam. "C'mon baby, we have company coming and we need to get ready" Dean tried again. Groaning loudly, Sam rolled in and breathed deeply into Dean's groin area, before planting a small kiss near the tip of Dean's growing erection. "Too bad the company's coming so soon. I won't be able to finish what I started" Sam grinned wickedly as he rolled back and observed Dean. "You do realize that you're going to pay for this" Dean questioned. Smiling, Sam reached over and began to pump Dean. "Sam, there's no time" Dean said, with not quite as much conviction as before. "I'll have you supplied and satisfied in no time, babe" Sam smirked. Pumping in firm even strokes, Sam had Dean panting and moaning. Dean jerked up against Sam's hand in release. "That's it babe, come for me, let me feel you" Sam whispered as he shifted his body and nuzzled at Dean's bobbing throat. "Feels so good. Love you Dean" he murmured as he felt the last of Dean's trembles and relaxed his grip slightly.

Dean turned sideways and looked at Sam with love. "Thanks Sammy" he mumbled. Sam continued to gently rub Dean with loving strokes. "Love you, babe" he responded.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Can we go play on the swings? Please? Please?" David begged as they drove by the playgrounds. Etta looked at her watch and then at Deacon. They'd be a few minutes late, but what's a few minutes. "Sure my darling. You and Joshua can go and have some fun. But just remember, we can't stay too long this time around, but I promise we'll come back for a longer time again soon" Etta explained, as Deacon pulled the car around and parked.

There were some children already playing on the swings when the boys ran up. Taking swings beside the other children, they started to swing. "Are those your parents?" one little girl asked. "No. Our daddies are at home" David said. "Daddies? You don't have a Mommy?" the little girl asked. "Our Mom died" Joshua explained. "Oh. Sorry" the little girl said.

"We're going to have two baby sisters" David said. "I wouldn't be too happy about that if I were you. My Mom and Dad had other babies and I'm the big sister and once the babies come, then they forget about you" the little girl said.

"Daddy Sam and Daddy Dean won't do that to us" Joshua explained proudly. "Just wait and see. You'll ask for something and you'll be told to wait, then it will be go to your room. Just wait" the little girl said, before jumping off the swings and going to play on the slide.

Joshua and David looked at each other. "Daddy Dean and Daddy Sam won't do that to us David, I'm sure of it and if they do, don't worry, cause I'm your big brother and I'll take care of you" Joshua explained to a concerned looking little David.

"We're going to have fun at the party and it's all going to be fine. Mrs. Langley is calling us, so we better get going" Joshua said, as he helped David off the swing and took his hand.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Bobby, are you ready there handsome?" Amelia asked. They'd spent a wonderful night re-acquainting themselves with each other. It was certainly true that absence did make the heart grow fonder.

"Ready, Melia" Bobby exclaimed, using his pet name for her.

"We better get going. We'll be a few minutes late, but that shouldn't be a problem" Amelia said, as she dodged Bobby's hands on the way out the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Casona had over slept and was running late. She had stubbed her toe when she had gotten out of the shower and it hurt like hell right now. She glanced down at her watch. "Oh well, I'll be a few minutes late, it won't matter" she thought to herself.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

They made it, just in time, looking the picture of presentability, as the door was flung open and in ran Joshua and David, making a beeline for hugs and kisses from their Dads.

Next came Etta and Deacon. "Put the food on the table dear heart" Etta directed to a loaded up Deacon. "Yes dear" was the calculated response. Etta turned to look at Deacon and was met with an innocent smile. Turning her attention back to Sam and Dean, Deacon winked at them.

Casona came in next, limping slightly. Lastly, in walked Bobby and Dr. Sanchez. Dean threw Sam a telling 'I told you so look' when he saw them both together. It was clear that something special was happening between them.

"Everyone ready?" Etta asked. Joshua and David were jumping up and down in excitement as they waited while everyone made their way into the nursery. Joshua took Sam's hand and David took Dean's hand and led them to the door of the nursery. "Close your eyes" they were instructed. Ensuring that eyes were tightly closed, Sam and Dean were guided into the nursery.

"Surprise. Open them!" David yelled.

The nursery was sensational. The walls were painted in a soft combination of hues of the rainbow. There was a wooden rocking chair, where Henry was proudly residing, two cribs, with one of the little giraffes in each, a changing table, a bookcase, filled with an assortment of baby and children's books.

In the corner, there was a small cd player and a collection of baby cds. The ceiling lamp cover had been replaced with one that held little rabbits. The wall switch had been replaced with one that contained little bears.

Dean ducked his head, trying to compose himself with the overwhelming generosity of those that loved them. Sam simply cried openly. "Oh no, Daddy, you not happy?" David asked in concern, as he went over to Sam. "I'm so, so happy baby boy, that's why I'm crying. This is simply the most fantastic thing ever. Daddy Dean and I are so, so happy and we love you all so much" Sam explained. "Goody" David said.

Taking Dean's shaking hand in his own; Sam squeezed it tightly, giving Dean some much needed support.

"I just don't know what to say. We can't thank you enough. This is more than we could ever have imagined. Thank you everyone" Dean managed to get out between taking deep breathes.

"It's not over yet precious" Etta advised. Linking her arms through Sam's and Dean's she led them out to the front door. Bringing them out onto the veranda, there stood a double stroller, two body carriers and an envelope with a silver key attached to it.

"It's too much" Dean started to protest, before being cut off by Deacon. "Why don't you open it first" he said, indicating the envelope.

Taking the key off the front of the envelope and handing it to Sam, Dean opened the envelope. It was a wonderful homemade card made by Joshua and David and depicted the arrival of Amy and Ronnie and all the little stick figures that made up the world where Sam and Dean were so loved. There was one for everyone present, ones for their future baby sisters and one for Stephanie. This time it was Bobby's turn to become misty-eyed when he caught a glimpse of the cover.

Opening it slowly, the card contained a deed and a cheque. Dean's mouth fell open and Sam looked at the group assembled before him in stunned silence.

"Simon was thinking about retiring and selling the business. I know a good investment when I see one, so we pooled our resources and bought it for you, Dean. You're now the proud owner of your own garage. As for the cheque, this is something to help tide you over until you feel ready to go back to work. You and Sam won't have any worries in the financial department. Before you both go off and start with there is no way we can accept this speeches, just remember, we all expect free car service for the rest of our lives" Deacon chuckled lightly.

Dean didn't try and hide the tears slipping freely from his eyes now, nor did Sam. They pulled each member of the group into tight hugs and very sincere words of thanks were exchanged on an individual and collective basis.

It was at once breathtaking and beyond generous, coupled together with life changing and life altering.

Making their way back to each other, Dean leaned his head against Sam's shoulder. Wrapping his arms around Sam's forearm, he stood and smiled at the family before him. "You'll never know what this means to us. I can't even begin to..." Dean's voice faltered. "Thank you, so, so much everyone. When it comes to family, we've scored the gold star" Sam finished for Dean.

"Joshua and David, these are for each of you" Etta said as she handed each boy a wrapped package. Ripping them open with enthusiasm, Joshua's contained one of the action figures he so badly wanted and David's held a new book that he had coveted. Both boys threw themselves at Mrs. Langley and thanked her profusely, before running around and giving everyone else hugs and kisses.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving" Bobby exclaimed, earning him a smart jab from Amelia. "What?" Bobby asked innocently, sending the group into laughter.

As the food was spread out and warm laughter rang through the house, Sam came looking for Dean. He found him in the nursery.

Coming up behind him, Sam wrapped his arms around him. "Ready for something to eat?" he asked. Dean gulped and turned to face Sam. Placing his head on Sam's chest, he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent that was _his _Sammy. "Ready" he said.

Taking Dean by the hand, Sam walked with him to the kitchen.

The food was great. Etta had outdone herself with the sandwiches and salads and pickle and cheese trays. It was all delicious. There was juice and milk to drink and Amelia put on a pot of coffee.

Towards the end of meal, Etta asked Joshua and David to help her with something out in the car. When they returned, the three of them were holding a baby cake. The top held a reproduced version of the ultrasound picture. The cake was full of pink icing, white flowers and pink hearts. The writing at the bottom of the cake said "Congratulations".

Placed in front of Sam and Dean, Casona snapped a picture of the smiling couple, before taking one of Sam and Dean and Joshua and David, all holding the cake up and smiling happily for the camera. Then the camera was passed around and an assortment of pictures were snapped, before Sam cut the cake and Dean passed out the vanilla slices, complete with chocolate ice cream. Ameila poured the coffee and more juice for Sam and the boys.

"We've decided on names for the babies" Sam mentioned. "We've chosen Amy and Veronica, with her nickname being Ronnie. Do you like them?" Dean asked. Everyone certainly did.

The time was passed in joyful conversation and anticipation of Amy's and Veronica's arrival.

As things began to wind down and David climbed up on Dean's lap to rest, Amelia indicated that she would like to give Sam a quick exam while she was there.

Sam went into the extra room and waited while Dr. Sanchez retrieved her bag. Coming into the room, she closed the door quietly behind her.

"Thanks again for everything Dr. Sanchez" Sam said sincerely. "You're more than welcome Sam. You and Dean and your growing family have touched my heart more than you'll ever know" she replied truthfully.

Feeling and lightly tapping in various places along Sam's belly, she asked Sam to take some deep breathes, in and out, as she moved her stethoscope around.

"I love the names you selected for the girls. Both Amy and Veronica are doing fine. They've dropped a bit Sam, which means I don't want you going too far from home. The time is almost here. Remember what I explained to you and Dean, you will feel cramping and your water will break. There will be a significant amount of fluid released and this is perfectly normal. Once this happens, Dean needs to get you to the hospital as soon as possible and we'll take it from there" Dr. Sanchez explained. "Until then, you try and get as much rest as you can" she advised, patting his arm gently.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked when they returned to the kitchen. "Everything's great and just as it should be" Dr. Sanchez re-assured.

"Looks like somebody is ready for bed" Sam chuckled as he observed a sound asleep David in Dean's arms. "_One down_. He's out like a light. I think I'll tuck him in now" Dean said as he carefully stood up and made his way to the boys' bedroom. David didn't stir.

Returning to join everyone, it appeared that everybody was getting ready to say their goodbyes for the night. Hugs were exchanged and promises to visit were made. Thank yous were expressed and hearts swelled with love and happiness. It had been a wonderful time and happy celebration.

Sam took a seat on the couch with Dean sitting next to him. Joshua came and stood in front of them. Dean slid over so that Joshua could sit between them. "Thanks again bud for such a great surprise" Dean said. "That goes for me too. Thanks Joshua" Sam said smiling at the little boy. "You're welcome Daddies" he said cheerfully.

Taking hold of Sam's hand while leaning his head against Dean's arm, Joshua closed his eyes. It had been a long day, full of lots of excitement and just a little bit of worry over what that girl on the swings had said. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. "_Two down_" Sam mouthed to Dean. Dean peered down and took in the view of a sleeping Joshua.

Sam held Joshua in place as Dean stood and picked up the little boy in his arms. Making his way to the bedroom, he placed Joshua on his bed and pulled up the blanket. "Good night my boys" he whispered before turning on the night-lite and closing their door.

Walking by the nursery, Dean did a quick double-take when he caught sight of Sam sitting in the rocker wrapped in the shawl Joshua had given him.

Tilting his head, Sam smiled crookedly at Dean. "Want a ride little boy?" he asked, motioning for Dean to sit on his lap. Sam lifted the shawl up as Dean came over and gingerly sat down. It was a very tight squeeze but somehow they made it work. Sam placed the shawl around Dean's shoulders and then wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

Humming a wordless tune, Sam rocked the both of them in the stillness of the nursery. Moving his head slightly to get a better look at Dean, he realized his big brother had fallen asleep. "_Three down_" Sam smiled as he kissed the top of Dean's head.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: My sincere apologizes for the delay in posting this chapter. Real life conspired in the delay.

Thank you to **hotshow** for your wonderful generosity of spirit and friendship.

Thank you so, so much to the readers of this story. Your reviews, alert and favoured story listings are heart-fully appreciated. Thank you.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Nineteen**

"Dean, you need to leave the room NOW!" Dr. Sanchez yelled.

The monitors were beeping loudly in the background. Dean kept darting his eyes between Sam and the panel covering the operation that was taking place just a few hand lengths down. Amy and Veronica were anxiously being awaited.

"Doctor, the patient's pressure has risen significantly" the nurse called out uneasily.

"Dean, please, you must go now. I'll come and see you as soon as I'm finished" Dr. S. said once more as one of the standby nurses took Dean lightly by the shoulders and steered him out of the room.

Dean cast a worried and anxious glance back at the happenings in the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Pitching his scrubs and mask into the receptacle, Dean sat down heavily on a chair.

Rubbing his hands briskly over his face and through his hair, he felt himself drowning through a maze of emotions.

The wait was agonizing and held terror and dread with each breath that Dean took.

The room was filled with the cloying feel of something changing, something irreversible, a time never to come again.

Dean's only focus was on Sam and the girls. The wait dragged on, Dean sat there, stiff, tense and wild with worry.

He felt like a spring that was yet to be un-sprung. His muscles were corded and tight and his jaw ached from clenching.

Finally, at last, the doors opened to reveal Dr. Sanchez.

Dean stood up and took in every aspect of her as she approached. He did not like what he was seeing. Something was very, very wrong.

"How are they? How are Sam and our baby girls?" Dean asked, the concern in his voice clearly evident.

"Here you go Doctor" the nurse who had come in after Dr. S said, as she handed her the cup of water and pill holder. "Thank you" Dr. S. said, her eyes never leaving Dean's face.

"Dean, please sit down. Before we begin, I need you to take this, it's a mild sedative" Dr. Sanchez explained softly.

"Just tell me what's going on, please Dr. S. I need to see my family" Dean begged, pushing away Dr. Sanchez's hand gently.

"Dean, for me, please. You're going to need all your strength my dear boy and this will help. Please?" Dr. S. urged.

Dean looked at her and finally took the pill and water.

Dr. Sanchez moved close to Dean and put her arm around his shoulder. "Dean, Amy and Veronica are doing well; _you_ have two beautiful and healthy baby girls".

Dean closed his eyes in relief and thanks. "What did Sammy say when he saw our daughters?" Dean asked.

Dr. S. took a deep breath. "Dean, Sam didn't get a chance to see the girls."

Dean's body tensed and stiffened. Dr. S. clasped him tighter.

"My sweet, sweet boy…Dean…there were some complications. Sam's pressure spiked and he went into distress. Dean, Sam passed away" Dr. Sanchez choked out.

Dean heard the words, felt the squeeze of sympathy on his shoulder. Sammy…his Sammy was gone? Dead?

It wasn't registering, it didn't make sense. After everything they'd been through and then this.

Dean felt the strangled screams trying to claw their way out of his throat, his consciousness was drifting. "Sam was gone? He'd lost his Sammy?"

Anguished and heartbroken sobs were heard throughout the hospital.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Police have issued an all points bulletin to the public to be on the lookout for…Clemens" the radio announcer droned on.

Dean laid in bed, every pore of his body felt anguish coursing through it, his mouth was dry and his eyes wet. His head was throbbing.

He felt disorientated and very upset. It took him a few moments to realize that it had been a dream. Everything was okay. Sam was alright, he heard him talking to Joshua and David in the living room. The radio had awakened him from the horrific dream he was having.

The rain was sliding down the bedroom window and puddling in tiny pools where the wood didn't quite fit the closing. Dean let his tears fall freely. The dream had scared the hell out of him. He heard the front door close and two sets of feet running down the verandah steps. He knew his stomach was going to be sick.

Heaving the covers off of himself Dean ran for the toilet and hurled everything he had eaten. His throat was raw and aching by the time he was finished. Laying his arm across the bowl and trying to steady himself before getting up, Dean lifted his head when he heard the tap running.

Sam was gazing down at him in concern. Dean was speechless. His Sammy was still alive and pregnant and standing over him with a face full of love and concern.

It was too much and Dean promptly burst into tears. Standing up and flushing the toilet, Dean took the offered cup of water and rinsed his mouth thoroughly, before letting Sam pull him into a very much needed hug.

"Love you, babe" Sam murmured against Dean's temple. Dean turned his face up and met Sam's gaze. "I thought something…Sam…you and the girls…I can't" Dean tried to get his words out through quivering lips, but couldn't.

"It was just a dream Dean. Look, you can feel me and the babies, we're here Dean, we're not going anywhere. It was only a dream" Sam consoled, as he walked Dean out of the washroom, his arm held tight around Dean's waist.

Sam led him back to their bedroom and sat Dean down on the edge of the bed and then sat beside him. Taking Dean's hands in his own, Sam leaned his forehead against Dean's. "Only a dream, babe" he re-assured and rubbed Dean's hands.

Dean moved his lips over Sam's and kissed him gently. "Thanks Sammy" he said in a gentle voice. "Are the boys okay?" Dean asked. "They're fine. They wanted to go out and play in the rain and I said it would be okay. I asked them to take off their boots when they came in though because I just spent an hour cleaning the kitchen floor" Sam chuckled.

"What? Sammy c'mon. You need to take things easier" Dean said. "It's like I have all this extra energy and I just need to make sure everything is in order. In a way, it's like I can't stop myself. Before I did the floor, I finished two loads of laundry and I was hoping the rain would let up so I could hang them outside" Sam declared, as he unconsciously arched his lower back forward.

The small look of discomfort did not go un-noticed by Dean. Moving closer to Sam, Dean ran his hands over Sam's shoulders, smoothing them, needing to feel the strength of them beneath his hands, before lowering his hands down the sides of Sam's body and finally coming to rest on Sam's lower back.

Rubbing in slow patterns, Dean applied loving strokes with gentle hands. "That feels so good" Sam whispered before wrapping his arms around Dean and tumbling them both sideways onto the bed. They faced each other, their hands clasped together at chest level. They spoke to each other through mutual smiles and face fluttering kisses.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The door slammed shut and the screaming began. "No!" "No!" "No! "No!" "Stop it David" Joshua cried out. "Stop it David" David mimicked his older brother. "I said stop it" Joshua yelled. "I said stop it" David yelled back.

David punched Joshua and Joshua pushed David to the floor. There were now track marks all over Sam's clean floor.

David was all out crying by the time Dean made it to the kitchen, hastily tucking his t-shirt into his jeans. "What happened?" he asked. "David started it" Joshua told Dean. "Did not, it was Joshie" David said between tears. "Okay guys, enough. I don't know who started it, but I'm finishing it" Dean said, as he helped David up.

David ran to Joshua and kicked him. "Ouch" Joshua yelled and went to kick back. Dean got between both boys. "Joshua, you get in that chair and David, you in the other one" Dean said firmly, as he pointed to each chair.

Their rain boots were leaving a dripping mess all over the floor.

Sam came out at this time. All he saw as the condition of the floor he'd worked so hard on to clean. He was feeling irrational and upset.

"Joshua…David…look at the mess you made of the floor. I asked you both to take off your boots when you came in" Sam said loudly. Dean, Joshua and David all looked at Sam in surprise. He'd never raised his voice before. Looking at each of them and knowing he was being a fool, he decided he better get some air. "I'm going out to hang the laundry" Sam breathed as he grabbed one of the baskets from the table quickly.

Grimacing slightly he inhaled deeply. "Let me help Sammy" Dean said in concern, reaching out to take the laundry from Sam's arms.

"NO!" Sam snapped. Catching the quick look of hurt on his big brother's face, Sam instantly felt remorseful. "I'm sorry" Sam murmured before opening the door and closing it forcefully behind him.

Turning back, Dean took in the two forlorn looking little boys. "Daddy Sam didn't mean to snap at you, he's just having a hard time right now. How about you take off your boots and rain jackets and I'll clean up the floor" Dean suggested.

After mopping up the floor, Dean went in search of Joshua and David. They were sitting together on the couch, with a red ball between them.

"Can we play with this in the house, Daddy?" David asked. The rain was still coming down in sheets. It was going to be a day for inside activities. Ball throwing probably would not fit into this category, but Joshua and David promised not to throw it hard, so Dean agreed to let them play with it in the house, with a few words of caution.

"There's to be no throwing the ball near Daddy Sam. Understood? None!" Dean emphasized. "Okay Dad" both boys responded.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

After getting the boys settled, Dean went looking for Sam. He was outside at the clothes line, standing there with his shoulders shaking, hanging up the laundry in the pouring rain.

Coming up behind him, Dean placed his arms around Sam's belly and leaned his face against his brother's wet shirt.

Sam tensed for a moment, before he dropped his arms and hung his head.

"Hey…hey Sammy what's the matter?" Dean asked as he tugged gently at Sam's shirt.

"Nothing. I just…I don't…" Sam dissolved into tears. "I feel so stupid, it's like I can't get control over my emotions. When the hell did a dirty floor ever bother me before?" Sam choked out, swaying slightly before turning and burying his face tight against Dean's neck. "Sam, remember Dr. Sanchez said this could happen. She called it the nesting syndrome" Dean soothed.

Sam was crying heavily now, his whole body shaking in Dean's arms. Dean guided them over to the side of the house, trampling a portion of Etta's flower garden. Sitting down first and bracing himself against the side wall of the house, Dean helped Sam down and curled him up against him. Sinking deeper into the mud, Dean positioned Sam as tightly as he could to him.

"Sammy, look at me babe" Dean asked. Sam shook his head no. Dean gently tilted Sam's face up. The rain was falling steadily and Dean couldn't make out the difference between the tear drops and the rain drops, so he planted loving kisses over Sam's whole face.

"_Love you, love you, love you_" Dean whispered over and over to his pregnant baby brother, the love of his life. "For sure?" Sam gulped. "For sure" Dean answered. "Even when I get all emotional and act kind of crazy?" Sam continued. "It's what I live for" Dean said lightly, a smile breaking out across his face. "You're what I live for" Dean whispered more seriously. Sam gave his big brother a smile through trembling lips and red puffy eyes.

"Just don't let go, okay? Just…just keep holding me" Sam murmured.

"Right here Sammy. I've got you. You just keep holding on" Dean soothed, his voice husky with emotion.

The rain continued to fall and Dean continued to hold Sam, until he felt the goose bumps rising on Sam's skin. "Time to get you inside and dried off" Dean said as he rose to his feet, the mud squishing between his toes, and then bent over and helped Sam up.

Slipping his hand into Sam's, Dean turned to walk to the door but was stopped by Sam. Sam bit his lower lip and looked at Dean. "One more hug?"

"Aw Sammy" Dean cooed as he locked his arms tightly around Sam, before taking his hand again and walking slowly to the door.

Sam went in first, followed by Dean. It was million to one shot, but the ball hit Sam directly on the stomach.

"Whew" Sam grimaced as he bent over slightly. "Damn it! What did I tell you boys about no throwing the ball near Daddy Sam" Dean demanded sternly. "Go to your room now" Dean yelled.

Two upset little boys, displaying trembling lips and brimming tears headed towards their room with heavy hearts.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked gravely. "Um…yeah" Sam murmured. "It just caught me off guard. It wasn't a hard hit and it was an accident Dean" Sam advised.

"I might have jumped a little too quickly on the boys, but Sam, I asked them not to throw the ball near you. I know we were just coming in the door and it was a lucky shot, but I think we all need to take some time and just cool down. Let's give them a little while in their room and then we'll go and talk to them. Now, let's get you dried off and lying down" Dean said.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Feel better?" Dean asked as he helped Sam into dry clothing. "Much" Sam agreed. "I want you to lie down for a while Sam" Dean said. Sam went to argue but Dean put up his hand. "Just for a little while. Then, we'll talk to the boys. I'm feeling as guilty as hell and I'm just working out what I'm going to say to them in the way of an apology" Dean explained, as he pulled the blankets up and over Sam's shoulders. Bending down, Dean gave his brother a sweet kiss. "Now rest" Dean exclaimed as he dried himself off and changed into fresh clothing, before leaving the room.

Making his way to the kitchen, Dean glanced at the clock. It was really late in the afternoon. He hadn't realized that Sam had let him sleep half the day away. Deciding on making a nice supper, Dean pulled out the ingredients for tacos and set them on the counter.

Glancing over at the second basket of laundry, Dean decided to throw it in the dryer, before making the tacos. He headed downstairs to the basement.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"That's the second time today that we got yelled at and we were only having fun with the ball" Joshua noted with a scowl as he sat down beside David on the lower bunk.

Slinging an arm over David's shoulder, he gave his little brother a hug. "Our Daddies never yelled before" David gulped. "What that swing girl said…she was right" David hiccupped as he started to cry.

"I'm going to watch out for you David. I'm your big brother and I love you and our Mommy loved us" Joshua said quietly.

"Can we go see Mommy where she is?" David asked. Joshua peered down at him. "You mean at the cemetery?" Joshua questioned and David nodded.

They sat together in silence as Joshua thought about David's request. He wasn't sure how to get back there. He had a small idea but it was by car and they would have to walk and it would be such a long walk. Still, he wanted to sit on the ground where his Mommy was and just be close to her.

Daddy Dean and Daddy Sam had promised to take them back to visit Mommy's sleeping place, but they hadn't.

"We'll have to walk and walk and walk and you'll have to listen to me and we'll be out when it's dark. Do you think you can do it?" Joshua asked. "I can Joshie. I want to go" David declared as he leaned his head against Joshua.

"We can only take a few things, so put what you really, really want in your backpack right now and let's go" Joshua said as he stood up and pulled each of their backpacks from underneath the bunk beds.

After they had put their most wanted possessions in their respective pack, Joshua wrote a note and put it on the bed.

Taking the desk chair and placing it at the window, Joshua climbed out first. David then got up on the chair and Joshua helped him out. Unbeknownst to either of them, Henry fell out of David's backpack and tumbled to the floor.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was pacing up and down the basement, marking time until he was going to get Sammy up and they could speak to the boys.

Sam was upstairs tossing and turning in bed, waiting for Dean to come and get him. He couldn't stand it any longer and finally got up.

Making his way to their sons' room, he knocked lightly. "Can I come in?" Sam asked. There was no answer. Opening the door, Sam's heart fell when he saw the chair by the open window. Looking frantically around his eyes fell on a piece of construction paper on David's bed. He grabbed the paper and read it: _"Bye Daddy Sam, bye Daddy Dean. We know you don't love us anymore, but you do Amy and Ronnie. Sorry for the ball hit"._

Sam's heart twisted and fragmented, his vision blurred and he felt unsteady.

Clutching the note in his fist he scrambled into the kitchen. "DEAN! DEAN!" Sam screamed looking madly around for his brother. Seeing the basement light on, Sam ran towards the open door and the basement stairs.

Dean heard the screams and the rushing of feet. Moving quickly from the little room at the end, he was just in time to see Sam lose his balance and fall down the stairs, but not quick enough to break his fall.

Sam tried to correct his stance but he over compensated and skidded on the loose stair board that Tom had brought to their attention when they had viewed the place, but they hadn't yet fixed.

Tumbling down, Sam landed heavily on the floor. "God damn it!" Dean bellowed as he ran and knelt beside Sam. Sam's eyes were closed and his nose was bleeding. "Sammy, c'mon man, open your eyes" Dean shook him forcefully and then withdrew his hands when he realized what he was doing. "Sam, can you hear me?" Dean yelled as he lightly gripped Sam's face and wiped away the running blood.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on Dean's face. He was momentarily dis-orientated and in pain. Then he remembered the note. Trying to sit up, Dean held him down. "Stay down, Sam. I'm going to call an ambulance and we're going to the hospital" Dean said seriously as he retrieved his cell from his jeans back pocket. "Dean, no wait, please. Look, we have to find the boys" Sam breathed in hurt gasps, struggling with each word, his voice trailing off.

Dean took the note from Sam's hand and read it quickly, the colour leaving his face and his body going weak as the words sank it. "Fucking hell!" Dean exclaimed, sending Sam a haunted look. "We need to go look for them Dean, we have to go now" Sam said as he faded in and out of consciousness. "I need to get you to the hospital Sammy" Dean cried in concern. "Then you take me cause it will save time and we can look for the boys on the way" Sam pleaded before closing his eyes yet again.

Dean swore as he punched in the hospital's number. He was advised that Dr. Sanchez was not available, but there was another Doctor on call and they would be ready for them when they arrived.

Dean carefully helped Sam up, very concerned over the condition of Sam and the babies. Sam kept fading in and out, but was able to climb the stairs slowly. Taking it very carefully, Dean got Sam into the back of the Impala.

Running back through the house Dean saw the open window and Henry laying upside down on the floor. The rain was coming in through the open window and soaking the poor little dog. Dean slammed the window shut and grabbed Henry.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled onto the main road, frantically pounding in the numbers of Bobby, Etta and Deacon. Etta promised to call Casona. He urgently explained what had transpired and begged them to begin searching for Joshua and David.

As he made the calls on the drive to the hospital, Dean frantically searched up and down the roadside in search of any clues. There were none.

"Oh God" Sam groaned from the back. "The pain, Dean. It's really bad. Something's wrong" Sam yelped. "We're almost there, Sam. Just hold on" Dean soothed.

Racing to the Emergency entrance, Dean skidded to a stop, turned off the ignition and jumped out. Flinging open the back door, Dean leaned in and gently pulled Sam into a sitting position before helping him out of the car. Sam's jeans were spotted with blood.

Dean lifted his brother into his arms and struggled into the Emergency Department. Laying Sam down on the first gurney he saw, the on call Doctor and nurse ran to him. Dean explained who they were and what had happened. Sam was fading out again.

"Move! Move! Move!" the Doctor yelled as he rolled the gurney himself into the now very familiar Emergency treatment room. Dean followed, but was not allowed into the room.

Dean grabbed his hair and closed his eyes. Leaning against the wall, close to the treatment room door, Dean waited and slowly drove himself crazy with his thoughts. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in actual fact only a short period of time, the Doctor came for Dean.

"Sam's pressure is dangerously high, Dean. There is evidence of uterine bleeding. We won't know if the birth membrane has been compromised until we do an ultrasound. Sam is very, very distraught. If you can't get him to settle down, we're going to need to sedate him, for his health and the babies. You can go in and see him now. You know Sam better than any of us. If you feel that Sam will not settle down, please nod your head to the nurse. We'll administer the sedative by injection at that time" the Doctor said gravely.

Dean made his way into the room. "Dean…the boys" Sam keened, his eyes almost shut from crying so hard. "The last time I spoke to them, I yelled at them over the fucking floor" Sam sobbed. "I can't just lie here, I need to go look for them. Please Dean…please, please, please take me with you, please Dean" Sam begged as he clutched at Dean's face and shoulders.

"Sam, you can't. Your pressure is too high and Ronnie and Amy need to be monitored" Dean cried.

"No! No! No! Dean, take me with you, please Dean" Sam continued to cry, desperately clinging to his big brother. Dean's stomach rolled into tight knots and he felt like he was suffocating. Their boys were God knows where, their girls were in danger and _his _Sammy was suffering.

Dean gave an almost imperceptible nod to the nurse. Silently slipping out of the room, she returned quickly with the needle.

Dean continued to hold a struggling and begging Sam against him. The nurse moved swiftly and injected Sam with the sedative.

Sam's struggles and cries gradually ceased as his eyes drifted closed. Dean lowered him back on the bed and looked down at Sam's tortured face. "It's for the best Sammy" Dean sobbed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Joshua was having a hard time of it. He was lugging their belongings, holding David's hand and trying to dodge approaching cars by hiding himself and David in the roadside foliage until the cars passed.

They weren't so lucky this time. As the headlights swept the two little figures struggling by the side of the road, the lone driver passed them and pulled over a short distance ahead.

Getting out, the driver walked back to the two scared little boys. "Need a ride?" the driver asked.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"We put out that a.p.b. and we have every available officer out looking for him, Chief. With any luck, we should have Clemens back in custody forthwith" the Segarant advised.

"I hope to hell so. Clemens is one evil son of a bitch and we need to get him back behind bars where he belongs. We might have caught a break with the weather. Surely, there won't be many people out travelling around in this rain. God help anybody that comes into contact with him" the Chief noted. "God help us all!" he breathed.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much **hotshow **for being such a great co-collaborator.

I am sincerely and truly beholden to the readers and supporters of this story. I'll never be able to express adequately how much your support means. A big hug and thank you to everyone. :)

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Twenty**

Dean was peering down at a sedated Sam. He hated like hell having to leave him, but he needed to get in on the search for their boys.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to move your car. There's two ambulances coming in and we need to have the bay clear" the nurse advised. "Okay, okay, I'm on my way" Dean said.

"Sam, I'm going to go look for the boys and then I'll be back. Hang on, Sam, just hang on" Dean whispered as he skimmed Sam's lips.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"By all accounts it's a bad one coming in. We don't usually take cold calls like this one, but given the circumstances and the weather conditions they decided to re-direct to us. It's a car accident and there are multiple victims" one nurse was telling the other as Dean passed by.

"Poor bastards" Dean thought to himself as he went out the door.

He saw the two ambulance lights approaching the bay area. They pulled up behind him as he drove a short distance up the road and parked. He'd forgotten to tell the staff that he would be back and he wanted to ensure they had his cell number in case he was needed.

"WE'RE LOSING HIM!" the ambulance attendant yelled out as the ambulance doors flew open to the waiting hospital staff. "One, two, three, four and breathe. One, two, three, four and breathe" the chant went on over the unmoving body on the gurney.

Dean couldn't see the figure on the stretcher due to all the medical personnel surrounding the patient.

"It's going to be okay little boy, your brother is going to be okay" Dean heard a kind voice consoling a sobbing child.

"_Fuck...no_" Dean's gut clenched. He recognized the sobs. They were Joshua's.

Pounding down the pavement, Dean almost collided with the second stretcher. "Joshua!" Dean cried out as he went to pull the little boy into a hug.

"Sir, don't do that. This child has a broken arm and possible fractured ribs" the attendant said.

Joshua looked at his Dad with tearful eyes. "_Why Daddy_? Why did you and Daddy Sam yell at me and David?" Joshua sobbed as he was wheeled into the hospital, leaving a stunned and broken-hearted Dean standing alone in the entranceway.

"Dean! Dean! Snap out of it. Where the hell are the boys?" Bobby snarked as he was unloaded by stretcher from the second ambulance.

"They've just been taken in. I've got to get in there now! What the hell happened, Bobby?" Dean bellowed. "Some bastard was trying to lure the boys into his car when I came upon them" Bobby explained, swiping at the blood soaking through the bandage and running down his face.

"I was able to get 'em in my car by holding a shotgun on him and then we took off" Bobby said, the attendant placing her hand on Bobby's shoulder, forcing him to lie back, as they moved into the hospital.

"Then that son of a bitch comes after us. Christ almighty, he rammed us from behind and I almost had control of the car when his flipped and tagged mine again. We went down the side of the cliff" Bobby muttered. "I was able to call 911 and then must have blacked out" were Bobby's last words as they wheeled him into the treatment room.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean turned quickly looking for the boys and ran smack into Dr. Sanchez who had started her shift a short time before. "It's Joshua and David, help them please" Dean begged as he clutched at Dr. Sanchez's arms. "We're doing everything we can" Dr. Sanchez assured him.

"Dean, David is in very serious condition. We're having trouble stabilizing him. You've got expert medical staff helping him. We're doing our best. Joshua is now down in x-ray having his arm and chest filmed" Dr. Sanchez advised.

"I also understand that Sam took a fall and is down stairs awaiting a test to see about the possibility of the fetal membrane being compromised" she concluded. Putting her arm around Dean's shaking shoulders, she pulled him in for a hug. "They're all in the best place they can be and we're going to take the very best care of them we can, okay?" she said. "Okay" Dean responded in a shaky voice. Dean then did something totally out of character, he leaned his head on Dr. S.'s shoulder for a moment.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Where the hell are you, Sam?" Dean yelled, as he tore up and down the hospital corridor, flinging open doors and startling patients in the process.

"Sir, you need to calm down. This is a hospital, we can't have you going around and upsetting patients" a flustered nurse advised.

"Look it, your staff brought Sam down here for a test and then left him alone and now he's gone. He's pregnant, upset and his pressure is really high. The odds aren't looking good sweetheart that he's going to be okay, so instead of bitching at me, why don't you see what you can do to help me find him" Dean growled.

The nurse backed away and silently went to begin checking rooms at the far end of the hall. Dean watched her go. A dimly lit exit sign caught his attention. Walking quickly towards it, he followed the lead-off hall to a doorway leading out of the hospital. This _had_ to be the way that Sam had gone.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Dean burst through the door and into the pouring rain. Giving his eyes a moment to get accustomed to the dark night, Dean scanned the surrounding area, forcing himself to try and logically figure out which way Sam would have chosen in his quest to save their sons.

Dean was not thinking clearly. He was beyond worry about his family and he kept hearing the CPR chant in his head and Joshua's anguished face in front of him. Joshua's words were sitting heavy on his heart. He was distraught and verging on all out hysteria.

A muddied path led to a grove of trees and beyond that it appeared to lead to the main road. Dean made his decision and began to run. Slipping out twice in the mud, Dean was losing precious time by being overly anxious. He slowed his pace to a quick walk. "SAM! SAMMY! Where are you?" Dean yelled into the rain drenched and windswept night. "SAM!!"

Hearing his name being called made Sam move all the faster. They were coming to take him back and Dean hadn't listened to him, he was taking their side against him and he felt the tears well up again.

Sam knew deep down that Dean had his and the babies' best interests at heart, but he didn't want to remind himself of that now when he so badly needed to find Joshua and David.

"SAM!"

_Oh God_, Dean was gaining on him. Sam frantically walked and dragged himself along, when a pain so deep and hurting made him drop to his knees in agony. Taking a deep breath, he tried to stand, but couldn't.

Huddling himself into a tight ball behind one of the large tree bases, Sam bit his hand to keep from screaming.

"SAMMY! C'mon, it's Dean. Sam...please...I'm here to help you" Dean wailed as he passed close to where Sam was hiding. Sam did everything he could not to yell out. He waited to be sure that Dean had moved on before exhaling a soft whimper.

That whimper cut through the night air, the rain and every other sound and went straight to Dean's heart. Turning quickly, he gauged where he heard it come from and made his way back to one of the trees. Coming around behind, he closed his eyes briefly in thanks.

"_Don't come near me!_ I don't need your help. I need to find Joshua and David" Sam cried, cowering away from his big brother.

Dean knelt down and talked gently to Sam. "I know you want to find them Sammy and that's what I was going to tell you when I came looking for you, that we're going to go looking for them together, right now" Dean lied.

Sam looked at Dean carefully. The tree helped to shield them from the rain somewhat. Before Sam could respond another pain hit him. "It hurts, Dean. It hurts so much" Sam cried, as Dean took the necessary move closer and pulled Sam into his arms. "S'okay, Sammy, s'okay" Dean soothed.

"Joshua and David, oh Dean, they must be so scared" Sam wailed as Dean held him and rocked him. There was no way he could, or for that matter would, tell Sam what was happening with their boys at the present moment. For right or for wrong he kept the heartbreaking reality to himself.

"Oh, God...Dean...oh, God...I think my water just broke" Sam panted. It was hard to tell, because they were both soaking wet as it was from the rain. Dean put his hands between Sam's legs and felt the warm rush of fluid. His water had broken.

"Sam, we need to get you back to the hospital. Are you able to walk at all?" Dean asked urgently. Sam shrugged his shoulders in exasperation. "Let me go get the car" Dean said. "No…don't leave me, please Dean" Sam wailed.

Dean thought for a moment and stood behind Sam. Clasping him around the upper chest, he raised him slowly to his feet. "Okay?" Dean questioned. "Okay" Sam breathed and leaned heavily against Dean.

It spoke to the character of the two brothers that they pulled themselves together and supported each other through this unbelievably difficult set of circumstances. Dean was never so glad to see the inside of a hospital before, Sam was barely conscious as Dean lowered him slowly into a wheelchair.

Calling out for help, Sam was pulled from Dean's care.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pleaded with the on-duty nurse for any information on Joshua and David. Dean was advised that Joshua was presently being casted and an older man who said he was the boy's uncle was ensuring that the staff did it correctly. "Thank you, Bobby" Dean acknowleged silently.

The nurse either would not or could not provide any updates on David's condition. Dean walked around the desk and tried to gain entry into the room where David was being treated. He was stopped by staff and refused entry.

"Dean, stop it right now. David is getting the best care possible and you need to be with Sam" Dr. Sanchez stated sternly.

"Now, go get changed. Someone will escort you into the delivery room" Dr. Sanchez advised, as she pointed to the change room and the rows of hospital greens.

Sam was panting heavily by the time Dean reached the delivery room. He was trying to time his breathing with the contractions.

"Sam, I'm going to administer the start of the epidural now. We're going to begin with giving you two litres of fluid intravenously to help regulate your blood pressure. Then we'll insert the needle" Dr. Sanchez explained.

Gritting his teeth, Sam nodded. Dean was standing behind Sam and had his arms wrapped around him with his head resting lightly on Sam's shoulder. "C'mon Sammy, you can do it" Dean encouraged as he kissed the side of Sam's neck.

"Dean, it hurts…so…so…bad" Sam cried out. "I know babe, I know" Dean consoled. "It's going to be over soon and then we'll get to meet the girls" Dean exclaimed. "What about our boys? Dean, what are we going to do?" Sam begged.

Thankfully, Dean was saved from answering by the need to have Sam turn on his side for the epidural.

Once Sam was suitably frozen, he was moved back onto his back and a surgical privacy panel was placed just below his chest. The C-section began.

"_Love, love, love you, Sammy_" Dean murmured, running his lips up and down Sam's cheek. Sam turned his face slightly and smiled weakly at him.

How Dean was keeping it together was beyond him. If they were handing out Academy Awards for acting, he was convinced he would win top prize. His mind was reeling with overwhelming concern for David, Joshua and Sam as well as elation over the imminent arrival of Amy and Veronica.

"Dean, it's time" Dr. Sanchez advised. Dean came and stood beside her and waited, enthralled and amazed with watching the delivery of his and Sam's baby girls.

Amy became the oldest, because she was the first one delivered by the matter of less than a minute. Veronica followed her sister quickly. Dean cut both the cords as instructed and allowed his tears to fall freely before walking back up to the head of the table.

Kissing Sam sweetly, their tears combining, he moved back slightly as the two stand-by nurses delicately and carefully placed the babies on Sam's chest.

Their two beautiful baby girls, Amy and Veronica, were now here with them and they were perfect. Wrinkled and pink, with full heads of black hair, they were healthy and beautiful. Each baby girl had ten fingers and ten toes and both had lusty lungs which they were exercising mightily.

They also looked identical. It was going to be fun figuring out who was who as the days turned into lifetimes.

Dean was encircling his new family, kissing Sam then Amy then Ronnie once and then again and again, murmuring little gurgles to the group caught up in his arms.

Sam went to lift his arm to rub Dean's cheek and found that he couldn't. He gave what appeared to be a small twitch. Dean saw the look of surprise and panic in his baby brother's eyes. "Dr. Sanchez" Dean called out in a soft voice. She was just finishing closing up Sam and he didn't want to startle her. "Almost done" she said, not lifting her eyes until she completed the task.

"Yes, Dean?" she said as went to smile at the sight in front of her and then realized something was wrong. "Sam can't lift his arm" Dean said in concern.

The two stand-by nurses gently picked up Amy and Veronica and wrapped them up in birthing blankets and little caps. "We're going to weigh and measure your girls and then they'll be going to the nursery where they'll be very well taken care of" Dr. Sanchez advised as she came to stand by Sam, discarding her gloves in the process.

"Sam, I want you to squeeze my hand, as hard as you can. Don't worry about hurting me, I won't break" Dr. Sanchez explained. Sam looked at her. "C-can't" he slurred.

"Nurse, hand me the pen light please" Dr. Sanchez asked.

Dr. Sanchez examined Sam's pupils and breathed an unsteady combined sigh of relief and concern.

"Sam, we're going to get you nice and comfortable in a room and then we're going to run some tests. You're not to worry, do you understand? Do not worry. We're going to get you all fixed up" Dr. S. smiled down at her patient kindly.

"Dean, I need to have a word with you, please" Dr. Sanchez said. "I'll be right back Sammy. You did so good, babe and I love you so, so much" Dean whispered as he kissed Sam's lips and tried not to look into his worried and upset eyes.

They were speaking in low voices, Sam tried to hear what they were saying, but couldn't make out the words. He knew something was wrong though. He didn't feel right, he didn't feel himself. This was his last thought before falling into a troubling sleep.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as his mind tried to register what Dr. S. was telling him. "Dean, it's too early to know for sure, but I suspect Sam may have suffered a Transient Ischemic Attack, TIA for short. "We're going to have to run some extensive tests after the effects of the epidural are finished" Dr. Sanchez explained as she patted his arm. "We're moving Sam to the ICU right now. When you get to his room, you'll notice that our hospital is a bit different than others, in that each patient has their own room. I'm telling you this, so that you'll know that it doesn't mean he is not being monitored at all times. He is." Dr. Sanchez's voice droned on, as Dean watched Sam being wheeled out of the operating room.

Forcing himself back to the conversation with Dr. S. he was about to ask her some questions about Sam and how much he should relay to Sammy about the boys, when the Doctor who had looked after Sam initially came into the room. Looking upset and panicked, but trying to keep it under control when he saw Dean, he whispered something into Dr. Sanchez's ear.

"Right away" she said as she and the other Doctor quickly departed.

The room was empty. Dean took it all in. The soiled and bloody sheets, the used and tossed instruments, the place where he and Sammy got to meet their daughters for the first time, the place where Sammy had some type of attack and was in jeopardy. Down the hall were their two injured little boys.

The room began to spin and Dean felt himself grow hot and dizzy. Leaning against the wall, he slowly slid to the floor. Bile was rising in his throat and his eyes burned with unshed tears for everything that had transpired on what should have been such a happy day.

He sat there, amidst the blood and tissue and hope and joy and distress and despair and cried bitter and heartbreaking tears. He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed at his face in hard gestures. He had to get himself under control and pulled together for his family. He didn't know if he could.

Putting his head on his pulled up knees, Dean took one deep breath after another, slow but determined. It took awhile but he did it. He felt raw and dragged out and empty, but his family needed him just as much as he needed them and so with a quaking breath he stood up and went in search of them.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Coming out of the operating room, Dean was anxious to go first to see how David and Joshua were doing. He had it in his mind that when he walked into the room that both their boys would be fine, Sam would be sitting with them laughing and that this whole terrible situation was nothing more than a horrific nightmare. He was going to introduce them to their new baby sisters and they would be so excited to be big brothers and there would be lots of giggling and cooing and Joshua and David would want to hold and know all about Amy and Veronica. The girls would fall asleep contentedly in their big brothers' arms and it was all going to be perfect.

It wasn't meant to be.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Walking up the hallway towards David's room, Dean saw Dr. Sanchez bend down and pull a casted-up Joshua into a hug. Dean couldn't make out the words she was telling him, but he didn't miss the tears tracking down her cheeks. An injured Bobby put his arm on the little boy's shoulder and Dean watched as the grizzled hunter's mouth trembled.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!"_ Joshua screamed over and over. Dean watched as Bobby looked down at Dr. Sanchez in stunned disbelief before staggering backwards against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Dean yelled out as he ran towards them. The three of them turned together to look at him.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **A big bouquet of thanks to **hotshow **for your friendship and inspiration.

Thank you to everyone for your ongoing support of this story, it sure means a lot.

I wanted to let you know, that there are only a few more chapters left. However, **hotshow **and I would like to re-visit with the characters every so often and in particular for special occasions, so please keep us in mind when you see an update. Thank you.

I would also like to apologize for not being able to post as quickly as I would like. My computer has been in and out for servicing and it has really been wreaking havoc. I know how extremely frustrating it can be to wait on a chapter of an ongoing story. I'm hoping that my computer issues get resolved once and for all shortly. In the interim, thank you for your patience.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Twenty-one**

When the two guardians had come to get her, they'd put their arms around her and told her she needed to be strong with the news they were about to tell her and about who had just arrived to see her. They also told her that she would be given one opportunity only to alter this matter if she so chose too. When the time came, she would have a big decision to make.

Her mind could not or would not accept what she had been told. She sat there between the two angels, looking blankly back and forth between them before rising and making her way to the arrival area.

"MOMMY!!" an excited voice called out when he saw her. There hadn't been a mark on David when he ran to her and threw himself into her waiting arms.

The infinite joy and profound sadness competed in Stephanie's mind and heart as she held her baby boy. It was too much. She lost her footing and collapsed onto the ground, pulling David with her.

"Umm hmm…Umm hmm" Stephanie tenderly cooed as she looked down at her youngest cradled in her arms.

"_My Mommy_" David sighed as he cuddled closer. "I love you. I missed you" David stated.

"I _love, love, love_ you my darling precious boy and I've missed you so very much" Stephanie declared tearfully as she bent down and kissed him.

"And Joshie misses you too, Mommy" David explained. "Daddy Dean and Daddy Sam got mad and talked loud to us" David went on. "Joshie and me, we were walking to go where you're asleep and this bad man almost got us. Bobby helped us. I'm here now" David put forth as he watched his Mommy frown and do this funny thing with her throat, like she was trying to swallow something big.

"Mommy?" David whispered, the concern evident on his little face.

Stephanie struggled to pull herself together and reply to her little one. "Thank goodness Bobby was there to help you and Joshua. Is Bobby a friend of Daddy Sam's and Daddy Dean's?"

"Yes Mommy and he's great" David enthused. Reaching up his small hand to his Mommy's face, David patted it. "I love you so much Mommy" David whispered before yawning.

"Close your eyes sweet one. You've had a very big day today and you need to rest. You're safe now I've got you" Stephanie soothed as she rocked her little boy against her.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Joshua pulled himself out of Dr. Sanchez's arms and ran down the hall and out the stairwell door.

Dean took off after him, slowing his pace briefly as he gazed into the horrified expressions on Amelia's and Bobby's faces. He knew what he feared to be true. "_Fuck_, NO!" he cried out as he ran past them and followed Joshua's path.

Entering the stairwell, there was no sign of his injured son. Dean glanced up when he heard one of the doors slam on the floor above him. Taking the stairs two at a time, he flung open the door and saw Joshua at the far end of the hall. There was no place else to go, the only way out was back past Dean and Dean had no intention of letting Joshua by.

Joshua was crying heavily as Dean came towards him and appeared in an almost trance like state. He was shivering violently. "Joshua, it's Daddy" Dean said in an even voice.

Moving slowly in the hopes of not scaring his son, Dean was now standing in front of his crying child, as Joshua went to run past him.

Dean grabbed him lightly around the waist and knelt down facing him. "I'm here Joshie, you don't need to run. I've got you" Dean soothed.

"You and Daddy Sam yelled at us, you hate us and you love Amy and Ronnie and now David is dead, Daddy. My brother is dead. We wanted to go visit Mommy and now…and now…I couldn't help him. I…I…he's dead and I helped do it" Joshua screamed as he began sobbing uncontrollably. His little body was tense in Dean's arms.

Dean moved to a sitting position on the hospital floor and pulled Joshua into his lap. "No you didn't Joshie. This was not your fault" Dean tried to reason as he stroked his son's hair.

"NO!" came an anguished moan from the darkened room. "NO!" the strangled cry pierced the air.

Dean cursed the fates and God and everything that was suppose to be good and decent and right, for what was happening. If there was a worst case scenario than this, Dean couldn't imagine what it could be. There was no fucking way that this should be happening.

"De-Dean" Sam cried out.

"Is that Daddy Sam in there?" Joshua questioned. Dean nodded. Joshua crawled out of Dean's arms and stood up.

Walking into the darkened room, Joshua found his way over to the bed. Dean followed quickly, closing the door behind him. He didn't turn on the light. The overhead bed light was on dim.

Sam's face was contorted in heartbroken distress as he looked at Joshua and then at Dean.

Dean came and stood beside the bed next to Joshua.

"David's dead, Daddy. He's gone" Joshua sobbed.

"Give…him…t-t-to me" Sam said slowly as he patted the side of the bed and shifted painfully closer to the other guard rail. Dean lowered the opposite railing and Joshua climbed in and laid up against Sam.

The beeper sounded and the door opened. One of the on-duty nurses popped her head in and took in the distraught scene. Word of the tragic events had already begun to spread throughout the hospital. She looked on in compassion before closing the door.

Joshua squeezed tighter against Sam. "You too, Daddy" he said to Dean. Dean climbed in behind Joshua and extended his arm over Joshua and Sam.

Three sets of heartbroken tears mingled together. Gulps, words of disbelief and attempted comfort were whispered.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Joshua blessedly had fallen asleep. Any respite from this unfathomable nightmare was welcome.

Dean had his face buried in Joshua's hair, but his eyes were watching Sam, as Sam looked down at Joshua and his casted arm and then at Dean. His eyes were filled with so much pain and sadness that Dean caught his breath.

Sam's mouth turned downwards and his lips trembled. Reaching up, Dean tenderly cupped the side of Sam's face, rubbing his thumb over Sam's tear streaked cheek. Sam never took his eyes off of Dean.

Sam eventually joined Joshua in sleep. Dean slipped out of bed and re-connected the guard rail. Making his way out of the room and closing the door softly behind him, Dean went searching for the men's room.

Standing in front of the mirror a few minutes later, he took a good look at the haggard and red-eyed face staring back at him. "I'm coming, David. Daddy's coming" he whispered. He had one stop to make before he went to see his little boy.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby finally found Amelia outside, leaning against the hospital wall, her back towards him. He closed off his cell phone. He'd just finished speaking with Deacon and Etta. It hadn't gone well. No one wants to convey or hear such tragic news, particularly when it involves a child.

Feeling strong arms engulf her waist, Amelia leaned back against the warmth.

"I had no business doing that to Joshua. My God that boy is still a child and I should have maintained my professionalism. The last thing that little dear needed was a Doctor breaking down while telling him his younger brother had just died" Amelia cried as she turned and buried her face against Bobby's shoulder.

"You're human, Melia" Bobby soothed, using his pet name for her. "That's what makes you such a marvelous Doctor and human being. It's your ability to show your human side" Bobby consoled, stroking her hair before kissing her.

Dean walked out to the Impala and got Henry from the front seat. It seemed like a life time ago that he had picked it up from the boys' bedroom floor. Dean slammed the car door shut and made his way back into the hospital. He had seen Bobby and Dr. S. on the other side of the entranceway, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to them.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The door to the room bore a big red "Do Not Enter" sign, pinned right to the middle. Dean opened the door to the almost empty room. They'd had the decency not to cover little David's face.

Clutching Henry firmly in his hand, Dean made his way to the bed that held his youngest son.

Dean looked at David's face and then paused before he pulled down the sheet and viewed David's injured body. "OH GOD!!" Dean sobbed. In terms of injuries, outwardly, there was significant chest and leg bruising, clearly something wrong with David's left foot and his face had two deep forehead gashes.

Pulling the sheet back up, he used the end of it to dry off the tears that were falling on David.

"David, Daddy Sam and I, we're _so _sorry little man…we…we didn't mean to yell" Dean choked out. "If we could only take it back. Henry's here now to be with you. We all love you _so, so much_ David" Dean keened as he bent down and placed Henry beside David's head and then covered himself over David's still body.

Crying in deep and ragged tones, Dean laid his head on David's chest. "I'm so, so sorry buddy. I'm so sorry" he sobbed and sobbed until he was dry heaving and weak. Giving his son a kiss, Dean staggered out of the death room and stood dazed in the hallway.

Turning, he walked slowly, with the stance of an elderly person towards the nursery and Amy and Veronica. He needed to make sure they were doing okay.

The managing nurse unlocked the door to the nursery and allowed him entry. "I'm very sorry for your loss" she sympathized. Dean managed a slight nod.

"Well, here we are. Your two little ones are the only ones here right now, so we placed them together in the same holder, so they wouldn't be lonesome. They have on little wrist tags with their names. I'll be right outside if you need me" the nurse said before leaving.

Dean gazed down at the two little pink bundles all wrapped up warm and tight.

One was sound asleep, but his other little girl was stirring. He picked up the little bundle very carefully. She was so tiny and small. Dean took her over to the big white rocker and sat down.

Smiling down at his daughter, he pulled back the blanket and looked at the name bracelet. He was holding Amy.

"It's Daddy Dean, sweetheart. Hello my baby girl" he cooed, looking avidly at every aspect of her crinkled little face.

Taking his index finger, he lightly rubbed it over a very tiny mole on her chin. "Just like your Daddy Sam" he whispered before tilting his head to the side and viewing his daughter from a different angle.

Without warning, the tears started again. Thinking about all that had been taken from them with David being gone made the tears fall harder.

Closing his eyes and rocking Amy, Dean tried to hum something for her. His mind couldn't hold a tune, so he held her in silence, close to his beating heart and just decided to be.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

One of the Guardian Angels placed her hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "Have you decided dear one?" she asked gently.

Stephanie looked up and into the kind eyes staring down at her before turning her gaze back to David.

"I love you and Joshua with all my heart my little darling. Godspeed my precious little boy" Stephanie cried softly as she pulled David to her chest, whispered something in his ear and gave him a big kiss.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Tickle, tickle" a tiny voice broke through Dean's haze. "My little sister" the small voice was full of awe. "Daddy Dean is holding my other little sister and your sister too" the child's voice exclaimed. "This is Henry. He's mine, but I'll share k'ay" David explained.

Dean's eyes flew open. He was sure he was hallucinating. His heart rate accelerated rapidly and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Hi Daddy. You still love Joshie and me, right?" David asked. "Daddy?" David called out as he came and stood by the rocker.

"Don't be scared Daddy. Mommy said you might be but Mommy said I should tell you and Daddy Sam that I'm a special miracle and I have another chance" David said proudly as he leaned his face on Dean's bicep.

"Miracle? Another chance?" Dean's mind was reeling and fragmenting.

"Hey buddy I'm going to put Amy down and then I'm picking you up" Dean said softly as he stood slowly and placed Amy down beside her sister.

Turning quickly he reached down and pulled David into his arms and smothered him with kisses and hugs and squeezes. "Daddy, I can't breathe. Can I get down?" a squirming David advised.

"Never, never, never. I'm not going to let you go and I'm going to keep hugging and kissing you" Dean laughed with sheer delight and wet eyes, as he blew a raspberry on David's neck.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

It was a hard call for Dean to make, given Sam's state, but Dean decided the risk was worth it. An alive son was better than a son who had died, at anytime.

The room door was open. Bobby and Dr. Sanchez were in with Sam and Joshua, seeing how they were and offering whatever comfort they could.

The bed was raised and Joshua was snuggled deep against Sam, Sam's stomach protected by a pillow. Joshua was eating a red popsicle.

Dean was standing in the doorway. Everyone was staring at him. He was grinning like a mad man from ear to ear and laughing and crying at the same time. "Dean, are you alright?" Dr. S. asked gravely. "I am 100 per cent so alright" he advised and let out another deep laugh. "Dean?" Sam called out.

"Who here believes in miracles of the living and breathing kind?" Dean asked. The room occupants looked at each other in concern. Bobby started to make his way over to Dean. Holding up his hand, Dean stopped him.

"Standing right outside this door is a living and breathing miracle, freshly returned from Heaven" Dean said in his best salesman voice.

"Dean, enough!" Dr. S. said sternly.

Then, they all heard the giggle and saw a little hand extend Henry into the doorway. "That's right folks" the little voice laughed.

Joshua dropped his popsicle and hurriedly climbed out the end of the bed and ran out the door. "DAVID!!" the scream was joyously loud and full of pure shock.

The grownups initially reacted with stunned silence as Joshua pulled his living and breathing little brother into the room.

David waved at Dr. S. and Bobby and bee-lined it for Sammy.

"Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…I came back" he shouted as Dean lifted him up and onto the bed. Sam was crying heavily as he used his good arm and hugged David to his side. "We're so, so glad you came back" Sam sobbed into the little boy's hair.

Everyone crowded around the bed and bent in for hugs and kisses. David explained his story again and then one more time.

"I'll be right back" Dean exclaimed suddenly. True to his word Dean re-appeared quickly, but not alone.

The two newest members of the family were with him.

Joshua came over and Dean introduced their oldest to their youngest. Joshua smiled shyly and asked if he could hold one of the girls. "Me too" David said from the bed.

"Okay guys. Joshua how about you get up on the bed too" Dean said.

Once both boys were properly seated beside Sam on the bed, Dean brought Amy over first and placed her in David's arms. "This is Amy" Dean advised. Bringing over Ronnie, Dean then placed the other little darling in Joshua's arms. "And this is Ronnie" Dean said.

Tears began to fall from each of the adults in the room at the joyous sight before them.

Dean came and stood beside Sam at the head of the bed. Bending down he wrapped his arms around his little brother and leaned his head on Sam's shoulder all the while listening to the twinkling sound of David's voice.

"I'm David and I'm your big brother" David introduced himself. "But, we all have the _best_ biggest brother and that's Joshie" David explained as he looked up into Joshua's face and smiled.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

**Leave Me Breathless**

**Author's Note: **Thank you, **hotshow, **for everything.

Special appreciation and sincere warmth to everyone who is supporting this story. It truly warms my heart. Thank you for your ongoing support. :)

The vid link for the song mentioned in this chapter can be found in my profile. (It's one of my personal Wincest favourites).

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Dean stood helplessly in the doorway of Sam's hospital room. He'd just finished making sure Joshua and David got to sleep okay in one of the empty hospital rooms. The hospital staff had moved in two extra beds. Bobby had insisted on staying with them and had grabbed the third cot. He'd fallen asleep before the boys.

Etta had been attended too and sent home, after her nasty fall from fainting upon seeing David alive and well and happy. Everyone who had witnessed this scene was upset. Etta, Deacon and eventually Casona had all arrived at the hospital under the prior news that David had died. In all the commotion, no one had remembered to call them back with the incredible change in news. It was a bad scene, there was no way around it, but the overshadowing joy took on a life of its own and there were many prayers of thankfulness expressed, when the full realization that David was alive began to sink in.

The girls were all set-up in the nursery and were asleep when Dean had left them. The hospital staff were doing everything they could to help the young family and the nurses were gladly pitching in to give the girls their bottles through the night.

Dr. S. was asleep on the couch in the staff lounge.

A trail of red remembrance hearts followed Dean. Just like he'd drawn on Sam's hand all those months ago, Dean borrowed a red pen from one of the nurses and drew two on a piece of paper for his baby girls and put it on their holder, with a little note: "Your Daddies love you". He then drew one heart on Joshua's hand and one on David's, kissed them both and went and stood beside the bed of the man that had saved Joshie's and David's lives. Hesitating, Dean gave a small smile and drew a heart on Bobby's hand too.

Leaving their room, he now found himself at Sam's.

Sam watched his older brother, standing there, looking unsure against the backdrop of the corridor lighting. Sam didn't think Dean realized that he was awake.

"Hey big boy, this spot right here has your name on it" Sam called out softly, as he pulled down the bedding and patted the bed. Dean startled slightly and then looked profoundly relieved as he looked at Sam and smiled gratefully.

Closing the door and walking over to the bed, Dean released the guardrail, took off his shoes, placed the pen on the nightstand and climbed gingerly in beside Sam, pulling the covers up and over the both of them.

Sam winced as he lifted his arm up and around Dean, the pain was bad, but he wanted to hold him close. "How's my guy doing?" Sam wanted to know. The dimmer was on the overhead bed light and with everything that had happened, the castoff from the light, leant a surreal glow to the room.

Dean looked up at Sam.

Sam felt Dean's body begin to tremble, followed by quivering lips and hot tears.

"I know…I know" Sam whispered against Dean's hair. "Let it out baby…just let it all out" Sam soothed as Dean gulped and cried and moaned. "I thought we'd lost...I didn't know what to..." Dean struggled and choked and buried his face against Sam's chest.

Sam kept holding and soothing his big brother with whispered words of love and understanding. He held him and loved him until Dean closed his eyes and fell silent.

Sam was feeling his own hell over what had happened. It was verging on being overwhelming. His mind was working overtime and was filled with all sorts of thoughts. Guilt over everything that David and Joshua had gone through was eating him alive. What had happened in the OR had scared the crap out of him. The sensation was beginning to return though and for this he was eternally grateful. He was feeling a lot of tingling in his injured arm, then the sensation of pins and needles, as he flexed his hand. "Thank God" Sam thought to himself as he felt able to move his arm in a more normal fashion. Whatever had happened, he didn't want it to ever happen again. Deep down though, Sam knew something just wasn't right and he was scared.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Three days had passed and Sam was not sleeping. "Sam, you still haven't slept?" Dr. Sanchez voiced her concern. "Guess I'm too wound up" Sam replied, smiling weakly, later that morning. "Can you flex your hand for me please" Dr. S. asked. Sam showed her that he was able to do it without any problem. "That's good Sam" she smiled.

"We need to have a little chat, dear boy. The fact that you're not sleeping is of concern. It's vital to your healing that you start getting some proper rest. Sleep has many restorative properties and at this time particularly, you need to be able to benefit from them.

Sometimes, the body loses its ability to re-set its internal clock, without a little outside help. I'm going to prescribe a low dose sleeping aid to help you through this time. This particular prescription is non-habit forming and for short term use only. We'll get you back on track" Dr. S. re-assured.

There was a friendly rap on the door and Dean opened it, wheeling in Amy and Ronnie, before he realized Dr. S. was attending to Sam. "Should I come back?" he asked frowning. "No, we're all done here" Dr. S. advised as she smiled at Dean and girls before leaving.

"Everything okay, Sammy?" Dean asked. "I have to start taking sleeping pills, to get me back to normal" Sam sighed and then smiled as Dean handed him Amy. "Hello my sweet angel, did you miss Daddy?" Sam asked as he kissed her precious little face. Dean was holding Ronnie in his arms and was rocking her back and forth.

"Are Joshua and David okay?" Sam asked. "They're doing good. Etta is spoiling them rotten down in the cafeteria" Dean grinned. "After what they've been through, that's a good thing" Sam shivered, as he thought about everything that the boys had experienced. When he had finally gotten all the details out of Dean about the boys' plight, he vowed he would never, ever let anything touch his family again. He'd come too close to losing them. Sam could feel his pressure rising. The blood was pounding in his ears and his heart was beating wildly. He grabbed at his eye as a sharp pain knifed through it.

"Sam! Sam?" Dean called out in alarm.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"It's going to be hard on Sam. He's been wanting to leave here badly. But he's not ready yet Dean. This last attack has taken a toll on his already weakened condition. Your girls are ready to go home and Joshua and David are too. Bobby's getting itchy to get out of here also. As hard as this is going to be, Sam needs to stay in for a little while longer" Dr. S. advised grimly. Dean knew she was right, but it didn't make it any easier.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"I can't go home too?" Sam asked sadly.

"Not yet, Sammy" Dean said truthfully. "You need to stay just a little while longer. But think, you'll get all the extra rest and relaxation you won't be getting once you come home" Dean tried to inject some false positivity into his statement.

"I want to be with you and our family" Sam whispered forlornly, looking at Dean with hurt and uncertainty. His injured eye was blood red, the blood vessels which had popped, visible in angry red lines. There were deep dark circles under both his eyes and his complexion was pale.

"Hold me" Sam cried.

Dean climbed in beside Sam and drew him into the circle of his loving arms. "Love you, Sammy" Dean breathed as Sam clung to him.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The arrival home was bittersweet. Sam should have been there. It was killing Dean that he wasn't. Casona, Etta and Deacon were waiting for them and they all pitched in to make the homecoming as happy a time as possible.

Bobby had taken the boys in Amelia's car and Dean had taken the girls in the Impala. Dean was amazed when he saw Bobby still had the red heart visible on his hand.

Dean chuckled as he first undid Amy and then Ronnie from their infant car seats. He thanked both Bobby and Deacon for getting the infant seats installed in the Impala. It was a hell of a shock when he first saw them there. Things were sure changing!

After everyone was in the house and in the process of getting settled, a voice was heard. "Yuck, what's that stink?" David asked, marching around and holding his nose. Dean held Ronnie up and close to his nose. "Whew! Someone needs a change" he exclaimed.

As Etta held Amy, Dean took Ronnie, followed by David and Joshua into the girls' room. Laying her down on the changing table, he asked the boys to gather a diaper, cleaning cloths and powder. "Welcome home, sweetheart" Dean smiled down at his youngest girl. "We're going to get you all set up princess" Dean cooed as he undid her clothing and finally the diaper. "Wow!" Dean said, surprised that such a little person could produce what she had.

Two little boys, holding their noses, handed their Daddy the things he needed. "Hey, Ronnie looks different than Joshua and me" David observed and Dean groaned inwardly. The birds and bees were about to take on a whole new meaning in David's world. Thank goodness Dean was saved from having to explain anything at that moment, as Casona called out for David's help.

David skipped out of the room and Joshua moved to stand in his vacant place. "Don't worry, Dad, I'll tell him what he needs to know" Joshua explained as he looked up at Dean and smiled.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The days were passing, a daily routine was being established and Sam's continued absence was working on all of them.

"When is Daddy Sam coming home?" Joshua asked after their daily visit to see Sam. "Soon Joshie. Daddy's getting better every day" Dean said as he tousled his son's hair. Joshua looked up at him, unsure. He changed the subject. "See Daddy I got another person to sign my cast" Joshua said proudly as he pointed to a new signature on his almost covered cast. Dean looked down and smiled at his son.

Bobby had gone on ahead with David and they were waiting for them out by the car. "Thanks again, Bobby. We couldn't do any of this without you" a tired looking Dean smiled weakly at the older man.

"You don't need to thank me, Dean. That's what family is for, to help each other out. I'm going to keep them overnight if that's okay with you. Etta, Deacon and Casona said not to worry, they were planning on staying with the girls" Bobby said as he watched both boys kiss Dean goodbye and climb into the car. "Take good care of him, Dean and yourself too" Bobby said seriously as he clasped Dean's shoulder before climbing into the car.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Can I go home now?" a weaker looking Sam asked Dean as he returned to the room.

Tilting his head and looking at his brother, Dean came over and sat down beside Sam. Reaching out and stroking the bangs from his little brother's forehead, Dean observed the tired looking face in front of him.

"Aw Sammy, you know Dr. S. said a few more days" Dean sympathized as he watched Sam's eyes well up.

Bending down he lightly butted his forehead against Sam's. "I know this is so hard darl'in. We're all missing you so much and we need and want you home so bad. Just give it a few more days" Dean whispered before kissing away the falling tears.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Time continued to move forward and on this particular day, there was no arguing with Sam. He'd made up his mind and his decision was final, he was going home. He'd checked himself out of the hospital and was waiting on the curb side for Dean. "Sam, please don't do this. You need some more time here" Dr. S. argued. "I'll be fine" Sam said looking down at her. "I just want to go home" he said softly. "This goes against everything I believe in, Sam. However, I see you are determined to do this, so here, you make sure you take these" Dr. S. said firmly, as she handed Sam a bottle containing his sleeping pills.

Dean pulled up and braked fast in front of Sam. "What the hell are you doing, Sammy?" Dean yelled as soon as he got out of the car. "I'm coming home" Sam said. "There's no talking to him. I've tried" an exasperated Dr. S. told Dean. "C'mon Sam, don't do this" Dean pleaded. "Either you drive me home, or I'll call a taxi" Sam said stubbornly as he leaned to open the car door and realized too late that he shouldn't have. "There, see, you could have ripped your stitches" Dean growled.

Sam looked at him and burst into tears. "You don't want me at home? You don't think I can take care of Amy and Ronnie and Joshua and David? I can, you know I can" Sam sobbed, as Dean blinked in surprise and looked over at Dr. S.

Pulling Sam into his arms Dean rubbed his back softly. Dr. S. put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Of course Dean wants you to go home Sam and he knows that you can take care of your family. He's worried, we're all worried about you though Sam. You haven't given yourself enough time to recover from everything" Dr. S. soothed.

"Please Dean, oh please, just take me home" Sam begged. Dr. S. gave Dean a curt nod and opened the passenger door. Dean helped Sam in and Dr. S. closed the door. "If there is anything and I mean anything Dean, you call me right away" Dr. S. said solemnly before walking back into the hospital.

Dean took a steadying breath before climbing into the car. Sam had shifted over so he was sitting close to Dean. After Dean started the engine, Sam leaned his head on his big brother's shoulder and placed one of his hands on Dean's thigh. "_My Dean_" Sam breathed and closed his eyes.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dr. S. had called Bobby and alerted him to what had happened. Bobby relayed the message and they managed to rush together a welcome home for Sam, complete with two signs being held by Joshua and David welcoming their Daddy home.

Sam's face lite up as Dean helped him out of the car and into the house. He gave Joshua and David hugs and his baby girls kisses. The adults looked on in concern, while trying to appear casual and happy with Sam's return.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Simon was holding down the fort at work. Not a lot of detail was mentioned to him, just a sketchy outline of family issues. It was a relief for Dean that Simon wasn't the type of guy to pry into another man's personal affairs. The official take-over of the business wasn't quite complete, and things were moving along fine just as they were for the time being.

The bastard who had gone after Joshua and David died from his injuries. The world could use the air he wasted by being alive.

Between Bobby, Deacon, Etta , Casona and Dean, the children were all being very well looked after. The girls were growing and their chubby little arms and legs were a source of endless fascination. Dean couldn't resist kissing the little toes as soon as they were exposed.

Sam was trying his best, to do his best. He was insistent on taking care of his family the best way he could. However, he wasn't well and now, to make everything that much worse, he had a bad cold.

"Drink this Sam" Dean said as he handed Sam a glass of orange juice. "Thanks Dean" Sam smiled as he drank down the juice and gave the glass back to Dean.

The girls were napping, Joshua and David were playing outside and everyone else was currently out of the house doing errands or something.

Sam looked miserable, the cold was really getting to him. He still wasn't sleeping. Well, almost not sleeping, so maybe anything was an improvement over nothing.

Dean climbed in behind Sam on the wide couch and pulled him back against his chest. Dean could hear the rattle in Sam's chest against his own frame.

"How's _my_ baby doing?" Dean wanted to know. Sam didn't say anything at first. Taking Dean's hand, he clasped it to the side of his face. "Kind of hurting and blue" he whispered. Dean's heart plunged as he pulled his hurting little brother closer.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was waving at Amy and Ronnie, Joshua and David. He didn't want to get too close to them, in case he ended up giving them the cold. Dean, on the other hand, was a different story. He told Sam that come hell or high water, he was going to hold him and kiss him and love him and that no cold germ better stand in his way.

The Winchesters were getting ready for a family outing. They were all going to the park and then to pick up take-out and bring it home and have it with Sam.

"Get some sleep" Dean whispered as he kissed Sam goodbye.

Sam watched his family drive away. He felt lousy. His nose was running, his eyes were watering and he was really worried within himself about having another attack.

He walked aimlessly around the house. He couldn't put a name to the feelings he'd been experiencing since the girls had been born and everything that had happened to Joshua and David, but he was feeling maybe a bit sad or blue, and didn't that just sound like a girl's term. But Sam could not help how he was feeling, anymore than he could snap his fingers and change the weather forecast.

He was frustrated with not sleeping well, it was beyond ridiculous and it was affecting everything in his life. Walking over to the kitchen cabinet he reached up for the sleeping pills and cold medication.

Running the kitchen tap and getting a glass of water, Sam took two of the cold tablets first. Putting back the cold tablet package, Sam then took down the sleeping pills. As he undid the cap for them, the door slammed open startling him. Evidently it had not been closed tight enough. Sam dropped the pill container in the sink and watched as the pills dissolved in the still running water. "For fuck's sake" he hissed as he shut off the tap and looked at the dissolving pills. Scooping the wet mixture up in his fingers, Sam then put them in his mouth. Tossing the now empty pill container in the garbage Sam went to lie down.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"He's fighting his way back, Dean. The restraints are necessary, so that he doesn't hurt himself" Dr. Sanchez explained. "The combined medication almost caused a lethal overdose. We're flushing his system out now and he'll fight it all the way. I take it you'll be here at all times?' Dr. Sanchez asked. "I'm not going anywhere" Dean confirmed.

Sam was fighting the restraints with the core of his being. He was living somewhere between the land of the living and those who had almost died.

It was Dean's worst nightmare. He'd never forget coming home and not being able to wake Sam up. No, it was something he'd never get over. Dean had somehow managed to hold it together by explaining to Joshua and David that he needed to get Sam to the hospital. He told them that their Daddy was going to be okay, but he was just very tired and Dr. S. wanted to see him.

Bobby showed up in record time and helped Dean carry Sam to the car. He said he'd be fine with the four children and to get going.

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head, fighting back tears and anger. Finally unable to contain himself any longer, it all tumbled out. "God damn you, Sam for doing this. Who the fuck do you think you are? You selfish little bastard" Dean moaned as Sam continued to thrash.

"Why? Why Sammy? You couldn't come to me? After everything we've been through, you decide to throw it all away?" Dean began to cry and continued to look at _his_ Sammy. The anger disappeared as quickly as it had come and left Dean feeling blindsided by this unexpected event.

Taking one of Sam's hands in his own, hating the feel of the leather restraint around Sam's wrist, Dean held his brother's shaking hand. "You weren't even going to say goodbye to me" Dean cried tearfully and kissed his brother's palm.

The struggling stopped. "Dean?" Sam's hoarse voice called out. "Dean? What happened? Why am I in these?" Sam's voice sounded confused and terrified.

"Sam!" Dean stood up and stood over his little brother.

"Dean. What the fuck man?" Sam's eyes darted between his big brother's haggard looking face and the restraints holding him down.

Dean caressed the side of Sam's cheek gently. "Its okay, Sam. We're going to get you all fixed up and all better" Dean soothed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam's voice was verging on hysteria. "Calm down Sam, its okay, you're going to be okay" Dean said in an even tone.

"GET ME OUT OF THESE THINGS!! Dean, please" Sam begged and pleaded. "I don't know what it is you think happened, but you have to tell me so we can get it sorted out. Please Dean" Sam's breathing was becoming erratic.

"Calm down Sam, just calm down. Do you remember taking all of your sleeping pills, along with some of the cold medication?" Dean croaked out, his heart tearing as he watched Sam's frown begin to deepen. "What? Dean, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked. Dean ran his thumb over Sam's cheekbone. "It's okay Sammy, we're going to get you all better" Dean cooed.

"No Dean, you've got to listen to me. It's a mistake. I took two cold pills and then I was going to take a sleeping pill, but the door opened and startled me and I dropped the pill container and all the pills were dissolving, so I grabbed the wet residue from the sink and took it. You don't think I would have done this on purpose. My God, Dean, tell me you wouldn't. You know me better than that. Dean?" Sam cried pitifully and shook his face free of Dean's hand. Dean looked into the eyes of his brother, his lover and knew what he said to be true.

"Get out! Just get the fuck out!" Sam screamed as Dean staggered out of the room and walked past a shocked Dr. Sanchez, who had heard just enough to understand what had happened.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

It was Bobby and Deacon, Casona and Etta who brought the boys and girls to visit with Sam. Bobby and Dr. Sanchez were having a hard time looking Sam in the eye. He'd forgiven them for their conclusion jumping about what had happened, they had yet to forgive themselves.

The kids were being well taken care of, but for a family that had already been through so much and in many ways too much, the trouble between their two Daddies wasn't helping anyone.

Bobby had given Dean the keys to his place and told him he needed to take a few days away and get himself pulled together, for his sake and for everyone else.

The brothers had still not spoken.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was in the shower, scrubbing at his hair and occasionally wiping at the hot tears coursing down his cheeks. The harder he tried to pull himself together, the more he felt like he was losing it. Sam was the only thing he saw when he closed his eyes.

Slamming the shower tab closed, Dean got out of the shower, roughly dried himself and pulled on a pair of boxers. He heard movement in the outer room. "I'll be right out Bobby" he called, hearing the radio behind the closed door. He'd turned it on when he couldn't stand his own thoughts any longer. He knew the song, having heard it a few times. "That could be the theme song for Sam and I right now" Dean sighed, feeling the tears crawling up from behind his eye lids again.

Opening the door, he walked into the living room. The lights were low, Take That's _Hold On_ was playing and Sam was standing before him with his arms outstretched. "I'm sorry" he cried. Dean stood in shocked disbelief, rooted to the spot, unable to move. His legs wouldn't support him any longer. Crumbling against the wall, he slid down and closed his eyes.

Sam was beside him, kneeling next to him. Warm and familiar hands running over his body. "Dean? You okay?" Sam wailed. Dean opened his eyes and looked at the troubled face before him. "Oh God, Sammy, I thought I'd lost you. I should have known better. I should have and I didn't and...Sam...SAMMY!" Dean keened.

Sam wiped clumsily at Dean's face, unable to wipe away the tears as they fell. He ran the pad of his thumb over Dean's lips and tried to soothe his big brother. "We're both okay. We got through this. We're going to be fine" Sam said between hiccupped cries.

One brother clung to the other, arms wrapped and tangled together as wet faces were bestowed with heartfelt kisses, overlapping with love and trust and healing.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

After turning off the radio, making sure the door was locked and turning off the outer room lights, Dean came into the spare room just as Sam was undressing. The baby weight still clung to Sam's belly and hips and his breasts had a slight swell to them. Dean felt himself grow hard at the sight before him and embarrassed by his reaction. "Shit" the word slipped out before he could stop it and caused Sam to turn around. The C-section incision bandage was evident, but so was Sam's magnificent dick, nestled between the pubic hair Dean loved to bury his face in. "Switch it off, switch it off" he screamed internally, trying to lower his growing hard-on. With everything they had been through, it amazed him how his body was reacting now.

Damn Sam for being the observant little brother that he was. He took in Dean's combined look of lust and discomfort and there was no way in hell he could have missed the ever growing swell between Dean's legs.

"I'll be right back, Sam, I can't remember if I turned out the kitchen light" Dean squeaked as he turned to make a quick exit. Sam's long legs came in very handy as he took two strides and ran his body up the back of Dean's.

Closing the door, Sam turned Dean to face him. "You're not going anywhere. You don't want to miss the best hand job of your life, do you?" Sam smirked, as he slid long fingers down and started to rub Dean in firm strokes.

"Sam" Dean's voice cracked.

Sam lapped lazily at Dean's mouth, encouraging his brother to open up and let his tongue in. Caressing first one side and then the other of Dean's tongue, Sam then set about kissing Dean until their lips were swollen and well loved and almost bruised, before returning to stroking and rubbing Dean's throbbing hard-on, which was making itself more and more pointedly known. "Let me love you, please Dean" Sam murmured. "Just because I can't fool around for the next while, doesn't mean you can't" Sam continued, as he played with Dean. "You know you want this. I know I want to give you this" Sam whispered as he pulled down the elastic band of Dean's underwear and released his full erection. The smell of Dean's arousal permeated the air around them, causing Sam's nostrils to flair at the familiar scent.

"Sam...Sam...Sammy" Dean whimpered, as Sam rubbed the tip of his cock with a firm purpose before running his hand down Dean's shaft and spreading out to knead Dean's balls, then returning to pay special attention to the leaking slit now hot and heavy in his fingers.

"Let's get you on the bed" Sam instructed, as Dean removed his underwear before climbing onto the bed. Sam took in the view of the brother before sitting on the side of the bed and resuming loving his guy.

"Love you baby, love you" Sam hummed, as he mixed the warm drops of pre-cum springing up and spreading them with his fingers. "Come for me, babe. You're so ready. Just let it go, let me feel you" Sam purred as he curled his fingertips over Dean's head and tugged upwards.

"Oh, fuck, Sam, fucking hell, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Dean whimpered as he thrashed against Sam's hand. "Fuck" Dean blurted as he came in wave after wave of one of the most intense orgasms he had ever experienced.

Sam lessened his rubbing to gentle circles with finger light touches. Gazing down at Dean's sweat soaked brow, eyes clouded with lust and release, Sam grinned at him. "Love you" he called out softly. It took Dean a few minutes to realize Sam had spoken. Dean looked up at Sam through half open eyes and a lazy smile. "Love you too" Dean slurred, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. This release had been a long time in coming, filled with all the pent-up emotion and tension that had transpired over the last while.

"Keep those beautiful eyes closed" Sam whispered as he used the bed sheet to clean off his hand and wipe Dean down. Turning off the light, Sam climbed into bed and curled up against Dean.

Dean had one arm over his head and his scent was inviting Sam ever closer. Moving his face into the warm and hairy area that rocked his world, Sam kissed the area lightly.

"Can hardly wait to marry you, Sammy" Dean whispered.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **A warm and special thank you to **hotshow **for being such a wonderful person and source of inspiration.

To everyone who has so enthusiastically embraced the story and the characters, thank you so very much. :) Your support has been so valuable and genuinely appreciated. Thank you.

The vid links for the two songs referenced here-in are included under my Profile.

Well, we are now at the end of this particular segment of the story. Just a reminder, that **hotshow **and I will be back with one-shot stories related to the characters. They'll be lots to look forward to in the upcoming months. We hope you'll join us on the continuing journey.

Without further adieu, on with the story.

**Leave Me Breathless – Chapter Twenty-three**

"You ready David?" Joshua asked. David nodded nervously, closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Joshua reached in, grasped the extremely wobbly tooth and yanked – hard.

David bit down on Joshua's hand out of reflex as his eyes flew open. "Ouch!" the brothers screamed in unison.

Joshua held David's tooth in his palm. "Told ya I could get it" Joshua said proudly as he handed the tooth to David and wiped his hand on his jeans.

David wiped the little bit of blood away from his mouth and smiled at Joshua, sticking his tongue through the gap of his now missing tooth.

"There's no way that Daddy Dean will know what we did. I bet he was just scared to have to pull it out himself when you asked him too and that's why he said no" Joshua said. "Let's go see if Daddy can tell" David said as they ran into the house.

Looking guilty as all get out, the boys entered the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the table.

David folded his lips over his teeth and started to talk. "Hello, Daddy" he said, trying to talk normally.

Dean decided to play along.

"Hello boys, did you have a good time playing outside?" he asked grinning.

"Lots of fun" Joshua answered. "That's good, Joshie. I'm glad to hear it. What about you little guy?" Dean questioned.

David nodded and before he thought of it, he smiled for Dean, the missing tooth clearly evident.

Dean couldn't help but smile back. "Let me see" he asked as David came to stand in front of him and opened his mouth. Dean looked in and observed the pull site. Dean was no dummy, he'd done the same thing for Sam, even though John had said to let it fall out naturally, all those years ago.

"Can I see the tooth?" Dean asked. David held it up proudly. "I wonder what the tooth fairy is going to bring me, Daddy?" David asked. Tooth fairy? What was the going rate for the tooth fairy these days? Dean recalled putting his only nickel under Sammy's pillow way back, and he'd never forget the joy and excitement when Sam showed him it the next morning.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to wait and see" Dean said with a wink.

"I'm going to hide it under my pillow now. C'mon Joshie" David said, as the two little boys ran to their room, leaving behind their chuckling Dad.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Casona arrived to pick up the boys. They were planning to hook-up with Etta and Deacon later on. She came bearing gifts. One of them was the new Kool-Aid single serving pouches. The flavour was grape, Dean's personal favourite. The Kool-Aid jingle from long ago immediately popped back into his head. "Damn" he thought to himself.

"Look at these, aren't they cool?" Joshua said to Sam and Dean, as he and David held their boxes of cereal straws out for inspection. Everyone was in agreement, they were cool. "Can we have some milk in a bowl to try them out?" Joshua asked.

Casona went to the washroom and by the time she got back, she stopped and stood there smiling at the sight before her. Sam, Dean, Joshua and David all had their own cereal straws and were enjoying trying them out.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The boys were sitting cross-legged and opposite from each other on their bed. Amy was lying in front of Sam and Veronica was lying in front of Dean.

Baby talk and gurgling was filling the warm and happy room. Tickling Amy under the chin, Amy exhaled a happy gurgle for her admiring Daddy. "I wuv, wuv, wuv you" Sam beamed.

Dean watched the tender exchange, smiling brightly. Ronnie was kicking her little feet and Dean captured them with the gentlest of touches in his hands. Running his thumbs up and down her soles, Dean was rewarded with much excitement. He had heard the old wives tale about not tickling a baby's feet, but he wasn't sure he believed it and besides which, he just couldn't resist.

Both the girls' umbilical cords had fallen off a while ago, causing both Sam and Dean to freak out, but after a frantic call to Dr. S. and lots of re-assurance, they settled down somewhat. Of course, the girls were going for their check-up today and Sam was going to get one too, so emotions were running a bit higher than average.

There had been no other occurrences with Sam, thank God, but it was like living on the edge of a knife, just waiting for the next poke to happen.

After all the horrendousness from before, they were doing their best to put it all behind them and move forward.

Joshua's cast would be coming off soon and life was taking on a really good feel.

Both guys recognized how very lucky they were to have all the extra help and love that they did.

There had been some cranky mornings after less than full night sleeps, but then one of their extended family members showed up and naps could be taken.

"I don't think we should bring up the topic of us being brothers, Dean, I really don't. The boys have had so much to deal with and man, how can we put this on them, it'd be just too much" Sam stated as he picked up the baby carrier and began to tie it around himself.

Each of them were taking turns practicing putting it on, putting one of the girls in it and walking around with the precious cargo, to get a feel for it before venturing out.

The girls loved it and their Daddies did too. There were two baby carriers, so each girl could have one Daddy to herself.

"I agree with you Sam. We've got some serious issues in this regard though and at some point, we're going to have to discuss this with them, but you're right, they've been through far too much. We'll just sit on it and we'll know when the time is right" Dean said as he finished his own carrier and came to stand in front of Sam and Amy.

Both of the girls were facing each other and gurgling happily, both the guys were leaning forward and kissing gently. It was like this wonderful umbrella of love over their baby daughters.

"Deacon said he's ready anytime we are for the commitment service" Dean breathed against Sam's lips, enjoying the feel of the smile from Sam against his touch. "I can hardly wait" Sam whispered, pulling back slightly to look into Dean's eyes. "I know it can't be considered legal or recognized, but Dean, this means the whole world to me and could we do it sooner than later?" Sam asked gently.

Cupping Sam's cheek and running his thumb over one of his beloved dimples, Dean smiled and nodded. "I love you so much, Sammy" Dean said with outward love and deep affection.

"Deacon said Etta and Casona would watch the kids for us during the ceremony. I know we had decided that it would just be you and me and Deacon. Have you changed your mind about this, cause I was thinking…" Dean didn't get a chance to finish or truly gauge a reaction from Sam, as the kitchen door flew open and in ran two excited little boys.

"Daddy…Daddy, where are you?" David called out. "We're in the bedroom little buddy" Dean answered back. Two sets of footsteps ran to the room.

"Mrs. Langley said you're getting married. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" the boys yelled and jumped up and down. The girls shifted in their carriers, they knew something big was going down.

Sam and Dean gaped at their sons in stunned disbelief. Deacon appeared, face flushed, followed by a contrite looking Etta. "It was me who let it slip to the boys. I'm sorry" Etta apologized. Deacon looked mortified.

Two face splitting smiles greeted the room, full of love and joy and honest to goodness relief.

"We're as excited as you all are. We can hardly wait too!" Sam exclaimed.

Joshua and David were jumping up and down, Dean took Sam in his arms, which brought Amy and Ronnie face to face, and swung his darl'in around. Joining in the fun, Deacon grabbed Etta, twirled her once and dipped her back.

"David, let's go call Uncle Bobby and Casona" Joshua said excitedly. As the two little guys went to run out of the room, Joshua suddenly stopped and looked back at Sam. "Daddy, what flowers are you going to have?" Joshua asked. Sam balked and Dean grinned. "Well, I hadn't thought about it. Maybe I don't need to have any" Sam said hopefully. "But Daddy, you're the one who had the babies, so you need to carry the flowers" Joshua explained with his nine year old logic.

"Yeah, Sammy, I agree with Joshua, you need to have flowers" Dean grinned, thoroughly enjoying this. "Joshua, what if you and I and David surprise Daddy Sam" Etta said, thankfully stepping in. "Oh boy, a surprise kind – cool" Joshua agreed before grabbing David's arm and tugging him to the kitchen.

The adults were left looking at each other and smiling. If they'd taken a look at Amy and Ronnie, the girls looked like they were smiling too.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam, you're doing great. Your pressure is well under control. We're going to have to monitor you for the next few months, but you're doing extremely well" Dr. Sanchez advised a delighted Sam and Dean. Worry lines disappeared as laughter lines took their place.

"Now, let's see how the darling girls are doing" Dr. Sanchez smiled as she warmed up her stetescope and waited for Dean and Sam to undress the wiggling bundles of joy.

Little legs kicked and happy gurgly sounds filled the air during the examinations.

The news just kept getting better and better. Each girl was doing wonderfully well and both were healthy and happy.

It was also time for their first set of needles. Dean was getting visibly tense and his breathing pattern changed. Both Sam and Dr. Sanchez cast glances at him. "Sam, I just need to go to the bathroom. I know my timing sucks. Do you think you can handle this?" Dean asked, eyeing the two needles Dr. S. had now filled and ready to go.

Sam smiled knowingly at his big brother. "Sure, I think I can manage" he assured as Dean quickly left the room. Closing the door behind him, Dean bent over and placed his hands on his knees taking in a lungful of oxygen.

Dr. S. and Sam exchanged smiles. A short time later, Sam was thinking Dean had been the smart one, as each girl got her shot and started to cry. Sam felt his own tears well up at the girls' hurting. Dr. S. always felt sympathy for first time parents going through this first set of needles. It was hard to see someone so small hurting, no matter how temporary.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Casona was enjoying hanging out with the girls, while the 'men' took in the local fair.

"Kool-Aid, Kool-Aid tastes great, Kool-Aid, Kool-Aid can't wait" Dean sang over and over.

Sam turned around in his seat and smiled at the boys. They all started laughing.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Daddy, you were singing the Kool-Aid song again" Joshua laughed.

Dean joined in the laughter. "It took me years to get that song out of my head and now it's back. Gee, thanks guys" Dean smiled sheepishly. "You're welcome, Daddy" David acknowledged mischievously.

"_Oh wow look!_" Joshua yelled out as the rides came into view. "Hurry Daddy, hurry. Drive quicker" David said excitedly.

The volume of excitement in the Impala almost outdid the noise from the fair as Dean pulled in and parked.

Both boys were out of the car like a shot and practically pulled Sam and Dean out themselves. Dragging their Dads to the entrance, they waited impatiently while entrance and ride tickets were purchased. "Let's go, let's go" David yelled as he grabbed both his Daddies' hands and started pulling them in. "Easy there, fella" Dean laughed.

"How about monster walking to the entrance" Dean suggested. Both boys looked at each other in delight. Joshua climbed onto Sam's feet and David climbed onto Dean's. This was always a fun time when their Dads would then begin to walk with them on their feet, swaying back and forth, just like the pretend monsters they'd seen on their cartoon shows.

"Okay, where to first?" Sam asked the two faces looking up at him, after they'd entered the grounds. The word Duh was not uttered, but from the displayed expressions, it was clearly meant. "The rides, Dad, the rides" Joshua advised, raising his arm and pointing towards the area.

"Race ya" Dean called out as he took off ahead of the group. They all jumped at this unexpected comment and took off after Dean. The boys won, it was a close race, but they inched out their Dads to the finish line.

The bumper cars were followed by the Giant Slide, a small roller coaster, the jumping tent, the Merry-Go-Round, which they all went on and actually enjoyed. Then they did it all over again.

The junk food flowed with pink cotton candy, buttered popcorn, candy apples, hot dogs, fries, rings and soft drinks.

Dean was standing in the line-up waiting to purchase some fried donuts, as Sam was across the way 'being convinced' by one of the buskers to try his skill at the shooting the tins game.

There was no way that this game was not rigged. The line-up for the donuts was long and Dean didn't mind as he folded his arms and waited for Sam to take his best shot.

"You can do it Daddy. C'mon, we know you can" Joshua said encouragingly. David was jumping up and down tugging at Sam's shirt hem. "The biggest one, Daddy. Win us the biggest prize" David yelled.

Sam took the pellet gun in his hands and turned it over, pretending to get used to it. "Man, my bro is good" Dean smirked.

Taking a shooting stance, Sam focused in on the target, the boys held their breath, Dean let a lady go ahead of him in the line-up, so he wouldn't miss the action. Sam raised the gun, took aim and blew every can off its stand, not missing one.

"That's _my_ boy" Dean yelled out, as Sam turned and winked at him.

The boys went nuts choosing which stuffed animal they wanted, from the top shelf rack. They finally decided on a pink elephant, almost as tall as Sam.

To his credit, the guy knew he'd been played, but took it good naturedly, as after all, he'd taken more than a few people for a sucker with this game. Karma had finally caught up with him, in the form of one Samuel Winchester.

Dean walked over, sharing his donuts with everyone and helping Sam adjust the elephant on his back.

"Oh wow" Joshua enthused as he spied the Zipper ride. "You and Daddy Sam need to go on this one" Joshua said to Dean. Dean looked at Joshua, then David and then Sam. "Um…well…how about maybe this one?" Dean said nodding towards the Tilt-A-Whirl.

"No, this one, Daddy" David said, pointing back at the Zipper. "Look, it flips over and goes really high" David continued. Sam touched Dean's elbow lightly. "I'll hold your hand" he said grinning, secretly knowing what this was costing Dean in terms of going high and flipping over.

Dean looked again at the three faces before him and decided, against his better judgment, to go for it.

After getting the boys and their prize all set-up on a bench beside the ride, with promises not to move, the guys headed for the line-up. "I am _so_ going to get you for this" Dean muttered under his breath to a laughing Sam.

When their turn came and the operator opened the cage door, Dean got in first, followed by Sam. It was a tight squeeze, but workable. The security bar was even with their privates and that alone almost made Dean get out while he still had the opportunity. He was too late.

Sam didn't even have a chance to give Dean a kiss before the ride took off and up and over they went.

People walking by the ride paused momentarily at the unusual sound they heard. Joshua and David were leaning against their prize laughing so hard they were crying. The ride operators nudged each other and pointed to the guy screaming in the blue cage. Sam felt sure he'd lost his hearing. Dean was too fixated on surviving the ride to realize he was the cause of all the commotion.

Finally, and thankfully, to everyone's relief, the ride completed its cycle. Dean practically crawled over Sam in his eagerness to get out of there once the cage was opened.

Trying to regain his composure and look cool again, was lost completely for Dean when he upchucked everything he had eaten into a garbage can. The smell, the heat, the splatter ensured everyone kept their distance.

If vomiting had been an Olympic sport, Dean would have won Gold, no doubt about it, on this day.

Wetting a napkin with water from the nearby water fountain, Sam then placed it on the back of Dean's neck. "Feeling better babe?" Sam asked. "Urgh!" Dean growled, as he smiled weakly at Sam.

"Oh wow Dad, you scream _really_ loud" David said as he looked up at his Dad in awe. "Gee thanks" Dean somehow managed to answer pleasantly.

After getting some water and sitting down for a few minutes, Dean was mostly good to go again. He carried the elephant around and let Sam push forth with the boys.

Their remaining time was filled with more fair going fun, until overtiredness began to seep in and they all decided to call it a day.

The boys had insisted that the elephant sit in the backseat with them on the drive back. It was a lot quieter on the ride home, than it had been coming out, until, a strangely familiar but no less gross smell reached their noses.

The poor, poor pink elephant had some of Dean's unfortunate splatter on her. The boys freaked out when they realized this and Dean had to pull over.

"Get her out, get her out!" Joshua and David were yelling. "She stinks. Yuck, gross. DAD, DO SOMETHING!!" they yelled in unison, squirming in their seats trying to get as far away in the limited space as possible.

Sam was no help. He was bent over in the front seat, laughing helplessly. Dean got out of the car and opened Joshua's passenger door. Reaching over and grabbing the elephant, Dean hauled her out, and took her to the back of the car.

"A little help would be nice, Sammy" Dean called out as he popped the trunk. Sam got out and came around the back. They wiped off as much of the 'yuckness' as they could.

"Give me a kiss, big boy" Sam urged as he smiled down at Dean.

Slamming the trunk closed, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and planted one on him. It was a hot kiss. It might have gone on for a while longer, but there was banging on the rearview window and squeals of laughter.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's 'Sammy's been thinking too much' radar was sending out some serious messages. Some serious cuddling time was in order, as Dean pulled Sam into his arms.

"Hey baby" Dean murmured against the shell of Sam's ear. "Everything okay?"

"Umm hmm" Sam hummed.

"Nothing bothering you?" Dean persisted.

Sam sighed. Dean knew him too well at times.

"I want you to be happy with your life. Are you sure you are? Are you going to miss hunting?" Sam asked seriously.

"Hey, where's this coming from? I'm the happiest man in the world. I have everything I've ever wanted or dreamed about" Dean stated as he leaned forward and kissed Sam's eyes, his nose, his dimples and finally his lips.

"Are you okay about all this, babe? It's a big change for you too. We've sort of stepped into traditional roles, in an untraditional way" Dean asked.

"A lifetime with you and our family. I couldn't think of anything I want more" Sam said warmly. The thunder and lightning were getting worse. A loud thunderclap shook the house, just as Sam was about to capture Dean's lips.

"Hold that pose. I'll just go check on the kids and I'll be right back" Dean said grinning.

"Sam, you've got to come and see this" Dean whispered, coming back into the room and taking Sam's hand, leading him into the nursery.

The lightning was flashing outside the windows and the thunder was booming overhead. Amy and Ronnie were asleep in their cribs and David and Joshua were asleep on the floor between the cribs. The cleaned up elephant was residing close by along with his new friend, Henry. David was clutching the ten dollar bill tightly in his fist that the Tooth Fairy had left for him.

It was a touching scene and Sam squeezed Dean's hand tightly as Dean leaned against his shoulder.

A fierce thunder crack shook the house, startling both Sam and Dean and waking up the family.

Joshua raised his hand and placed it through the crib slats. David watched and did the same. "It's okay Amy and Ronnie, we're here to protect you" Joshua soothed loudly, trying to quiet the girls' crying. It may have worked, but for another loud boom.

The Winchester family, en masse, spent the remaining portion of the night, all wrapped up together in the big bed.

Sam and Dean both told the boys how proud they were of them for taking such good care of their little sisters.

Joshua and David were tucked in-between their two Daddies and Amy and Veronica were laying on top of Sam and Dean. Safety in numbers was taking on a whole new meaning for the guys.

Sam committed the image of Dean, laying there with Ronnie on his chest, eyes closed and nuzzling her tiny head, to his forever memory.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean left early the next morning after assurances from Sam that he would be fine with the kids and not to worry.

A short time later found Dean walking around the interior of _his _garage, the garage that would soon bear the name: Winchester and Family Garage.

Sitting himself down on a chair, Dean leaned back and closed his eyes. It was happening, all his hopes and dreams were becoming a reality. His thoughts were many. He considered himself the luckiest guy in the world with a lifetime opening up before him.

There would be skinned knees to kiss better, school work to help with, first dates, graduations, broken hearts to help mend, life questions to be answered, marriages, grandchildren and growing old with Sam.

_Sammy._ Dean's heart skipped a beat when he thought of all the waking mornings and good nights that were left to be shared. Where had all the years gone already? How quickly would the next years pass? He allowed his mind to wander only so far down that road, to Sam with gray hair and wrinkles, before he yanked it off that path of thought. It was better to stay in the present moment, this very fine time, when everything was just right in the world.

Tomorrow was the _BIG_ day. He could hardly wait!

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The location for the service was close to the water, there was an overhanging of lush green foliage encased in natural grapevines.

Wild flowers were scattered across the landscape, and this was where it was going to happen, where Sam and Dean would share their commitment and love to each other in front of those they loved and those who loved them.

It was traditional in some regards and non-traditional in many others. Everyone was dressed in different stages of casual to more formal wear. Deacon was standing just beyond the hanging, Ameila and Etta were sitting on folding chairs, holding two happy baby girls.

Bobby, Joshua and David were standing grouped together, nudging each other back and forth.

Casona was finishing a deep undercover mission. After affixing a Just Married sign to the back of Dean's baby, she applied a string of tin cans to the bumper.

"It's time boys" Deacon said to Joshua and David after Casona slipped into her seat.

Joshua was in charge of getting Dean and David was in charge of getting Sam.

The guys had driven to the location in different cars. It really helped to add to the excitement. They had been kept separate until this moment.

Joshua appeared with Dean first and gave his Dad a hug after he made sure to walk him to where Deacon was.

Dean was dressed in a new pair of black pants, a white shirt and one of those skinny black ties, that he knew Sammy loved him in. It was tied loosely and it suited him well.

Dean's heart was pounding against his chest as he smiled at everyone.

Behind the group, but visible to Dean, he watched David appear first, stopping mid-stride, looking up and smiling at a still hidden Sam.

Bending down, David picked up the gathering of wildflowers the boys, Etta and Casona had made for the occasion.

Dean watched as David was pulled out of view momentarily and then returned to view, laughing brightly.

Sam then appeared beside him, and God bless his heart, he was holding the bouquet in one hand and David's hand in the other.

He was also wearing the tangerine shirt that Dean so adored on him, his black jeans and he'd tucked his hair behind his ears, just for Dean.

Flushing at the attention now focused on him, but grinning widely, dimples scattering this way and that, David led him to Dean.

Both guys smiled appreciatively at each other, equally nervous and excited.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam…Dean, it is love that gathers us here today" Deacon beamed. You have chosen to join your lives before those you love and those who love you, on this very special day.

"I would like to begin the proceedings with a special quote:

"_The minute I heard my first love story I started looking for you, __  
__not knowing how blind that was. __  
__Lovers don't finally meet somewhere - They're in each other all along!" _

"This quote is by Jelaludin Rumi and I believe, Sam and Dean, that even though it written far in the distant past, its meaning is as true today as it was back then. Please join hands" Deacon asked.

Dean reached for Sam's first and held onto them tightly, smiling up into his younger brother's face.

"The ways of life are unbeknown to us, their magic and surprise left to our delight and pleasure. It is with supreme joy and unparalleled happiness that I grant you the blessings of a joined and shared life together" Deacon pronounced, as he laid sprigs of rosemary and thyme atop the joined hands. Placing his over theirs, Deacon asked everyone to close their eyes and send Sam and Dean their positive and loving thoughts, for a blessed life together and all that it may offer.

"Before the rings are exchanged, I believe Dean and Sam would like to say a few words" Deacon advised. Dean was too choked up to go first, so Sam went instead.

"Thank you, Dean for being the most wonderful person in the world, for taking care of me and loving me and our family, for always being there for me and for allowing me to love you unconditionally and fully" Sam said in a truly sincere but shaky voice, full of the overwhelming emotion and love he was feeling for the man standing in front of him.

Reaching out and wiping away the few escaped tears slipping down Dean's face, Sam smiled at him.

Taking a steadying breath, Dean smiled back.

"Sam…Sammy, what can I say? You're it for me, babe. You're my everything. I wouldn't be able to get through life if you weren't with me, by my side, holding me up, when I fall down, taking care of me and our family, loving me even when I can be a first class jerk. Trusting me and believing in me. I promise to always love and cherish you with every ounce of my being" Dean managed to get out before almost losing it completely.

Softly smiling as he observed the two men before him, Deacon looked over at Bobby. "Bobby, do you have the rings?"

Bobby came forward and clasped each brother on the shoulder. He above all knew the whole story and he was so glad to be a part of this ceremony. Handing each brother a ring, Bobby then resumed his place back with Joshua and David.

"Dean…Sam, I would ask you now to place the ring you are holding on the hand of the other" Deacon asked.

Sam placed his ring on Dean's finger and then Dean followed with placing his ring on Sam's finger.

"With everything good and loving that is believed in on this day, I hereby bless the two of you and join you in love and devotion" Deacon pronounced.

Sam and Dean clasped their hands tightly and looked at each other. "You can kiss now" Deacon stage-whispered, garnering a delighted laugh from the attendees.

Sam leaned down slightly and met Dean's lips.

_The kiss was divine_, warm and overflowing with feelings of love. Their lips joined like magnets, sealed together in the very best of ways.

Cheers and clapping were enriched with group hugs and congratulatory kisses. Moments of time melted and twinkled together.

Pictures were taken and laughter and love filled the sun dappled afternoon.

Bobby and the boys brought out a table containing a cake and sparkling cider. As Dean placed his hand over Sam's for the cake cutting, Sam felt the tiny trembles and smiled lovingly at his new husband. How he loved this man.

Clearing her throat, Casona asked for everyone's attention. "We have a little surprise for you" she said, handing the guys an envelope.

Smiling at the group, Sam watched as Dean opened the envelope with shaking hands. Inside was a brochure and a certificate for an all expense paid 'honeymoon' at a resort that featured private cabins in a mountain setting.

"We couldn't possibly…this is too much" Dean stammered as he looked up at Sam for guidance. "I agree with Dean. You've all done so much for us already. We can't accept this" Sam explained.

"You can and you shall, dear boys" Deacon interceded. "Everything has been taken care of. The boys are in agreement, right boys?" Deacon asked. Joshua and David laughed and nodded. "Amy and Ronnie are in agreement, right girls?" Etta gently nodded Amy's head yes and Ameila did the same with Ronnie's.

"We're all pitching in together and we're going to have so much fun while we're doing it. Your bags are packed. I packed _everything_ I thought you might need and they're in the trunk. And don't worry, Etta installed car seats for the girls in her car" Bobby chimed in.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then back at the group, before pulling everyone in for another group hug and overwhelming thanks for the generous gift.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bobby asked. As the guys said their goodbyes and confirmed everyone had their cell numbers, the group did their best to ensure that Dean was kept to the front of the car.

Climbing in and waving to the group, everyone watched and waited as the car pulled out. It took no time at all, as the car suddenly stopped and out jumped Dean, running around the back and looking down.

Peals of laughter filled the air, as Sam leaned out the passenger car window and gave the group a thumbs up. Dean joined in the laughter and Deacon caught the moment on film.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Well Mr. Winchester, we did it" Dean said warmly, as he took his hand off the steering wheel and clasped Sam's hand instead.

Sam grinned widely and squeezed Dean's hand, before sliding over closer to the love of his life and placing his head against Dean's shoulder.

"How about a little music?" Dean asked as he turned on the radio. As luck would have it, AC/DC's _Thunderstruck_ was just getting started. "C'mon Sammy, sing along with your new husband" Dean urged as he started to belt out the lyrics. Sam rolled his eyes good naturedly and after a bit more prodding from Dean, he started to sing along.

Two blissfully happy, just married brothers, singing _Thunderstruck_ to each other, cruised down the highway with a crooked Just Married sign and a trail of tin cans bumping merrily behind them.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The resort was gay friendly and very welcoming to the 'newlyweds'.

Dean let out a low whistle of appreciation when he took in the Class A style property. Holding Sam's hand they proceeded to the check-in counter. "Hi there, Winchesters checking in" Dean smiled.

"Welcome" the front desk clerk said. Calling up their reservation, he smiled at them. "Ah, I see your reservation is for one of our honeymoon cabins. Congratulations I believe are in order" the clerk beamed at the flushing couple. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to let us know" the clerk said before giving them the key and directions to their cabin.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The brochure didn't lie, that's for sure. The cabins were secluded and well away from each other. The 'honeymoon' cabin was very private, nestled among tall pine trees.

"I'll come back for the bags later" Dean told Sam as they walked up the steps. Dean had the key and unlocked the door. Sam bumped into him when Dean didn't move through it. Turning quickly before Sam had any chance to object, Dean swept him, all six feet five inches of him, into his arms, almost dropped him, re-aligned his position and carried Sam through the door. There was no doubt about it, it was romantic and wonderful and as Dean placed Sam back on his feet, Sam threw his arms around Dean and kissed him deeply. "Love you, Mr. Winchester" Sam breathed. "Love you right back, Mr. Winchester" Dean purred.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean had beat Sammy into the bathroom, stripped and cleaned up quickly, before running a bath for Sam, which Sammy was now enjoying, as Dean got things ready for their wedding night.

"Bobby was one in a million" Dean smiled to himself, as he unpacked his bag, after first unpacking Sammy's. Dean didn't want to think too much about it, because it was sort of embarrassing, but with everything that Bobby had packed for the boys, he'd made sure to include the bottle of lube as well. You had to give the guy credit.

There was a knock at the door. Dean threw on the bathrobe the resort had supplied and answered it. "Thanks man" Dean said, after the guy had set everything out that Dean had ordered. Tipping him generously, Dean closed the door and grinned at how romantic this night was turning out to be.

Popping the cork on the champagne, he poured two glasses before taking a huge bite out of one of the hamburgers. They'd even been able to burn a copy of the song he'd wanted. Placing the cd into the player and turning it on, Dean cued up the song that Sam had asked for on their wedding day, when they were lying together under the stars all those months ago. Dean lastly turned off the lights, started a fire in the fireplace and then lit the candles. Waiting for Sam, he admired his handiwork and took another bite of his hamburger. Wedding night or not, Dean was starving. Getting married was hard and hungry work.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam came out of the bathroom and stood there, naked, happy and in wonderment at the room transformation.

Dean took off his bathrobe, grabbed the two glasses and met Sam at the halfway point. "Dean, how? _Oh my God_, this is just fantastic" Sam beamed. Holding the glass up to Sam's lips, Dean tilted it forward for Sam to take a sip of. "Umm" Sam marveled.

"Dance with me, Sammy" Dean said as he placed the two glasses on the table and started the song. Sam's eyes lit up as Chicago's _Just You 'n' Me_ began and he moved easily into Dean's waiting arms.

They danced together, by the light of fire and candles, wrapped up in each other and their love. Two souls blended together on this happiest of nights.

Sam as it turned out, was also starving. Devouring the food and the dessert of chocolate covered strawberries, and who said Dean couldn't be romantic, sensual touching and kissing resumed. Their bodies had healed and the scars that were left had become raised edges, requiring special attention and love, erasing the hurts and pain. _This was their time now._

Sam straddled Dean on the chair, little gasps and wiggling escaping from Sam, as Dean ran his fingertips up and down his back.

"Hey babe, just let me rock you back slightly" Dean indicated. "I've got you, I won't let you fall" he continued, as he adjusted Sam just right on the spread of his legs.

Thrusting just a bit, so that their privates were getting better acquainted, Dean couldn't help but admire the blush that was seeping onto Sam's cheeks with this very intimate of positions. Even after all this time and everything they'd done together, Sam still had this wonderful and shy side to him.

Sam peered at Dean and smiled gently. "Hi" he whispered, leaning in so their foreheads were touching. "Hi back" Dean murmured, kissing Sam with intent and tongue and passion.

Running his hands over Sam's flesh, spending extra time re-learning the curves and slopes of Sam's lower back before continuing ever downward, Dean teased and rubbed just above Sam's anus.

Feeling Sam hardening against his belly, Dean grabbed the lube and greased his fingers. Sam grabbed at them, taking them into his mouth and sucking greedily before releasing them and allowing Dean to resume where he left off.

This time however, Dean reached one arm between them and came at Sam this way, while leaning forward and bringing his other hand down that way.

It was a new position for them and the thrill was quick and intense.

As Dean slowly teased at Sam's opening, with first one finger and then the other, Sam was biting at Dean's neck, fevered nips almost in tandem with the pulsating pressure he was feeling from Dean.

Dean's cock was dripping and stiff, making its pressure well known against Sam.

Sam reached down and began to pump himself, his hand fisting wildly over his own cock, almost causing a friction burn on Dean's belly.

Dean needed to get Sam to the bed – now!

Startled when Dean began to shift to a standing position, Sam stopped his playing. "What the hell?" he whimpered, desperate for relief.

"Ssh baby, we're just taking this party to the bed. Grab the lube" Dean soothed between long neck licks.

Wrapping those fabulous, never-ending legs tight around his big brother's waist, Sam held on for the very short walk to the bed.

Laying Sam down near the edge, Dean didn't waste any time, they were both close and it wasn't going to take much to topple them both over into massive orgasms.

Moving in as close as possible to the edge of the bed and smearing on more lube from what Sam had poured onto his own hand, Dean rubbed himself a little, before grasping Sam's legs and moving them onto and over his shoulders.

Sam yelped at the touch of a rock hard Dean at his entrance. "Hurry, fuck Dean, I need you inside me now…please" Sam yelled as Dean sought entrance, adjusted himself and beginning to thrust forcefully.

It was all things wrapped into one – raw and rough, loving and tender.

Sam wet his fingers and reached down to his own tip, furiously rubbing and swearing and begging.

Dean came deep inside of Sam, his seed spilling back and dripping down. His breathing was erratic and his legs were shaking as Dean leaned his sweat soaked face against the fine hair around Sam's knee.

Sam was almost there himself, and Dean, being the awesome person that he was, reached down and gripped and rubbed the underside of Sam's swollen and oh so ready dick.

Sam came in splattering spurts, covering himself and Dean, in white strands of scent familiar semen.

Gasping and panting, Sam threw his arms above his head and let Dean finish the little last minute, but oh so important rub down of his now deflating cock.

Sliding out ever so gently from Sam, Dean tenderly lowered Sam's legs back onto the bed, pausing for a moment, to admire the tattoo on Sam's inner thigh, before crawling on top of his little brother.

Sam's arms immediately engulfed him. Sighing deeply, Dean closed his eyes and let his body and mind come back to some form of reality.

The scent in the room was heavy from their lovemaking.

Sticky and sated, two satisfied souls, fell asleep, tangled up together in their love.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Good morning Mr. Winchester" Sam greeted Dean. "Good morning back Mr. Winchester" Dean returned, as he held open the car door for Sam the following day.

They drove into the nearby town and parked. They wanted to pick-up souvenirs for everyone. Well, Sam wanted to shop more than Dean did, but Dean wanted to be with Sam, which is how Dean came to find himself enjoying watching Sam pick and choose things in the various shops along the street.

After making purchases for Deacon, Casona, Etta, Bobby and Amelia, the guys then had a ball selecting toys for Joshua and David. They went way over their budget, but hell, what was the use of money if you couldn't enjoy spending it on those you loved.

"Oh, Dean" Sam almost gushed, but stopped himself, when they came across a baby store and stopped. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Dean smiled indulgently as he held the door open for Sam.

The selection of everything baby was mind blowing. Sam went one way, while Dean went the other. As Sam was admiring a green mint coloured outfit, he heard Dean explaining to one of the sales staff about his family. Sam peeked around the display when he heard Dean pull out a picture he carried in his wallet of their family and showed it to the sales associate. "Oh my, what a lovely family you have" she gushed. "I'm the luckiest man in the world" Dean said proudly.

Sam smiled to himself and quickly resumed his browsing before Dean saw him.

Dean went looking for Sam and stopped before he reached him. Sam was smiling down at one of the displays. The little outfits were striped burnt orange, cinnamon red and purple. They even had matching tights, from what Dean could see, from his vantage point.

He watched as Sam fingered the delicate clothing and from the look on Sam's face, Dean knew what the girls would be getting.

Sensing himself being observed, Sam looked up, slightly flustered, when he saw the look of pure adoration on Dean's face and smiled. His dimples etched deep into his face, scattered in the beloved pattern that Dean loved to stroke.

He couldn't let this moment go, there was no way. Making his way over to Sam, Dean leaned in and kissed his brother deeply. _How he loved this man._

Sam was feeling even more flustered as Dean released the kiss. Sam observed the loving face before him, freckles on full display and green eyes shining. "I'll wait for you outside, baby" Dean whispered seductively.

"_Your husband_ _is hot!_" the store clerk marvelled a short time later, as Sam paid for his purchases. "That he is" Sam had to agree, smiling at Dean through the plate glass window. Thanking the clerk and taking his bags, he was met at the door by a very affectionate Dean.

"Let's get back to the cabin" Sam whispered urgently. "I'm in _serious need_ of some Dean time." Taking Sam's hand, they ran quickly down the street, laughing wildly, caught up in the moment of being young and incredibly in love.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

After an intense and wonderful day, turning into evening, of lovemaking, Dean tugged and pulled the mattress out onto the deck and positioned it just so. Returning to the room, he gathered the pillows and blankets and took them out also. Getting the outside bed set-up and looking really comfortable, a smile spread across his face as he surveyed his work.

Hearing the shower water shut-off, Dean went back inside, stripped down, turned off the lights and waited. Sammy was humming, as he puttered around the bathroom. The door opened a short time later and out walked Sam, silhouetted against the darkened room.

"Hey baby" Dean purred as he took Sam's hand and led him outside. "I thought maybe we'd sleep out under the stars tonight. What d'ya think?" Dean asked softly. A heartfelt kiss was his reply, as Sam bent down, pulled back the covers and snuggled in.

Opening his arms wide for his new husband, Dean wasted no time, as he crawled into those loving and waiting arms, which eagerly pulled him tight.

The stars were shining tonight, casting a magical night sky as far as the eye could see.

Dean reached across and took Sam's ring hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it lovingly. Raising their arms together, both admired their new wedding rings, before Dean linked their hands together, and began to sing softly to Sam.

"When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true"

It had been a very long and hard road to where the brothers now found themselves.

From this point onward, there was no looking back, only forward, to a life dreamed about, hoped for, but never thought possible.

Dreams do, have a way of coming true, as two little boys who had started out on this journey so many years ago, happily found out.

The end.


End file.
